The Phases Of Change
by skaterblog
Summary: My birthday has always been a day of sadness when both my parents died, now after I encountered Team Horizon on my 15 birthday my life will never be the same since I have slowly begun to turn into a Umbreon and running from both them and Team Rocket.
1. Prologue - Backstory

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in anyway shape or form, all rights are reserved to Nintendo.**

**Hello everybody, this right here is really my first attempt at creating any type of story, I only recently found this site and read a number of stories, I myself have a lot of free time so I might as well use it to improve my skills, so here I am.**

**When trying to write this story I took inspiration from one story (Well many stories but this one is my favourite), going by the name of New Species, now at first it might sound like that story but I'm really trying to use that kind of concept and many others to try and create a new and different story, but any ideas I give full create to their creators like IcecreamSyndrome.**

**Now I have read many stories only to find out that it wasn't finish or discontinued, since I have so much free time my goal is to finish this story, I'm not one to let stuff go unfinished.**

**Now I'm no writer so I don't know any fancy words to add to my stories but as time goes by I will try my best to improve my ability to do this kind of thing.**

* * *

A teenage boy sat in front of a camera in a small empty room which only has a few boxes scatted around the floor, "Hello", the boy started to talk into the active camera "My name is Sora Johnson, I'm a 16 year old boy who lives in a town called Pallet in the Kanto region, well more like used to live" he went on saying, "I wish I could tell you that I was at home sitting next to my mum and dad receiving a warm, soothing hug telling me this is all a dream, that everything in the past year were nothing but my mind playing tricks on me, but this is just one of those times where you have to accept the fact that this is reality", Sora didn't move from his spot in front of the camera but it was clear he didn't want to be here with a hint of a tears running down the side of his face thinking back to the cruel and painful past, "I'm here talking now, to help document about what has happened to me in the past year, so others may learn about how this happened to me and maybe find a cure in the future" Wiping away the few tears now on his face, taking a moment to calm down before continuing with his story, "Now that I'm entering my final weeks before the end, I would like to tell you my story from the beginning".

* * *

When I was born, my mother died while giving birth to me leaving my father and I all alone, in my early years he did everything he could to make sure I had a life my mother always wanted, he would play with me and make the food and all of the other motherly stuff, when he went back to work when I was around 4 years old, he would leave me with his trusted friend Mark and I stayed with him until my father got home. He worked as a research assistant for Professor Oak, but he would send my father off on tasks which would take him weeks to complete.

While I was with Mark I meet his son Tom, he was the same age as me but older by a few months but even so, we got along really well and became best friends, I'm glade we did and that point on I never felt alone when my father was gone, we both went to the same school and took the same classes he was becoming more like a brother to me than a friend which in some ways only made me sad rather than happy. Mark and his wife Marry became like a second family as well, but I only wish for the times my father would be home so we can be a family again, but at the age of 10 my life turned upside down.

On my birthday it was a happy and sad time for me since it was when my mother died but I got to see my father for the first time in months after Professor Oak sent him across Kanto to grab a sample from some forest, he sent me a letter a day before my birthday saying he would stop by Professor Oak's lab before coming home, I couldn't wait to see my dad and tell him everything I have achieved at school, that I have made new friends, but as Tom and I were playing outside waiting for dad to get home we heard a loud explosion come from Professor Oak's lab and as soon as I heard that my heart sank fearing that something terrible happened to my father.

Mark, Marry, Tom and I were in the house waiting for my dad to arrive, it has been hours since that explosion happened and we were fearing the worst when he didn't show up when he said he world. At 4:00pm their was a knock at the door and I perked my head up knowing in my heart it must of been dad, I ran to the door and opened it wide only to find an officer at the door holding his hat, my world soon came crumbling down.

I don't remember much from that day, I was told that an evil group of people going by the name of Team Rocket attacked the lab in the hope of stealing some Pokemon, my dad tried to stop the group and protect the Pokemon, he was always like this but his good nature was his down fall when he got killed by the group for getting in the way, Professor Oak tried to stop them from doing this but was only to be knocked out. Days, weeks went by as I locked myself in my room isolated from the world outside only to open the door to grab food that was left for me and homework from school so I didn't fall behind, shortly after Professor Oak came to the house and wanted to give me something, I wouldn't let him In the room but he spoke to me through the door.

"Sora I'm sorry for want happened 2 weeks ago" I could hear his nervous and saddened voice continue, "I tried my best to save you father but there was nothing I could do, I only came here to give you a few things" I could hear him searching for something in his pockets, "These were your fathers, we found them not to long ago, he told me that the necklace was your present and said it used to be your mothers". I slowly raised my head from my desk and looked to the door 'My mothers...' I thought to myself, I got up from my desk slowly making my way to the locked door, I fumbled around with the lock until it was undone, I slowly opened the door removing myself from isolation to look at someone for the first time in 2 weeks, when I was looking at the Professor it felt like I have never seen a human being before this point in time, Professor Oak was standing there wishing that I could open up to the would once again but that wouldn't happen not now anyway, I soon started to stare at the two Items the Professor was holding I soon drawn my attention to the necklace in his right hand thinking to myself that this was the last thing my dad will ever give me, with that sad thought in my mind I took the two Items and headed back for my bed while Professor Oak stood at the door way, he had a concerned look maybe thinking if this was the best time to give me these but he shook the thought back before heading down to Mark and Marry.

I sat on the bed looking at the necklace, it looked like two claws crossed together with a star in the middle and a dark kind of stone in the center, I saw my dad wearing this when we were together but I never paid it any mind, but thinking back I wished he told me that this was my mothers, that it was one of the few things left of her but I guess now it also belonged to my dad, I took the two ends of the string and hung it around my neck vowing to never remove it.

I looked at the Pokeball and knew straight away what it was, it was my fathers personal Pokemon he always had with him while he was out so he could protect himself from danger and also have company so he wasn't alone for weeks on end, but this time not even his Pokemon could save him, I released it from its ball with a flash of light to find a Charmander now standing tall in my room, we both looked at each other, he knew what happened and he was just as sad as I was at this point, the Charmander walked to me and and put his claw on my knee, he has spent more time with my dad than I have and he must miss him even more, the only thing I did was reach down and gave the Charmander a hug, he did the same.

Years went by since that day and I tried to put it all behind me, I keep Charmander's ball close to me and my necklace even closer, Tom's family took me in full time and tried to comfort me with what happened, it took them a month to get me out of my room and a week after that to get me back to school and into the outside world again. At the age of 13 Tom got his first Pokemon from his Mum and Dad, it was an Eevee they got from a old friend not to long ago, Tom and I were so excited that we trained and played with our Pokemon which was really one of the only times that help take my mind off my family.

When Tom and I trained I used to always win with Charmander since he was well trained being with my dad for so long, but Tom never got mad but enjoyed the time he had battling, he told me that he wanted to be a Pokemon Master some day but after he finished his schooling, I never found much joy from battling Pokemon except when it was with friends, I always wanted to be friends with them and learn more about them kind of like my father, but this thought made me sad.

Now at the age of 14 and with my birthday coming up in a few days which in turn will make me 15. For the last 4 years I always took a walk into the forest where a pond laid, my father use to take me here all the time and said it was the place where him and my mother met I only wish he told me how they did, so to remember them on my birthday I come to this spot by myself and prayed to my parents to give me strength for the next year, and on my 15th birthday is when my life changed forever...

* * *

**A/N: Well that was the first chapter of the story it was mostly just background information on the main character, I have already written the next few chapters of this story so it will start getting interesting soon.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Birthday From Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in anyway shape or form, all rights are reserved to Nintendo.**

* * *

It was one day before my birthday and getting up from bed is always hard around this time of the year, I never thought I would lose both my parents on the same day of the year, even if I never met my mother. Peeking out over my warm protection that laid on top of me, being blinded by the light now coming from my window, but I have to endure it to get up.

I slowly get out of the bed trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes as I stood up, I walked to the long human sized mirror hanging on the wall near the door to see myself staring back at me, I saw a 14 almost 15 year old boy with short spiky black hair, light blue eyes with a small about of freckles doting his face, light tan skin all over, he was wearing a light blue short sleeve shirt with black long shorts, 'Yeah that's me, and almost another year gone and nothing has changed' I thought, I turned around to my room to see not much has change from last year, the walls were painted white, the bed had a blue and white striped blanket over the top and solid blue colour pillows on it, the bed it self has a wooden frame but nothing to special.

There was a dark stained wood desk in one corner of the room near the window that have photos of me and my Dad on it, and one of my Mum, it also has some work on it that I'm doing for school which I have been stuck on for a week now, hanging from the wooden chair was my belt that held Charmander's Pokeball on it.

I walked to the window and looked out to see a small number of houses on the hills around us and flower beds scatted around the houses and path, only being a 5 minute walk from the center of Pallet it was a nice looking area. I walked away from the window to my cupboard to pull out my favourite clothing. I got changed into a red short sleeve shirt and a grey long sleeve hooded jacket that I leave unzipped I then slipped on a pair of dark blue jeans just slightly too big for me so I can use the belt that has Charmander on it, next I put on black socks and white runners to finish off.

I head a knock coming from my door, "Sora you up yet, breakfast is ready" that was Tom's voice.

"Come in Tom and tell me how I look" I said in a loud voice so he could hear me, I don't know why I asked him to see how I looked but I guess there is a first time for everything. Tom walked in and I saw him, he has medium length blonde hair with the sides spiking out, solid brown eyes and pale lips, and light tan skin the same as me, he was wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt with a golden necklace around his neck, black sports pants with a white stripe going down the leg, he was wearing a belt where he kept Eevee's Pokeball, white socks and black runners to finish off.

"You look how you always do, like Sora" Tom said with a slight chuckle in his voice,"Now come on and get breakfast before mum feeds it to Eevee".

Tom and I rush down stairs to get some food, as we turned the corner I saw a plate of pancakes in front of a empty seat at the table waiting for me, I sat down and started to consume the apple pancakes in delight, at the stove I could see Marry, her long hazelnut colour hair reaching to her lower back, she turned to me and I saw hazelnut colour eyes and rosy cheeks with red lips, she was wearing an apron for cooking and had a white floral dress and white high heels, I never thought about it before but she really like the colour white, after all these years I just noticed.

"Good morning Sora, sleep well?", Marry ask while turning back to the stove to finish her home made Pokemon food, this food was the best in Pallet the Pokemon love it, I don't know what see puts in it but i'm surprised see never sold any of it I'm sure it would of been a hit, not like I know what it taste like or anything.

"It was fine thank you" I try to say while downing a load of pancakes, after swallowing "Hey Tom tonight can you help with this homework I have, I'm kind of stuck" I have never been a big fan of homework, I never found the point in doing the work at home when the teachers are supposed to teach you this stuff, but this is just me, I don't think Tom minded the extra work.

"Sure Sora, after school I will help but after that you really need to finish it on your own" Tom manage to say as he tried his best to to lick the syrup off his plate.

I released Charmander from his ball and Eevee walked into the kitchen, I wounder why Tom left Eevee out of her ball most of the day, maybe she didn't like it or Tom just liked having her around either way I've grown to love this fox just like Charmander.

"Charmander Char", "Eevee" the two Pokemon talked between each other I wish I knew what they were talking about, it would be so cool to understand Pokemon, just to have idle conversation with even one Pokemon would be great, I heard after a trainer has spent some time with there Pokemon they begin to understand what they are talking about, I wish It was like that with Charmander.

"Here you go you two, eat up" Marry turned from the stove and place two bowls of Pokemon food in front of them, just one smell made them go face first into the warm food.

After 10 minutes of eating and talking, we recalled our Pokemon and got ready to leave for school.

* * *

-1 Week Ago-

Deep within the mountains lied a deep under ground base, belonging to an evil group of unknown scientists, in one room in particular they were ending there research.

"We did it!" a scientist yelled out for all to hear, as the rest of the team surround the large monitor on the wall. After a short time the screen displayed the word 'Success', the scientists celebrated but soon fell silent as someone entered the room. The scientists slowly moved towards this one man.

"Sir the tests showed that we are ready for stage two" One of the higher up scientists said while handing a report to the man. He flicked through it and a small smile could be found on his face.

"How long until the changes take affect?" He asked while he kept flicking through the report.

"Um... Well sir" the scientist finding it hard to find the right words, In front of his boss, "We tested it and found that it would take around year to fully develop".

The mans face suddenly turned serious once again, "That's not good enough".

"I'm sorry sir but we tried and we can't seem to improve on it, but at least with this we can at least test if it really works and what the symtoms show when changing, and with that information we can improve" the scientist backing up to try and get out of range of the boss.

"Very well then, we will test it" the boss said with a stern look, "I got a target in mind, inject that Professor Oak, that way we kill two pidgeys with one stone, it will take you about a week to get to Pallet Town so I suggest going now while it's still light out"

"Yes Sir!" two grunts said as they got prepared.

"Sir why the Professor and not someone that won't be noticed missing?" a scientist blurted out with out thinking.

"I have my reasons, now get back to work!", he said in a loud strong voice as the scientist went back to work.

It was now my birthday and the start of the weekend, while most people wake up early trying to find their presents, I get ready for the walk ahead of me. I hear a knock at my door and I turned to see that Tom is standing in the door way, we seem to do this every year and every time it's the same, I guess he's just concerned, with the way I act at this time I'm not surprised.

"You getting ready to heard out?" Tom asked with one of his concerned looks he usually gives me.

"Yeah I won't be back until late afternoon like always, don't wait up" I replied.

"Oh I won't" Tom said, "I will be in the forest a little later training Eevee, with any luck we might run into each other in the afternoon, well I'm about to head off, see ya".

"Bye" I said with a wave of my hand as he closed my door and walked down the hall. When I'm not around Tom usually went off my himself and trained Eevee, he has other friends but he would rather spend his time with me, but at a time like now Tom usually didn't want to be with anyone but me and since I wanted to be alone he would only get depressed. I finished getting ready and grabbed Charmander's ball, went down stairs to grab some lunch for later and headed out to the pond.

* * *

An hour later I find myself at the pond where my parents met, I released Charmander and we sat by the side of the pond in silence with only our thoughts to entertain us. This part of the forest got really thick with tall trees crowded around, the canopy above the pond only let a small amount of light through making it somewhat dark, the pond itself wasn't very big since it was only 5 meters from the middle of the pond.

'Mum, Dad... where ever you are I miss you' I thought, 'Please help guide me to safety for the next year'. Every year I come here and every time I only want to cry, the first few times I did but after awhile I manage to hold it back but this didn't stop me being sad. Charmander and I both had our lunch in silence and saw that it was almost 3:00pm "We should start heading back home Charmander before we forget... again", when we are here we are usually deep in thought and forget the time, last year we didn't get home until 8:00pm and we made everyone very worried. Charmander only nodded in reply as I returned him to his ball and set off back home.

* * *

We were near the forest exit and about 10 minutes from home when I got pushed to the ground and hit with a strong thud.

"Ow... hey what's the big idea" I look up and saw two men walk off to town, "Hey stop there".

The two men stopped and turned around, I found it strange that they wore the same thing, it was red colour clothing with silver mixed, it seemed to be some kind of uniform.

"Did you have a nice trip kid" one of them said as they both snicked.

"What do you think you are doing?" I ask getting all pumped up. I wasn't in the mood to be treated like this not on a day like this.

"Where looking for Professor Oak, he is an... old friend of ours and we would like to pay him a visit" the one on the left asked. I know that these guys will give the Professor trouble just by looking at them and I know they are not friends with him, the Professor would never be friends with this kind of people.

"He isn't here, he went to Viridian City for an appointment" I know full well that the Professor is in his lab, he doesn't really leave, but just by looking at these guys just made my blood boil and I know that if they find the Professor something will happen, and that something won't be good for Oak.

"Kid we're not people you want to mess with, now tell us where he is" they started to get irritated, just like I wanted, for them to take their mind off Oak and on me but I wish right now it wasn't me. I reached for Charmander's Pokeball slowly knowing that this is going to turn ugly.

"Would you look at that, the kid thinks he can fight us" one of them said laughing, "We will teach him to mess with Team Horizon" they quickly went for there Pokemon before I got the chance to ask them what in the world Team Horizon was.

"Go Beedrill!" the one on the right said, "You to Butterfree!" as the one on the left joined in.

"Go Charmander, use Flamethrower!" I said as a light came from my pokeball and now standing tall is my Charmander, he's mouth starts to heat up and molten fire trying to escape and shortly a big twister of fire burst out of Charmander's mouth hitting the Beedrill and knocking it back slightly.

"Let's get this over with, Beedrill use..." the man didn't get to finish his command when I gave mine.

"Charmander, Flamethrower - Tackle combination attack" I called out, soon after Charmander started to charge at the Beedrill while using a Flamethrower, now I didn't like to battle but when I did Charmander and I were the best there was, I liked to experiment a lot and tried to combine attacks together, at first it didn't work but after hours of practice Charmander got it, a Flamethrower - Tackle combination attack can be done when using the Flamethrower just right and the Pokemon can become a bullet on fire, well it can be a bullet at the right speeds, but Charmander didn't know how to run that fast.

The men were in shock at what Charmander was doing and didn't give a command, even the Beedrill was stun at this sight. Charmander soon reached the Beedrill and Slammed into it knocking it to the ground and putting it out of the fight.

"What just happened?" The Beedrill's Trainer said as he returned it to it's ball, "That Pokemon is strong, Be careful".

"Butterfree, Gust" And soon Butterfree's wings sped up and released a strong gust of wind knocking Charmander back into a tree, but he soon got back to his feet with what looked like a smile on his face. "Charmander Char" He said proudly.

"Butterfree, Stun Spore, we can use a Pokemon like that" The man said, as Butterfree blew Stunspore at Charmander.

"Charmander, quickly Flamethrower again!" I called out hoping that he can get that move in before the Stunspore hit him, and sure enough Charmander manage to let off one strong Flamethrower at Butterfree knocking it out before falling to the ground himself unable to move.

The man returned his Butterfree and I returned my Charmander. "Looks like we will need to teach you a lesson the old way" the man said as they moved closer to me, and took a swing at me. I stepped back and just avoided it and I followed up with a kick to the gut of one of the men, and a punch to the face to the other, knocking them both back slightly.

"Now your going to pay for that kid" he said with blood dripping from his mouth, and he pulled out a syringe and took the cap off. "What do you think your doing?" the other man said trying to stop him but got pushed back by his friend. "I'm going to teach this kid not to mess with us".

I'm really scared at this point and hoped that I can get out of this in someway, I put my hand around my necklace and thought about my mum and dad hoping they would protect me, I Knew nothing would happen but at this point I didn't know what to do, Charmander was stunned and unable to battle, and I could fight if my life depended on it, and funny enough it was. I saw the man getting closer as I tried to back off only to fail by backing up right into a tree, the man lunged a me with the syringe and I grabbed his arm just in time to pull it to the side, we struggled a lot more as he tried to impale me with that needle, 'I can't let these men get away with this' I thought, but I was just a kid and not as strong as them I will show weakness at some point. The other man came up from behind his friend and gave me a knuckle sandwich, I lost my grip for a second but that is all he needed to plunge that needle into my stomach, and injected me with the liquid that was inside and I fell to the ground and started to feel cold. 'Ow... er... pain... cold...' these were the words that came to my mind right then and there, what ever that was it started to take away what strength I had left.

"Great now we need to take him back to the boss and not the Professor" the man said with a scared look, knowing that the boss will flip "I don't care what the punishment is at least this guy won't have a very happy life from now on" the other one said, it was clear that he didn't like kids very much especially what I did to their Pokemon.

I could barely understand them as I tried to stand up and recover from what just happened but only failed and fell back down to my knees trying my best not to pass out, but the two men grabbed my arms and started to drag me into the forest, I was about to give up and pass out until I heard a noise.

"Eevee, Bite!" and then I dropped to the ground as one of the men was in pain from a bite caused my an Eevee... wait an Eevee!

I tried to turn around and only just manage to do so as I saw Tom with a fierce look on his face, but that sapped the rest of my strength as I passed out.

"Put my friend down!" He said with a loud roar, "Eevee, Tackle". Eevee charged at the other man and knocked him flat on his back, "Now Sand Attack", "Eev!" Eevee replied and kicked up dust and dirt and blinded the two men for awhile, Tom ran over and dragged me to safety at the other side of the clearing, Eevee joined him.

"You will pay for that kid!" the men said trying to get up, reaching for their Pokemon but remembering that there Pokemon can't fight after what I did to them. "We will just take both of you then".

"I don't think so, now you better get out of here, Eevee Quick Attack both of them!" The small fox Pokemon charged at the men at lighting speed, and knocked them back for the second time, and returned to Tom.

"The boss ain't going to like this" said one of the men, "Just... just shut up and run!" , as both of them got up and ran into the forest.

Tom stood there for a short time checking if the men came back which luckily they didn't, he then looked at me as I sat against a tree knocked out, he saw blood coming from my stomach and acted quickly pulling me up and putting my arm over his shoulder, "Eevee run into town and find mum!" He said quickly to the small Pokemon "Eevee" she nodded and ran out of the forest and into town. he looked at me and shook his head, "Oh Sora what happened to you".


	3. Chapter 2 - Cold Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in anyway shape or form, all rights are reserved to Nintendo.**

**A/N: Hello everyone I just wanted to thank you for all the responses****I have gotten about this story it does mean a lot, man this week has been great the story is going well and a new chapter of New Species came out yep this is great,! But I just wanted to clear somethings first.**

**I have planned out how I would like to do this story, edit wise:**

**Monday – Wednesday: Edit next chapter and release.**

**Thursday**** – ****Sunday: Type up new chapter.**

**And what ever spare time I have in these days that I'm not working on something I will see if I can work on the story more.**

**I have read many story where Team Rocket was the main villain, they will be apart of this story some times, the main villains are the new team I created Team Horizon, they are mainly a team of scientists that try to gain power with their experiments, just wanted to let you know, now enjoy!**

* * *

I was floating in darkness, nothing was around me, there was no light but I could see myself clearly.

"Hello, is anybody there?" I called out and waited for an answer, but there was no reply. I was getting scared feeling cold and alone, but I never felt this alone before, even on my birthdays. _'So this is what it feels like to be truly alone'_ I thought, _'At least I had Mark, Marry and Tom before, but now I have no one'_. I never before been in a place like this where all you feel was cold and alone, where nothing existed and no sound could be heard it was a strange and terrifying feeling. I floated there for a long time I don't know how I got here or where I was going , more time passed before I noticed a bright light in the distance. "Hello?" I called out but still got no reply, I have been here for so long just floating in a void that I had nothing to lose, I tried to hurry to the light. I was getting closer to it when the light then engulfed me, I would think this would be somewhat painful but I felt nothing as the darkness was replaced with light.

* * *

I slowly woke up, my eyes adjusting to the light in the room. Soon I manage to bring my head up to look around, I just saw my room just how I left it when I left to the forest, I continued to look around and found Charmander, Eevee and Tom sleeping in one corner of the room,_'What are they doing here?'_, I looked to my desk and saw that there was a number of get well soon cards siting on it, I saw a plate of cookies and a glass of water on my side table, _'I don't understand what's going on, why are there cards on my desk and why is Tom asleep under my window?'_

I tried to get up from my bed but only stopped when I felt pain, I lifted my head and saw that my stomach was bandaged up, _'So that wasn't a dream, I really did get hurt by these two guys' _I thought, I was hoping that none of that was real, that I just slept in and everything would be fine, I guess not. I felt something on my head I lifted my arm and took off an Ice pack that was left there. I tried one more time to get up from my bed only to fail and let out a small screen of pain. _'Why am I in so much pain'?'_. Tom slowly woke up and saw that I was trying to get out of bed.

"Sora you're finally up, please don't try and move you will only hurt yourself" He said as he got up off the floor and sat on my desk chair that was placed next to my bed.

"What happened?" I asked, and noticing that the two Pokemon are now awake.

"I was going to ask you the same question, you were out for over a day" Tom replied. I was shocked by what he said, I was knocked out for over an day, but I didn't take that much of a beating, did I?

"I was trying to stop these two men from finding Professor Oak, they were going to hurt him and I wouldn't allow it, so we got into a Pokemon battle and lucky for me Charmander was well trained from my dad and took out their Pokemon but not before getting stunned himself". I said looking at the fire Pokemon he seems to be much better now but he seemed worried about me, i'm not surprised I would be worried if I saw someone like this, "They then started to fight me and one of them pulled..." I stopped myself, looking at Tom he was sad but also scared looking at me in my current condition, but he was like a brother to me and I didn't want to worry him about the syringe that the men stabbed me with, "Er... then they over powered me and started to drag me off into the forest and everything became a blur after that" I had to lie to him I can't let him get worried over me about this, but then again I don't think I will have a birthday to myself ever again.

"Your lucky I found you when I did, Eevee and I manage to get you away from them before they ran into the forest, I saw that you were bleeding so I got you back home" Tom said, then turned to Eevee, "If it wasn't for Eevee you might still be with them". I turned to the small Pokemon "Eevee" she said with a proud look, but that quickly went away once see remember what happened to me.

"It's ok Eevee you help save me and that's what matters, you to Charmander" the two Pokemon didn't look any happier, they would protect any one of us from harm but just seeing me in bed and in pain just makes them think that they failed. I soon felt cold and tired, "Hey Tom, I think... I might go back... to sleep" I just manage to say before passing out yet again. Tom just sat there and looked at me, he knows I didn't tell him everything, but he just got up and left the room to let me rest, only to turn back to call the Pokemon out so they wouldn't disturb me.

* * *

I was back in the void of nothingness, feeling cold and alone once more, I didn't like being here I never wanted to feel alone after my dad died but here I am floating in a big empty void, _'Why am I alone, why am I here?'_ but this answer will never come, but right now I have no strength to do anything.

'Hello?' I heard an echoed voice from with in the void, I looked around to find nothing, the whole time I have been here I never heard a sound, this voice just came out of nowhere and sounds so familiar.

"Hello, who's there?" I called out hoping to find someone else in this void. I could hear a slight laugh in the distance, hearing this made me scared once again, but I know I have heard this voice before.

"I'm Sora" the echoed voice said, making me jump, _'How can this be, I'm Sora how can this echoed voice be me?'_ I was going to ask what the voice was talking about when all of a sudden I felt colder than usual then pain went through out my body, intense pain flowed through my veins, light came out of nowhere and engulfed me once again.

I woke up from my dream, drenched in sweat and in horrible pain, my body tensed up and my muscles tighten, I tried to relax but the pain was to much, I rolled off my bed and hit the ground, I was now on my hands and knees trying to keep myself up while this pain continued, I could barely keep myself from screaming in pain. I was still very cold even though I was in this much pain, I must be feeling hot but I'm not what is going on. The pain focused on two points on my body, my lower back and my head, it slowly moved to these points and became more intense it felt like my head is going to burst, at this point I let out a small scream hoping no one would hear. The pain got slightly more intense in these two spots, then I heard bone crack and muscle rip, at this point I am trembling in pain and fear I never see stuff like this on T.V. Nor have I heard anything about a sickness that was like this, and why was my bone cracking, what was happening. I felt like my skin was pushing out of my head and my spine cracking and reforming and pushing out of my body, this pain was too much for me to handle anymore and I passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

When I came to it was morning, I could still feel the pain slightly as I tried to get up off the floor, what was that last night, "Did I get an infection from that needle stab or... oh wait, those guy must of done this when they injected me with that stuff, what else do I need to endure by the hands of these people".

I remember from the last time I was up, there was water on my side table, seeing as what happened last night I'm in need of some water to calm my nerves. As I got up off the floor I heard something fall onto the floor, turning around I saw that my glass of water was on the ground and the carpet now wet. _'I didn't do that, did I?'_ I thought to myself, looking back on the table I saw that the cookies were scatted all over the place, _'Maybe I did that when I fell on the ground last night'_ I brought my hand to by head due to the headache I got from the pain when I felt something soft, I was about to investigate until I felt a tap on my back, I turned around thinking it was Tom but no one was there, I felt the tap from behind again and sure enough when I turned around no one was there, _'What on earth is going on?'_. I was getting afraid by everything that was happening lately, but I push the thought to the back of my mind and I got ready for the day, I walked to my cloths that were set out on my desk and when I went by the mirror I stopped when I saw something strange. I turned to the reflective glass and saw it, I was in shock and trembling at what I saw, I saw me, but I was different I saw that my ears where no longer there and two long black ears with yellow stripes going across them stood it there place, from the bottom of my eye I could see movement behind me, I turned and my jaw dropped, I had a big black tail again with a yellow stripe going across it.

I wanted to scream from fear even more so after I saw the tail and ears move letting me know that their real, but to be sure I pulled hard on my tail and I yelped in pain, 'Wait, did I just yelp, what is happening?' I thought in horror, knowing that someone would of heard me I rushed to get dressed to hide what is now my ears and tail, as I put my jacket on I tried to stuff my tail in there but it was pushing against it and pull my jacket out, I pulled my jacket forward and zipped it up it was nice and tight and hide the tail well enough, My ears were already laid down on my head maybe since I'm scared crapless so I just put my hood over them, now looking back at the mirror I don't look like me anymore nor do I feel like myself when I heard a knock at the door

"Sora are you ok, I head noises coming from in here?" That was Mark's voice, _'I can't let him see me like this, but I can't hide it forever maybe he won't notice'_ I thought while looking in the mirror making sure no one could see my new appendages.

"I'm fine" I lied, I was in fact scared of the nightmare that I was living, the door opened and Mark walked in, he has short grey hair, and dark brown eyes, he was wearing a white shirt and black business jacket, pants and shoes.

"Are you sure?" "I heard about what happened yesterday we were all very worried, Tom told us everything" said Mark, "I called the school and said you won't be in today".

"Oh ok" I replied with relief seeing as I didn't want to go there anyway since they will make me take off my jacket and right now that's not a good idea, "Hey Mark, can we go to Professor Oak's Lab today, the men that attacked me were going after him and I want to make sure that he is ok".

"I know, Tom told me, yes we can go and check up on him" Mark said, "We will leave soon" and with that Mark left my room and headed to the kitchen.

The main reason I want to see the Professor is that I trust him, He was a good friend of my Father and he might know whats going on. I headed out of my room and found Tom, Eevee and Charmander sitting around the living room, Tom saw me come in.

"Sora, your up, you feeling any better?" Tom said with one of his concerned looks, with Charmander and Eevee following suit.

"I'm much better now, thank you" I replied, "Er... you haven't seen Charmander's Pokeball by any chance?".

"Oh I got it right here" Tom put his hand into his pocket and pulled out Charmander's ball, "We took it off you so we could treat Charmander from your battle, he was fine" and Tom chucked me the Pokeball.

"That's good to hear" I said catching the ball then returning Charmander.

"Hey Sora why do you have your hood on, it's not that cold in here" Tom said with one eyebrow up. I knew people would start asking questions but I never thought about what I would say when I got asked.

"Er... I've been in bed so long that I'm quite cold" I said lying through my teeth, Tom is like a brother but this will just freak him out.

"Oh... Ok, well I need to head off to school now, take it easy ok" Grabing his bag and heading for the door only to stop to turn around and wave good bye with a smile on his face and left.

Mark came in to the room, "Sora do you want to leave now?" he asked.

"Sure, let's go, I want to see what Professor Oak knows" I said getting pumped, and thinking back 5 years ago, keep Charmander close and my necklace closer, that is what saved me two days ago.

* * *

**A/N: Now that was intense, well I hope it was. Now remember when I said that the story New Species was a big influence for this, now I'm not trying to take anything away from that but the dream part of this story will kind of be the same as the ones in that story but how Sora change will be different this will be seen in Chapter 4ish. But please bare with me as I try to iron out the story, but until then bye!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Exposure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in anyway shape or form, all rights are reserved to Nintendo.**

**A/N: Hey everybody new chapter out, I would like to thank everyone for reviews and reading this story it does mean a lot, now I read in reviews that there were some spelling mistakes and grammar issues, I know there will always be stuff that I miss when going over the story so I'm sorry about that hopefully in time it will be perfect but until then enjoy.**

* * *

Mark and I walk into Professor Oak's Lab, I haven't been back here since my father died, just the very thought made me want to walk right out, but there is no time to think about the past right now, as I have a big problem to talk about with the good Professor.

Mark and I waited at the front room of the lab for the Professor to show up, we waited half an hour until he walked in giving us a wave and a smile.

"Hello you two, sorry it took me so long to get here but I had problems with some Cubone that wouldn't let me near them for a study, but I solved the problem... sort of" Oak sheepishly said staring at Mark and I, but he soon became serious as he remembered why we are here, "I heard about what happened to you two days ago Sora, are you ok?".

"I'm fine Professor, I was wondering if I could talk to you, alone" I asked. Mark raised an eyebrow and started to stare at me thinking why alone, "Mark is that ok with you?" I went on saying.

"Er... Sure, I got a few errands to do anyway, I will be back later today, ok?" Mark replied.

"Ok" I said as Mark waved goodbye to me and the Professor and headed out, "Professor, is there somewhere private we can talk?" before I even got here I was planning on telling the Professor about what is happening to me but not where others can walk in and see me.

"Sure Sora, follow me" Oak guided me me down the hall, we passed many rooms and the way, most of which were testing rooms and others small medical bays just in case something happened, at the end of the hall was another room this one we went into, it had monitors and computer equipment all over the place with other machines around but I have no knowledge of what they do, the room itself was big if it wasn't for all the stuff inside. Oak stopped in front of a desk and turned to face me, "So you want to talk about what happened the other day?".

"Yes" I said nervously, "What do you know about Team Horizon?" I thought I would open up with this, if he didn't know who they were then no harm done but if he did then I want to know who they are. The Professor looked in shock at how I knew this name.

"Were these the people that attacked you?" Oak slowly said leaning against the desk.

"Yeah they said that they were looking for you, they also said they were your friends" I Thought back to that day, "I knew they were lying and I knew they were up to no good so I tried to stop them, and with the help of Tom we did drive them off" the professor closed his eyes for a minute to think, he soon looked at me with a depressing look.

"I'm sorry Sora, I didn't mean for you to get hurt in this nonsense" Oak said, leaving me confused.

"You mean you know who they are?" I asked.

"Yes" Oak got off the desk and walked around the room, "It was years ago but I know them, they wanted my help in their research in turning humans in Pokemon so they can get their hands on rare and powerful Pokemon for their own needs" Oak said, but he lost me at human Pokemon, with those words alone made my heart sink, "I didn't know it then, they told me they were trying to cure some kind of Pokemon disease and asked me for samples of DNA testing that I was working on, it took me a year to find out what they were up to and I soon broke off contact with them, with out my help there research would be put back years, if they were coming for me now it must mean they wanted something" Oak said nervously and turned to look at me but all he found was a scared kid fearing for his life.

"Professor... I..." I stopped, '_I can't do this!_' I thought, I'm so scared right now that I can't even talk, '_These people did something to me that turned me into a Pokemon and they might be looking for me as I speak_'.

"You ok Sora, was it my story, I'm sorry I do ramble on sometimes?" Oak walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "They won't be coming after you anymore, don't worry everything will be fine" but he doesn't know what happen to me when we were fighting, but if I want to get back to normal I'm going to need the Professor's help.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Professor" I said, he gave me a look that almost stopped me from showing him but I forced myself to, I unzipped up jacket and took it off, the Professor looked at me with wide eyes, I could of died right then that look is something that I never wanted to see again, he was just staring at my long black pointed ears and my bushy tail.

"Sora... what is this, I don't understand?" Oak seems even more confused than I did back home.

I swallowed and breathed in deeply, "When... when I was fighting those Team Horizon guys, one of them got really mad and pulled out a syringe... then stabbed me and injected me with some kind of liquid I started to cry knowing that my life is never going to be the same, Oak just didn't know what to say, he has never been in a situation like this before, he just looked at me with a concerned look, "And now I look like this".

"It's ok Sora, we will find a cure, everything will be okay" Oak said, I couldn't stop crying but I manage to look at him, "But they will be after you soon enough, they won't let there first test subject run off" I just looked at him thinking if he is trying to cheer me up or make me even more scared.

"But if they came for you then wouldn't that mean that this was meant for you?" I Manage to say under my salty tears.

"Yes if you didn't try and stop them then I would be what you are right now and not you" Oak just looked away, thinking, "You can't stay, they will find you here and once word of this gets out I'm afraid you will have more than just Team Horizon after you, Team Rocket might take an interest in this, you will need to leave Pallet tonight".

His words just shocked me, "Leave Pallet, but my whole life has been here, I only left to go into the forest and that's it and you want me to leave for good!" I was starting to be more angry than shocked, "What about Mark and Marry how am I going to tell them what's going on, and what about Tom..." I stop myself from saying anymore, how was I going to tell my best friend, my brother, that I was going to turn into a Pokemon, that I'm going to leave home and never be able to see him again, "I don't think I can do it..." I started to cry even more when I thought about it.

"I'm sorry Sora but this is how it must be" I looked at him, I manage to stop myself crying just so I could hear the Professor talk to me, "I'm going to leave soon as well" he said, I just looked at him, didn't he say that he was going to work on a cure for me, "I'm going to head over to Cinnabar Island and work in the lab there, Team Horizon will be looking for me as well and I wouldn't be able to help you if Team Horizon get me" he was right, if he was going to help me then he will need to go into hiding, "Sora I will need to take some samples from you so I can study them when I go".

"You mean like blood?" I said nervously.

"Hair and skin samples as well, maybe some fur samples as well" Oak said, fur samples, now that really did make me feel sad, "And judging by your ears and tail you seem to be an Umbreon" he finished saying while walking to get some syringes for the samples and returned.

"An Umbreon, Never heard of it".

"Well it is kind of a rare Pokemon in the wild and around people, it's an evolution of Eevee, I'm trying to think of why you are turning into one out of all the different types out there" the Professor said while drawing blood from my arm.

"Ouch!" I yelped in pain, my ears went back and my tail started to wave around the place when that needle took some blood and left my arm, it is clear that the Professor only knows how to work with Pokemon.

"Sorry" he said, going around behind me to try and get some fur samples from my tail but it was moving to fast for him to get anything, "Er... Sora can you control that thing so I can get some fur".

"Um... I can try" I stood there trying to calm down, trying to let everything go, trying to think of a good time, I opened my eyes and looked behind me to see my tail still waving behind me furiously, I sighed and tried again this time I thought about Tom and I playing with our Pokemon in the backyard, having a good time and training them to be there best, it was one of the best times I can remember, soon enough my ears perked back up and my tail slowed down long enough for the Professor to get some fur, "Ouch!" again I get hurt by this man, this is not my day.

"There I'm all set with the samples, now take this", Oak went to the other side of the room and grabbed an object from the table and returned, "This is a Pokegear, it will help you stay in contact with me and others when your not in a city, here let me give you my number".

"Thanks Professor" I said pocketing the Gear, "But what about Mark and Marry, what am I going to tell them".

"Don't worry I will talk to them for you".

"But what do I do after I leave?" I asked, I have so much more questions to ask that I think I'm getting on the Professor's nerves.

"Go on an Pokemon journey, this way you won't be in one spot for too long, oh that reminds me" the Professor walked out of the room and returned shortly with 10 Pokeballs and two 2 Pokedex's, "Here these are for you" he handed me the balls and Pokedex's.

"Um... Professor, why is there another set?" I was confused why the Professor has two when there is only one of me.

"I want you to give the rest to your friend Tom, I was going to do it but now I don't think I will have the time" Oak explained.

"Ok, thank you Professor, for everything" I ran up to him and gave him a hug, the Professor returned in kind. A few hours later Mark was back to pick me up, I put my jacket back on and made sure it hid my ears and tail as I made my way to Mark.

"Did everything go well Sora?" Mark asked.

"Yeah everything is fine" I just smiled at Mark and he smiled back, we both waved good bye to the Professor as we walked back home.

* * *

Deep in the mountains where Team Horizon base is located.

"Sir you got a call coming in, its from the two you sent to get Professor Oak" the voice said on the intercom.

"Put it through" He asked, he pressed a button on his desk and a monitor came down from the ceiling and stopped just above the desk, a picture of two men lit up on screen looking rather nervous, "So was you mission a success?".

"Um... well you see Kerr, we kind of ran into some trouble when we got into Pallet" one of the men responded.

"What sort of trouble?" Kerr asked starting to tap his fingers on the table, making the two men a little jumpy.

"Well we ran into this boy and one thing let to another... he got injected instead of the Professor" one of the man explained while trying to hide behind his friend. Kerr put his head in his hands and shook his head in disappointment.

"Where is the boy now?" Kerr asked as the two men looked at each other.

"Well sir... He got away".

"Idiots, you have any idea how long it took to make that virus and you inject it into a kid and let him get away!" Kerr was fuming at the two idiots on the other side of the call.

"Sir he did have a strong Pokemon and..." He was cut short.

"I don't care, you two manage to screw up 10 Years of work in a single week!" Kerr screamed.

"Well sir he is still out there and he does have the virus in him" The men calmly said. Kerr calmed down when he heard this.

"Yes this is true, it's not the Professor but it will do, you two return back here, I'm going to send out people that can actually do their jobs" Kerr said.

"Yes sir!" The two men said as they hang up.

"Hmm... This might get interesting" He said leaning back into his chair.

* * *

Mark and I returned home, we didn't talk the whole time we were walking back it was too quiet for my liking, but I think he just thought not to drag on the subject any further, might of been for the best I was getting sick of the story that ended my life. As soon as I stepped inside I went straight to my room to think things over and to start packing, when I walked in I saw Tom lying on my bed.

"Hey Tom whats up?" I asked.

"Just making sure that your ok, I mean I don't want my best friend passing out on me" Tom said with a chuckle in his voice, but I didn't follow along with him cause I know that I could pass out again in pain like last night, "Sora, you ok?".

"What... oh yeah I'm fine don't worry, I have just been thinking a lot lately" I replied.

"And why couldn't you think like that when your doing your homework" Tom said trying to cheer me up, it was working I chuckled a little when I heard that.

"Thanks Tom I needed that" I said.

"No problem, anytime you need me I'm here for you, just go easy" Tom got up from my bed and started to walk out, "Remember we're brothers" and with that statment he left my room.

'_Oh tom why do you always seem to make things hard_' I thought, he cares a lot about me and I care for him and his family, but I just can't stay here I will be putting them all in danger. '_How will I tell them I'm leaving, that they will never see me again at least not the human me_'. Human me, this really hits hard knowing that your life is turned upside down and it will never be the same again, I can't believe that I'm going to turn into an Umbreon, I can't believe I woke up this morning to find I have a bushy tail and long pointy black ears, everything I now know is going to slip away from me. I started to cry while I sat on my bed thinking about how I'm going to live out the rest of me life.

* * *

It is now 6:00pm and I haven't even started to pack yet, I was just sitting there thinking, but I stopped crying ages ago.

"Sora can you come down here" I head Mark call my name from down stairs, '_I wonder what this is about, maybe dinner_' I thought, I got up from my bed and walked into the living room where I saw Mark, Marry, Tom and Eevee standing around, they looked concerned and saw that I have been crying.

"Sora are you ok, have you been crying?" Marry said.

"No I'm fine, just been sleeping" I lied. Mark and Marry looked at each other they know that I'm lying well I guess thats there job they are parents after all.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked I just nodded in reply, "Well Professor Oak called not to long ago" Mark said, my heart stopped, the Professor told them I am leaving, I just hope he didn't tell them why, "He told us everything you talked about today" '_Crap_' I thought.

"He... he did, why?" I asked, I knew that Oak was going to talk to them about me leaving I didn't know he was going to tell them everything.

"He was concerned for you and so he told us everything, we're still not quite sure what's going on" Mark went on saying, "Sora... what really happened that day?". I didn't know what to do, I was hoping to not tell them so I could protect them but I guess they have right to know for looking after me for my whole life.

I sighed and took a deep breath, "These two men from some team called Horizon came looking for the Professor... they told me that they were friends of his but I know a lot of Oaks friends that come through town and they didn't match up... they demanded that I tell them where he was but I wouldn't... we got into a Pokemon fight and Charmander manage to win but not before getting stunned" I stopped for a bit to catch my breath, I looked around the room everyone was listening carefully to my story, they must of already heard this from Tom before but not all of it, "Then they wanted to teach me a lesson so we got into a fight without Pokemon and I landed some hits but that just pissed one of them off, he then... he then pulled out a syringe and stabbed me in the stomach and injected me with some kind of liquid..." I stopped, I was about to cry over this story again, I looked up and everyone seemed horrified at what they were hearing Tom more so since I hid this from him, "That's when Tom found me and saved me".

"Sora, what do you mean by injected, injected you with what!?" Mark demanded that I tell him everything.

"I don't know what it was, but..." I thought about it and there is no way that I can hid this anymore, I unzipped my jacket and took it off, as soon as I did my ears bounced back up and my tail started waving side to side. The whole family was shocked with jaws dropped, I just stood there looking at them then I put my head down in shame, my ears laid back and my tail went down.

"Those are fake, they're fake right, mum please tell me they're fake" Tom kept saying, turning around he only saw his mum crying in Marks arms.

"I'm...I'm sorry" I said trying to keep my tears from showing, "I didn't want any of this to happen, I didn't want to worry you about this but now that's too late, but I must leave tonight so I don't put you in danger".

"What your leaving, you can't leave your my best friend, my brother" Tom cried out, "If you leaving then I'm coming to!".

"No you can't Tom it's too dangerous" I said, "You will only get hurt".

"I don't care I'm..." Tom tried to complain but got cut off.

"Oh Sora!" Marry said, she ran to me and started to hug me until I couldn't breath, "I'm so sorry, this shouldn't happen to you not after everything you've been through!" my tail went from side to side at her touch but stopped soon after, Marry only made it harder for me to leave, but all I wanted to do now is cry and hug her back.

"Professor Oak gave me some Pokeballs and a Pokedex for my trip" Tom was surprised to hear this, "He also gave me a Pokegear so I can keep in touch" Marry soon stopped hugging me and backed off a bit.

"Mum I want to join Sora, he has been my friend for as long as I could remember and I'm not going to let him do this by himself" Tom said while punching the air with enthusiasm, I stopped crying and looked at him, he seemed so pumped about this but he can't come he still has a life here, I don't.

"Tom you always wanted to go on a Pokemon journey but you always waited, are you sure about this?" Mark asked.

"I'm sure" Tom replied.

"Wait, Tom you can't come with me, it will be too dangerous and if you get hurt... I don't know what I would do" I told him trying to keep from crying, again.

"Sora you can't stop me from joining you so you might as well suck it up" Tom yelled out, I'm surprised that he wants to help so bad, even after seeing how I look, maybe he just feels sorry for me.

"Ouch!" I yelped out, I turned around and saw the Eevee bit my tail to see if it was real, she got a really big surprise when I reacted to the pain, so did everyone else when they heard me yelp.

"Eevee, don't do that" Tom told her off. "Eev" she said back with a sad look on her face.

"Well I need to go pack but I think I will leave in the morning instead now" I told everyone, with that I headed back to my room leaving everyone like they were going to have a mental breakdown. No one bothered me for the rest of the night while I packed and went to bed.

* * *

In the morning I made sure I have everything packed in my bag, I borrowed one of Mark's sleeping bag so I can use it when I leave. Once I was ready I put my backpack on and headed into the living room. In there waited Mark, Marry, Tom and Eevee, I saw that Tom had packed and ready to leave with me, he also borrowed a sleeping bag for the trip.

"I packed you a week's worth of food" Said Marry as she handed me a heavy bag full of food.

"Thank you" I was about to grabbed when Tom reached for it.

"I will take it" he said as he strap it on to his bag.

"I got something for you Tom" I reached into my pockets and pulled out a Pokedex and 5 Pokeballs and handed them to him.

"Really this is for me, neat!" Tom yelled out as he looked at his new Pokedex, seeing him happy made everyone perk up a little bit.

"You ready to go Tom?" I asked.

"You bet" He replied as he put away his Pokeballs and Pokedex. I started to put my hood on so I could hid my ears when Mark stopped me before I tighten the hood.

"Sora, you shouldn't be scared by what you look like, just be yourself and you will be fine" he said as he took my hood off and let my ears bounce up making the left one twitch, he then unzipped my jacket and pulled my tail out from underneath it and it swayed from side to side.

"Thank you" I said and gave him a hug, then I turned to Tom and he nodded at me and we left the house with Eevee in tow, turning back to wave goodbye to Mark and Marry before we set off the road.

* * *

**A/N: Working on this story, I have found out that there is a lot of talking, I'm going to try and expand and make it have slightly more action in it and this will be seen in Chapter 6.**

**Chapters 4 & 5 I have already finished and they are my longest yet, I will try my best to make them slightly longer but enjoy those two Chapters when they are released.**


	5. Chapter 4 - A Change And New Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in anyway shape or form, all rights are reserved to Nintendo.**

**A/N: Due to being so awesome, I will be releasing this chapter early, next weeks chapter will still come out around Tuesday or Wednesday, it's just I'm a head of chapters so I can release this now, enjoy.**

**For the people that have been asking for longer chapters now you will be getting your wish, from now on my goal is to hit between 6K – 12k words per chapter, chapter 4 & 5 are about 6k long while chapter 6 is the longest being around 10k, I'm currently working on the 7****th****.**

**Great news, I now have help, the user going by the name Orangekirbyyoshi will be a kind of "Beta Reader" for the story, but he will also be helping me come up with ideas, back story and adding in bits in chapters which will be fantastic, he started on this chapter so hopefully there will be reduced mistakes in the future.**

**One last thing, If you guys have any ideas on what I can do with this story please let me know, I'm always happy to read your comments, good or bad.**

* * *

It has been 4 hours since Tom and I left home for this journey and we barely said anything to each other, I guess we're still thinking about everything that has happened in the last few days, just the fact that I'm now part Pokemon is more than enough for me to worry about and I think Tom can't believe it either. The past hour Tom as fallen behind about a meter or so, trying to get his brain around everything, I look back every now and again and catch him looking at my tail going side to side like a hypnotic effect but as soon as he sees me turnaround he looks off into the forest hoping that I didn't catch him staring.

"Tom I can see you staring, you can't hide that from me", we stop there in the path, I think now is a good time for us to have a talk.

"What... I wasn't looking at anything, I was looking for pokemon" he tried to lie but I know better, I have been his friend, his brother for years. I can also tell by his expressions, his usually carefree eyes appearing nervous.

"Tom if you ever want to talk about anything I am here, please don't try and hide it".

"Says the person that tried to hide this from everyone".

"For good reason, you saw how everyone got after they found out, I didn't want them to feel like that, but the Professor can fix that quickly", '_Still I can't believe he told everyone, mental note: talk to the Professor the next chance I get_'.

"I guess your right I've never seen mum like that before, but how are you feeling, Mum and Dad aside", now it seems Tom finally asks the question, I had a feeling that this was coming but to be fair I did ask him to ask questions.

"I'm scared out of my skin that's how I'm feeling, never in a million years did I thought that I will turn into an umbreon and be on the run from people that want to make me their lab-rattata", saying this out load I could only feel more scared, now staring at Tom he is seems even more concerned, "And guess what there is nothing I can do to stop it, I don't know how long it will be but all I know is that it's going to be painful".

"Sora I..." Tom was lost for words, he didn't know how to comfort me, in the years that we've known each other we have always been there for each other in times of need, like when my father died or when Tom broke his arm and leg when he was eight, long story with that one let's just say that Tom thought it a good idea to swing from tree to tree like an aipom, "I didn't mean to upset you".

"No it's fine Tom, I wanted you to ask questions and you did, anyway it was good to get that off my chest", yeah good but Just saying it doesn't solve the problem, and the problem will never go away.

"Well you said that the professor is going to try and find you a cure".

"Yeah if that's even possible, every time I change I can feel myself going away piece by piece, literally I lost my ears", not that I'm going to complain about the ears, I have been able to hear much better ever since I got them, the tail has been nothing but a pain since everyone insists on taking fur or biting the damn thing.

"Your ears may be gone but that doesn't mean you're not Sora any more, trust me" even in this situation Tom can cheer me up, but I just keep thinking about what I said before.

"You mind we talk about this tonight when we set camp?" I asked.

"Er... sure" I can see it in his eyes, he wanted to help but I wouldn't let him, maybe tonight when I had time to think we can pick this up, "So Sora, have any idea on a new pokemon to catch?".

"What do you mean new pokemon?" why did Tom bring this up, I have no interest in catching new pokemon.

"Well you have Team Horizon after you and all you got is Charmander, as strong as he is, him alone can't protect you".

"You have a point" I sighed, Tom had a point as much as I didn't want to catch any pokemon I couldn't protect myself using only Charmander, "But I just don't want to catch anything, it doesn't feel right".

"Oh come on Sora don't be like that, you have me, Eevee and Charmander here to help and to be friends, why not add other one to the group" I guess I didn't want to catch any pokemon because I didn't want to fight, but I always liked being around them so I could catch one to be friends, "Follow me I will show you how it's done".

Tom grabbed my jacket and started to dragged me into the forest hoping to find and catch a new pokemon. Tom is the one that wanted to be a Pokemon Master so he is the one that studied up on this kind of thing so taking his advice in this matter might be best. He kept pulling me through the trees with branches hitting my face and leaves getting stuck in my ears, if we didn't find a pokemon I'm going to show Tom my pain for dragging me here.

It wasn't long till we hit a clearing, as soon as we hit it Tom let go of me and walked to the middle as I tripped over my feet and fell face first into the dirt.

"Oh man there are none here" Tom cried out sounding a little disappointed, I heard this and with anger I pushed myself off the hard ground and got back on my feet and started to stomp towards Tom.

"Tom you drag me here and we didn't find anything, I got leaves in my ears and mud on my face and all you can say oh man there are none here, how about sorry for making me faceplant the dirt!" I started to yell while trying to get those leaves out of my ears.

"Woah... Sora lets not do anything you might regret" Tom cried trying to back away from my slowly approaching anger. I could just see him visibly trembling.

"Nope you started it and now I'm going to show you my pain!", I picked up speed making my way to Tom who was now getting terrified about what I'm about to do, Eevee jumped between us and started to growl at me, it seemed she could sense that something isn't right.

"Sora this isn't like you please stop... what, look a pokemon!" Tom called out running by me and knocking me back down to the ground, "Ok Eevee bite...".

I stopped listening to Tom's battle as I picked myself up off the ground once again, '_What was that about, what was I doing?_' I thought, trying to figure out why I would act like that, I never turned like that on Tom before even if I got leaves in my ears and face planted the ground. I stood there, thinking about it only to come up with one answer, it must have been from the virus I got injected with, somehow it made me turn on Tom I will need to talk to the Professor about that.

"Yes we did it Eevee, we caught it!" I turned around to find Tom and Eevee jumping for joy as he holds a Pokeball in his hands up in the air. After they stop celebrating they started to stare at me, now with a concerned look replacing their smiles, "Sora are you ok?".

"Ye-Yeah I'm fine, Sorry about that I don't know what came over me" I put my hand behind my head rubbing it, "So what did you catch" I ask only to try and change the subject from my resent out burst.

"Oh yeah we got ourselves a pidgey, isn't that cool!"

"Your excited over a pidgey?" I asked sounding rather confused.

"Sora you don't understand, this is my first ever pokemon I caught on my journey, this moment is priceless" Tom replied and it seems he has gone into his own little world. _'I guess I will never understand then' _I thought shaking my head.

Later that night Tom and I have set up camp in the clearing, we both let out our pokemon so they can eat and get some exercise. Eevee, Charmander and the new Pidgey were near the tree line eating there food talking amongst themselves, Tom was heating up some food in a pot over a fire we had Charmander help with starting it.

"Hey Sora, can we talk about what happened today?" Tom asked, I did tell him that we would talk about this tonight and I guess I should keep my word.

"Ok well what do you want to know?" I replied.

"Well lets start with why you almost killed me before, that wasn't like you" Tom sat down next to me and handed me a bowl of soup and started eating his, I wasn't that hungry after what happened.

"I don't know, I was getting annoyed by you pulling me through the forest then after I heard you say that there was nothing in the clearing I lost it... I mean... I lost control I couldn't stop, you pushing me down when you went to capture Pidgey snapped me out of it" I put the bowl of soup down at this point fearing that I might drop it, I felt like I was about to cry, "I'm losing control and I can't stop it".

Tom stopped eating a little while ago as he heard me talk, "Sora... I know you, your stronger than this thing inside you, we will win and you will be better" Tom put his hand on my shoulder, I just brushed it off and rocketed up from my sitting position.

"You still don't get it Tom, there is nothing we can do, I'm slowly but surely fading away, it doesn't matter how strong I am!" I yelled why circling the fire, at this point we got the attention of the three Pokemon as they stopped talking and came closer to us to listen in on what we were saying.

"Sora please calm down, getting angry at something that has already happened won't fix anything" Tom stood up now trying to keep me still, it wasn't working.

"Angry? I'm not angry I'm furious, why did this have to happen to me I was only trying to help the Professor and this is what I get!" I know deep down that yelling at Tom wasn't going to help in the long run, but I couldn't stop myself, "I get turned into a Pokemon for the rest of my life and you want me to calm down, the worst part of this is that I will never do stuff like this with you ever again..." Everyone looked a little shocked at what I just said and so did I,_'Did I say that, I guess that's what has been bugging me this whole time'_.

"Feel better?" Tom asked slowly approaching me.

"A...a bit, sorry Tom I didn't mean to go off the rails like that, it's just these are the times that I will miss most when I finally go, I will never be able to play or laugh and all those other things..." a tear ran down my face as I said this, this is what I would miss the most, I have known Tom since I was 4 and we have become like brothers since then, but soon in the near future that is going to cease to exist.

"Sora..." I looked at Tom and it seems that he is going to start to cry, "We will always be brothers no matter what you look like, even if you lose you memory and can't remember who you were I will stick by you and help you remember" Tom and I were almost in each others faces, Tom then immediately started to hug me, I have had so much hugs lately that it's getting old, but this one I wouldn't try and stop, I only hugged him back.

"Thanks Tom", I said, but I pushed Tom away, when I felt something inside me.

"Hey... what was that.." Tom looked at me and stopped himself mid sentence, "Sora are you ok?".

"Tom I feel really cold" Tom looked at me with confusion, we were standing near a fire how could I be cold, the pokemon looked equally confused.

"What do you mean cold?".

"I mean that..." I stopped, I started to feel pain shoot through out my body, I fell to my hands and knees screaming in pain, Tom and the Pokemon rushed over to me.

"Sora... Sora what's wrong!?" Tom tried to help me up but only let go as I screamed in pain at his touch.

"Tom... please don't... do that" I could barely speak, this pain shot through my muscles and made them spasm making me fall face first into the dirt. I was moaning in pain as I manage to role onto my back, I saw Tom crouching horrified at what he is witnessing, the three pokemon came to my side hoping to help in some way, but there is nothing anyone can do. The pain left my body and focused on my neck and head, the pain got even worse after that but I couldn't even scream, the pain being focused on my neck and head made me gasp for air, I was passing out from the lack of oxygen.

"Sora... Sora!" was the last thing I head before I passed out.

* * *

I was in the void again floating alone. '_Why do I keep coming back to this place, every time I go to sleep I seem to come back' _I thought, but it wasn't long till I heard an echo voice coming from the darkness.

"Hello again", it said, this voice sounds familiar I remember it from last time.

"I remember you, you think your me".

I heard a short giggle, "I am you, don't you know that" it said. I didn't believe this person no way they can be me even in my own dream.

"Well then show yourself and prove it" I demanded, not a second sooner did a figure appear from the void, but when I looked at it, he didn't look like me nor was he even human, it was a pokemon, but there was something familiar about it, those ears and that tail like just like mine.

"Your... your an Umbreon!" What was this Umbreon doing in my dream and why could it talk.

"You happy now?" The Umbreon spoke.

"So... so who are you?" I asked. The Umbreon seems to be getting irritated by this question.

"For the last time I'm you" It said staring into my eyes, I was cold once again.

"But that's impossible".

"Not really, I'm the pokemon side of you so that means I'm you" the Umbreon started to giggle.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked since it's giggling was starting to get on my nerves.

"Because I'm going to be free soon, I don't know when but I can feel it" what did this Umbreon mean by free, was he speaking the truth about being part of me, I can feel myself slip away every time I come here.

"What do you mean by free, do you have something to do with the pain I feel?".

"I'm not causing the pain the virus is, but the virus is creating me so I guess I am part of it, but I never liked that pain either" Umbreon said shivering at the thought of that pain, I did the same.

"So that means you will take control soon?".

"Oh I already have, today when we were getting pulled through the forest by that boy, he was mean so I tried to hurt him but you came back before I could" when he finished I was relieved to know that I wasn't trying to hurt Tom but that thought quickly went away when I finally processed the information given by the Pokemon.

"You were the one going to hurt Tom!" I started to growl at the Pokemon then putting my hand to my mouth when I heard what I did.

The Umbreon giggled again, "See It's already happening, I can see myself in you" the Umbreon flipped in a circle in joy.

"Why are you doing this to me, why do you have to take over?" I ask hopefully for an answer to stop this.

"No more questions, it's time to wake up" the Umbreon started to run of into the distance before bursting into bright light and consumed me once again.

* * *

I was lying on the ground when I regained consciousness, but I was still in pain that I didn't want to move or open my eyes. I laid there moaning and twisting on what I think is my sleeping bag, I heard unfamiliar voices.

"He's waking up, go get Tom!" a kid like girl voice called out, only to be followed by another voice I haven't heard before.

"On it" it was another kid sounding voice called out kind of like a boy, not a second sooner I heard something taking flight and sped off into the distance. Who were these people that Tom found, and where was he, I need answers, screw the pain. I slowly began to pick myself off my sleeping bag when the girl started to talk gain.

"Oh please don't get up, your going to hurt yourself" She cried out, but I wasn't listening I just want to find out what is going on. I manage to seat myself upright and began slowly to open my eyes so they can get adjusted to the light, it seems it was morning meaning I was out the whole night.

"Sora are you ok?" the girl asked, I looked around to find who was saying that but found nothing.

"Who said that, show yourself!" I demanded I was in no mood to play games with kids.

"Sora who are you talking to?" again the girl talked to me, I felt something against my leg, I looked down to find that Eevee was up against it looking at me.

"Eevee have you seen a little girl around here, I keep hearing her but I can't find her" I looked around again to see if I can spot here again only to look at Eevee for an answer.

"Um... are you sure your okay?" that was the voice, but it sounded like it was right next to me, I looked around once again but nothing.

"What's going on... Ow my head" I put my hand to my head to show the pain I was in.

"Here, Tom said to eat this when you wake up" I heard movement of feet and something being dragged across the ground, I turn my head to see that Eevee is dragging a bowl of berries to me, once she got the bowl here she sat down and looked at me again, "Eat up".

'_Wait did Eevee just..._' I started to put all the pieces together, that kids voice I kept hearing was coming from Eevee, it was at this point my jaw dropped shocked at what was happening, "Sa-say something again?" I needed to prove this theory before I lose my mind.

Eevee just sat there staring at me with a frightful look in her eyes she knew that something was wrong, "Sora Please eat, it will help". I was stunned by what I just figured out, I could understand Eevee maybe even other Pokemon, it seems each time that cold feeling came something else is going to change, first it was the tail and ears then it was this, I couldn't tell if something physical changed on my body but I didn't care right now as I tried to get my head around this latest development.

"I-I can understand you, this... this isn't good" my eyes were now fixed on the Eevee I couldn't stop staring. The Eevee didn't know what to make of this information, she didn't understand what was going on.

"Sora what do you mean?". I'm still in shock but I manage to start speaking again.

"I mean I can understand you, I know what your saying". I said just managing to get out the one sentence. Eevee looked at me with wide eyes only just getting what I meant.

"This is so cool, now we can talk to each other, there are so many things I want to..." Eevee was cut short by movement in the trees, Tom, Charmander and the Pidgey came out of nowhere running towards me, Tom stopped in front of me and knelt on one knee.

"Sora your up, how are you feeling?" Tom said he seemed relieved that I was up but he still had a concerned look about what happened last night.

"I'm fine Tom, well maybe not totally fine" I responded. Tom just looked at me with wide eyes.

"Sora what's going on?" he asked putting one hand on my shoulder.

"I'm kind of able to understand..." I got stopped my Tom who was shaking me.

"Sora I can't understand you, what's happening!?" Tom yelled out hoping to get through to me but I did understand what he was talking about.

"Tom what are you..." I stopped myself and put my hand over my mouth, '_It can't be, I can't be talking like that can I?_' I thought, I slowly removed my hand and tried to speak, but this time I listen carefully at what I was saying, "umbreon um" I quickly put my hand back over my mouth and again I'm in shock, I look up at Tom he too was shocked at how I was speaking, no one could understand me but the pokemon.

"Sora can you speak at all?" Tom asked, I didn't know how to answer this since I didn't know myself, I just shrug my shoulders at him, "Ok Sora listen to me, concentrate on speaking English".

I closed my eyes and started to concentrate I didn't know what I was doing I thought I was speaking English it sounded like it but it wasn't, I hoped that after last night I remember English words at all. I slowly opened my mouth and tried to say something praying that Tom will understand.

"Tom can you understand me" I open my eyes to see Tom with a smile on his face, it seemed to have worked.

"Sora your back!" he said cheerfully, removing his hand from my shoulder.

"That's great but..." I looked down at Eevee, "I'm able to understand pokemon, which would explain why I was talking like that" Tom looked confused again but he started to piece it all together.

"So what happened last night made you like this?" Tom asked, he was getting it.

"Yeah it was the same thing with my tail and ears back at home" I replied, I saw Toms jaw dropped at what I said.

"So you saying that this happened to you before, back at home and didn't tell anybody you were in pain!" Tom started to yell, it seems that he didn't like me hiding this kind of stuff from him.

"Tom we talked about this yesterday, I couldn't tell anyone" I said. Tom seemed to calm down after remembering our conversation we had.

"Oh, right" Tom sighed, "So you can understand pokemon now, that's great".

"What no it isn't, it's more like a nightmare" I remember the dream I had and just trembled in fear before pushing the thought away.

"Well you can talk to Eevee, Charmander and Pidgey now that's something to be happy about".

"I guess" I didn't like what this transformation is doing to me but if I can't stop it I might as well enjoy the ability it has given me. The three pokemon started to crowed around me.

"So you can understand us huh?" Charmander asked, he sounds like a more grown up kid than the rest but a kid non the less, but it's so weird hearing them talk. I just nodded in response.

"Good" Charmander walked up to me and gave me a smack on the head.

"Ouch... what was that for!?" I rubbed my head it still isn't better from last night.

"My name is Coal, your dad gave that name so you could at least use it" Coal crossed his arms and looked away in irritation.

"Oh... I'm sorry I didn't know" I apologized, Coal didn't seem that angry about it so he forgave me, "Do you all have names?".

"I'm Luna!" the eevee spoke up, jumping around in joy.

"I'm Wing" the pidgey said, looking somewhat down, his voice was the other kid I heard when I woke up.

"Why wing?" I asked.

"When I was hatched I broke my wing falling out of a tree, I never really liked the name" Wing replied.

"Do you want us to call you something else?".

"No I'm used to it, please call me by that name" Wing again looked quite down.

"Okay", I looked at Tom he seemed quite confused with what was going on but he wasn't looking at me but at the jumping Eevee next to me. I calmed myself down, I thought about using English, someday this will get easier.

"Tom", Tom turned and looked at me surprised to hear me speak English.

"Oh your back are you... what were you talking about and why is Eevee so happy?" he again looked at the very happy eevee.

"I don't why she's so happy but they were telling me their names" I got Tom's attention back, "She's Luna" I pointed to her and see stopped jumping at the sound of her name and looked at me seeming to wait for me to say something to her, "He's Coal, my dad gave him that name" I looked at him, he seemed very happy that his name is finally being used, "And the new addition is Wing".

"Wow they have such cool names!" Tom is started to get excited over this new ability of mine, "What was their life like before.. do they have any hobbies... what's their favourite food... how is it..."

"Tom please no more questions me head still hurts from last night", I cried out holding my head.

"Oh... sorry Sora, I guess we have time for questions later" Tom rubbed his head sheepishly.

"We should start to pack, we should get to Viridian City today" I recalled Coal and walked to the tent, Tom did the same with Wing but left Luna out usual, at least the trip won't be boring.

* * *

We have been walking for a good 3 hours now and we haven't stopped talking since we left, Luna asked a mountain of questions for Tom and I to answer some of which we had no idea what she was talking about.

We were getting closer to the city at this point, we could just see the edge of town.

"Okay Sora before we continue you need to capture a new Pokemon, if you don't we might lose against Team Horizon when we meet" Tom grabbed my shoulder and squeezed hard to make sure I can't back down.

"Ouch... Tom that hurts" I cried out but he only squeezed harder, my tail was waging furiously hitting into him but doing nothing, "Okay, okay I will do it!" I finally gave in.

"Good now Ee- I mean Luna, can you track down a Pokemon for Sora?" Tom asked looking down at her.

"This is going to be fun!" She said and ran into the surrounding trees, I was about to go after her but Tom held me back.

"Wait for it..." is all he said, a minute later I could here a voice coming our way.

"Get this crazy fox away from me!" It sounded very much like a kid like the others, I think it was a boy. Soon after a Pokemon burst from the bush in front of us followed by Luna, they started to run around Tom and I.

"Call her off she's crazy!" the Pokemon cried.

"Oh come on just one little kiss" Luna said with a giggle. I start to giggle as well at what these two we talking about but I got interrupted by Tom.

"Well done Luna you found a plusle, nice find!" Tom yelled out. I looked at the bipedal mouse like pokemon. It's red cheeks with the indent of a plus on them, and now that I look at it more closely I notice it's tail is the same shape.

"Luna stop chasing the poor thing" I asked, Luna stopped next to Tom while the plusle ran down the path and stopped hoping the fox wasn't following him, he sighed, "Hello what's you name?" he just looked at me with a confused look, wondering why I would want to know its name, he looked down at Luna who smiled back at him.

"My name is Pulse now please call off the fox!" he went down on its belly putting it's arms over his head protecting it from Luna if she came after him again.

"Nice to meet Pulse, I'm Sora" Pulse looked up at me.

"You can understand me?" he asked getting up from the ground, when out of nowhere another Pokemon jumped out of the bush and knocked over Pulse.

"Where is she I will teach her to attack you!" it was another plusle trying to protect its friend, he looked around and saw us then immediately went behind Pulse in terror, "Please don't hurt us!" he cried.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I want to be friends" I replied, he looked from behind his friend with the same look Pulse was giving me.

"You can understand me?" the confused friend said.

"Yes, I just want to talk" I walked to them and stopped a few feet away and sat down on the ground, "So what's your name?".

"My name's Dash and my brother is Pulse" Dash came out from behind his brother.

"So your brothers huh?" they both nodded, still unsure about what is going on. I turned and looked at Tom, he couldn't understand what we were talking about but I think he just stunned by the fact were not fighting but talking.

"So how can you understand us?" Pulse spoke out, I turned my head back to them and let out a sigh.

"That's a long story, but just know I'm like you" I pointed to my ears and then grabbed my tail and brought it forwarded, the two Pokemon were shocked at what I was showing them.

"So... you not Human but Pokemon?" Dash asked still trying to wrap his little brain around all this.

"Well part Human and part Pokemon" I replied, "Sorry to scare you like that Pulse, Luna likes to play around".

"She scared us, we were just looking for food when she came out of nowhere demanding a kiss, yuck!" they were kids just like Luna, no wonder they got scared, but even I would be scared if Luna chased me for a kiss.

"Why did you send that crazy fox after me?" Pulse said.

"Oh..er... Tom wanted me to catch a Pokemon since we got these very bad people after us so we needed to protect ourselves, so he sent Luna to find a pokemon and I guess she found you guys" the two little Pokemon were processing the information I just gave them.

"So your saying you are going to attack us!?" the two Pokemon backed off slightly.

"No I'm not going to attack you, I don't like fighting other Pokemon, I want to become friends with them and learn more about them" I tried to calm them down, and it seemed to be working as they started to relax.

"So you want to be friends?" Dash said.

"We never had a friend before" Pulse added.

"You never had a friend before?" I asked, '_How can someone so cute and fun have no friends' _I thought.

"No one likes us they say were too energetic for them" Dash said making both of them a little down.

"Well I'm looking for new friends to travel with, would you two like to be my friends?" I asked them like you would ask a kid something.

"So you do want to be friends?" Dash asked, "You mean it?".

"Yeah we need help and you two look like the strongest Pokemon I have ever seen!" I lied, they didn't seem that strong but those two reminded me of myself in a way.

"Does this mean we will travel with you?" Pulse asked.

"Well do you have family here?" I only ask since I don't want to take them away from their family, they looked down and shook there tiny heads, they were like me, no family either.

"Our parents were captured when we were young we never really knew them" they both sat on the ground looking even more depressed than before. '_I must bring them with me, I will show them what a family is like' _I thought.

"Well then how about this, let's not be friends and instead be a family" I smiled at them and they looked up at me with confusion.

"You want to be... a family?" they both said at the same time with an innocent voice. I nodded and they looked at each other for what seemed like hours, I'm guessing they were thinking about what I said, they turned to me once again with a smile on there face.

"Okay then, lets be a family!" Dash yelled out jumping up and down with joy same with Pulse, I smiled at their joy, they probably never had someone be so nice to them before, I put my hands on my belt and pulled off two Pokeballs, I enlarged them and held it out in-front of me.

"Do you trust me?" I said with the Pokeballs laying in my hands. The two plusle looked at the balls then looked at me.

"You want to catch us?" They said falling silent from their joy from before.

"It's your choice, this way I can protect you better". They looked at each other to make sure that they want to do this, before long they nodded their heads at me, "Okay then" I tapped the balls against them and they opened with a bright red light and engulf them as it sucked them in. The balls in my hands shook from side to side with the red light flashing, before long the balls clicked confirming the catch, quickly I let them out and in another flash of light, the two plusle stood in front of me once again, "See now we can be a family".

"Please don't make us go back in there, it's dark and scary" They said, they must be like Luna not like being in their balls.

"What you rather be out here?" They both nodded, "But you will get tried very quickly from all the walking we will be doing", they didn't seem so consent on walking everywhere, "I know how about you hope on my shoulders you can ride on me where ever we travel" I smiled at them and no sooner did they hope on and made themselves comfortable, Pulse made his home on my right while dash was on my left, Dash soon started to play with my ear, "Dash please don't do that".

"Why it's fun" He giggled and Pulse joined in, I was starting to regret this already.

"Because I don't like, can you please stop?" I asked again.

"Fine" they both said and looked away from me.

"Come on I will introduce you to Tom and Luna" I got up and walked back to Tom who was tapping his foot in irritation for taking so long.

"So what happened?" I forgot Tom can't understand what a say when I talk to pokemon.

"Remember when you said that I needed to catch a new Pokemon, well now I got two smaller brothers" I looked to both of them on my shoulders and they smiled at me then I drew my attention back to Tom.

"So that whole time you were talking to them about coming along?".

"Yeah we are now a family, I will tell you later" Tom only looked at me, "Meet Pulse and Dash".

"Hiya, nice to meet you!" Dash said, but looked a bit confused when Tom didn't respond.

"He can't understand you guys only I can" I said in Pokespeak, Tom was lost again, "Oh sorry Tom they say hey".

"Sora your one person I will never figure out" Tom responded, I looked at Luna.

"Luna you be nice to them from now on okay?".

"Okey-dokey" she giggled.

"Come on Tom let's get into town we can talk more about this when we are at the Pokemon Center". I told him while walking past him.

"Er... sure we have a lot to talk about" Tom ran to catch up to me as we made our way into town.

* * *

**A/N: Again thank you everyone for the responses that this story has gotten, I didn't mean for it to get so much attention since I was only doing this to improve my overall skill.**

**Again if you have any ideas, criticism, like/hate or you just want to say hey, just pop down a review and I will try and act upon it!**


	6. Chapter 5 - The Trainers Group

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in anyway shape or form, all rights are reserved to Nintendo.**

**A/N: Hello everybody I'm back for another chapter, this one is just as long as the last one but the next one will be the longest for those of you that asked for longer chapters.**

**I have finished Chapter 7 and now working on Chapter 8, this is what happens when you have too much time on your hands, anyway, new stuff will be happening soon so please enjoy what I have done now.**

**For the person that asked for Gen 5 & 6 pokemon, there will be some in chapters to come, once I write them in, but for your other request, right now I don't see how to get a shinx or vulpix in other than a battle.**

**If you guys have any ideas on what I can do with this story please let me know, I'm always happy to read your comments, good or bad.**

* * *

We have been standing just outside of town for 20 minutes now, Tom has been trying to get me to walk in.

"Sora standing out here won't get you anywhere" He said.

"I... I can't do it, I can't let other people see me" I was sitting on a side of a hill over looking the Town trying to make myself walk in but I but I couldn't, Tom was getting annoyed with me but he kept calm understanding my situation.

"How about you two talk to him?" Tom looked at Dash and Pulse that were playing on the hill when they realised he was talking to them, they knew he couldn't understand them so he just pointed to me, they looked at each other and slowly made their way to me.

"Sora, what's wrong?"Dash asked as they both came and sat in front of me.

"I... I can't go into town" I said but the two didn't seem to understand.

"What do you mean can't you just walk in?" Pulse asked.

"Well yes but... I can't go in there looking like this" I pointed out my ears and tail looking depressed. The two plusle look at each other in confusion still not understanding what I'm on about.

"I don't understand?"Pulse scratching his head looking at Dash, he only shrugged his shoulders at him.

I sighed, "How can I explain this" I thought about my answer, "I don't want people to see me with these ears and tail, they will stare at me and point and right now I don't need that" the two small pokémon looked at each other once again then smiled, 'What are those two smiling about?' I thought.

"Sora don't you worry because we're here to protect you!" Pulse cheered.

"Yeah no one will hurt our brother while we're on watch!" Dash added, I looked at the two pokémon now trying to cheer me up and producing sparks from their hands, "Don't worry Sora you have nothing to be afraid about, so what you look different if other people think you look weird then let them think that way!".

"Yeah, you should think about how you feel and your friends, if they believe in you then you should to" Pulse finished off, Tom walked over to us in amusement.

"I see that they are trying to cheer you on, you know that they are the cheer pokémon"Tom explained but I wasn't following, "Here look" Tom pulled out his Pokedex and showed it to me, an electronic voice came from the device.

"plusle, the Cheering pokémon. plusle loves to cheer for its fellow pokémon, and it creates sparkling pom-poms by shorting out the electrical current released from its palms". I looked down at the two pokémon that were smiling at me hoping that their cheer worked.

"You two will protect me huh?" I asked.

"Count on it!" They said and run up onto my shoulders tapping away, "Come on let's go!".

"Ok I'll do it" I got up off the ground and looked at Tom, "So you ready" Tom smiled at me I don't think he could of taken any more of my negative attitude, he called for Luna who was sleeping under a tree near the hill and we made out way into town.

* * *

We slowly made our way into town, even though Dash, Pulse and Tom help get me in here I'm still wary about the other people we would pass. We were getting closer to the centre of town now and already walked by a number of people, most of which stared at me as we walk by, and a couple of kids pointed at me, I held my tail in front of me in my hands playing with the fur it was a nerves habit I was developing when I get nerves, "Tom I don't think I can take much more of this".

"Oh come on Sora they're just curious you will be fine, anyway were almost to the Pokémon Center" Tom said pointing down the road to the building.

"Yeah come on Sora be strong!" Dash called out.

"We're right here for you!" Pulse added, being cheered on by kids really didn't make this any better but they were helping.

"Your both kids yet you have a way of motivating others" I said, they both leaned forward to look at each other on my shoulders and smiled.

"It's what we do best!" They both said.

When I was talking to the plusle, I couldn't help notice that I got the attention of more people around me, it must have been because I was speaking like a pokémon to Dash and Pulse. The people started to whisper to each other, at this point it was getting on my nerves and I just wanted to hide until I heard a little voices come from my shoulders.

"It's ok Sora don't be afraid" Dash said.

"It will only bother you if you let it" Pulse added, how can these two be kids, when they are clearly smarter then me, I should really take their advice and move on.

Right before entering the center I heard a childish voice say," dat guy wooks funny", right before a hushed shush.

We finally made it to the doors of the pokémon Center and I was relived, I was taking the plusle's advice but I don't know how long I could keep up the act. Tom put his hand on my shoulder.

"See Sora wasn't that bad was it, we made it after all".

"Yeah well you ain't me, you didn't feel those eyes burning into your soul" I clutched my heart to prove my statement while still holding my tail.

"Your over-reacting" Tom brushed away the look I gave him as we walked into the Pokémon Center, as soon as we stepped in I could feel every eye in the building fixated on me, I looked around to see the trainers around the room looked and me and wisped to each other and started to point.

"I'm over-reacting huh?" I said to Tom sarcastically.

"They could be looking at Dash and Pulse" Tom rubbed his head sheepishly, I only gave him a dirty look as I slowly made my way to the desk, as I walked I looked around at the trainers, they all seem to be looking at me including their pokémon, 'Please stop looking at me...' I thought, but in my current state they won't but I can hope that they will get bored and continue with their own thing.

I made it to the desk and I saw a lady behind it, she was looking at me more importantly my ears and tail, I was still playing with the fur on my tail it was the only thing that was settling my nerves, she finally stopped looking at my furry appendages and smiled by this point Tom and Luna joined me at the desk.

"Hello my name is Nurse Joy, what can I do for you?", Joy asked, I looked at Tom since he is the one that want to be a trainer, I have no idea what we can do here.

"We would like to get our pokémon checked up and also have a room for the night" Tom put his Pokeballs on the counter along with his pokedex, he looked down at Luna, "You can go with the lady Luna, she won't hurt you", Luna just smiled and walked around the counter to Nurse Joy.

I Put my Pokeballs and pokedex on the counter as well and looked at Pulse and Dash, they looked pretty scared.

"What's wrong you two, your supposed to go with Nurse Joy?" I asked.

"We don't want to go we want to stay with you", Dash replied, I looked at Pulse and he nodded in agreement.

"She won't hurt you, she will just make sure your well, I don't want you two feeling sick, besides you won't be gone long and we will be back together in no time", the plusle looked at each trying to decide on what to do, "I trusted you when we entered the city and you did a great job, can you trust me with this?", they started to look at me now and smiled.

"Ok, I trust you!", Pulse jumped off my shoulder and landed on the counter.

"I do too!", Dash joined his brother.

"I'm glad", I smiled at them and looked up, I saw Nurse Joy shocked expression, 'Oh crap...' I thought, she was surprised that I could talk to my pokémon, but she wouldn't have understood me. Soon Joy was back to her happy self, she handed our pokedex's back yo us.

"They will be in great hands, they will be returned soon", she put the balls on a plate of metal and walked into a hallway with our pokémon in tow.

I looked around to try and find an empty seat but to find crowd of trainers gathered around us, they too looked shocked.

"Oh um... hi?", I said nervously looking around at they expressions, they were looking at each other trying to figure out what they just saw.

"Did you just talk like a pokémon?", I heard someone call out, I was getting rough with the fur on my tail trying to calm myself down, Tom poked me in the side to get my attention, I looked at him, it seems like he wanted me to answer their question, I looked at the trainers once again still in shock over what they have just seen, I could see a couple of them now looking at my hands that were holding my tail, when I noticed this I let go of it and let it swing back behind me.

"Well?", the trainer said getting impatient. In my head I was going through many different scenarios on what could happen, if I don't answer now will I always be this nerves around other people for the rest of my life, if I did answer them will they all laugh and point at me calling me a freak, I didn't know what to do I looked at Tom and he gave me a nod, it seems like he wants me to tell them, I trust Tom with my life and right now he is trying to end it, but I couldn't get out of this one, I sighed.

"Yes" I finally manage to say, the trainers all looked and wisped to each other about my answer, at this time some of the trainers pokémon made it to the front of the crowd to get a better look. I was still playing scenarios in my head, what if word gets out about where I am and Team Horizon find me, what will they say or do next, I was getting paranoid but with out me playing with my tail I didn't have anything to occupy my mind.

"How?", one of the trainers again called out, I looked at Tom for guidance but he just gave me another nod, I think he just want me to get this out in the open so I won't be like this every time we go somewhere, I turned to the trainers again, they now seem shocked and intrigued about what I was saying. I think I'm losing it I didn't want to do this but there is no way out but to talk, I think at that time I snapped.

"Well I don't have these for fun!", I pointed to my ears and tail, as soon as I heard myself say this I died inside, if they didn't suspect before about me being part pokémon they will now. I looked around everyone was now looking at my ears and tail trying to figure out want I meant, and I think after some time most of them got it, since they dropped there jaw when they did, I looked at Tom as well and he couldn't believe I was this forward with my answer, well he made me snap so I'm going to chew his head off later.

"So your saying your a pokémon?", I looked down at where the voice was coming from, it was a bulbasaur, it must of belonged to one of the other trainers, I just simply nodded at her question, "So you can understand me?", I nodded again, I took a quick look around, everyone was looking the bulbasaur and were wondering what we were talking about.

"Well then can you give a message to my trainer?", the bulbasaur asked, no one else could really understand pokémon, you can pick up on what they were saying some of the time with you grow a bound with them but it seemed like this bulbasaur hasn't with it's trainer.

"Er... sure, what is it?", once a spoked I widen my eyes remembering that there was a crowd of trainers around me I looked up and again there jaws were wide open, I can see that this can shock a lot of people.

"Can you tell me trainer to stop feeding me Touga Berries, there to spicy I like Apicot Berries more" I looked at the pokémon, 'I guess she has had enough and took the chance to let her trainer know' I thought.

"What's the name of your trainer?" I asked.

"Oh sorry his name is Jake" the bulbasur apologised.

I looked back up at the crowd of trainers they were still speechless at what they were seeing, "Which one of you is Jake?", I called out letting my nerves settle, it took awhile but the trainer spoke out.

"I'm Jake" a figure emerged from the crowd holding his hand out to show that he is the one I asked for.

"Is this your pokémon?" I pointed at the bulbasur, he nodded in response.

"Well I was asked that you stop feeding her Touga Berries, they're too spicy she prefers Apicot Berries instead", I manage to get out, helping out a pokémon with it's trainer felt good and it calmed me down a bit. Jake looked down at the pokémon and she nodded at him showing that I was speaking the truth, he looked at me once again.

"You can talk to other pokémon?", he asked, my nerves came back when I was asked a question about how I can do these stuff, but it was getting easier to respond.

"Um... well yes," my tail came flying back to the front of me so I could grab it, my mind must of done this with out me thinking about it, I guess I really need to calm myself down, I started playing with the fur and everyone's eyes were on the moving object in my hand.

"Is that real?", someone called out, I guess they wanted to confirm there theory about me, I have already gone this far I might as well go all the way.

"Um.. yes...", I was really tearing through the fur now, not so fast as to rip out the fur but to really make it a mess, Tom looked at me seeing that I was about to snap under the pressure. I was getting really agitated with all this I think I am about to faint, which wouldn't turn out well, but then I felt something move behind my right ear, was about to check it out when a wave of calm and pleasure went through out my body, It felt so good that I let go of my tail as it went behind me and went from side to side in pleasure, I was like this for s little while until I came to my senses and realise that someone was scratching behind my ear, I launched to the side away from the person that was scratching me, I looked to find Tom nervously smiling at me knowing that he did something wrong.

"What do you think your doing!?", I yelled out.

"You looked like that you need to calm down a bit, and I know that Luna likes behind her ears scratched so I took a shot in the dark, and it worked", he smiled at me, I was getting angry, I couldn't believe he just did that to me and in front of other trainers as well.

"How about you drag me out of here instead of that, or better yet kill me, because I have had enough in the last few days and I need a break!", I have been through a lot in the past few days that this was pushing it.

"Well I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to deal with this each time we walk into a town, so I took this opportunity to help you get over it", Tom now crossed his arms to get his point across.

"I don't see how scratching me behind the ear is going to help!" I was getting irritated about this whole mess.

"Like I said you need to calm down your nerves, and also to show that you shouldn't be afraid to show of you pokémon side", Tom had a point, if I want to spend my time as a human doing the things I want to do then I need to accept my pokémon side, but maybe not all at once.

"You have a funny way of making me show this side", I clucked as I said this, Tom joined in with a small one of his own.

"So your a pokémon?", I froze in fear, I forgot that there was a group of trainers watching everything we just did, I turned to the group that now looked more confused than shocked.

"Part pokémon actually, and please don't ask how, I don't want to relive that story again", I responded to the crowd of whispering trainers".

"So your part pokémon?", they seem to just repeating there own questions.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?", the Trainers just shook their head,"Is there any more questions?", the trainers looked at each other trying to figure out what to say next, before any of them got to ask anything else Nurse Joy came back to the desk with our pokémon, she seemed surprise with the crowd around the us.

"Your pokémon are perfectly healthy", she gave us a smile and handed back our Pokeballs, Luna came around the corner of the desk she had Dash and Pulse on her back, they were waving at me with smiles on their faces.

"Sora!", the both called out, they hopped off Luna and ran to me, I crouched down to get closer to them.

"So how was it, was it scary?," I asked, they were so nervous about it before.

"No it was fun, we got to meet different pokémon and play while the lady looked at us!", Dash couldn't sit still after all that, Pulse was the same.

"And she didn't hurt you?".

"Nope she was nice and gentle", Pulse replied.

"See I told you it would be fine", the two plusle stopped moving around and looked at me.

"You were right", Pulse said.

"Yeah see we trusted you and you were right!", Dash added, he still seemed a little hyper, I smiled at them and put my arm out, they climbed up and took there spots back on my shoulders, I got up off the floor and looked up all the trainers were still crowding around us, Nurse Joy was also staring our way.

"Who are they?", Pulse asked.

"They want to know about me", the two pokémon looked at me, they saw the expression on my face and knew that I couldn't handle it.

"Come on Sora, this can't be that bad!", Pulse said.

"Yeah you can get through this no problem, remember you have us!", Dash added on to his brother's cheer. I looked at the plusle they had sparks coming from the hands, I can tell from that they were trying to help, this whole time I didn't have them with me and I almost lost it, maybe having them by my side will help calm me down.

"Are they your pokémon?", A trainer asked, I nodded in reply.

"This is Dash and Pulse I found them in the woods before coming into town."

"Tell them your story!", I looked at Dash with shock, he wanted me to tell them my story, I haven't even told them yet.

"But I haven't even told you yet".

"If you want people to help you then telling your story will help everyone see what kind of person you really are", Pulse chimed in for his brother, I thought about this for awhile, If I told others about my story then others can learn about the danger out there and who to avoid.

"Do you guys want to know more?", I asked the crowd of trainers in front of me, they all nodded, I smiled at them and told them to get comfy, this was going to take some time.

* * *

I went on about my life, how I lost my family and how Tom and I met, I told them about what happened on my birthday. Even Tom got into the story, he knew a lot but never heard me talk about it in huge detail. I also talked about what happened on the first night and how I got my tail and ears, that professor Oak sent me on this journey to help hide me while he worked on a cure, how everyone else took the news when they found out. I could still remember Marry's face when she saw me, it will be one that I will never forget.

I talked on about how my pokémon side took over and almost hurt Tom, I haven't told Tom that yet and he was shocked when he heard me talking about it I was going to talk about it to him later but now he knows, I went on about the dream I had with that Umbreon and when I woke up that I could understand pokémon, I then told everyone how I met Dash and Pulse, the plusle called out when they heard their names in my story, I told everyone that they never knew their parents and only had themselves and no friends, they then went quiet and sad when they heard this but perked right back up when I continued my story, that is when we became a family and they joined us. I even told them about when we got to this city how scared I felt when everyone was looking at me, and when they grouped around me and started to ask questions, I finished off the story say that there may not be a cure and I will turn completely in time, and I might not even remember the ones I love.

When I was finished no one made a sound, they were still processing the information I just let out, through out my story they asked questions and I answered the best I could, it took over an hour to tell this story and if I told it again even longer. It was silent for the longest time before Dash and Pulse walked up to me and jumped on my lap, they looked at me with sad faces and hugged me, I didn't know what to do, I don't know why they were hugging me, I just hugged them back in confusion.

"What is all this then?", I asked moving back to see the two plusle crying.

"It.. it was the story... we don't want you to change..." ,Pulse wiped away a few tears, they were only replaced with more.

"We like you how you are now, we... we don't want you to go away...", Dash cried more and hugged me again followed by Pulse, I was starting to get teary eyed over what these two said.

"Even if I go, will you be there by my side?", I didn't know these two for very long and they didn't know me either, but they were balling there eyes out at the thought of losing me forever.

Dash sniffled, "Yes".

"Even if I lose my memory and I didn't know who you were, will you stick by me to help me remember?".

Pulse wiped away more tears, "We would never leave you, your family".

"Then that's all I need, if you and Tom stay by my side then I will never truly be gone", the two plusle started to cry heavily once again and hugged me, I also shed a few tears and hugged back, only to look up to see that we have made several of the other trainers cry with this emotion.

"Is there anything else you want to know?", I asked the group, still shedding a tear.

"So your saying that when you change, it will be painful and you might not even remember who you are, why are you telling us this?", one of the trains finally spoke out.

"I need to learn to deal with this in other city's, as well as let everyone know about what can happen and tell them my story since I won't be able to", the trainer only looked at me, "Now can we be left alone, I need to talk to these two", I looked down at Dash and Pulse they were still crying in my arms, I need to calm them down and talk about this to everyone else.

The trainers looked at each other and slow moved away, I just sat there comforting the two kids in my arms until the last of the trainers left us, I picked them up off my lap and place them on a table near by, Tom didn't join me he was with Luna close by thinking about everything, anyway we will have a chance where we can talk.

The two plusle looked at me when I placed them on the table tears still streaming from their eyes, I took a set next to them.

"Are you two ok now?" they just sat down on the table not even bothering to answer the question, "It will be ok guys, I still have plenty of time left please stop crying" they looked at me trying there best to stop but only to fail.

"We don't want to lose you", Pulse cried out, only to have Dash nod in agreement.

"Why, we haven't know each other for a day yet and your taking this hard?". They seemed insulted by what I said, I'm even surprised that they can make a look like that only being kids.

"We have been alone for so long", Pulse looked down as he thought back.

"No one wanted to be our friend or take us in when our parents got captured", Dash add on for his brother, "But then we met you, your the first that ever cared about us and you asked us to come with you".

"You were kind and gentle, you didn't want to be friends but a family and that made us happy for the first time in ages and... and...", Pulse was now looking at me again but I could see that talking about this was tearing him up, he couldn't continue.

"And if you go then we will be all alone again, and we don't want that, we want to be with you we don't want to feel alone again" Dash manage to finish off Pulse's sentence but only to tear up again, I looked at them tears started to fall from my face, I didn't know that these two felt this way about me, even in the short time we have spent together.

"Even if I go Tom will still be here, his family to", they just looked at me, it seemed that I still didn't get it.

"Your the family we want, we want you", they jumped up from the sitting position and walked to me, "Please never leave us!", then jumped up and started to hug me yet again, but right now after everything that just happen I need one.

It has been around 30 minutes since I sat down, Tom finally walked over to me.

"Nurse Joy said that our rooms are ready, you want to go?", Tom carefully said, not sure that I wanted to be interrupted yet, I looked down at the plusle, they seem to have fallen asleep in my arms.

"Yeah... let's go", I slowly got up and made my way down the hall, Tom and Luna followed close behind, as I walked I looked behind me to stare at Tom, I could see in his eyes that he want to talk to me but didn't know how to start, I only gave him a small smile before turning my head around. We walked past a few trainers most of which where listening to my story before, when they saw me walk down the hall holding the two sleeping plusle, they shed a tear before continuing with what they were doing, when Pulse and Dash were talking to me I could see that a number of trainers were still looking my way, they could see that these two were very upset about the situation that I was in and could tell that these two were close to me, they could feel the pain that they were in, since they could be heard across the center.

We finally arrive at my room, Tom open the door for me so I could get in, as we walked in I could smell a lovely scent of flowers from the room, there was a double bed in the center with two side tables, there was a T.V. mounted to the wall with a small dress under it, on the left wall was another door that lead to your personal bathroom. I placed the two sleeping pokémon against a pillow on the bed, I dragged the blanket over them to keep them warm, they looked so peaceful right now and only 30 minutes ago they were crying a river. I released Coal from his Pokeball, in a bright light he was standing next to the bed with a smile on his face, he was happy to see me, he looked over at the two sleeping on it and saw that they have been crying, he also saw that I have as well.

"Coal can you look after these two while I go and talk to Tom?" I asked, he gave me a nod.

"They will be fine with me", I gave him a small smile before turning around and followed Tom out, he directed me to the other side of the hall where his room was located, as he unlocked it and opened the door I could smell the sweet scent of flowers, the room itself looked just like my room, I guess they all look the same in this place. As we made our way in Luna jumped on the bed and lied down, I sat next to her while Tom stood near the dresser under the T.V.

We looked at each other for a long time trying to find the right words to say, Luna just looked at us struggle at this.

"So you happy that I'm more comfortable around others now?", I asked.

"Well yes... but I didn't think you would tell your life story", Tom gave me a chuckle but I didn't follow.

"I'm going to tell my story to as much people as I can I want them to learn about what happened to me, and how they can avoid the same fate", I gave Tom a look not one of fear but one of determination I want to let people know about this danger but deep down I was terrified, I knew what was happening to me that I'm being tracked down by people that want to see me harm for their own needs and that other people can become victims as well.

"So is it going to be like this every time we visit a city?".

"It will get easier but the story will get longer count on that" soon though my fire burnt out and I was scared and afraid, I looked down to my legs having all these thoughts again about I'm never going to be the same again.

"So what happened with those two before, why were they crying so much?", Tom looked quite confused with what happened before, he couldn't figure out why they were acting like that.

"They don't want to lose me, when we met they were all alone and had no friends then I took them in and wanted to be a family, and after this short time they can't think about me changing and going away, for them losing a brother... they don't want to be alone again", I remember how Dash and Pulse acted when they told me this, it made me ball up again. Luna shuffled her way to me and put her paw on my leg, she was trying to comfort me, Tom looked at me in confusion.

"You haven't known them for that long and your acting like this?", Tom couldn't understand why I was acting like this and he may never know, but I had to try.

"They're just kids Tom... you heard about them in my story, they had no family just like me, they remind me so much of myself", I looked down at Luna to continue, but I was struggling though this, "I don't know how to say it Tom, but the best way I can is that they are now my brothers, and I don't want to lose them and they don't want to lose me, just like I don't want to lose you", I couldn't say any more my crying was making it hard to talk and I couldn't stop, the more I talked about this the more I thought about how this will all end, Tom didn't want to drag on the subject any further he could see that I was struggling with it.

"It's ok Sora we won't talk about it if you don't want to, stay here until you calm down then we can go get something to eat" I was just starting to calm down, I need to forget about what happen today, but this will take time.

"It's ok I think I will call it a day, I need to rest" I got up and left the room without even blinking an eye at Tom, him and Luna just stared at me as I walked out, they didn't even try to stop me I guess they think I need the rest as well.

I walked back into my room, the plusle were still sound asleep on the bed with Coal over watching them, I calmed down slightly as I walked in and sat down on the end of the bed making sure not to wake up Dash and Pulse.

"Thanks Coal for looking after them while I was gone" I looked at Coal, he gave me a smile as he sat on the floor near the bed.

I still had thoughts about everything about today, I couldn't be like this everyday, I need to learn to deal with this before I cry myself to death, although that will be less painful than turning into a pokémon. 'I need to call Mark and Marry tomorrow, I need their guidance' I thought, I turned to the side table and saw it was only 4:30pm, I couldn't handle anything else today, and after everything that happened I need a good rest, I got up and walked to the other side of the bed, I laid on top of the blanket relaxing my body trying to forget everything that has happen in the last few days.

"Good night Coal" I said before rolling to my side.

"Night Sora" Coal replied before fixing his gaze back on the two pokémon on the bed, It didn't take long before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Remember if you guys have any suggestions please let me know, doesn't matter what it is I will read it and think about it!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Goodbye Viridian

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in anyway shape or form, all rights are reserved to Nintendo.**

**A/N: longest chapter yet and one of the better ones, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Orangekirbyyoshi: Here is a new segment I like to call reviewer corner. It was my idea. So I respond to reviews publicly and answer questions kai. So here we go.**

**GuyroMaster: **Nice chapter. I love how you capture all the emotions for the characters. That's usually a hard thing to do for new writers, but you've obviously had practice with this.

I do have a suggestion for a possible Pokemon. Since I'm assuming this would take place around the time of Heart Gold, what about a Riolu for a possible Pokemon for Sora...or Tom? I believe that you can encounter a Riolu in the safari zone so it could be possible he could get one on his journey. If you were to give him a Riolu, I have a combination move you could use for him. I'll just tell you it's name for now: Force Sphere (rights to name are GuyroMaster's).  
Anyways, can't wait for the next chapter. I'm also a big fan of New Species.

**Orange: It actually takes place in the Red saga where Red isn't as popular as now. About Riolu, well maybe, most likely Tom, but Riolu is a bit overused in my opinion.**

**Skaterblog: Adding new pokemon to the team is always a pain since you need to create a personality for them and get them involved in the story, so if I do decide to add a new one I do think carefully about it, and get Orange opinions before I try to add them. And no I haven't done any sort of sort writing before now, so I'm kind of going with the flow.**

**Kittens (guest):** I love this story! I've told my pokemon fan friends all about it. Please, post the sixth chapter soon I can't wait.  
Sincerely,  
Kittens!

**Orange: Thanks, you should get an account. It helps big time. Trust me I remember when I got my account and I couldn't stop reading. It helps greatly.**

**Skater: Thanks for telling your friends about this, and maybe you should think about getting an account, it can help you keep up to date with the stories you like reading.**

**Icecreamsyndrome:** This is really good so far. I particularly like the attention you're giving to the characters and their personalities. Its only been a few chapters, and already we're seeing who everyone is as a person, the Pokemon included. The scene with Pulse and Dash crying over the thought of losing Sora was particularly powerful, and really drives home just how much family means to them. They were only introduced near the end of last chapter and already you're presenting them as fully developed characters. To be able to draw so much personality out of a character in such a short time is a sign of good writing.

There are some gramatical errors, nothing major though. I'd sudgest writing out numbers with letters, for example twenty rather than 20, and to use italics for thoughts rather than 'this' as its too easily confused with speech.

Anyway, I like this so far, and will be looking forward to the next chapter. :)

**Orange: 0.0. OH MAH GAWD! I knew telling you about this story was a good idea:3.**

**Skater: It does mean a lot that you reviewed this story since I started it after reading yours, thanks for taking an interest :)**

**Schizophrenic Eevee:** Very early in this story you manage to pour so much emotion into it its awesome.  
This story is awesome and has great potential, and i really hope you keep updating.  
Great chapter lengths, btw.

**Orange: I think Skater over here needs even more of an ego boost. Everyone likes long chapters except for writers and beta readers who procrastinate.**

**Skater: I didn't know how this story would turn out but it seems that it's really emotion driven now, which is not a bad thing, but to me I do think I need to lighten it up every now and again, just so people don't get to depressed.**

* * *

I was back in the void of darkness but something was different this time, I wasn't floating like the other time's I was here, I was on solid ground, but when I looked down their was no floor just my dark surroundings.

"Welcome back", I heard an echoed voice from the void, I have been here enough times to know that it was the pokémon side of me, it was the Umbreon, it soon appeared in front of me like it was created out of thin air.

"It's you, what do you want", I asked, I didn't want to talk to him, not tonight anyway.

"I wanted to say nice story, I liked the part when I showed up", the Umbreon let out a soft giggle.

"Well that wasn't a highlight of it", I looked down at the pokémon, he soon stopped smiling at me.

"You don't like me do you?", he asked, it seemed quite concerned about not having me as it's friend.

"Like you, I have bigger problems like why do I all ways come here, I only come here when...", I stopped and remembered that every time that I was here in the past was when I was changing, "Oh no, am I changing again!".

"No your not, you're here because I want to talk to you", the Umbreon responded, I looked at him with confusion.

"Why do you want to talk to me?".

"I want to be friends, it does get lonely in here you know", he sat down on the non existing floor.

"You want to be friends?", I couldn't understand, "Your trying to take over my body and you want to be friends!", I yelled at the pokémon sitting a few feet away from me, he didn't seem to like that I'm yell at him, "Tell me how to stop this!".

"Why would I do that?", I tried to moved closer to the pokémon to demand it to tell me, but I couldn't move I was frozen in place, "I'm in control here, your not going to try and hurt me", he giggled as I tried to struggle against the force holding me back but failing, I soon stopped when I realised that it was impossible to move, I only let out a sigh in depression.

"You heard my story correct?", the Umbreon nodded, "Well then you know why I don't want you to take over, I can't lose everything I hold dear now, like Mark and Marry, Tom and our pokémon and now Dash and Pulse", I fell to the ground and landed on my backside, "I can't... I already lost to much...", the Umbreon looked at me, he seemed saddened by what I said.

"But your friends with all them why not me?", he still wanted to be friends, how can I be friends with myself, that doesn't seem healthy.

"Because your the one that wants to take over, when I'm fully pokémon at least I wouldn't lose everything but your going to take over completely and then everything will be gone", I looked down to the floor trying to hide a few tears that escaped from me.

"You know there are other ways", the Umbreon said before getting back up on all fours. I looked at him trying to figure out what he meant, before I got a chance to ask him he burst into a bright light like before and it got engulfed like before.

* * *

I slowly woke up from my restless sleep, I was back in my room in the Pokémon Centre, I let out a sigh as I turned onto my back, '_What did he mean by other ways?',_ I thought, I was still trying to figure it out, but I was coming up blank, I laid there thinking about it when out of nowhere Dash jumped in my field of view.

"Morning!", he yelled out in my face, I let out small yelp of surprise and fell off the bed, hitting the ground, Dash and Pulse looked over the edge and laughed, I got up to my knees and looked at the two laughing pokémon.

'_At least their happy_', I thought, "So your up I take it", the two plusle manage to stop laughing and nodded at my question.

"We're been up for awhile", Pulse responded.

"Yeah we were board so we played with Coal for awhile", Dash added, I looked over at Coal who was sitting at the end of the bed arms crossed.

"That wasn't playing, that's just mean", Coal gave a cold stare at the two pokémon.

"What were they doing?", I asked.

"They were trying to put out my flame!", Coal was irritated with Dash and Pulse, I looked at the two who were still smiling at me.

"That wasn't nice you two, you need to learn to set boundaries for yourselves, like if someone tells you to stop doing what your doing, you stop ok?", the two pokémon looked at each other then back at me, they didn't seem to be happy any more.

"But we were just playing", Pulse said.

"I know you were but when you play you can make some people or pokémon upset, like with Coal or when you play with my ears, it makes us annoyed, do you understand?", the plusle look sad that I was telling them off, but when it was coming from me they listen.

"Sorry, we won't do it again", Dash slowly said, he sounded down at being told off, I guess without parents they didn't learn restraint.

"Here I know what can cheer you up", I got up from the floor and walked over to the dresser and picked up a remote for the T.V. when I walked back with it Dash and Pulse looked at it with caution, "It's a T.V. remote", I told them, they looked back up at me with confused looks.

"What's a... T.V.?", Dash asked, I smiled at them and pointed to the black square on the wall, Dash and Pulse looked over me and looked at it, still confused about it, "What does it do?", Pulse finally asked.

"This", I looked at Coal, he seems quite happy about what's going to happen next, I press the on button on the remote and the screen came magically on, showing the news. Dash and Pulse jumped right to the other side of the bed and hid under the blanket frighten half to death, "I guess it didn't help with it being so loud", I turned down the T.V. and looked at Coal, he was laughing at the display that he just saw, he was happy once again. I walk to the side of the bed where the two plusle were hiding, "You guys can come out now".

"Is it gone?", I heard Pulse's muffled voice under the blanket.

"No it's still here it won't hurt you", Dash and Pulse slowly peaked over their shield to see if everything was ok, they saw the T.V. was making noise but it wasn't as loud, in fact it was barely audible, they finally made their way out of the covers.

"What is it doing?", Dash asked still trembling in fear.

"The T.V. is an electronic device that is a book but with pictures and commercials", they looked a me for awhile, "You do know what a book is right?", the shook their heads, I sighed trying to think of a way to explain this, "It shows us things that's happening in the world but since were not there they use technology to show us on this screen", they still looked at me with blank expressions but it seemed like they got it, "Right now it's showing us everything important that's happening in the world", the two looked over to the T.V. and smiled.

"Look Sora your important!", Dash yelled out, I was confused by what he meant.

"Sora you should look at this", Coal tapped me on the shoulder so I would turn around, when I did my jaw slowly fell as I saw that I was on the news, I turned it up so I could hear what was going on.

"Yesterday, a teenage boy has been seen in Viridian city, this boy is believe to be part human and part pokémon, trainers that came out from the Pokémon Centre yesterday said that he told them his story and it was quite moving, they said that he has two plusle around with him at all times and can talk to other pokémon, the police haven't confirmed if he is dangerous or not, just to be careful if you run into him, more on this story as it develops", the reporter then moved on to another story that made it to the news.

I was frozen stiff from what I just heard, '_Was I just on the news, did everyone in Kanto just find out about me!?', _I couldn't think, everyone that watchers the news will know about me, that would include Team Horizon, they would know where I am and will come here to find me. I didn't move a muscle, the three pokémon that were in the room just looked at me, knowing that my secret was out, the door opened and Tom rushed in followed by Luna and Wing, he looked at me and then noticed that the T.V. was on the news, he could tell that I knew what just happened.

"You saw it didn't you?", I looked at Tom and slowly gave him a nod, I finally closed my mouth and relaxed my muscles, I soon fell onto the bed.

"My secret is out everyone in Kanto knows about me", I said still shocked about the news report.

"Well you were going to tell your story to anyone who would listen, it was a matter of time before it got on the news", Tom had a point, I was going to go around and tell everyone about my story that wanted to know it, so they would only natural go and tell others which would lead others finding out, so seeing it on the news wasn't such a big surprise now that I thought about it, I turned to look at Tom.

"Well that's what happens when I open my mouth", I sheepishly said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Your not worried about this?", Tom was confused.

"Nope, you were right, this was going to get out eventually if I told people my story, so it's not such a big surprise any more", Tom looked relieved that I finally gotten use to being noticed.

"I'm glade that your getting used the attention", Tom smiled at me showing his relief.

"I'm fine, now if you excuse me I have to get ready for the day so goodbye", I walked over to Tom and started to push him out of the room, he struggled against me but failed to do so, I pushed him outside of the room and Luna followed him, as soon as she was out I said one final goodbye and closed the door on him, this reminded me of the old days when Tom and I used to act like this all the time and have a good time, it was good to feel happy like this again.

I walked back to the other pokémon that we're still on the bed looking at me.

"Here", I chucked the remote to Coal, "Show them more about it I'm going to get ready", I walked into the bathroom and closed the door, I could hear Coal talking to Dash and Pulse about how the T.V. worked, I smiled at him trying to explain it. I walked to the mirror in the room and looked at myself.

It's been awhile since I saw myself in a mirror the last time was in my room when I first changed. I thought about how I looked now with the ears and tail, 'I_ kind of looked cute with these_', I thought, but I quickly moved the thought to the never regions of my mind, how can I think I look cute I no longer look human, but the more I thought about it the more I think I am cute, but a sudden thought jumped into my head, '_Does my pokémon side think that I look good, but if it is, will I think other pokémon are cute?', _this thought scared me, the moment I think I can be with another pokémon is the day I'm not coming back, I moved these thoughts aside and moved to another one that was on my mind. '_How far has this spread across my body_', I haven't seen myself with out a top on for some time, I quickly took off my jacket and top that I still had on from yesterday since I fell asleep in my clothes, once they were off I threw them to the ground, staring into the mirror I turned so I could see my back, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I haven't seen my tail like this before it looks like I could have been born with it, the fur from the tail spread about 10cm across my back so it wasn't as bad as I thought.

I went back over my tail looking at the point where it connects to me, even after these couple of days I still can't believe it's part of me, I have spent enough time looking at my tail and I moved onto my two ears I moved closer to the mirror so I can inspect them better, like the tail you couldn't tell that these just grew on the weekend, the way I was touching them made them twitch quite a bit so I left them be and leaned back from the mirror, soon I won't look this, I don't know when but I will soon look like an Umbreon and this face will only exist in photos, with this thought I finished checking myself out and got ready for a shower.

* * *

It was 20 minutes before I made my way out of that small room to find that Dash and Pulse were glued to the T.V. screen, they seem to have gotten really into it, Coal was just in the corner of the room sleeping in peace, I packed everything back into my bag and moved to turn off the T.V., when I did the two plusle weren't happy.

"Hey, we were watching that!", Pulse yelled out.

"Come on you two we're going now", the two moaned and walked slowly up my arm and onto my shoulders, "Coal!", I called out to him to wake him up, he slowly opened his eyes and gave me lazy stare, "We're going", I pulled out his Pokeball, he got up slowly and I returned him to it, I looked back to make sure I didn't forget anything and made my way out. Tom and Luna were waiting for me back in the main room of the pokémon Centre, as I made my way to them I could feel other trainers looking at me but after what happened yesterday and what I saw on the news, I wasn't really fazed by it. I made it to Tom who was at the desk, he waved at me as I made my way to him.

"So you ready?", he asked.

"Not quite, we still have something to do", Tom was confused with what I meant, I guided him to the phones, "I wanted to call Mark and Marry before we left", Tom was surprised and happy about this.

"What about the Professor?", Tom asked, obviously thinking that would be my first choice.

"He would be on a boat to Cinnabar Island by now so we won't be able to call him", Tom understood this and just said Okay, I sat down on the chair in front of the phone while Tom lend behind me trying to see past Dash and Pulse that were still on me, I dialled our house and it was Marry that picked up.

"Hello?", she said.

"Hello Marry it's us", I replied, in no time she turned on the camera on her phone and called over Mark, she seemed very happy to see us.

"Hello boys, are you doing well?", Mark asked.

"We're fine", I replied, Tom gave me a bump on the back, I turned around and gave me a look, he wanted me to tell the truth, and In a sense we are fine, but I could be better off. Marry noticed the two plusle on my shoulders and gave them a big smile.

"And who are those two?", she asked, I looked at Dash and Pulse who seemed confused about what was going on.

"Who she?", Dash asked.

"They're Tom's Mum and Dad, I have been with them my whole life so their kind of like my family as well", Dash and Pulse looked at me and smiled. I got taped on the back again by Tom, I turned to look at him but he only pointed to the screen, it seemed he wanted me to see something, I turn to see that Mark and Marry were in shock just like when I told them about what happened.

"Ops", I said quickly, I realised what they were reacting to, they heard me talk to Dash and Pulse as an Umbreon, this would shock anyone, "Um... I can explain".

"Please do", Mark said.

"Well when we were making our way to Viridian City I kind of had another change, this one allowed me to understand and speak pokémon", Mark and Marry weren't as shocked as they were before.

"We knew you would get another change soon, at least this one you seem to enjoy", Marry tried to make light of the situation.

"I do I made new friends well their more like brothers now", I looked at Dash and Pulse that were smiling still.

"We're glad that everything is going well", Mark said, but his look soon fell to concern once again, "We heard a news report this morning about...", I stopped Mark there, I thought I would make this easier for him.

"I already know about it, it was kind of my fault", Mark and Marry were confused yet again, "Yesterday I told my story to a lot of trainers, and let's just say it got kind of emotional then, but I knew this was coming when I decided to talk about it to anyone that wanted to listen", Mark and Marry faces soon moved from Confusion to happiness.

"We're glad that your getting used to everything Sora", I smiled at them, Tom moved in and knocked me off the chair making fall to the ground, the plusle saw this coming and jumped off me before I fell and landed on the desk, they looked down at me and laughed at my pain.

"Hello Tom how you doing with all this?", Marry asked him.

"It's been fun, with in reason of course", Tom replied, "Also I wanted to ask you something".

"What is it sweaty?".

"Can you send some of your pokémon food to Pewter City Pokémon Centre, I want to give it to our new pokémon", I got off the ground and back on my feet, I got Dash and Pulse back on me and got back into view of the phone.

"Sure honey, I will make it right away!", Marry called out, as she made her way to the kitchen, but she soon backed track to the phone, "Bye boys, you be good now", and with that she went to the kitchen to make some pokémon food, Mark only waved before hanging up.

"Now that we got that out of the way, let's go shopping!", Tom said, leaving me somewhat stunned.

"What... Shopping, who are you and what have you done with Tom!?", I asked, I wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Well we will need supplies to get to Pewter City, what we have right now isn't enough", I moved my bag a little to remember what I have in their.

"I could do with a new change of clothes", I said.

"And we have a lot of food but not enough for the journey through Virdian Forest", I looked at Tom slowly nodded in agreement.

"Fine let's go", I finally said, Tom grabbed my arm and quickly pulled me to the door for a few seconds before letting got just so he can get the ball rolling, I sighed as we walked out the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

We walked down many streets looking for the right stores, ever since we left the Pokémon Centre I've had people looking at me but I didn't pay them any mind, I was still following Tom and Luna as he tried to find the best store to stock up with but I was getting sick of all this.

"Tom!", I called out ahead of me, he stopped and turned around, "You go on and find this store you want, I'm going to look at other stuff", Tom didn't say anything but waved goodbye and continued on his way, with Luna in tow.

"What are we doing?", Pulse asked, I remembered that the two plusle haven't step foot in a city until yesterday.

"Tom wants to get a few things for when new leave Viridian City", I replied.

"Then why aren't we with him?", Dash still slightly confused about what's going on.

"Because he can do it by himself, I wanted to go round and see if there is anything we might want", I smiled at them, they still didn't get it, "Come on I'll show you", I walked down the street slightly until I reached a clothing store that I wanted to visit when we walked past, "See this place sells clothes for people to wear".

"You mean like what you got on now?", Dash asked, I nodded in response.

"I wanted to get a new change of clothes for the trip", I walked inside with Dash and Pulse still on my shoulders looking around the room seeing all the clothes hanging from stands.

"Wow", they both gaze at their surroundings, "There's so much in here", Pulse added to their statement, I simply smiled at their amazement and continued to where I could find the clothing I wanted, It was similar to what I was wearing now but the hood of the jacket was slightly larger and the jeans just a tad smaller but still useful to keep the belt. Dash and Pulse were still looking around the room in amazement but then something caught their eye they looked at each other in confusion, they jumped off my shoulders and ran down the Isle making me turn around to see what was happening, I looked at where they were heading and smiled. The two plusle were standing at what was interesting to them just before I walked over and knelt down on one knee.

"You guys find something?", they looked up and me, still confused.

"Sora these can't fit you, why are they here?", Dash finally asked, I let out a soft chuckle.

"Not all clothes fit everyone, anyway these aren't meant for me there made for pokémon", the two were getting finally getting it.

"Clothes for pokémon?", Pusle asked.

"Why would pokémon want to wear clothes?", Dash added.

"I don't know but I'm going to look around how about you guys stay here and see if you can find anything you like", I walked away before they could answer me back, I was smirking as I left, the two plusle just looked at each other then back onto the clothes they saw before, thinking what have they gotten themselves into, when I was walking away I noticed that the few people that were in the store had jaws dropped, I'm use to this by now but I guess other people are a different story, I got approached by one of them she seem to be one of the workers of this store judging by what she was wearing, but this store wasn't that big maybe she was the owner.

"Are... are you that boy off the news?", the lady asked, she didn't seem scared being in my presence.

I let out a sigh knowing this is how people are going to know me from now on, "Yes, I am".

"And are those your pokémon?", She pointed to the two plusle looking through the piece of clothing.

"Their names are Dash and Pulse and yes they are my pokémon, is their a problem?", I was getting irritated with all the questions, I have gotten used to people looking at me but if I have to answer the same questions over and over again I think I'm going to let my pokémon side out on them.

"You know they say to be careful around you saying that you could be dangerous", I remember the report, it seems like people are jumping to conclusions with out even talking to me to find out themselves.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone, I'm here with my friend and my pokémon just getting some supplies for our...", I was cut short by the lady.

"I don't believe a word of it", she smiled at me, I wasn't sure what was going on.

"You... you don't?", I didn't know what to say, the news can easily show me as some kind of monster to be feared which in some ways it did saying that people should be careful around me but this lady didn't believe it.

"I can tell, just by looking at you in person and how you interact with your pokémon tells me that your no threat", she kept up with her smile but I still was stunned.

"I didn't think about it like that", it's true I didn't even considered it, the news can show me as some kind of monster if they want, but I know that I'm not one and the way I act around people will make them change their mind.

"Your just a kid you don't need this kind of attention, I thought that you could use a friend", she looked over to the two plusle, "So what were you talking about?".

"Oh they wanted to know what those clothes were, I told them it was for pokémon so I left them to look through anything they might like but their still a bit confused".

"Maybe I can help?", the lady offered, I nodded to accept it, we walked other to the two pokémon still looking at the clothing still unsure about what to do.

"So did you two find anything you like?", the lady asked, they turned around and saw me and her towering over them, they shook their heads in response, I smiled.

"I had a feeling you didn't know what to do so I asked...", I realised that I never asked her name, "Excuse me what's your name?", I looked at her, see just laughed.

"My name is Lucy, I'm the owner", she smiled.

"I'm Sora", I smiled back, I looked down at Dash and Pulse still unsure about everything, "I asked Lucy to help you".

"Help us?", Dash and Pulse both said.

"Yep, if there something you like here she will help you find it, now you two be good I'm going to go find something", I looked back at Lucy, "Their all yours", I walked back to the clothing I wanted and brought it to the counter and paid, I walked back to Lucy and the two plusle, "I going to get a few things, can you look after them?", I asked, she smiled.

"Oh it will be my pleasure!", she looked down at them, they seem to feel nerves, they soon looked up at me with a look that almost made burst out laughing, but I manage to control myself.

"You two will be fine, I'll be back soon", I waved goodbye and walked out the store, they tried to run after me but Lucy grabbed them before they could do anything.

"Now let's go and get you dress up!", they tried to struggle out of her grip but failed.

* * *

I was walking down the street trying to not take too long as so I can go to Dash and Pulse rescue but right now I had something important to do, when we walked by it a little while ago I just had to go to it before we left, I walked a little longer before I made it to the store, it was a doll store.

When I was born my dad gave me a doll that him and my mum picked out for me to play with but since my mum died before she could give it to me means that it will be the only thing she would of gave me my whole life, I named it Jin and there wasn't really a time when you could see me with out it, but I lost it when I was around four, I think it was due to me moving around between family's so much, I cried for days when I lost it, we looked everywhere but couldn't find it, when I saw this store I thought that I could maybe find that doll and help fill a hole in my heart.

When I walked in there were dolls everywhere, I was kind of overwhelmed, I slowly moved through the store trying to spot the doll I wanted, I saw many types of pokémon dolls but not the one I wanted, but it wasn't long before I saw it, the doll I lost so many years ago, it was a Jirachi doll, when I was three dad finally told me why they picked it out for me.

* * *

_I was playing with Jin in the living room, we were having a great time, Dad walked in and smiled at me, seeing me have fun is what he lives for, he walked up to me and knelt to my level, "Sora do you want to know the story behind your doll", Dad said, I looked down at my hand, I was holding my Jirachi doll that mum and dad gave me, I looked at dad and nodded my head, he smiled and walked over the chair and patted his leg gesturing that he wants me on it, I hoped on and made myself comfortable, he put his arm around me and grabbed Jin and held it out in front of me._

"_A couple of months before you were born your mum and I wanted to get something that you would love and treasure, and you have done well with that", he hugged me a little harder for a few seconds, he seemed proud of me, "We went to many stores to find the right thing, but we couldn't deicide on what to get, your mother wanted to get you a hat while I wanted to get you a necklace", he put down Jin and put his hand to his chest, he did this often but I didn't know why, he never told me, after a moment of silence he put his hand back down and picked Jin back up. _

"_It was was a silly thing to get worked up over but we really wanted to get the right gift, but then from the corner of our eye we saw it and when we did we both let out a smile and dropped our now useless gifts, we walked over and picked it up, it was perfect, it was Jirachi", I looked up at him and smiled at his story I was really enjoying it, "People say that Jirachi is a wish maker, every one thousand years he wakes up and grants wishes for people", I was wide eyed and looked at Jin._

"_He can do that?", I asked surprised about Jirachi's power._

"_We wanted to give you the best life we can give, we got you Jirachi so maybe one day you can get your own wish", I thought about it but there was only one thing I wanted._

"_I wish mummy was here...", I told Jin, dad hugged me tightly and put his head down on my shoulder._

"_I know, me too...", is all he said, we sat there for some time before he put me to bed._

* * *

I stood there staring at the doll thinking back to my past but I was pulled back from it when I got tapped on the shoulder, I shook my head and turned around to see a woman.

"Can I help you?", she asked, I was still a little out of it when I was thinking back, but I manage to start talking.

"Oh... um... I was just looking at this", I pull the Jirachi doll off the shelve and show it to her.

"Oh Jirachi, did you know he is the wish maker?", she told me hoping to enlighten me on this pokémon.

"Yeah I was told, can I have this please?", she nodded and directed me to the desk, I bought it and thanked the lady, I had the doll in a bag in my hand as I walked out the store.

I was glade that I finally got Jin back even if it wasn't him, but this time I'm going to make sure that I never lose this one. I was walking back to the store where I left Dash and Pulse when some one called out my name, I looked around and found that Tom was waving at me, I waved back, he made his way to me with Luna close behind, just by looking at him I can see he has finished his shopping and he seemed to have gotten a bigger bag, he finally made his way to me.

"How much did you buy?", I asked, Tom adjusted his bag showing me that it is quite heavy.

"Not that much", I looked over to the bag then down to Luna, she shook her head.

"Luna seems to disagree with you".

"Ok fine I got quite a lot but you will thank me later", I shook my head.

"Well just don't come to me when you get tired carrying that thing".

"Fine", tom said, he looked around me and saw that something was missing, "Hey where is Dash and Pulse?".

"Oh I left them at the clothing store while I went and brought something", I put my hand in the bag and pulled out the Jirachi doll.

"So you left your pokémon to get a doll?", Tom was confused as to why I would buy a doll.

"Remember when I was four I lost a doll that my dad gave me when I was born?", Tom thought back trying to remember.

"You mean the doll you cried over for days when you lost it, that was a noisy week", Tom put his hand to his head remembering back to it, now that I thought about it gave me a headache as well.

"That doll was the only thing that my mum would ever give me", I looked down at Jin, I was holding him in both hands and rubbing it with my thumbs, Tom could tell that I was making myself sad and tried to think of something to cheer me up.

"Hey if you want to replace the doll I'm not going to stop you but aren't you forgetting something?", I looked up trying to think of what Tom meant then it hit me, I forgot about Dash and Pulse they were still with Lucy.

"Oh... their going to hate me after this", I quickly put Jin in my bag on my back and threw out the one it came with, I gestured Tom down the street as we made our way back.

* * *

As we walked Tom was telling me some of the stuff he got, most of it was food, medicine and other useful supplies but nothing that interested me, as we got closer to the store we heard a voice coming from inside.

"Oh my!", it sounded like Lucy, Tom and I looked at each other then ran to the door, we opened it quickly and got our pokémon ready but when we looked around there was a group of people just staring at us.

"Sorry we thought something was happening...", I rubbed the back of my head while Tom looked to the ground in embarrassment, Lucy was happy to see me.

"Oh your back, there is something you got to see!", she rushed over and pushed Tom and I to the front of the crowd, "Take a look", she waved down to the floor, mine and Tom's eyes followed where she was pointing, then our jaws dropped at what we were seeing.

"Sora is that...", Tom tried to talk but still a bit to stunned.

"Yeah", I replied to his unfinished question.

"And are they...".

"Yeah", soon our shocked expressions became a happy ones, Luna was laughing at what she saw, the two plusle looked up at us.

"Sora, Tom, your back", Dash and Pulse looked happy, "How do we look?".

I looked at Dash and Pulse, Lucy seemed to dress them up and they liked it by their happy expression, Dash was wearing a bottle green colour backwards cap while Pulse had a dark blue vest, they seemed custom fitted for their breed since it fitted them perfectly, I knelt down closer to their height.

"You two look cute, I guess leaving you guys here was a good idea?", the two plusle seemed happy that I liked their clothes.

"We had so much fun here, Lucy showed us many different stuff", Dash was jumping around he couldn't contain himself.

"Can we keep these?", Pulse asked, I got up and turned to Lucy.

"You really made them happy", I gave her a smile, seeing those kids happy like this made me happy and also made me forget my problems, she seemed relieved.

"Oh I'm glade, they really tore though piles of clothing before they found those", I looked to the ground and saw that their was small clothes scatted everywhere, "And they made so much noise that they attracted some attention".

"Sorry about that, they like to have fun and we're still working on self control", Lucy just smiled.

"Oh no it was fine, those two actually put on a fashion show for these nice people", I laughed when I heard this.

"I guess those two really know how to have fun", I looked down at them they were still checking each other out, "We'll take it", Lucy nodded and we made our way to counter to purchase the clothing, I looked back over to them they were chasing Luna, she was still laughing at them I guess they got fed up with it, Tom was smiling at the site so was I, when I finished paying Lucy and I walked back over to them.

"Come you two stop chasing Luna, it's time to go", they both let out an aww and jumped back onto my shoulders, I turned to Lucy that was by the door.

"Thank you for everything!", I said.

"Oh it was my pleasure, please don't be a stranger".

"We will visit again", we waved goodbye to her as we left the store.

* * *

We walked a little longer around the city just taking in some sights, Dash and Pulse were still happy about their new clothing at least it will help Tom know which one is which now.

"Hey Sora?", Tom slowly said, I looked at him waiting for his question, "Before we leave I want to challenge the Gym here", I stopped walking Tom soon stopped as well.

"Challenge the gym, what for?".

"I know that I didn't have to come with you and your here on a journey to hide, but this is my journey as well and if I want to become a pokémon master some day then I'm going to need to beat the gyms", I looked at Tom, he's right this was my journey I did this because I wanted to protect Mark and Marry and hide myself while Professor Oak tried to work on a cure, but Tom was going to wait till he finished school before he went on his journey but since he followed me his plans have changed, and I'm not about to stand in the way of that.

"Ok Tom, we will go to the gym before we leave", Tom was surprised by my answer, he didn't expect me to let him do it.

"Tha... Thanks, let's go then!", Tom ran off to the gym Luna trying to follow close behind him, I looked as Tom sped off only turning around to call me over, I let out a small smile and run to catch up.

* * *

Soon we arrived at the Viridian City gym, it was a big building with a fountain and two flight of stairs going up onto a raised level where the building itself was located, as we got up the stairs their was some potted plants some distance away and 6 pilers guiding us to the door, as we made it a guard stopped us from entering.

"I'm sorry, but the Viridian city gym isn't open at this time", he said, Tom didn't seem too happy with this information.

"What, I came to challenge the gym leader!".

"I'm sorry but Giovanni doesn't want anyone to bother him", Tom really wasn't happy at this point.

"Bother him, he's a gym leader he is suppose to accept challengers, and I'm not leaving until I at least talk to him!", I think Tom wasn't thinking this through.

"I don't have time for this, fine I'll see if he is in", the guard moved his finger to his ear and started to talk to himself.

* * *

Giovanni was sitting at his desk, flicking through research notes and a news report about a human pokémon in his city, he has been at his desk for days going though some research notes he got a hand of from Team Horizon with the virus, his pet and loyal pokémon Persian was laying next to him, his attention was only taken away when the voice of the guard was heard on the intercom.

"Sir, you got another challenger here".

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed with these peaty challengers, send him away", Giovanni said.

"He won't go away sir not until he talks to you", Giovanni sighed and pressed a button on the desk, a screen flipped from the table top and showed a screen of just outside of the door showing the guard, two boys and three pokémon, but his attention drew to the boy that had pokémon ears and tail, Giovanni smiled.

"Ah, so you found your way to me, that saved me time", Giovanni got up from his desk and walked out of the room closely followed by Persian.

* * *

"Well can I talk to him?", Tom was getting impatient with waiting, tapping his foot on the ground showing this.

"I'm sorry but Giovanni hasn't replayed, so he still...", the guard was cut short with the door opening, Giovanni stepped out from the building being followed by a pokémon, he had a smile on his face.

"You been asking to see me?", he said, Tom's anger finally went down but still was pretty ticked off still.

"I want to challenge you!", Tom yelled out.

"Well then a challenge you shell get", the guard seemed surprised with what Giovanni said, Tom's anger left him all at once and he soon got pumped.

"Yeah this is going to be great!", I smiled at Tom excitement, Giovanni gestured us into the building and showed us down a hall, as we walked Giovanni asked us some questions.

"So who are you two?".

"I'm Tom and my friend here is Sora", Giovanni looked over Tom's shoulder to look at me, I didn't like the look he was giving me.

"I see your that kid off the news", I sighed, even gym leaders knew about me.

"Yeah, this won't affect Tom's battle will it?", I didn't want to be the reason why Tom can't fight any gym leaders, since some people are scared of what I am.

"No he will still get his battle, tell me how did you get to become like you are now?", I didn't know what to do, most people I met always seemed surprised of my current state but not him, he was calm and in control, I had no idea if I should answer him.

"I don't like this guy, he scares us", Pulse told me.

"I don't like him either but be nice were here for Tom", I told them, they were still wary of him, Giovanni herd me talking to my pokémon and let out a small smile.

"You should be careful about what you say", I looked down at the pokemon that was following him, it too gave me a look that put me off.

We finally got to a big room most likely where the battles take place, Giovanni and Persian made their way to one side of the room while Tom stayed near the door waiting at his spot.

"This will be a two on two battle, only the challenger may substitute a pokémon from battle, victory will go to the trainer that has at least one standing pokémon, you shall go first", Giovanni announced the rules, I wasn't a trainer but isn't there suppose to be a referee or something, me and the two plusle were on the side of the battle zone but still kept close to Tom to help cheer him on, although I think Dash and Pulse will do enough of that for all of us. Tom smiled and took a pokeball from his belt and enlarged it.

"Wing, GO!", Tom called out throwing the ball into the air, with a burst of light Wing was now on the battlefield ready to fight.

"Look it's wing!", Dash said.

"Yeah and this will be his first battle with Tom, I hope he does well", I told them, Giovanni put his hand under his jacket and pulled out a pokeball.

"I chose kingler", Giovanni clicked the button on the ball and release Kingler onto the field.

"Ah more victims, finally", Kingler said, I didn't like what it was saying, the most training Tom got was with me, as well as some special times like when he saved me and when he caught Wing, I didn't like Tom's chances.

"You can have the first attack", Giovanni said, Tom smiled.

"Ok Wing let's show them what we can do, Quick Attack!", Wing flew just above the ground straight at Kingler.

"Harden", Giovanni commanded, Kingler hardened it's shell and when Wing's attack hit him, it didn't seem to do anything.

"Kingler, Crab Hammer", Kingler raised it's massive hammer like claws and swinged them towards Wing, he was still a little dazed from ramming into Kingler before and was unable to avoid the attack sending him flying to Tom, Wing landed a few feet from him.

"Wing!", Tom called, but he was knocked out and couldn't do anything.

"I guess that's one pokémon down", Giovanni said giving Tom a small grin, Tom recalled Wing and sent Luna onto the field.

"OK Luna this time it's a real battle so were going all out!", Tom was trying to raise Luna's confidence.

"Right!", she said, again Giovanni gestured Tom to have the first move.

"Luna, Quick Attack!", Luna charged at Kingler at intense speed, but Giovanni wasn't letting up his smile.

"Harden again", Kingler again hardened it's shell ready for Luna's attack, but Tom also had a smile on his face.

"Luna jump!", she jumped mid attack, this made her fly right over Kingler and land on the other side of him, "Now Sand-Attack!", Luna kicked up dirt and dust from the ground into the pokémon's eyes, blinding him.

"Kingler ViceGrip", Giovanni commanded, Kingler reached out with both claws trying to find the small fox pokémon, with no success, Luna was far enough away to avoid the attack.

"Luna Take Down!", she charged at Kingler ready to break though it's defence, I looked at Giovanni he wasn't even breaking a sweat and still had that annoying smile on his face, I can tell something was up, I could hear Luna running to the blinded pokémon and that's when it hit me.

"Tom call off the attack!", I called out, Tom only looked at me with a confused look, he couldn't understand, with my ears I could hear much better than him and he was leading Luna into a trap, but it was too late.

"Ahhh...!", Luna cried out, she got stuck in Kingler's claws, he was squeezing her hard.

"What just happened!?", Tom didn't know want was going on.

"Your a trainer aren't you, you should know that pokémon have ears as well, using Take Down made your Eevee make too much noise and my Kingler could find it and trap it, you should be more careful", Giovanni explained, Tom was shocked by this information, he didn't consider that and now Luna is paying for it. Kingler was squeezing harder then before making Luna scream out in pain, I could hear her pain and it was getting to me, I fell to my knees with my hands to my ears.

"Tom call off the battle, she is in too much pain!", Tom looked at me and back at Luna, he can tell that we were both in pain over this fight and couldn't take any more, Giovanni looked at me with more interest sensing that I have these powers, but what does he want.

"Stop, call off the attack... you win", Tom finally said, Giovanni snapped his fingers and Kingler threw Luna to Tom, she was knocked out from the pain, I manage to get up off the floor and the plusle hoped back onto my shoulders, I ran to Tom who was holding Luna in his arms.

"She will be fine... just needs rest", is want he said to me as I got to him.

"I'm sorry Tom", I tried to comfort him but he didn't want it.

"This was my fault, I wasn't paying attention and she paid for it", Tom looked at the beaten up Eevee in his arms, a few drops of tears fell from his face and landed on her fur.

"Tom it will be...", I got stopped mid sentence by Giovanni.

"You did well, you had moves that took me by surprise but you need to focus more on the battle, you may become a fine trainer", Tom looked at him feeling better from his speech, "Too bad you won't be able to become one", we all looked at him, wondering what he meant, he snapped his fingers and from nowhere about 5 people surrounded us, Tom and I moved closer, and he held Luna closer to him and Dash and Pulse were trying to hide behind me.

"I knew I didn't like you when I first saw you!", I snapped at him, he only gave me that evil smile of his.

"I have been looking for you for quite some time, and now here you are", my heart dropped when I thought about it, '_Did Team Horizon find me!?',_ then I looked at the people that surrounded us, they weren't wearing the uniform, they were black and had big red R's on them, I only came to one conclusion.

"Your Team Rocket!", Giovanni nodded, Tom looked at me in shock, fearing that I might do something reckless.

"Ever since you stepped foot in here your abilities impress me more and more and now it's time you come with me so I can learn how Team Horizon did this", The Professor warned me that I would have both of them after me, but I wasn't expecting to run into Team Rocket for some time.

"And you think I'm just going to let you take us!", I started to growl but quickly stopped when I heard myself doing it, Tom still in shock and Giovanni just laughed.

"Your friend has no pokémon left and I doubt those two will a big problem", I looked at Dash and Pulse the were froze by fear, I guess they haven't been in a battle yet and all these Team Rocket members can scare anybody, I looked back to Giovanni and smiled.

"You think their my only pokémon, you are mistaken, and now we're going to leave!", I reached for my belt and took Coals ball from it and release him, he was now standing between me and Giovanni ready to attack, Giovanni only laughed more.

"You think that one pokémon can stop me?", I only smiled at him.

"And more, Coal Ember-SmokeScreen Combo attack", Coal let out a big Ember attack aiming for the Rocket grunts, they dived out the way and protected themselves, while smoke surrounded us, now that they couldn't see us I grabbed Tom's arm and dragged him to the door with Coal in tow, I tried the door but it was locked, "Coal Flamethrower the door!", Coal gave it his all against the door trying to weaken it, the smoke was clearing up and the door seemed to be getting weaker, I asked Coal to tackle the door and it finally moved slightly, just enough for us to slip though.

Giovanni and the other grunts stopped coughing from the smoke and looked to where we were, but we were no longer there.

"Get them!", he called out, the Rocket grunts rushed to the door and knocked it down, chasing after us.

I turned back to see that the grunts were gaining on us and we were about to reach the exit, but most likely that was locked as well and it would take to long to knock it down. Tom and I turned and faced our ever approaching enemy, as they got closer I could feel the end approaching, Tom was looking down at Luna hoping for her to wake up and help but she was still out cold, the two plusle were too scared to fight and using combo attacks makes Coal too tired to fight much longer, it is the end, but then I heard a voice which was familiar.

"Let me help", it said, I looked around to find where it was coming from but couldn't find the source, but this voice I knew too well, it was the Umbreon from my dreams.

"Let me help you", it said again.

"What do you mean help?", I asked, Tom looked at me wondering who I was talking to, Dash and Pulse snapped out of their fear and looked at me.

"Let me take over, I can help", he asked, I was shocked at what he was asking.

"I'm not letting you take control again, not after last time!", I yelled out, Tom continued to look at me in confusion before he understood who I was talking to, only one thing can take over me and the was my pokémon side, Dash and Pulse didn't know what was going on.

"Coal is fending of them right now but how long can he keep it up, you either let me have control or get taken by Team Rocket, and I don't like them that much either!", I thought about it and saw no other option.

"Ok, how do I do this?", I asked I heard a soft giggle in my head.

"Just let go, I will do the rest", I looked at Tom who was concerned about me right now, I waved goodbye to him and picked up the two plusle fro my shoulders and put them down on the ground, they ran behind Tom for protection, I closed my eyes letting everything go, Tom tried to stop me but it was too late before long the pokémon side was in control.

Umbreon, now in control of my body looked at Tom, he back off a bit holding Luna tighter, Umbreon then grabbed Coals ball and returned him before putting him back on the belt, Tom was scared at what I was doing, he just wanted it all of this to be over. Umbreon looked down the hall and saw the grunts running to us, pokémon at their side, when they got closer, Umbreon built up energy in my hands charging up an attack, Tom and the plusle looked at the growing attack with fear, he release the attack onto the roof and then it stated to collapse blocking the grunts from getting to us, Umbreon then moved his attention to the door, he ran up to it and tackled it knocking down the door running outside with Tom and the plusle behind him.

A crowd gathered around the gym with all the noise happening inside, they got quite a shock when they saw us run out of the demolished door, Umbreon grabbed Tom's arm and dragged him out of the city, the plusle jumped on Tom before they went, leaving the crowd stunned.

* * *

We were now outside of the city limits and Umbreon finally let go of Tom before moving a few feet from him, Tom was still in shock over what happened but soon looked to his arms after feeling movement, Luna was waking up.

"Luna you ok?", Tom asked, she looked up and smiled at him, he was relieved that she was up, his attention was soon back on Umbreon, still controlling my body, "Sora are you in there?".

Umbreon just looked at him and nodded showing that I was still in there.

"I take it your the pokémon side of him", again the Umbreon nodded, "We're thankful for the help but can we please have Sora back?", Umbreon thought about it for a moment before running into the surrounding trees, "Hey wait!", Tom chased after him still holding the three pokémon. Tom chased him for a good ten minutes before he stopped in a clearing waiting for Tom, Tom stopped near him heart pounding after everything that just happened, "Please can Sora come back?", Tom pleaded, the Umbreon closed it's eyes for a second and then opened them again, "Sora?", Tom said.

"Tom...", I manage to get out before collapsing to the ground, everything went dark yet again.

* * *

Giovanni was sitting at this desk going over the events of the day.

"That boy is a prize I must have, and his Charmander too", he said to himself, Giovanni turned his chair around and looked at the screens that were on it, they were showing tapes of the events that happened at the gym.

"And such power, he will be mine, but what did Team Horizon do to get this to happen?", Giovanni lent back into his chair and looked at the reports on his desk, "I will find out".

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a lot a fun to write.**

**The review corner thing that was sort of started at the top is going to go through to other chapters, we will answer as much as we can so send in your reviews!**


	8. Chapter 7 - Glowing With The Flow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in anyway shape or form, all rights are reserved to Nintendo.**

**A/N: **I'm back for another chapter, and this one I hope will be a good one.

**Skaterblog: **No review corner today, this gets add after the chapter is done and by the time this gets out I'm already 2 chapters ahead, so it will be next time, but please send in those reviews I like to hear from you guys!

* * *

I was in the void in my dreams, but this time round I can't move not from being force to be still from Umbreon but because I was just too weak to do anything. This time there is no floor for me to stand on I was just floating like most of the other times. My arms and legs hanging beneath me like if I was face down in water.

"Umbreon... are you there...?", It was hard to talk I was too weak to do anything. The pokemon soon showed itself floating a few feet in front of me.

"Yes?", he said.

"Why am I... so weak?", I tried to move my arm but only to fail when nothing happened.

"Don't you remember what happened?", he asked cocking his head slightly to one side.

"Um...", I thought about it trying to come up with an answer, "I remember... a gym battle and Team Rocket... and Tom and I being...", I just remembered what happened, "I let you take over... is that why I feel like this?", he nodded.

"You let me take over so I could help, I used Shadow Ball to save us, but since your not a full pokemon it took most of your strength away and when I returned control back to you, you collapsed", I recalled some of these events, most of them was just a blur, but some I can remember clearly, the look on Tom and the plusle is one of the things I can remember, they were looking at me with terrified faces, it made me feel like I'm a monster, but there was only one question on my mind.

"Is everyone all right?", Umbreon nodded letting me release a sigh of relief, "That's good... thank you". He smiled at me.

"Does this mean we're friends!?".

"Don't push it... I'm happy that you helped... but your still going to... take over my body before long", his smile soon went away, disappointed that I'm still not his friend.

"But that's not me, that's the virus", he tried to defend himself hoping to make me see it his way but it wasn't working.

"You are the virus, and you don't care... about how I feel about this", I could feel my energy returning, slowly but surely.

"I do care, remember I'm you".

"Your not me you don't care about these... memories I will lose when you take over, I will cease to exist", Umbreon look a bit ticked off that I didn't understand.

"You think I don't care, ever since your story I have been thinking of a way to help", I was surprised to hear this, was he really speaking the truth, was he really trying to help, "But everything I think of won't work".

"So... you have been trying to help... but why?",even though he was part of me I find it hard to believe that he really cares about my memories.

"Because I'm your friend", I stared at him blankly, I didn't know that he wanted to be my friend that badly I always thought of him as the thing that this will all lead to.

"I... I don't know what to think of this".

"Don't think just know that I'm trying to help", he floated closer and started to do circles around me, "besides It will be some time before the end", I got enough strength back to to turn and face him but it was still hard to do much.

"Do you know how long I've got?", I asked, he thought about it then shook his head.

"Nope, but you haven't been changing lately so it must mean that I will take a long time", He turned his head and smiled at me, "I'm sure we can find a way to keep your memories in time", I smiled at his statement it was good to know I wasn't an enemy with myself, but then I thought about it, if I was going to be talking to this pokemon side of my then I should give him a name.

"Do you have a name?", I asked, he just shook his head.

"I'm you so my name is Sora".

"You can't have my name, how about... Aeon", this name just popped up since we were talking about how long it will take for this virus to work completely, It really just kind of slipped out but when I looked at him he seemed to smile at it.

"Aeon... I like it, okay then call me Aeon!", he did a flip in the air, I giggled at him, but another thought ran across my mind.

"How come I don't hear you talking when I'm awake?", I was confused as to why he never spoke to me, besides that time in the gym he hasn't tried, or has he.

"I'm still too weak to talk to you outside of your unconsciousness", Aeon replied but this left me with another question.

"Then how could I hear you back at the gym and how could you take over?".

"You withdrew so much that it gave me the strength I needed to do those thing", I guess the answer made sense, he is a part of me after all if I give him my strength then he can come out, but I don't think I will be doing that any time soon if it leaves me in this condition.

"Well it's time to go", Aeon said, I looked at him realising that he meant that I'm going to wake up.

"Thank you again for the help", we both smiled before Aeon burst into a bright light just like the other times.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes seeing the open sky above me, I moaned in pain slightly, I wasn't in much pain but It was keeping me from moving around too much, I heard a voice next to me.

"Sora...?", it sounded like Pulse, I manage to turn my head to where the voice was coming from to see two worried pokemon staring down at me.

"Hey...", they soon had big smiles on their faces, jumping on me for a hug.

"Your back!", they said hugging me tighter, they were hurting me a bit but I wasn't going to tell them to get off. I heard foot steps getting louder, until they stopped, I turned my head to my other side to see Tom, he sat down on the ground next to me with a worried face just like the two plusle had.

"Sora is that you...?", he asked uncertain that it was me or Aeon, I smiled.

"It's me Tom, Aeon is... sleeping I guess".

"Aeon, who's Aeon?", I forgot that we were talking in my dream so no one here knows what I'm talking about.

"Oh Aeon is my pokemon side, we had a nice chat when I was asleep", I looked back to the sky and thought about something, "How long was I out?".

"Two days, any longer and I was going to take you back into the city", I looked at Tom in shock.

"Two days!?", I exclaimed, Tom nodded to confirm that I heard him correctly, but when I thought about it I was talking to Aeon a lot longer than the other times.

"These two haven't left your side since we got here, I have been tending to Luna as well", Tom said pointing to a spot a little way from where I was, I could see Luna lying down, but she was looking at me with a smile on her face, I saw a bandage around her stomach, guess she couldn't really walk if she could she would be over here with Tom.

"How is she?", I asked, Tom looked over to her.

"She's doing well it hurts to walk but, it's a good thing that I brought so much stuff back in town", I saw Tom smiling over his comment, I guess he found it funny that his over spending is helping someone.

"So where are we?", I looked around to see that Tom has set up camp and that he put me in my sleeping bag, we were in a clearing surrounded by trees.

"We're quite far from town, we've been safe here", Tom replied, I tried slowly to get up from my sleeping bag making the two plusle hop off me, but I was still to weak to hold up my own weight, I soon fell back down to my back, "Sora you okay?".

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just a little weak", Tom didn't believe me.

"A little weak, you can't even sit up", he said, I sighed.

"Ok fine, I have barely any strength after the gym".

"Yeah about that, what happened?", Tom had that concerned look again so did Dash and Pulse.

"When we were trapped Aeon, my pokemon side talked to me asking to take over to help, at first I refused but then I realised that there was no other way out so I let him, and apparently I used Shadow Ball?".

"Is that what that was, well in any case please don't do that again you scared me...and them", Tom pointed down to Dash and Pulse, they nodded at what Tom said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare anyone, but I have talked to Aeon and everything is fine", Tom didn't looked convinced.

"Sora, I don't like the fact that your talking to yourself in your head", I chuckled at his comment.

"Tom I'm fine, really, I just need to rest", Tom stared at me for a little longer before getting up and walking back to Luna, Dash and Pulse tapped my shoulder, I turned around to see them.

"Are you sure your okay?", Dash asked, I only nodded.

"So your not crazy Sora from before?", Pulse added.

"I'm fine, but how about you are you guys okay?", they looked at each other thinking about my question, no matter what their answer is I don't like the fact they have to think about it, "I take it you have something to say?".

"It's just... we thought we lost you before", they had a few tears in their eyes, this reminded me of when we were back at the Pokemon Center.

"I'm fine you two I'm still all Sora, now please don't cry", they slowly stopped themselves, but I can see that they're not convinced, "Look Aeon isn't going to come out any time soon, and he can only if I let him, so I'm fine now please I'm going to go back to sleep you two should get some too", I gestured them over to the sleeping bag, they looked at each other then slowly made their way under the sleeping bag, just to have their heads stick out, it was a good thing that this didn't fit me well seeing as it was Mark's, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night, I didn't see Aeon in my dreams again so I guess he was still resting up from his time outside. I looked around to see Tom was in his sleeping bag right next to Luna still in bandages, I looked to my side and saw that Dash and Pulse were sound asleep.

I tried to move my arm, it seems most of my strength is back seeing as there was barely any pain when I moved it. I slowly got out of my sleeping bag making sure not to disturb the two sleeping pokemon, luckily I didn't. I got up and looked to the sky, the stars shown bright and the moon brighter, it lit up the area quite a bit as I could see clearly, and I don't think my eye sight has changed. I grabbed my bag and walked into the forest, I wanted to be alone for a while.

I walked for a small time before I found a small watering hole, although most of my strength is back I still found it difficult to walk as much as I did just then even if it wasn't that long, I put my bag down and I sat near the water looking back up into the stars thinking about everything that has recently happened.

'How did my life get to this?', I thought, 'Oh yeah, it was when I thought I was helping the Professor', I remembered when I first saw my ears and tail, I was terrified about it, I still am but I learnt to deal with it, with the help of my friends and family. When I continued to think about everything only one thing scared me, 'What will it feel like to be a pokemon?', this thought had cross my mind many times but I never thought about it more since I had many other things to think about, their was no doubt in my mind that there will be no cure even if there was, will I still be stuck with all these changes for the rest of my life because to me that is not really a life if people are going to be afraid of me.

I thought more about this and it all scared me, I looked to my bag and reached for it, I rummage through it and pulled out Jin the doll I brought back in town, I made myself comfortable back in my spot and held out Jin in front of me, I let out a few tears and looked to the stars, "Mum, Dad... I need your help now more then ever... I don't know I can keep going like this...", I started to ball my eyes out, in front of everyone I put on a brave face but now that I found time to be alone I finally let it all go."I have gone through too much already... with Team Horizon and now Team Rocket... it feels like no matter what I do... no matter what anyone does to try and help I will lose myself... even if only a few memories survive it still won't be me", I was crying loud enough for surrounding pokemon to take notice, but it seems like there were none around "Jirachi if you can hear me...", I looked down to Jin that was in my hand and started to rub it, "I wish for this to all be over, I wish for my parents back to help me with this, I wish to go back and fix all this...", but nothing happened as I thought, I was still crying a river holding the doll close to me for warmth and comfort, although I had Tom and the pokemon, I didn't want them to hear me fearing that I have given up, although it has been a week since everything started, I looked back to the sky, where I think I could find my parents faces looking back down at me, "I fear that I can't go on any more, if it wasn't for Tom and the others, then I would of a while ago".

I was still crying over all these thoughts when I voice came from behind me.

"Sora...?", I slowly turned around and found Dash and Pulse standing there in their little clothing we got back in town, I wiped away some tears from my face so I could see them better, but it wasn't working all that well.

"Dash, Pulse... what are you doing here, you should be in bed?", I asked, I thought I didn't wake them up when I walked over here, they looked sound asleep when I last looked at them.

"We heard you walk off, so we followed", Pulse replied, many thoughts went through my head then, one being that I should never underestimate these guy's hearing, but only one thought concerned me.

"How much did you hear?", they turned to look at each other ears dropping down, fearing to tell me how long their been there, how much they heard of what I said, "I take it you heard most of it", they looked back at me and slowly nodded still unsure about what to say.

"Who were you talking to?", Dash asked, I looked up at the sea of stars, hoping that Mum and Dad were listening.

"I was talking to my parents", I looked back down at them and they looked around the area trying to find them, I let out a soft chuckle, "Their not here, they have past away, you remember the story I told", they thought back and sadness struck their face's once more.

"But how are you talking to them?", Pulse asked, this is a question I asked myself many times, I knew they couldn't hear me, but I guess deep down I hoped that someone was listening that something will come of it.

"I was talking to myself, but I hoped that my parents could hear me... where ever they are now", I looked to the ground trying not to cry over this again and to hide it from Dash and Pulse, but they knew better.

"What were they like?", Pulse said, I looked up seeing the two come closer.

"Please tell us... we didn't really know our parents", Dash added, their parents got captured by humans soon after they hatched, I was surprised that they survived this long with out them, I smiled at them and I turned back to the watering hole gesturing them over to sit next to me, Once they made themselves comfortable, I started to talk about what I knew.

"I never knew my Mum, she died giving birth to me, so my dad tried his best to look after me... Soon after I was born my Dad gave me a doll and said that him and my Mum picked it out for me", I held up the doll in front of me showing them what I was talking about.

"is that it?", Pulse asked walking up to it poking it, "It looks like a pokemon", I smiled think about the doll.

"It is, this is Jirachi the wish maker pokemon, my Dad said that him and Mum got this so I could have a happy life and that my wishes came true", but my smile soon went away, "But they never came, I lost the doll when I was 4 and I never found it".

"But if you never found it then what's that?",Dash asked confused about the doll.

"I got this back in town hoping to replace the one that I lost, hoping that it will give me strength at my time of need, but now that I had time to think about it, you guys and the others are my strength, with out you then I think I would just give up", I looked at them they weren't sad about what I said but seemed quite happy.

"We will be here for you always Sora!", Pulse had sparks flying out from his palms, I could tell they were in a cheering mood.

"Yeah, you've been showing us what a family is like, so we would never give up on you!", Dash added, he too had sparks coming from his palms, I let out a big smile these two were only kids but they know how to cheer you up.

"Thanks guys, knowing that you would never give up is more than enough for me to keep going", the two plusle smiled, happy that they made me happy again, they looked at each other and their smiles turned into evil grins.

"You know, we never probably played with our new brother", They both said, sounding quite evil, my smile slowly went away as they moved closer to me.

"Um... what are you two doing?!", I tried to back off only to have my tail slow me down which would be my down fall. Dash and Pulse jumped at me, and bumped my chest sending me down to my back, they started to giggle really loudly as they started to tickle me, but my laughing was over powering their small voice giggles, "Guys... Please...Stop!", I was laughing so much that I could barely speak, Dash and Pulse didn't stop but instead went faster which only lead to more laughter, "Okay... you guys...want to...play...you got it!", I manage to roll over knocking them to the ground, as soon as I regained myself I pined them to the ground with my hands.

"Sora, don't!", Pulse cried still giggling away, I ignored his plea and tickled them both sending them into a fit of laughter just like I was before.

This went on for some time, an hour in fact, all of us getting the advantage and tickling the others, at some points Dash and Pulse turned on each other, even after we finished Dash and Pulse suggested some games to play, I went alone with it and had a great time, I used to play like this with Tom but that was years ago and we grew out of this kind of playing, but why was I having so much fun with this, the thought only showed itself once before I pushed it to the back of my mind while I continued to play.

Hours went by and it was getting lighter due to the sun rising, the two plusle and I had stopped playing for some time know agreeing that we couldn't take any more, we sat next to the watering hole watching some other pokemon get a drink from it, at first they were wary of seeing me but it wasn't long before they saw me as no threat and went for a drink.

It was sight to behold, the sun rays just touching the water reflecting off it and lighting up the area slightly, mist hover over the ground and water as the sun warmed everything up, small groups of pokemon were playing around the water, many different types were here all sharing the same place, this was a sight I would of never seen if none of this had happened, this is one of those time where I was happy that this happened to me.

The sun was getting higher probably 7:30 if I had to guess, I heard a faint voice coming from behind the trees.

"Sora... Sora where are you!?", it was Tom trying to find me, I forgot all about him when I was sitting here relaxing with Dash and Pulse, when he called out to me I thought it time to head back.

"Come on guys we should head back, I'm staving!", ...they looked at me and nodded jumping up onto my shoulders, I grabbed my bag and made my way back.

"It's fine Luna, it may hurt at first putting it on but it should help you finally get up and moving again", she still wasn't sure but slowly let out a nod, I grabbed the sides of her so she wouldn't jump around so much, Tom knew which leg was broken he moved to the front left leg, he slowly raised her leg she moaned in pain and tried to move away, but I was holding her still. Tom slowly placed the splint on her and tighten it up making sure that it didn't get loose, we slowly let go of her, she wasn't happy about what we did, causing her pain but she will thank us soon.

"Okay now try and get up, it will take some time to get use to it", Tom was back in his cheery mood again, Luna didn't know what to think about the thing stuck on her leg.

"It feels weird", she said.

"It will at first, come on try and walk, you will still feel some pain but not as much as you would have had if you didn't have that", Luna looked at me and Tom, nodding to at least attempt to stand, she slowly got on three of her legs, keeping the broken one still but soon she manage to move it slightly so it was straight, she attempted to walk around only letting out a few grunts of pain as she went, before long she was moving around the clearing, she wasn't very fast but she didn't need to be, she turned and looked at us, we had big smiles on our faces seeing her walk since the gym battle.

"Thank you!", she cried out, she was about to jump in joy when she remembered that her leg was still broken.

"We're just glade that your back on your feet, now go to the others breakfast is ready", I said, she looked over to where some food was laid out for her and hurried over.

"Well that's another problem solved by my expertise", Tom said praising his ego.

"You only looked up how to do this kind of stuff, your no expert", I responded, he just let out a small giggle.

"And yet Luna is walking again because of my research", I shook my head in disbelief.

"Okay fine, whatever, all hail King Tom the know it all, now can we please go and eat, I haven't had anything for days!",Tom nodded and we made our way over to the soup he heated up before.

We finished breakfast and talked for a few more minutes before we started to pack up the camp site, I was rolling up my sleeping bag when I got a tap on the shoulder, I turned to see Tom staring down at me.

"What?", I asked, Tom pulled out something from behind his back and handed it to me, "What is it?", I asked, looking over it, it seemed like some kind of book but when I flicked through the pages it was all empty.

"It's a journal, I got it back in town but I didn't get the chance to give it to you", he said, I was still slightly confused as to why he got me this, "I read somewhere that documenting on things that happen can help others understand what happened and know your state of mind at the time, you can also write the changes that happen to you, maybe it can help", I didn't know what to say, he got me a book, an empty book, but this thing can really help me with everything that's going on right now, my feelings, the changes that happen to me, I can document everything now and hopefully it will help someone in the future.

"Tha... thanks", this was the only word I manage to get out over all the other thoughts running through my head about the book.

"No problem", he walked back over to his stuff and started to pack, I looked down at the book thinking about the uses it can have, but I shook my head trying to remove the thought for now, I put the book into my bag and finished packing.

I returned Coal and Tom did the same with Wing, we walked to the edge of the clearing to look down at Luna.

"Are you sure your fine to walk?", Tom asked she simply nodded as we made our way back to the path.

* * *

We have been walking for 2 hours now we haven't made a big deal of distance from the clearing since Luna can only move so fast, but we were happy to slow down for her. Dash and Pulse fell asleep an hour ago due to all the excitement from last night, when they got tired they went into my hood and made themselves comfortable and quickly feel asleep, they were somewhat heavy but nothing that I couldn't handle, I'm relieved that I got a bigger hooded jacket when I was back in town. When Dash and Pulse went to sleep I told Tom what happened last night.

"So your saying that you tickled them?", Tom said.

"No I'm saying we played, just like brothers, like we used to, it was a lot of fun!", I said, in a cheery mood from remembering last night.

"Didn't we grow out of doing that kind of stuff years ago?".

"Yeah but they started and well I couldn't really stop, it was too much fun!", I sounded like a kid again going on about how much fun I had with friends that day, Tom didn't like what he was hearing.

"Did you really want to stop or did you just wanted to keep going?", I was unsure at what Tom meant.

"What are you talking about?".

"Well we haven't played like that since we were 7, and out of nowhere some pokemon tickle you a little bit and you play child games from over 4 hours, It sounds like Aeon was involved a bit", Tom said, I thought about it for a bit, it was true that we haven't played like that since we were 7, and that we did play for over 4 hours but Aeon couldn't be involved.

"Aeon can't be involved with this, he's too weak to take control with out me helping, anyway I remembered everything that happened", I tried to defend myself.

"Well then maybe it was just some pokemon emotions come through, I don't know but I know that this isn't you playing like that", I tried to defend myself again but stopped myself, was Tom right and that these could be just some emotions showing themselves that I can't even control how I act any more, think about this made me depressed again about the situation I'm in, but that thought quickly went away when I remembered how much fun we had.

"Well I don't care if it is my pokemon side or not, it was a lot of fun!", Tom looked back at me, still concerned about all this but I just ignored him as we continued up the path.

* * *

Another 2 hours went by, the two sleeping pokemon woke up and were chatting away on my shoulders once more, Luna has sped up a bit getting used to the splint, Tom didn't say anything for along time maybe still thinking about how I keep acting, he thinks I change between the person he knows to some kind of happy care free side of me which he thinks are my pokemon emotions, I didn't believe him at all but he is just looking out for me.

It wasn't long before we found a great spot to stop and have some lunch, we released out pokemon and let them play for a bit while we set up.

"Hey Tom?", I asked, he looked at me waiting,"Sorry about before, I know your just looking out for me but I'm fine, I'm still me", Tom smiled.

"I know your you Sora, but I can't help feel that this pokemon side is taking over without you realising", I looked at Tom again trying to tell me that something is wrong, and I was stating to believe him.

"Well even if it is, aren't you happy I'm finally having fun?", I asked, Tom nodded but seemed a little insulted.

"I am, just please look after yourself, and keep an eye on what your doing", Tom went back to setting up for lunch, I was going to apologise but Tom spoke up, "I got this how about you look after the pokemon", I didn't argue with him any more and went to them, they were watching Coal as he showed off some of his moves to the others.

"Oh, Oh... show them Ember!", Luna called out trying to show the others how cool Coal is, he pulled off the move making the other look at him with jaws dropped.

"That's so cool!", Wing said.

"I wish we were as strong as you", Dash added, I walked up behind them.

"Careful Coal, we're in a forest you know".

"Sorry" ,he said putting his claws behind his back and kicking the dirt with his foot, the others weren't too happy that I stopped their show.

"Oh come on Sora, he won't do anything bad!", Pulse yelled, with the others agreeing with him.

"Well you said you wanted to be just as strong as Coal, how about we train now?", I looked at Dash and Pulse they didn't seem to convinced,"Well Coal trained for years with my dad and me so if you want to become like him you will need to train", they turned around to Coal who gave them a nod encouraging them to try, they looked at me again and nodded, "Good, now who will be your opponent?".

"I will", I looked down at Wing who seemed eager to help, I guessed is that he also wanted to train himself up as well.

"Ok then let's begin".

We got ready, Wing on one side and Dash and Pulse on the other, they seemed quite scared being in the cross fire of battle.

"Ok Wing go easy on them this is probably their first time battling", Wing nodded back at me and looked at them again, "Ok you two we will start off slowly, we will see what you can do", they just looked at me terrified about what could happen to them, "Ok... do you know Tackle?", they looked at each other then back at me and shrugged their shoulders, "Okay well do you know Quick Attack?", they shrugged at me again leaving me to wonder if they know anything, "Do you know anything?", again they shrugged, now that I learned that they don't know anything makes me wonder how they survived so long with out parents.

"Ok you two listen up!", Coal jumped in for me, I was a little surprised that he did this, "You two know some moves but you just don't know it, so we will awaken your abilities", they were uneasy after that, and for the moment so was I, "So I'm going to attack you and you will fight back, ok, GO!", with out warning Coal Tackle them sending them rolling back.

"Coal what are you doing!", I yelled out, but he wasn't listening to me he was focused on Dash and Pulse, he Tackled them again but this time they jumped out of the way, they ran towards me for protection but Coal let out an Ember attack cutting them off.

"You can't always run from a fight, you must act!", Coal let out another Ember at them this one they avoided as well, I could tell Coal is holding back, he was better trained then this, but what he was doing wasn't right.

Continued to let out Ember attacks at them purposely missing them, hoping to awaken their abilities, Coal shot out so much that he hit Dash making him scream in pain knocking him back, Pulse saw this and ran to him checking that he was alright, Dash got up from the ground slightly in pain from the attack, Pulse got angry and looked at Coal.

"You shouldn't of done that!", He ran at Coal at intense speeds, Coal didn't expect it and got hit by a Quick Attack, I couldn't believe what Coal was doing is working, Coal quickly got up from the attack, he used Ember again hitting Pulse back, screaming in pain just like Dash, Coal moved closer to Pulse that was laying on the ground, he was charging up another Ember attack when he got hit from the side, Dash used Quick Attack on him.

"Leave him alone!", he said to the charmander, he got up quickly, followed by Pulse that was now standing next to Dash.

"Well done but now, it's game over!", Coal charged up an Flamethrower.

"Coal Don't!", I yelled out again he wasn't listening, Dash and Pulse looked at each other smiling, they got down to all fours and charged up an attack, electric came from their bodies going every where, before long they release a wave of it, heading towards Coal, it hit him causing him to groan in pain, a second later he release his Flamethrower at them, they fell to their bellies as the attack went over their heads, soon it stopped and Coal was standing still unable to move.

"That was Thunder Wave...", I said to myself, Dash and Pulse charged at Coal once more using Quick Attack, and knocking into him twice as hard sending him back, unable to do anything, before anything else could happen I ran between them to stop the fight, "Ok that's enough!", They all stopped and looked at me.

"Well done... see you did have... Some moves after all", Coal said, still paralyzed from the Thunder Wave.

"Coal what were you thinking!?", I yelled, he helped them with their attacks but he went with it the wrong way.

"I got them to show their... powers, you weren't going to get... anywhere with your method", I was cross with him and he could see that.

"Thank you", I turned around to see that Dash and Pulse thanking him for what he did, I was just confused with what was going on.

"Your thanking him?", I asked.

"He helped us find our powers, even if he did go against your wishes", I looked over at Coal, he wasn't in the best of shapes but neither were Dash and Pulse, I thought it over and smiled.

"Well I guess you guys got yourself a new sparring partner", Coal smiled at this, happy that he would get to help them out again, but he was still stunned from the attack, "But did you really have to stun him?".

"He started it!", They cried, I walked over to Coal and picked him up.

"Come on everyone, back to camp".

We made our way over, I was still carrying Coal while the others trailed behind, but we kept at a pace where Luna can keep up, as we got closer Tom saw me holding Coal and ran over.

"What happened!?", he exclaimed.

"Everything is fine, he had it coming anyway", Tom didn't follow, I put Coal down near where he has been making lunch, "He started to fight Dash and Pulse, and they did a number on him, but they aren't doing so well themselves", I looked over to them they weren't look to good, sitting down next to Coal.

"Why did he attack them?".

"Well we were training and we learnt that they didn't know how to fight so Coal took it upon himself to scare the crap out of them, surprisingly it worked, they know Quick Attack and Thunder Wave", Tom looked down at Coal disappointed that he acted so recklessly, "We worked it out and we're not blaming Coal".

"So where ever you go trouble is to follow, even between us", Tom smirked, I only shook my head at his comment.

"It's not my fault fate has something against me", I replied, we had a laugh between us but the pokemon didn't understand besides Coal and Luna.

"Come on lunch is ready", Tom said grabbing the bowls of food and handing it out to everyone.

We ate everything, Coal and the two plusle didn't eat as much still sore from their battle, we were cleaning up when I remembered something that I should mention to Tom.

"Tom I forgot to mention something", Tom stared at me.

"What?".

"Well remember when you said that my pokemon side could be affecting me?", Tom nodded, "Well when I was...", I stopped myself feeling something happening, "Oh no, not again!".

"What is it?", Tom asked coming closer, I started to back up feeling cold inside.

"Tom it's happening again!", I started to shiver from the cold, Tom was putting the pieces together.

"You mean yo-", he got cut off from my sudden out burst of pain, I fell to my knees trying to resist the pain.

"It... hurts...so much!", the pain was coursing through my veins, my body felt like it was dying.

"Sora hold on!", Tom called out to me but I couldn't hear him over the pain throbbing in my head, it wasn't long before the pain left, then focusing on points on my body just like the other times, this time it was my head and tail that were taking the pain, I looked up at Tom powerless to help the pokemon crowded around knowing what's happening from the last times, except for Dash and Pulse who have never seen this before. I could feel something happening on me head I could feel my hair moving slightly growing shorter, and something growing, I couldn't see what was happening but judging from the faces of my friends then I know something changed. It wasn't long before the pain turned into energy surrounding my head and tail.

"I'm... still awake!?", I was shocked by this, the last times I passed out from the pain but this time I'm still up, in pain but up.

"Sora... you okay?", Tom asked, I slowly got up from the ground still weakened from the pain.

"Well, I'm still in pain but yeah I'm fine".

"You sure?", Tom insisted, I looked at him, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Ok what changed this time?".

"Um... well...", Tom didn't want to answer this, fearing the I might freak out, "Here I got this back in town", Tom went to his bag and started to search through it.

"What's wrong?", I asked the pokemon surrounding me, they didn't answer back, Tom returned with a hand held mirror and gave it to me, I looked in to it and saw what everyone was so shocked to see, I had a big yellow ring starting on my forehead and going to the middle of my head, but it looked different from my hair, I went to touch it, it felt soft and warm, just like Luna's fur and my ears and tail, my hair has also gone shorter and a little softer but not like the yellow ring that now sits on my head.

"Great something else for people to look at", I laughed trying to raise to mood, but it wasn't working, "Is it that bad?".

"No, it's just... that was the first time I saw something just grow on you, the last time nothing happened to you outside, but this...", Tom couldn't finish, I could understand, when I first saw my ears and tail that morning I was shocked but now I'm get getting used to it, but I couldn't see what was happening it me, they could, and it must be harder to see your brother go though this.

"Look I'm in a little pain but I'm fine, really", after what they saw none of them believed me.

"I'm sorry Sora but this... I don't know what to think...", Tom walked away thinking about what he just witnessed.

"Does that happen... all the time?", Luna asked, I simply nodded, she looked off into a direction and walked off just like Tom thinking about what they saw, Wing and Coal joined her, Dash and Pulse stayed put.

"You two okay?", I asked, they didn't respond, "Look I'm sorry you had to see that but this is what's going to happen each time I change", they still looked at me not saying a word, they never saw me change before, they saw me when Aeon took over but not me growing something new, I sighed knowing that I'm not going to get though to them any time soon, I walked away and sat down underneath a nearby tree.

* * *

It's been 5 hours since the change, no one has said a thing since then, Dash and Pulse were sitting nearby joined by Coal and Wing still in shock and barely moving, Tom and Luna were further away still thinking about me and the changes. It was getting dark out and we had to set up camp, I walked from the tree and laid out my sleeping bag in the open, Tom saw this and did the same knowing that we weren't going anyway tonight. As night fell and the moon came out something happened that made everyone jump out of their skin.

"Sora... look at your tail...", Tom said, I had no idea what he was on about but I did what he asked when I did I jumped in fright, the yellow ring around my tail was glowing softly, I grabbed the mirror from my bag and looked at my face, the rings on my ears and the new one on my head were now glowing as well.

"I guess it added more than just a new ring", I said looking back at Tom and the pokemon, they were even more speechless than before, scared with what was happening, I was scared as well, I sighed, "Look I will skip dinner I'm just going to bed, you two can join me later",I told Dash and Pulse still unresponsive.

I walked to my sleeping bag, I put my bag down next to me as I sat down, I looked back at everyone still watching me, I sighed yet again, I put my hand into my bag and pulled out my journal and a pen, "Well might as well start somewhere", I said to myself, I opened it up and started to write, when I was down I put it away and called it an early night.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_It has been over a week since my life ended and nothing has gotten easier, so far I have two pointy ears and a big bushy tail, and a yellow ring of fur on my head as well as understand and talk to pokemon, when I talk to other pokemon I sound like an umbreon so other people can't understand me, where ever I go people look at me thinking I'm some kind of monster, it has been hard to deal with._

_But it's not been all bad, I made new friends and new brothers, they're Dash and Pulse, both brothers and both Plusle, they didn't know their mum or dad kind of like me so I took it upon myself to show them what a family really is, they have helped me with some of my fears while showing their own, in the short time I have known them they are scared for me, once I told them my story and told them how this will all end they cried a river, they will never leave my side._

_But we have so far had a run in with Team Rocket, we barely managed to escape them, Luna got a broken leg and the only way to get out was to let my pokemon side take over which is now called Aeon, he used Shadow Ball and got us out but in doing so put me out for 2 days, while I was out he talked to me and told me he wanted to be my friend and that he was trying to find a way to help, but I doubt he will._

_If it wasn't for everyone else I would of given up along time ago, but now I fear that things will change, everyone saw me have another painful change today but unlike other times they saw me grow the yellow furry ring on my head, ever since then no one has talked to me, Dash and Pulse hadn't seen me have a change yet so seeing this just made them... I don't know, and I fear that my time with them is short._

_-Sora_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like the inclusion of the journal, I'm going to try and add it at the end of each chapter that is if Sora gets a chance to write in it, just so you guys can see how Sora is changing over time, outside of the main story.**

**Some cool stuff happening next chapter, I can't say what it is but our group are going to have a little bit of a run in with some old friends.**


	9. Chapter 8 - New Friends, New Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in anyway shape or form, all rights are reserved to Nintendo.**

Reviewer corner yay!

**Unknown Leaf:** Liked how powerful your words were at giving the characters emotions. I have nothing bad to say so just keep on writing.

**Orange: He gets better as he goes along. See this chapter. I fuppin love it. Right my Australian friend 'o' mine.**

**Skater: Right, I didn't tend for this story to be so emotional filled, but I see it works, and that people like it.**

**Ultimate-Glaceon:** coolio

**Orange: Wow... that's descriptive hahaha. Your our new ego booster kai.**

**Skater: I can always you a new ego boost!**

**Oloop: **I like your writing style, but some of your sentences are running on a bit. overall keep up the good work!

**Orange: Personally I don't mind the long sentences.**

**Skater: I do try and mix it up, but this is from Sora perspective so he is telling the story.**

**GameMastrx:** Just a question: Are there going to be any generation 5 or 6 pokemon in this story? Also, do you think you can add a shinx and/or a vulpix in this story? Thanks!

**Orange: Yes, In this chapter. Let's just say it has to do with tea hahaha. 6 will probally appear once we get more information. Vulpix is a bit overused in my opinion, but shinx, maybe.**

**Skater: I have many things planned out for this story and maybe ones to come *wink, wink*, but for adding a Vulpix or Shinx, the easiest way to add them in is when there is a battle, but I do want to add to the family!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I woke up next to the pond, yawning from the nap I had when I got here, I was lying down on the soft grass with flowers dotting the landscape, I raised my head and looked around, the sun was shining through the trees reflecting off the water's surface, local pokemon where talking away in the distance, I got up and stretched my legs and walked over to the pond, I looked around to see if anyone was watching, but it was all quite around the water, I went down and got a nice cold drink, when I was done I looked at my reflection in the water, I saw my black furry face and sharp red eyes, a ring of yellow fur and two long pointy black ears, I smiled at it and splashed the reflection with my paw. I sat down next to the edge when a thought crossed my mind.

_'How did I get here and who am I?'_ I tried to think about the past and out of nowhere a flood of memories entered my head as I remembered everything that as happened, I looked around the place to see the landscape shimmering and disappear before my very eyes, I looked down at my paws to see everything return to normal with my hands reappearing and my former size coming back.

I looked around now to see that I was yet again floating it the void in my head, "Aeon!", I called out, I wanted to know what just happened, the umbreon appeared in front of me with a smile on his face.

"Hello".

"What just happened!?", I asked still freaking out over what I just experienced.

"I showed you something", he replied.

"I thought you couldn't do any of that stuff?", I was some what confused and still freaking out, last time I talked to Aeon he told me he was too weak to show me anything.

"After your last change I got an energy boost, and since now you can collect some power from the moon I had enough strength to show you stuff, but only for a little bit", I was shocked about what he did that my emotions turned into anger and I let him have it.

"You scared me half to death, I thought I was...", I stopped my sentence when I saw light coming from behind me, ever since I have been coming here their has been no light so this intrigued me, I turned around to see that my tail was giving off light, I remembered what the last change did to me as I grabbed my ear and pulled it in front of me, it too was glowing.

"See your emotions set off the glow, you need to control that in time other wise it can become annoying and it can let others know how you feel", I let go of my ear and let it bounce back, I need to remember this, "You seemed stressed lately so I created a peaceful place for you to relax", Aeon said, I looked at him still trying to get my head around what just happened.

"So let me get this straight, to help me relax you make me think that I'm a pokemon!?", Aeon nodded.

"You always say that there is no cure that you will change, so I just showed you how peaceful life as a pokemon is", I thought about what he said, thinking about what he just showed me, I did feel at peace, comfortable and relaxed, it felt like I had no problems at all, is this what it will feel like to be a pokemon, more I thought about it the more I liked it, but that could be the pokemon side of me enjoying that, I really want to be with the people I love and the friends I know, Aeon could sense what I was thinking and his ears dropped, "You still want to be human?".

"Yeah, I will miss everything that I know and if I think about losing that then...", I looked over at Aeon he was understanding what I was talking about, "Even if I say their will be no cure, deep down I hope they find one so I can be with the ones I love".

"So your saying life as a pokemon would be great but the fear of losing everything in return is too big of a risk...?", Aeon asked, he was getting it but still didn't quite understand what I meant.

"Something like that".

"Oh... well your about to wake up so good luck and I will talk to you soon", Aeon said before bursting into light.

* * *

I woke up in my sleeping bag, surrounded by trees, '_Good, that was just a dream_', I thought, I got up slightly and looked around, I saw a burnt out fireplace probably been out for some time, Coal was next to Wing keeping him warm with his tail sleeping soundly, Tom was in his sleeping bag close to them with Luna by his side, even in their sleep I can see their worried faces, I finally looked to my side, Dash and Pulse wasn't there in fact I didn't see them around at all.

I got out of my sleeping bag and looked around for any sign of them, but still I couldn't find them, "Dash, Pulse... where are you?", I called out softly trying to not to wake up Tom and the others, I got no reply. I was getting worried when I couldn't find them around the camp site, I didn't want to wake up the others, it was too early and I didn't want to talk to them yet.

Running out of options I turned to my pokemon abilities, or at least the hearing part of them, '_If I couldn't see them then maybe I could hear them_', I thought, it was a sound theory in my head but would it work. I closed my eyes and concentrate on just listening for sounds, it wasn't long before I started to hear thing, the wind blowing in the trees, pokemon waking up from their slumber, and splashes of water made from a small pond, but I got no sound of the two plusle.

"Maybe they wandered off, somewhere", I said to myself, this was the only thing I came up with, so I wandered into the forest in search for them. When I was listening for them I heard a splash from a pond close by, so this is where I started my search.

As I made my way there I kept and eye out for them with little success, but when I got closer to the pond I could hear little voices chatting away, they were faint from where I was but I could tell they were Dash and Pulses voices. I slowly approached the pond keeping out of sight from Dash and Pulse so I didn't disturb them, I hid behind a tree and peeked around it to see them talking.

"So...?", Pulse asked, sitting on the edge of the water.

"So what?", Dash replied not really listening to Pulse, he was swimming in the pond, this is where the splashes were coming from, I could see that next to Pulse that their clothing were laying on the ground, so they wouldn't get it wet..

"You slept on it, what do you think?".

"I don't know, it was just... so much pain", Dash got out of the water, shaking himself dry and making Pulse wet, he only groaned and wiped the water away.

"I know he told us that he would change but I didn't know it was going to be like that...", Pulse looked down to his feet, playing with his toes.

"I know... but what can we do... he doesn't even like us any more, we didn't speak to him after that", Dash tried to hold the tears back but some manage to show themselves, I couldn't believe what I hearing, did they really think I hate them because of something they can't control, I was about to go to them but I manage to hold myself back.

"He doesn't hate us, does he...?", Pulse joined in with Dash's fear, I couldn't take any more of this, they were making themselves sad for nothing, I walked out from behind the tree and got closer to them.

"I don't hate you", I said, they jumped up from shock, surprised to see me.

"Sora!", They both announced, "We didn't know you were awake", Pulse added.

"Sorry to scare you", I sat down next to them looking over the water, "I don't hate you, I would never hate you, seeing what you saw yesterday would make anyone speechless".

"Really?", Dash asked, I nodded hoping to remove all doubt from their mind.

"But I did thought you might of given up on me when I couldn't find you when I woke up", they ran up to me and jumped on my leg.

"Never!", they both yelled out, I was relived they were still with me, I chuckled a little at the sight.

"That's good to hear", but it wasn't long before they backed off scared of something they saw, I wondered what they were doing when I saw a glow on the ground, I turned my head to see my tail glowing faintly, I sighed knowing that the rest of the rings were glowing, "It's ok you two, Aeon told me that my emotions will affect these, right now I'm quite happy so I guess that's what they're showing", Dash and Pulse looked at each other unsure of what to make of this.

"So your happy?", Pulse said as they both turned back to me.

"Of course I am, knowing that you guys will never give up just makes me feel a lot better", they smiled, my rings only glowed brighter, "Come on you two we should head back Tom will be up soon", I extended my arm to them, they grabbed their clothes and put them on, they ran up it onto my shoulders, I noticed they were trying to avoid my glowing ears, "It won't hurt you guys... I don't think"

"What?", Dash asked, not quite hearing the last part.

"Nothing, let's go".

* * *

We were walking back to camp, Dash and Pulse asked me if the glowing hurt, I just replied saying that it makes the rings slightly hot but nothing I couldn't handle, we were coming up onto the camp, when I stopped.

"What is it?", Dash asked, I didn't know why I stopped but I could sense something happening up ahead.

"Stay quiet", I said to them and went down to the ground, I had no idea what I was doing, nor what I was sensing but I didn't like it, it wasn't long before Dash and Pulse sensed it as well, drawing closer to me.

We were around the camp site hiding from view, I hid behind a tree to see what was worrying me, I saw four men wearing red and silver uniforms surrounding Tom and the other pokemon, it looked like Coal was knocked out and Wing wasn't too be seen, most likely returned to his ball, Tom was holding the injured Luna in his arms.

"Team Horizon!", I softly said, getting pumped up, my rings getting hot and bright, I hid myself from view when I realised this, it was going to give me away.

"Who's Team Horizon?", Pulse asked, I turned to him.

"Their the people that did this to me, most likely looking for me", Pulse and Dash looked scared knowing that those men were here, I relaxed myself slightly trying to lower the glow on my rings before peeking back around the tree to listen to what they were talking about.

"I won't ask again, where is your friend Sora?", a grunt asked getting quite irritated.

"I don't know who your talking about, who are you guys!", Tom called out lying to them, hoping for them to go away.

"Stop lying to us, we know your friends with him, we saw video footage of you and him running from the gym back in Viridian City, now I will ask one last time, where the hell is he!?".

It wouldn't be long before they attack him for the information or worse inject him with the virus like me, I turned back from them and sat up against the tree.

"We have to do something!", I told the plusle, they just shook their heads.

"No way, they look like bad guys", they whispered.

"And they are about to hurt Tom and the others, are you going to let that happen?", They thought about it for a moment and shook their heads, "Good now here is what I want you to do".

Tom was looking even more worried, knowing if he didn't tell them about me they were going to attack.

"I'm telling you I don't know who you're talking about!", Tom cried out, the grunt only shook his head.

"I guess were doing it the hard way", he walked closer to Tom, he tried to move back but another grunt grabbed him from behind.

"Now!", I called out, the grunts all face me as a Thunder Wave went towards two of them paralyzing them and making them fall to the ground, then Dash and Pulse ran at intense speed and rammed the other two, Tom fell to one knee when the grunt let go of him, he looked up to see me run to him.

"Sora!", he called.

"Get up and run!", I yelled out, I recalled the unconscious Charmander and went down to the ground to allow Dash and Pulse to get back on, once they were on I grabbed Tom, before we made it out we grabbed our stuff and ran into the forest, I heard pokemon being released behind us and firing attacks our way.

We run like our lives depended on it, which it did, I turned my head a few times to see shadows of pokemon following us firing intense wind our way chopping up trees in its path.

"Sora... who are these guys...!", Tom try to speak while running, holding Luna close.

"Their Team Horizon, the guys that did this to me!", my rings started to glow from anger when I said their name, Tom thought it best to drop the subject for now, as we ran for our lives.

We ran for what seemed like an eternity, still being chased down my Team Horizon, we made it into a small clearing, where we stopped unable to run any more.

"I'm... sorry Sora... I can't go on", Tom tried to catch his breath, still holding Luna close.

"Neither can I Tom", I lied, I could keep on run, these pokemon abilities will allow me to run for quite some time, but I wasn't going to leave Tom behind.

It wasn't long before the pokemon and Team Horizon made it to us, I could finally see what that pokemon was, it was a Scyther, two of them in fact. They where green and looked like a mix between a grass hopper and praying mantis with a dinosaur's head. It had metalic blades for arms. One had a larger abdomen than the other proving it was female.

"We finally got you!", one of the grunts said.

"Don't try and run, you will only make it worse", the male Scyther said, I stood in front of Tom and growled at them, but this time I wasn't going to stop myself, my rings glowing bright.

"I see your changes, Kerr is going to be pleased", The other grunt said, making me even more angry, I heard a voice in my head, it was Aeon.

"Let me take over, we need to get out of here!", he demanded, I must have been really mad if Aeon was able to talk to me.

'_No I can't afford to pass out again, I will need to do this myself!_', I thought so I wouldn't speak out loud, I soon blocked him out and focused on the two men standing beyond me.

"Ok, time to bring you in, Scyther Quick Attack!", one of the men said, the other one called the same move.

"Dash, Pulse, Thunder Wave!", They jumped off my shoulders and let off a stream of energy, the two Scyther dodged and attacked them both sending them back to me, "You two ok!?", they got back to their feet in no time and nodded.

"Scyther remove those two with X-Scissor!", One of the Scyther charged at Dash and Pulse crossing its scythes.

"Dodge out of the way!", I called out, Dash and Pulse were able to just avoid that attack.

"Razor Wind!", the other grunt ordered its Scyther, it charged up the attack, while the other used Double Team to surround Dash and Pulse.

"Get out of there!", I cried, they try to move out but the Scyther only tried to slash them if they try to move, but it was too late, the Razor Wind from the other one was released going through a fake Scyther and hitting Dash and Pulse making them scream out in pain, they were pushed into me knocking me down, I looked up to my chest to see them piled up on each other barely moving, I sat up and they slid into my arms, "Guys...?", I got no answer.

"Do you give up yet!?", a grunt called out, I again heard Aeon.

"Please let me take over, this is hurting me as much as it's hurting you!", he cried, I looked up to see the Scythers coming closer, I looked behind me to see Tom holding Luna, they both knew the end was coming, I was about to let Aeon take over until I heard a voice, one I haven't heard of yet.

"Solan, Flame Charge!", I look to my left to see an unknown pokemon run out of the trees on fire and smack right into one of the Scyther, causing the other one to back off.

"What... what just happened!", a grunt yelled, his Scyther getting up from the attack, everyone in the clearing looked to where that pokemon came from to see a shadow walk out of the darkness, it was a girl no older than 14, she was wearing a long fancy green dress with black high heels barely visible, she had long curly blonde hair.

"I heard a battle and came to watch, but I guess this isn't one, what a shame", she walked over to us and looked around, she saw Tom and I holding our pokemon, we were showing fear in our eyes, she then turned to the grunts, they didn't seem to happy she barged in.

"Get out of here kid, before we hurt you too!", they said, she only laughed, and walked up to them.

"You, hurt me, why you can't even control you pokemon let alone insult me", she walked around one of them smiling away, she didn't know what she was getting into.

"How dare you insult me, if you want to protect these kids then fine, I will just get a bigger pay check from the boss", The girl walked away, walking towards me and Tom.

"So your saying your trying to take these two, well we don't like your type do we Solan", The catilpilar like pokemon nodded.

"Ohh they make my blood boil!", He said.

"And you know what's worse, is that your using Bug types for your evil plans!", She didn't seem very happy about that.

"Whatever, Scyther Slash!", he called out while the other one called out the same move, the scythers moved in for the close range attack.

"Solan, Flamethrower!", She called out, the pokemon let out a stream of fire from it's body hitting into the Scyther he attacked before, causing it to fall down to the ground, unconscious, the other Scyther slashed the pokemon causing it to move back, but something happened.

"Ahh... what happened!", Scyther cried out, it's owner was confused.

"What did you do!", The girl only laughed.

"Wow, you really don't know how to control your pokemon, Solan has the ability Flame Body, meaning he has a chance of dealing a burn to its attacker", She continued to laugh like it was all a big joke, "Can you believe them!", she told her pokemon which giggled at her comment, "Ok Take Down!", Solan ran up to the burnt Scyther and charged into it sending it back to it's trainer.

"Get off me you lazy bug!", he yelled but the Scyther wasn't moving.

"Ok time to rap up, String Shot!", She called out and string rapped the two grunts, tying them down, and their pokemon as well, the girl just laughed even more, "Well it's been fun but I think it's time that we left, hope you enjoyed our performance we will be here all week!", she giggled and ran to us, "Come on let's go!", the girl and her pokemon run into the forest, her pokemon looked like a catilpilar with white fur cavering up part of its body and blue eyes in the mess of fur, Tom and I looked at each other before following her.

* * *

We didn't go far as we made it to another small clearing, but it wasn't as big as the one we just came from, there was a bag sitting on the ground most likely belonging to the girl, once we got closer to it I fell to my knees looking down at the pokemon in my arms, still not moving.

"You're all safe now!", the girl said.

"Thank you for the help, what's you name?", Tom asked, she had a shocked face forgetting to introduce herself.

"Oops... sorry, my name is Tabatha!", She replied.

"I'm Tom and my brother here is Sora", he looked down to me, but I wasn't responding to anything around me, I was too focused on Dash and Pulse.

"Guys... please wake up...", I cried, shaking them slightly, my rings were glowing on and off. Tabatha just looked at me, listening to me talk to my pokemon.

"What's with him, and why is he wearing those toys?", Tabatha asked Tom.

"That's a long story, um... Sora?", I wasn't listening to him, I was still focused on the two pokemon, "Sora!", he tried again, I manage to turn to Tom, a few tears running down my face, "Mind speaking a language we can understand?".

"It's Dash and Pulse... their not moving...", I held them out slightly showing Tom that indeed their not moving.

"Oh it will be fine, I will use my expertise to help you, haha Tabatha away", Tabatha run too her bag, joined by Solan, Tom and I had blank faces, not understanding what she was talking about.

"She reminds me of you", I told Tom, he didn't seemed amused, Tabatha walked back after a short time, holding two cups.

"These will taste quite bitter but it will do wonders", I put Dash and Pulse down and grabbed the cups, I slowly made them drink the green liquid until it was all gone, it took some time but they soon shot right up, complaining about taste.

"Eww... why does everything taste bad!", Pulse complained, followed by Dash trying to wipe the taste from his mouth, as soon as I saw them up and walking I went I for a big hug.

"I thought I lost you... I'm sorry that I had you fight..." I was crying now but they just smiled.

"We're fine, see", I let go of them and looked them over, they seemed healthy again.

"Thank you", I turned to Tabatha, she gave me a smile and a wave, "By the way what is that stuff?"

Tabatha replied with a grin," Oh that stuff, It's just herbal medicine, it is a good medicine, but is horribly bitter. I wouldn't recommend it as a topping."

"Another job done, why do people always need me?", She turned to Solan for an answer.

"Beats me, you're always so crazy", he said before letting out a small giggle.

"Now, onto more important matters, who were those guys and why are they after you!?", Tabatha demanded, I got up from the floor after allowing Dash and Pulse to jump onto my shoulders.

"They were from a team called Team Horizon and they were after me", my rings glowed brightly from just saying their name.

"I'm sorry, but it's kind of hard to take you seriously with those toys on you", Tabatha giggled, I sighed when I heard this, it only made me depressed.

"I take it you haven't seen the news", Tom said, Tabatha shook her head.

"Nope, I kind of been in this forest for weeks, I kind of got lost, not that I'm complaining mind you, it's been fun meeting all these bug pokemon", She said.

"Speaking of which what is that?", Tom pointed to Solan.

"He's Solan, a Larvesta, my first pokemon" Tom was still confused, so was I, he put down Luna and pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it to Solan, an electronic voice started to talk.

"Larvesta, the Torch Pokémon. A Larvesta shoots fire from its five horns to repel its enemies. They live at the base of volcanoes."

"It says here that is from the Unova Region, so that must mean...", Tom was stop short when Tabatha answered.

"Yep, I'm from Unova, when I'm not travellingI live in White Forest, but it's been awhile since I've been back there", She didn't seem down about it, she was quite happy to be travelling, "but enough about me, we can talk more about me later, I want to know about you two, you seem to have an interesting story to tell if you got people trying to catch you", she looked down at me and the plusle.

"Sora, who is she?", Dash asked, still trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Her name is Tabatha, she is the one that saved us", they looked up at her in wonder.

"Before you start can you please take those things off, your no little kid", Tabatha pointed to my ears and tail, thinking that they were some kind of toy, I shook my head.

"I can't take them off, they are apart of me", I said, Tabatha only looked confused.

"Apart of you, what is that suppose to mean", I was about to answer be she kept on going, "No matter, if you won't take them off I will", She ran up to me giggling away, grabbing my tail and yanking hard, I yelped and started to growl, "Man what did you stick this on with, super glue!?".

"Let go!", I yelled, my rings glowing bright from the anger, she saw this and let go and walked back to her spot she was in before she decided to charge at me.

"Fine we will forget about the toys for now, but now you can tell me your story", She crossed her arms waiting for us to start, I rubbed my tail from the pain she just caused.

"Why should we tell you, you just yanked my tail!", I said, she stuck her face in the air.

"For one I saved you, if your not going to tell me then I will just go and get those men", she started to walk back to the clearing we just left, but I acted quickly.

"Okay, okay, fine we will tell you", she turned around in no time ran ran back to me.

"See I knew you would see it my way, oh I got a great idea!", she pushed me aside and ran to her bag like their was no tomorrow, I looked over to Tom who didn't understand either, I looked back to Tabatha and my jaw dropped, she was moving at speeds only a pokemon can achieve, she laid a blanket on the ground, quickly placing cups and tea pots all over it, she started to heat up tea and sat down, waving us over, Tom and I looked at each other, we couldn't believe what we just saw, it only took her 30 seconds to set up a tea set.

"Um... what?", Tom just didn't know what to say, she giggled.

"Come, sit, enjoy some tea, and tell me everything", we slowly made our way over and sat down, Solan was laughing.

"Oh boy, enjoy the tea!", he said continuing to laugh.

"So start from the beginning, where are you from?", Tabatha asked.

"We're both from Pallet Town, we left over a week ago", Tom replied.

"What, you're on a journey, you want to become a pokemon master, or something else?".

"I want to become a pokemon master, but we're not on it because of that", Tom looked over to me, indicating that he is here for me.

"We on it because of me", I said finishing off Toms sentence, Tabatha looked me over.

"What's so special about you?", she asked.

"Really, you can't tell?", She looked me over again, then smiled.

"Oh I see, your crazy that's why those men were after you!", She giggled I was surprised at what she said, I'm not crazy, with in reason.

"No, I'm part pokemon!", I yelled, her comment slightly got to me, she stopped giggling at looked at me with a blank expression.

"What?".

"The reason I talk funny is because I'm talking to pokemon, you pulled my tail which by the way really hurt, and these rings glow which only showed itself yesterday, those guys that were chasing us were Team Horizon they are to ones that did this to me over a week ago", Tabatha was looking at me looking quite shocked, but her happy nature came back.

"That's so cool, being part pokemon would be so much fun!", she was getting excited, "Wouldn't you think Solan?".

"Word of advice, run while you can!", Solan looked at me, he seemed kind of serious, but I doubt she could be that bad.

"Well it isn't fun, because I'm slowly changing and soon I will be a Umbreon and I will cease to exist, see this yellow ring on my head, I only got that yesterday!", bring that up made everyone sad, Tabatha still had her smile.

"Well I think you should be happy for the time you have left".

"Why, there are moments where something makes me happy but my life is going to end and you want me to be happy?".

"There is no point in being a downer all the time, be happy and you will be just fine", She said poring some tea into each of our cups.

"I'm not a downer", I said, looking at the tea she just pored, it didn't look to bad.

"Well Sora you kind of have been", Tom said taking a sip of the tea, he seemed to like it.

"I didn't know you thought that, I didn't mean to be", I said, taking a sip of the tea myself, it was quite tasty, a hint of honey could be found among the ingredients which made it nice and sweat, she really knew her tea.

"It's okay Sora, you do have a good enough reason to be like that", Tom smiled at me but he didn't make me feel batter, I was dragging down everyone's moods, I should think about being happier, but not right now.

"So why are you in Kanto Tabatha?", I asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, I want to be the bug type master, so I've travelled to many regions to study and catch bug types, Kanto is my latest stop but I kind of got lost in this forest when I was trying to help an injured pokemon", she said.

"More like she chased down many different pokemon and got lost in the process", Solan added, I giggled at this.

"What you giggling at?", Tabatha asked.

"Oh, well I think you got lost because you chased pokemon until you got yourself lost", she wasn't expecting me to know this and then turned to Solan.

"You told him didn't you!", she asked Solan, he only nodded, "Well guess who's not getting tea!".

"It was worth it", Solan said before giggling again.

* * *

We sat their and drank some more tea, Dash and Pulse tried some and they didn't seem to like it, I guess it must have been the drink from before that put them off, we told Tabatha mostly everything about what has happened to us, and by time we finished there was no tea left and 2 hours have gone by.

"Thank you for everything Tabatha, but we really should be going, Team Horizon will be looking for us", I told her.

"Well where will you be going?", She asked.

"Well we are going to make our way around Kanto mostly sticking to the forests to hide from Team Horizon and Team Rocket" I replied, she closed her eyes and thought about something, Tom and I just looked at each other.

"Ok I decided to tag along with you", Tabatha finally said, this shocked everyone.

"What!?", I didn't expect this.

"Well if I want to become a bug type master then I need to learn more, and since your going through many forests, this can help me greatly, besides I also figured out that you need an attitude adjustment", Tabatha crossed her arms and held her head up.

"What, I don't need any attitude adjustment!", I yelled.

"Yes you do, I'm going to put you in a Tabatha's Mood Changer Course, this way you will be happier, and not the downer you always are".

"What!?", I was getting ticked off now and my rings were now glowing slightly, and they have been fine for the last hour.

"I told you to run for it", Solan said laughing, I only sighed.

"Well if you want to come then there is no point in trying to stop you", I said, Tom was surprised.

"What you going to let her come?".

"Well I didn't want you to come but you wouldn't listen to me and came anyway, so there is no point in trying to stop her", Tom rubbed his head, feeling guilty about this.

"I guess that was my fault, sorry", he said.

"Then it's settled, I will join you guys!", she picked up her bag and returned Solan and looked at us.

"Aren't you going to return your pokemon?" ,she asked.

"They don't like it in their pokéball so they stay out with us, we want Luna to go in hers since she has a broken leg but the splint will do", Tom said, Tabatha looked down to Luna, and smiled.

"When we stop to set up camp I will take a look at it, but for now we walk", Tabatha sped off into the tress.

"Hey wait, what happened to walking!", Tom called out, picking up Luna and tried to chase her down, I shook my.

"I feel like we might regret this", I said, Dash and Pulse just had a big smile.

"She seems like fun!", Dash exclaimed.

"Come on Sora, let's go!", Pulse added, I nodded and I ran to try and catch up.

* * *

We were walking for some time, Tabatha told us more about her, but she got distracted easily when she saw a bug pokemon, Tom and I had to hold her down once when things got a bit out of control. Tabatha told us about her other pokemon, she met them when she was studying in different regions, she has a scyther named Arthur, a larvesta named Solan, a beutifly named Princess, a dustox named Prince, a durant named Steel, a beedrill named Dusk, a venipede named Roll and a skorupi named Pin, Prince and Princess are mates, Tabatha told us that they wouldn't go with out the other so she now has them both, in my mind having Tabatha around with all her pokemon will make it easier to fend off Team Rocket and Horizon.

"Hey Tabatha?", I said, she turned her head to look at me.

"What is it?".

"Are you sure you want to join us, you know if you do your as much of a target as Tom", she just smiled, it seemed like she didn't really care.

"Your kidding, this will be fun, anyway I find it hard to believe that anyone will hurt you", she said, I was confused by what you meant.

"What do you mean?".

"Your too cute to hurt", she winked at me, leaving me stunned and slightly blushing, my rings softly flashing, when she said this it thought back to when I was looking at myself back at the Pokemon Center, I thought that I looked cute then, I thought it was my pokemon emotions affecting me and I still do, maybe she was just messing with me, at least I hope she is.

"Hey Sora, are you blushing!?", Tom said giving me a sly grin, Dash and Pulse were laughing at me, I shook my head trying to come back to reality.

"What, no... I was just thinking... I will talk to you later about it", I gave an evil look at Tabatha who just giggled and ran further up ahead.

"I knew I was going to regret this", I mumbled to myself.

"Look on the bright side, she's not the only one that thinks your cute", I looked down at Luna and she also gave me a wink, I dropped my head in embarrassment while Dash and Pulse kept on laughing.

'_At least Tom can't understand her_', I thought.

We made our way through the forest trying to spot Tabatha who ran off before, but not having much luck.

"Where did she go?", Tom asked.

"I don't know?", we kept on walking looking around as we went, it wasn't long after that when we spotted her, sitting down on the blanket heating up some more tea.

"What are you doing?",I asked.

"It's tea party time!", Tabatha exclaimed, "We also got a guest", I was trying to figure out what she was talking about when Tom tapped me on the arm, I turned to looked at him but he only pointed at something, I looked down and jumped back a little, I saw a Beedrill sitting on the blanket with Tabatha.

"Er... is that your Beedrill?", I asked, she shook her head making me back off even more Tom followed suit.

"He won't hurt you, he is here for a nice cup of tea", Tabatha took the kettle of and pored some tea in a bowl for he Beedrill to drink out of.

"I don't know about this", I said, still keeping an eye on the pokemon.

"Well you say you can talk to pokemon, how about you do that instead of jumping to conclusions!", Tabatha sounded ticked off, she loved bug types so I guess she didn't like us being afraid of them.

"Well okay then", I looked to the beedrill who was still drink the tea, "Hello, how are you?".

"I'm fine, now leave me be", the Beedrill responded, he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Well?", Tom asked, I dropped my head.

"It might be best if we just leave him to drink", I turned to Tom and he nodded very quickly, Tabatha crossed her arms.

"Fine suit yourself, go wait over there while we drink", she pointed over to a spot near by, which we happily moved over to, we took a seat and looked back over to Tabatha and the beedrill, they were still drinking away.

"Tom remember when you said you would never understand me...", Tom nodded, "What about her?".

"She... she is one of those people where if you try to figure out you will go crazy...", Tom chuckled, I joined in knowing that he was speaking the truth, it wasn't long before he stopped and turned to me, "You wanted to talk to me?", I thought back and remembered what he was talking about.

"Oh... yeah, I guess I did", I softly said, Tom didn't seem to thrilled about my attitude.

"Hey you wanted to talk, if you don't want to any more it's fine", Tom said, I looked down to the ground thinking about how I would say this.

"Well... before when Tabatha said I was... cute, I thought about something that happened, back at the Pokemon Center when I was getting ready I looked at myself in the mirror and thought the same thing, I don't know what that means but I think your right about my pokemon emotions...", Tom stared at me not knowing what to say, I myself didn't know what I was talking about, "And there is something else... last night Aeon showed me something, he made me think I was an Umbreon relaxing near a pond enjoying myself, at first I was freaked out but the more I thought about it the more I liked it... and I don't know what to do...", I was slowly breaking down into tears trying my best not to show them so I didn't make Dash and Pulse too upset.

"Sora... you will be fine, don't worry... but if you really do feel that way then...", I stopped Tom there.

"I don't know what I think about it all... I don't know if it is the pokemon emotions that make me feel this way or my own..", I couldn't hold the tears back any more, I put one hand to my face trying to hide it but everyone knew, I felt something scratching behind my ear and I slowly stopped crying, relaxing to the soothing pleasure, I slowly turn my head to see Dash's hand reaching for my ear, he was the one scratching me, I gave him a soft smile, "Thank you...", Dash lowered his arm smiling softly.

"Sora... maybe you should get some time alone with yourself so you can think these things over?", Tom said, I thought about it and shook my head.

"No... I'll be fine, I just want to know what's happening, if there is a way to stop this I want to know, and fast...", I looked over to Tabatha who was still drinking tea, but she didn't seem as happy as before, maybe she been watching or worse listening, "Even having Tabatha here to help make me happy isn't going to work forever...".

"Maybe Professor Oak knows something by now?", Tom said, I raised my head and ears, I completely forgot about the Professor.

"Maybe", I said taking my bag off my back and reaching into it for the pokégear, looking at it there was one problem we forgot about.

"Their is no reception in this forest, great", I returned to my depressing state knowing I will have to wait to find out anything from the Professor.

"Everything will be fine Sora", I turn my head to see Pulse giving me a big smile.

"Really, how do you know?", Pulse looked over to Dash and gave him an evil grin, Dash did the same, I've seen those grins before.

"Oh no!", I exclaimed, but it was too late, the two jumped off my shoulders and onto the ground quickly turning around and jumping into my chest knocking me over, they started to tickle me causing me to to laugh loudly, Tom and Luna laughed at the sight they were seeing, I manage to raise my head slightly to see Tabatha laughing as well. It was a few minutes before I manage to turn around and pin them to the ground, they were still giggling away, "Thanks you two".

"We know what cheers you up!", Pulse manage to say under his loud giggle.

"Yeah you do, now it's my turn!", I tickled them both, they were sent into a fit of laughter, few more minutes later I stopped, I took my hands away and sat back down, the two plusle manage to sit up still giggling loudly.

"Feel better?", Tom asked, trying to calm down after what he saw.

"I feel much better", I had a big smile, I felt so much better after that, laughter really is the best medicine, Tabatha walked over to us.

"Well I hope you had fun, while you were losing your head I packed up and ready to go, how about you?", Tabatha crossed her arms wanting us to hurry up.

"We weren't the ones that stopped in the first place", I responded.

"I stopped for a drink, I wasn't the one crying!", Tabatha and I were in each other faces ready to get into an argument, Tom stepped in between us.

"Ok that's enough, calm down!", I shook my head and backed off, again I lost myself to these emotions, these can become dangerous if I'm not careful.

"Sorry Tom... I lost myself again".

"It's fine Sora", Tom turned to look at Tabatha, "Don't fight, please".

"It's fine, not like I was going to bite his head off, I can't say the same for him!", Tabatha chuckled.

"What's that suppose to mean!", I yelled getting angry again, my rings now glowing, Tom again stepped between us.

"Enough, no more from both of you!", Tom was getting irritated from our attitudes, "Now let's get moving", Tom walked off with Luna following him, Tabatha went and followed him.

"She was playing with me", I mumbled to myself, "Come on guys let's go" I leaned down to allow them to get up and I ran to rejoin the others.

* * *

Two hours went by and I didn't make eye contact with Tabatha, Tom was standing between us so we wouldn't go at it again.

'_Why does she act so childish?', _I thought, I know she saved us from Team Horizon and also help Dash and Pulse recover from their beating, but she is so weird, she seems like she doesn't know what she is doing, that she tries so hard to stand out, I don't think that letting her join us was a good idea, she doesn't understand the danger she is in.

"Sora", Tabatha said, she broke my train of thought, I turned my head to look at her, Tom was being wary of us making sure we don't get into another fight.

"Yes?" , I said.

"I'm sorry for what happened, when I start I can't stop myself", she said, putting her hands behind her head.

"It's fine, really, it was my fault", Tabatha wasn't sure what I meant, she was going to ask when I stopped walking, Tom, Luna and Tabatha stared at me.

"What is it Sora?", Tom asked, I turned my head around to see what I could sense, it was the same feeling from this morning.

"Run," I said.

"What?".

"Run!", I ran ahead of everyone grabbing Luna as I went, Tom and Tabatha quickly joined me unsure of what's happening.

"Sora what's going on!?", Tabatha called out.

"It's Team Horizon they found us!", as soon as I said that attacks could be heard from behind us.

"How did they find us!", Tom yelled over the attacks, I didn't answer as I was to focused on running, we manage to run back onto the path of the forest which we manage to lose when we got here, on the other side 2 grunts were waiting for us making us stop in our tracks, the other two came up from behind us with their pokemon which were a Vulpix and a Ninetale.

"Thought you got away, next time maybe try taking the tracking device out of your bag", one of the grunts said to Tom, I looked over to his bag and I did notice a strange bump on it, I couldn't believe we didn't see that.

"Now time to bring you in", the grunts reached for their pockets ready to pull something out, I could see Tabatha and Tom both reaching for the pokemon, but I could sense something about to happen, I couldn't explain it but I felt like something bad was about to come our way.

The grunts pulled out guns from their pockets and fired darts at us, my body dropped to the floor to avoid it, unfortunately Tabatha and Tom both got hit by one and soon fell to the ground, it seemed like they were asleep, another one was fired at me and my body reacted and jumped to the side, I had no idea what I was doing but I didn't care.

"That was our last dart!", one of them cried.

"Who cares it's four against one, he can't do anything to stop us", they called their pokemon forth, the other two called out a Zubat and a Golbat to join the Vulpix and Ninetails.

"Okay here we go, Coal let's fight!", I called out Coal from he ball, "You feeling better?", I asked, he was knocked out from this morning.

"Never better, besides it's time to get some payback!", he exclaimed.

"Okay it's four against one, this isn't good odds...", I mumbled to myself, I wasn't sure I could beat them all.

"Let us help!", I turned to Dash and Pulse who seemed eager to fight.

"No way not after last time", I said but they seemed determined.

"We need to help or we won't win!", Dash and Pulse jumped off my shoulders and landed next to Coal, Luna struggled out of my arms and went next to them.

"Luna you can't fight you still have a broken leg!", I yelled, but she wasn't listening, my attention was drawn away from the grunts calling attacks.

"Ninetails, Flamethrower!", The other grunt that had Vulpix called the same attack, the two fox pokemon let out a stream of fire at us.

"Coal counter with your Flamethrower, Dash and Pulse Quick Attack them and Luna Hidden Power the bats!", I called, Coal was able to block the Flamethrower from hitting them just in time but was struggling to keep it back, Dash and Pulse quickly moved to the foxes and hit them sending them back, braking their attack allowing Coal to get his through and hitting them for a direct hit, Luna focused on her attack, balls of green light started to surround her as she fired them off to the two bat pokemon.

"Golbat Protect!", the grunt called allowing his pokemon to avoid damage, but Zubat got hit by that attack but it didn't seem to do much.

"Dash and Pulse, Thunder Wave Golbat and Zubat!", The two got down on all fours and released a wave of energy that hit the bats making them fall out of the sky, they were soon returned.

"Vulpix, Round!", the grunt called, the one that owns Ninetails used the same move, I remembered Tom talking about this a few years back when he was studying, he said that the attack is a song that a pokemon sings and it can do greater damage if other pokemon join in. The fox pokemon released their song right at Coal, Pulse saw this and jumped in front of the attack and used a move, it was Protect.

'_I didn't know he knew that...', _I thought, this stopped the attack from hitting and saving Coal from harm, Dash ran over to Pulse surprised to see the move.

"Enough of this, Ninetails, Heat Wave!", the grunt called, Ninetails built up a ball of fire in it's mouth, I saw this and ran to Luna to cover her, Coal did the same with Dash and Pulse, Ninetails released a shearing hot wind from it's mouth which burnt everything in it's path, Coal and I could barely handle it, I started to feel my back burning up, I figured that it inflicted a burn on me, the attack stop as Ninetails jumped in pain, I slowly turned around to see on it's back was a burn mark.

"You have Synchronize, clever", I didn't know what he was talking about, I just knew that the burn killed, but my attention was taken from that when I saw a bright light coming from next to me, when I looked I saw Coal was engulfed with light, he was evolving.

"Coal...", I said, Dash and Pulse backed off slightly as Coal changed shape and size, before long before us was standing a Charmeleon.

"Coal you evolved into a Charmeleon!", I exclaimed, Coal looked up and down his body and looked at the grunts. He looked like a larger and darker red version of a charmander. He had a single horn on the top of his head.

"Oh your so in trouble!", Coal said, his voice sound a lot different, he sound a lot older which I had to get used to.

"Ok Coal let's show them who's boss, time for one last attack, use Flamethrower, Luna Hidden Power, Dash and Pulse use Thunder Wave!", I was determined to rap this up quickly so we could get out of here. The pokemon all charged up their attacks and released them all a once, sending a storm of power to the four grunts and their pokemon. there was little that they could do as the attacks slammed into them sending them flying for meters all landing hard getting knocked out in the process.

"We did it!", we all celebrated in triumph, it wasn't long before I ran over to Tom and Tabatha to see if they were ok, "Guys wake up!", I shook them but I got nothing, "Dash, Pulse, can you give them a slight shock?", I asked the two, they both chose different people and gave them a shock making them jump up from their unconscious rest.

"What just happened!?", Tom exclaimed putting his hand to his head.

"We just saved everyone, we trained our pokemon well", I said, Tom looked around to see the grunts on the ground some way from us and also saw that Coal evolved.

"Did Coal...".

"Yep. He's now a Charmeleon!", I said, Coal seemed very happy about it, I flinched from pain as the burn kept on stinging.

"What's wrong?", Tabatha asked.

"Nothing, just got a slight burn from the battle", Tabatha got up and walked over to me.

"Show me", she said.

"Show you, no!".

"Just show me, I can help", I thought about it and nodded, I turned around and lifted my top.

"That's a pretty big burn, but I will fix it in no time", she took off her bag and searched through it, "If I can't find the herbs to make medicine I always carry factory made heals for emergency", Tabatha pulled out a heal from her bag and sprayed it on my back, it stung for a bit but then all the pain went away.

"Thanks Tabatha, one of the grunts say that I have Synchronize, what does that mean?", I asked.

"Synchronize is an ability that if you get inflicted by a status condition then the one the caused it also receives it, I didn't know you could use that", Tom explained, I didn't know about it either, but now that I do, it sounded cool, Tabatha put the heal away.

"You owe me one favour", she giggled as she ran off down the path.

"Wait what!?", I yelled out to her but she kept on running.

"Just leave it be, come on", Tom said as he made his way down the path followed by Luna.

"Wait!", I called out them him and run up to him, I pulled out the tracking device from his bag and chucked it on the ground, "Coal would you mind?", Coal quickly burnt the thing to a crisp before I returned him to his ball,"I'm not going to deal with this again".

"Good, let's go", Tom turned back around and walked down the path, I got Dash and Pulse back on my shoulders and followed him.

* * *

It was getting dark out and we went back deep into the forest to set up camp so it will be harder for Team Horizon to find us, we had a fire raging with food cooking, Tom, Tabatha and I were sitting together with Tom and my pokemon sitting near by talking to themselves.

"Tabatha why don't you let out your pokemon, they have to eat as well?", I asked.

"Oh, well I feed them early in the morning, they get a big meal and that's about it, they seem quite happy with it", she said, I wasn't sure.

"Really?", I said.

"Sora, many different pokemon have different eating habits, and their trainers can make them have that habit", Tom tried explaining, I didn't quite get it but they did so I just nodded to get them to change the subject.

"Oh, Sora", Tabatha said, I looked at her wondering what she wanted, she put her hand into her bag, "Here try these!", she pulled out her hand and opened it up in front of me, showing me a hand full of pokemon food.

"That's pokemon food!", I said.

"Yeah you are part pokemon so why not try it", she had a big grin on her face which was making me uncomfortable.

"I'm not eating that!", I yelled.

"Oh come on!", she yelled back.

"No!"

"Don't be such a baby!"

"Don't push me!", I was starting to get really annoyed.

"Just try one, you owe me a favour!", she moved closer.

"I said no!", I growled showing my teeth like an angry dog, Tom got between us.

"Cut it out!", He yelled snapping me out of it.

"Fine don't eat it then, I was only trying to help!", Tabatha moved her hand away from me and put the food away.

"I think I will skip dinner, I'm not that hungry any more", I got up and walked to my sleeping bag and sat down, getting ready to go to bed, when my ears picked up a conversation.

"Tabatha why did you do that", Tom whispered.

"I was just trying to help" she replied.

"Well please stop trying to push or get Sora angry", Tom said.

"Why?"

"Sora can't control his pokemon emotions, if you push him to far then he doesn't pay attention to what he is doing, you heard him growl just then", Tom said, they were whispering but my ears could pick up on what they were saying, this made me sad.

"Well why doesn't he just learn to control them then?", she asked.

"I don't know, maybe he has tried and can't, I can see he tries his best to hold them back most of the time, but when it happens he doesn't know he is doing it, this just makes him depressed, so please can you stop?", Tom asked.

"For now, but just remember I'm only trying to help".

"He has too many people helping right now and he doesn't know what to think, just leave him alone tonight and let him sleep, he needs it after today".

"Fine", Tabatha replied, I tuned out from their conversation after that, I was back on my thoughts thinking about everything I just heard, Tom knew more about me than I did, hearing him talk about me like that just makes me feel like I lost control, I pulled out my journal and wrote another entry and went to bed hoping that tomorrow will be better.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was eventful, Team Horizon showed up and attacked us, we were almost beat until someone came to our rescue, her name is Tabatha, she is a crazy and funny new friend we made and she is now joining us as we travel, I don't know if this is a good thing but time can only tell._

_During a second battle with Team Horizon, Coal evolved into a Charmeleon, and helped me fend off the attackers, but during today I have figured out something._

_My pokemon emotions is affecting me more that I thought, making me get angry to easily, making me growl and also enjoy kid games, but what I also found out that my pokemon instincts can make me do things with out me thinking about it, not that I'm complaining since it saved me from Team Horizon but it something I'm concerned about._

_The last thing is Aeon showed me something in my dream last night, he made me think I was a pokemon, at first I was freaked out but the more I think about what he showed me the more I like it, it scares me as well as me seeming cute, Luna and Tabatha both brought it up today, I thought the same thing when I was back at the Pokemon Center, I don't know what this means but I know I'm not going to like it._

_-Sora_

* * *

**A/N: I really enjoyed this one, when Sora was in his dream as a umbreon was the best to write, but I do wish I could of done more with it, but Aeon isn't strong enough... yet.**

**How do you like Tabatha, Orange told me about the character and since Sora is always such a downer I thought it time to add someone the raise everyone's sprits.**

**Also Coal evolved, YAY, what would this mean and how would it affect everyone, we might find out or nothing will happen, we will see but next chapter prepare for a good one as things get a little tense with our group.**

**Writen by: skaterblog**

**Edited by: Orangekirbyyoshi**


	10. Chapter 9 - Fearing The Emotions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in anyway shape or form, all rights are reserved to Nintendo.**

**A/N: I have change the back story slightly, I just changed how long the virus will take affect, from two years to one, I ran it through my head on how I can fill up two years of changes and events and the answer was, I can't or at least I don't know, putting it down to one year means the changes can happen more often, as well as other little gems in the story.**

**Orange: Hey another part of reviewer corner. I also have a surprise segment where I ask you guys your opinions.**

**Charlesguy: **i must say... this story is not bad, for a rookie. makes me think you wrote pieces beforehand. anyway, a few grammar corrections to start

some ''.''s and '',''s were missing. i'm not trying to sound like an english teacher here, but still. also i recomend allowing flames, so long as they're productive.

nitpicking aside, i'm interested to see where this story will end up. i just hope you know how TO end it.

*removes pocket flute from dark blue and deep green sweater.*

may the winds of fortune blow in your favor

*plays nocturne of shadow, teleporting away by doing so.*

**Orange: Hey I wanna try that.**

***grabs ocarina***

**I have no idea how to play this uhhhh... OH WELL I'm gonna try**

***makes a horrible screeching noise with ocarina***

**Ummm... was that suppose to do something hehehehe. Oh if you guys didn't know Tabatha, Solan and Arthur were created by moi. Her other pokemon I named and chose what species they are and the fact Prince and Princess are mates (real creative names I know well could've been worse and I name them Romeo and Juliet).**

**Skater: Right end the story... Sure let's say I know how to and leave it at that. Also there will always be mistakes in the chapters, I never spot them all.**

**GamemastrX: **I think its good, other than a few grammatical errors. I am a fan of New Species too, so join the club :) I look forward to reading new chapters.

**Orange: Oh good lord even longer chapters. There's a fuppin club. Count me in.**

**Skater: Club, I like Clubs, wait, is this like a fan club, or when you club someone of the head type club, because either way, I'm in!**

**Orangekirbyyoshi:** I like the bstory keep it up. Don't let other people too get you to quit remember there will always be someone reading your fic out there. I am going to be one of those people kay so remember what I said. Just don't let people and workloads bring you down. Good luck out there.

**Orange: Oh good lord past me. I think I broke the space time continuim by my totally amazing totally cool legit ultra awesome project of amazing stuff who will knock everyone to a form of spactial goo much like what Lewis of the yogscast did to those poor bees. If someone can find what I'm referencing wins a spotlight in the next reviewer corner.**

**Skater: I feel like something bad is going to happen, stop talking to your past self, also I don't want to become bee DNA!**

**Alltogether: question of the day! Who is currently your guy's favourite character in the story? Your answers will be mentioned in the next chapters or so**

**Skater:** Aeon, his name is cool and he knows everything, but I have to wonder, is he helping Sora or not?

* * *

I was in the void in my dream again, this time it has a floor for me to stand on, I have been coming here a lot lately and I only come here if Aeon wants to talk to me, I looked around and didn't see him anywhere.

"Aeon, are you there!?", I called out, it took awhile but Aeon soon showed himself, he seemed confused.

"Sora what are you doing here?", he asked.

"What you mean, I'm here in this void and I only come here if you want to talk", I said, Aeon shook his head.

"I didn't bring you here", I was still confused, I didn't know what was going.

"You must of, how else am I here!?"

"Maybe you want to talk to me?", Aeon said.

"You mean, I can do this void thing?", I was slowly understanding, Aeon nodded.

"What do you want talk about?", Aeon said cocking his head to the side.

"I... I don't know", I didn't know why my mind sent me here, but it must have been something important, I thought back to the day I just had to think of a reason to why I would be here, the more I thought about it the more the answer became clear, "I think I know why", I looked down to the non-existent floor.

"What is it?".

"How... how do I control these pokemon emotions, they... keep getting me into trouble", I looked back up to Aeon, he seemed amused by my question.

"You can't control them", Aeon replied.

"What do you mean I can't!?", there was something Aeon wasn't telling me.

"You really want to know?", he asked, I nodded my head, "Because kids can't control them very well at first, you will in time", Aeon said, I wasn't following what he was saying, I'm fifth-teen years old.

"I'm no kid, I'm a teenager!", I exclaimed, Aeon was still amused.

"You may be a teenager now, but compare that to pokemon years, you may only be one or two years old", this information took awhile to sink in but when it did, I felt like everything changed.

"Wha... so... you're saying that... I'm going to be a... kid again?", I wasn't sure what to think about all this, I wasn't sure what was even happening.

"This is kind of hard to explain, since your fighting with yourself", Aeon said.

"What are you talking about?", Aeon was just making this even more confusing, he just let out a sigh of frustration.

"You have been fighting these emotions switching between your human emotions and your pokemon ones", Aeon took a breath, "I can feel what this is doing to you even if you don't know".

"I still don't understand, what's happening?".

"If you keep fighting them it will get worse, not just your emotions but if you keep rejecting your pokemon side things will get worse".

"But I haven't been rejecting it", I said, I have been using the abilities it has given me, like the hearing and pokemon speech.

"Deep down you have been trying to keep the changes from happening, trying to force your human side to stay, but keep this up and you will only make things worse"

"How can I make things worse?", the changes were painful enough, and I'm already embarrassed beyond belief.

"Keeping your human emotions to stay will make the pokemon ones to bottle up, you can't control them very well as a kid and rejecting them makes it even worse", Aeon took another breath, "If you don't change soon and accept them, then when you do show them, you won't be able to control yourself and it will be harder for you to come back" Aeon sat down after explaining so much, I soaked in everything he said trying to understand it all.

"But I don't want this to happen, that's why I'm trying to reject it!", I yelled, my rings glowing like crazy now.

"Well you better stop then, if not...", Aeon said, he has been a great source of information about this change and has helped me to understand many things, but this is something I'm not ready for.

"But, I can't be a kid again, I already been through that and I won't go through it again, last time I lost my parents... this time I will lose everything else", I had fun growing up, playing with Tom and going to school but at the same time I lost my parents and that made me depressed for most of my childhood, if I go through it again I will lose Tom, Mark and Marry, and my pokemon friends, another loss like that and I might just give up.

"I'm sorry Sora but this is something that you can't avoid, if you do you might hurt the ones you care about", Aeon said, I looked at him and he seemed quite worried about it, he has grown to care about the others like I have and he didn't want to see them get hurt.

"I... don't know what to do... I need to think about this", I slowly said, Aeon got up and started to walk away.

"Well you better decide soon", he said, walking away into the void.

"Wait!"I called out, Aeon stopped and turned around.

"If I do chose to let go of my human emotions... how do I go about doing that, and what will happen if I take on the pokemon ones", I needed more answers, I needed to know what would happen, Aeon sighed.

"You just think about it and let go, you might not feel the change happen, but you and others will notice the change in your behaviour", with that said, Aeon walked off into the void vanishing with out a trace before I could ask more questions.

"But... I don't know what to do...", I mumbled to myself, a light from where Aeon went burst into existence and engulfed me, I knew that I was waking up.

* * *

I woke up from my restless sleep, I tossed and turned in my sleeping bag thinking about the talk I had with Aeon, still trying to get my head around all the information.

"What am I suppose to do?", I mumbled to myself, I didn't know if I should believe Aeon, I know that I was trying to keep these emotions at bay so people wouldn't notice that I was different that I wasn't dangerous, but just a few small comments from Tabatha yesterday and I kind of lost it.

"I guess the news was right about me, I could be dangerous", I thought back to Lucy and what I learnt from that day, that people can make me seem like a monster but it's how I act and say that can change their minds, but with the emotions changing how I act it will be hard to convince people I'm not a threat, I'm starting to believe that I'm dangerous, if Tom wasn't there when me and Tabatha was going at it then I don't know what would of happened, I might of hurt her.

I sat up on my sleeping bag looking around for Tom, I needed to talk to him about this, but as I looked around the camp site no one was around, Tom and Tabatha were gone and so were the pokemon.

"Hello!?", I called out getting up from my sleeping bag and walked around the area, I couldn't see any sign of them, the camp fire was burnt out and everyone's stuff is still here. I was about to wander off to look for them when my ears picked up some sounds, it sounded like a battle, guessing that is where they went I followed the sounds. My rings faintly glowing from worry.

I walked a little ways from the camp site and the attacks were getting louder, what I was walking by was beautiful to see, the sun shone through the trees, flowers were dotted around all different colours and a slight mist hovering over the ground from the sun heating it up, part of me wanted to stop and stay in such a beautiful spot and the other part wanted to keep going, this is what Aeon was talking about me trying to make my human emotions priority, but I manage to pull myself away from the sight and continue to make my way to the battle.

I finally made it to the battle, Tom, Coal, Luna, Wing, Dash and Pulse were all here, Luna and Wing were battling each other most likely training, Dash turned around after hearing me push through some bushes and saw me walk over, "Sora!", he called and ran over to me, Pulse turned around and saw me, he joined Dash in greeting me, my rings calmed down when I saw everyone was fine.

"Hey guys, did you have a good sleep?", I asked, they stopped in front of me as I knelt down to their level.

"We did... but did you, you were moving around in your sleep, you woke us up", Dash said, I guess even in my sleep I was tossing and turning.

"I won't lie to you, I didn't have a good sleep", Dash and Pulse have been trying to help me through this since the day I met them, and if what Aeon was saying was true they could help me.

"What's wrong?", Pulse asked, they were having a good time, but now they seem sad, I have that kind of affect on people and pokemon these days.

"You will find out soon, come on", I held out my arm so they could run up, once they did I got up and joined Tom and Coal on the side lines watching Luna and Wing train.

"Good morning Tom", I said, Tom turned around and gave me a smile.

"Morning Sora, sleep well?", he asked, I shook my head.

"No I didn't, but I will tell you later", Tom didn't like it, he knew that I found out something and I was hiding it, but I wasn't going to for long. I looked at the training pokemon, they were taking it easy trying not to over do it.

"Tom, didn't Luna have a broken leg?", I asked, I saw Luna still had the splint on and she was battling with Wing moving around quite a lot.

"Last night Tabatha made some medicine that helped sped up the healing process, this morning she was jumping up and down on the leg, so I got her to train with Wing to get her back into the game, but I kept the splint on just in case", Tom explained turning back around to Luna and Wing.

"So where is Tabatha, I got up and she wasn't there and she isn't here?".

"I don't know, I saw her walk off into the forest, probably doing her own thing, just leave her be she will be back", Tom said, we stopped talking and looked at the pokemon train.

Luna ran up to Wing using a Quick Attack, Wing flew up into the air to avoid but Luna jumped up and manage to slam into him causing him to fall back down to the ground, Wing quickly got up and used Gust trying to knock Luna back, she flew quite far before managing to get back onto her feet.

"Wing your trying to hard to defend, your getting Luna to close to you, you must make the push, use Quick Attack!", Tom yelled out, I could see how Tom was training the pokemon, he let them do their own thing, but he was mostly focusing on Wing than Luna helping out if he was falling behind, he seemed to be making mental notes on how his pokemon performed so he could improve on it.

Wing hovered just above the ground and flew at Luna at intense speeds, Luna just stood there and waited for Wing to get closer, when he did Luna jumped up and over him. Wing slowed to a stop soon after to turn around and look at her, Luna charged at Wing using Take Down but before she could hit him Wing flew up high into the air to avoid her attack, he started to smirk at Luna, she got a bit fed up with it and charged up a Hidden Power.

"Ah yes, good girl", Tom said, Luna charged her attack, three green balls of light surrounded her, before long she release it towards Wing, he didn't see this coming as he only manage to avoid two while the third one struck his wing making him lose control and hurdle to the ground slamming hard. We ran over to see if he was fine, "Wing are you ok!?", Tom yelled as he skid right next to him, Wing slowly got up and nodded.

"Nice shot", I said to Luna.

"It wasn't my fault he started to fly!", Luna quickly defended herself, I shook my head and looked down at Wing.

"How you feeling?", I asked.

"Embarrassed", Wing replied trying to hide his face.

"Luna has had a lot more training than you, don't worry, we will train you up and you will be stronger in no time!", Wing looked up at me and saw my enthusiasm, his embarrassment went away and was replaced with determination.

"You promise!?", he asked.

"I do", I said, I looked over to Tom, he was wanted to know what we were talking about.

"Will you promise to train him to be as strong as Luna?", I asked him, Tom looked down at Wing with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, when we are done you will be the strongest bird out there!", Tom punched the air showing his spirit, Wing joined in with him.

"Tom, how about we head back and make some breakfast, maybe Tabatha is back", I said, Tom nodded and got off the ground, dusting himself off from when he skidded along the ground, as soon as he was done we started to head back to camp, followed by all our pokemon.

* * *

As we made our way back Luna, Coal and Wing were talking about how they can improve their battling skills, Dash and Pulse were on my shoulders still looking around the forest and talking to each other, but they were interrupted with the start of Tom and mine conversation.

"So Sora, you didn't sleep well huh?", Tom asked trying to get the ball rolling.

"Yeah, not really... I woke up Dash and Pulse because I was moving around so much", I looked at them, they seemed concerned about what happened last night.

"So were you having a bad dream?", Tom asked, he wanted to know what was happening.

"You could say that", I could see that I was getting on Tom's nerves, he wanted to help and I wasn't giving him any information.

"Do you want to talk about it?", he was still digging.

"Yeah I do... I guess, I was talking to Aeon last night", Tom looked over to me, he didn't liked the fact that I was talking so much to myself, I could see this and responded, "Tom we're friends now, he has been trying to help, please don't react like that each time I bring him up".

"Okay, I'm sorry, so what were you talking about, it must have been something big if it made you toss and turn in your sleep?".

"Well I asked him about how I can control the pokemon emotions".

"And, do you know how now?", Tom asked, wanting to know more.

"Well that's the thing I...", I stopped myself from talking and stopped walking, Tom stopped soon after concerned about what I was doing.

"Sora?", he said, I wasn't listening, I was back at that spot I went by on my way to find Tom, this time it didn't have the small layer of mist, but since it was gone I could see the healthy green grass, and the sight was beautiful.

"Look at this, isn't it great...", I told Tom, he looked around the area and saw what I was looking at but he didn't seem to pay it any mind.

"What's wrong?" ,he asked, by now the other pokemon made it up to us, and were trying to figure out what is going on.

"Nothing, it's just... this place is so beautiful", I looked over at Dash and Pulse "Don't you think?", they nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's great", Dash said.

"Can we go and play?", Pulse asked, I nodded and they jumped off and started to run around the area, Luna and Wing joined in, Coal stayed back and sat near a tree.

"That looks like fun...", I said, Tom was getting worried, I never acted like this before, he walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Sora, you okay...?", he shook me a little, and I shook my head wondering what was going on.

"What happened?", I asked.

"You don't remember?", Tom was more worried now.

"Um...", I looked around and saw the area we are in, "Yeah, I do... I guess Aeon was right...".

"What do you mean?", Tom removed his hand from my shoulder and walked in front of me.

"Let's take a seat", I said, I walked away and sat down near a tree, Tom soon joined me taking a seat next to me.

"So what's happening?'.

"Last night I talked to Aeon about these emotions, about how to control them... he told me that kids can't control their emotions very well", I looked over at Tom, he seemed confused, just like I was.

"What are you talking about kids, your fifth-teen?", Tom sounded a lot like me when I was talking to Aeon last night.

"That's what I said, but according to Aeon, if I change now then I would be no older than one or two years old", Tom didn't believe me and until just before neither did I.

"So your saying you're going to be a kid again... and you believe Aeon?", Tom said suspiciously, I nodded.

"Yeah, he has been very helpful about everything else, he has nothing to gain from lying to me", Tom dropped his head slowly think about it before sighing.

"I guess your right but still... it can't be true".

"But it is, we talked more and he said that all these extra emotions you're seeing like before is the child pokemon inside, Aeon said that I have been trying to reject them making my human ones to stay".

"So what, what's the worse that can happen?", Tom asked, I feel like I'm reliving the conversation I had with Aeon, but this time I am Aeon.

"He said that if I keep bottling them up then when they do show up, then they can take me over without me realising and it would be harder for me to come back, just like then it took awhile before you got through to me", Tom looked over to the pokemon, thinking about this.

"So what can you do?", Tom asked turning his head back to me.

"Aeon said I can let go of my human emotions and let the pokemon ones take over, or I can choose to do nothing and let this get worse", I took a breath, a few tears ran down my face, "I don't want to give up, if I do that's another fight I will lose to this virus... and if I do I will act more like them", I pointed over at the pokemon playing around the area indicating that that is what I will more likely be.

"And you're sure there isn't another way?", Tom asked, I nodded my head, "Well... it can't be all bad", I looked up at Tom, I was confused.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"Well you've been going about this thinking that you will lose who you are, if you choose to let the pokemon emotions to take over completely then it will just change the way you react to stuff and feel about things", Tom paused to catch his breath, "It won't change your personality, you will still be you but you will just act differently", Tom gave me a smile.

"I... I still don't know...", what Tom said did make sense, I would still be me and I still would be in control, right now having two sets of emotions is causing me to choose from them, causing me to maintain the one I want, losing the human one will help me get use to the pokemon one and let my mind rest from the strain. I looked over to Tom, he was waiting for me to respond, "I guess your right... will you help me control myself if I go a bit overboard?"

"Of course I will, I will always be here", Tom put his hand onto my shoulder comforting me, trying to make me make the right decision, "Besides it will give a new look on life".

"What do you mean new look, I'm turning into a pokemon, I think that's about as new as I can get!", my rings glowed with a bit of annoyance, Tom just laughed, I joined in, it wasn't something I wanted to laugh at but it was something to raise my spirit, the glow from my rings slowly fade away, it felt like second nature to me now, I looked over to the pokemon they were staring at us wondering what was going on, I waved them over and called Coal over who was resting against a tree near by, we were now surrounded by our pokemon wondering what was going on.

"You guys, things will slightly be different from now on", I told them, they all looked at each other trying to figure out what I meant.

"What's wrong?", Luna asked.

"Well have you seen me act differently lately?", they nodded, "Well that's because that... my pokemon... emotions are trying to surface and show itself, I have been trying to reject them trying to keep the human emotions as long as I can", I took a breath, I knew this was going to take awhile, they are just kids, "I found out from Aeon last night that if I change now that I would be as old as Luna, which means that I will be a kid again", the pokemon were still quite confused, they found it hard to follow.

"So your just like me?", Luna asked.

"I'm the same age as you and will be as emotional as you, yes", Luna came closer to me and put a paw on my leg.

"It's not that bad being like me", I smiled at her comment.

"No I guess it wouldn't be, but I just wanted to let you guys know before I try and get rid of the human emotions altogether, I will act differently from now on and if I don't seem like myself let me know, okay?", the pokemon looked at me and gave me a smile.

"You won't be alone!", Dash exclaimed.

"Yeah all of us will be right here!", Pulse added.

"You have been a good friend to me, I would leave you in a time of need", Wing said, I haven't spent much time with him but he can sense I do care for him.

"If you start to growl I will bite your tail, okay!", Luna said giggling, I smiled.

"Sure".

"Sora...", I turned my head and saw Coal walking up to me, "You have gone through many things in your life, and you manage to over come it all, this is something that can make many people give up but here you are trying to accept it and move on, I know that your dad would be proud", Coal said, giving a thumbs up sign, he knew my dad quite well and knew a lot about my life, when he brought that up tears escaped and ran down my face, knowing that Coal thinks my dad would be proud of me is something that really touched me.

"Thank you...", I put my hand on his head and rubbed it a bit before removing it, I looked over at Tom, "Okay we're good".

"So they know everything?", he asked.

"Most of it, but they get it, so I guess it's time", I said.

"So how do you do this?", Tom asked, I thought about it a remembered what Aeon said.

"Just let it go and allow the pokemon to come through, he said I might not feel different but we will know by how I act", Tom nodded wanting me to go and try, I looked over to everyone else they were all waiting as well, "Okay here we go", I closed my eyes and thought about letting go of the thing I been holding on to for some time, but I couldn't, deep down I was still holding on to these emotions, I didn't want to lose them, I still thought that losing them would mean losing a piece of myself, soon I heard an echoed voice in my head.

"Having trouble?", It said, only one thing can talk to me in my head, it was Aeon, focusing like this must allow him to be able to talk to me.

_'I'm trying to let go, but part of me doesn't want to give up',_I thought so Aeon could hear me.

"I see, Sora just remember, you may be a child now but you will grow older, and you will gain back your mutuality in time", Aeon said, I thought about it and he was right, I may be a child, immature and care free, but I will gain back these emotions I'm about to let go, in time but till then I could enjoy myself. The part that was holding on to my human emotions finally gave up as I felt them slip away while being replaced with the pokemon one, it was a weird feeling having something slip away only to replaced by something new, I guess Aeon was wrong about me not feeling it, "Whoa...".

"What is it?", Tom asked, I opened my eyes and saw that everyone's eyes are on me.

"Nothing... it just felt weird, that's all", I said.

"So it's done?".

"I think so", I didn't feel different besides that first instance when it was taking over but I feel nothing now, "Well I guess we will find out, come on, I'm still hungry", I waved Dash and Pulse over, they jumped onto my shoulders and I got up off the ground and walked off, "Come on", I called to the others, they soon followed.

"Sora are you sure your okay?", Pulse asked.

"We will find out soon enough", I responded, they did seem confidant about it but had no choice but to trust me, Tom ran up and caught up with me, "Hey Tom".

"Yeah?".

"I found out something", I said.

"What is it?" Tom was getting confused again.

"That I'm happy with this, because I found out that I might be a kid now, but I will grow older and back into my old emotions, so I might as well enjoy these while I can", Tom smiled at me, he was happy that I can accept these changes so easily, we didn't say anything else as we made out way back to camp.

* * *

We finally made it back to camp and as I thought Tabatha was their waiting for us, again she was having some tea with another pokemon, it was a Scyther, ever since yesterday they made me a bit jumpy.

"Tabatha... please tell me that isn't another wild pokemon?!", Tom asked slowly approaching her and the Scyther, Tabatha took one sip of her tea and looked over to us, smiling.

"No this is my Scyther, this is Arthur", she said, Arthur got up and moved a few feet towards us.

"It's very nice to meet you", he said taking a slight bow, Tom and I were somewhat scared, but since it was Tabatha's pokemon we relaxed quite a bit.

"Hi I'm Dash!", the little plusle said, followed by his brother, they were introducing themselves, they were quite comfortable with new pokemon that would be their friends, they took to me quickly.

"I'm Sora and my friend is Tom", I said pointing over to Tom, Arthur nodded slightly recognising our names, the other pokemon were off somewhere still talking about training tips, so they didn't introduce themselves.

"We were going to cook breakfast, do you want to join us?", Tom asked Tabatha, she shook her head.

"No I'm good, I already had something, so have my pokemon".

"So is that where you went this morning?", I asked, again she nodded, Tom tugged on my jacket telling me to come over and start on the food, I picked up Dash and Pulse from my shoulders and place them on the ground, "Go and play and we will have breakfast ready in no time", I gave them a smile.

"Okay, have fun!", Pulse said before pushing Dash over and running for it, Dash quickly got up and chased him, I chuckled at the sight, before getting called over again by Tom, I got up and made my way over.

Tom and I were close to finishing the food, Tabatha was still having tea with Arthur and the other pokemon were playing and talking amongst themselves.

"So Sora... you feel any different?", Tom asked, I looked over to him and shook my head.

"Nope, don't feel different, have I acted differently?"

"No, not yet", Tom replied, I knew that I let go of my human emotions I could feel it slip away before, but I guess I haven't been in a situation yet to show any pokemon emotions, but I knew that it was going to happen soon.

"Done here how about you?", Tom asked, he had finish with the pokemon food, I lost my train of thought and shook my head.

"What?", I looked over to Tom.

"Are you done with the food?", he asked again, I looked down and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm done", I said, we put the food in bowls for everyone to eat out of and handed it out, Tom and I walked over and took a seat next to Tabatha still drink tea.

"So what did you do when you wandered off?", I asked, Tabatha had one last sip of her tea before putting it down.

"Like I said I feed my pokemon and had something myself, that's about all, what did you guys do?", she asked, I looked over to Tom, he gave me a smile trying to ensure me that's it's okay, I looked back over to Tabatha.

"Well Luna and Wing had a training session, Wing needs a bit more training", Tom said, he then looked at me wanting me to continue.

"Don't look at me I'm not doing it!", I exclaimed, Tabatha was getting confused.

"Hey it isn't my change, I don't have to tell her anything", Tom said.

"Aww, come on, please?!", I said in a tone resembling that of a child, Tom and Tabatha looked at me somewhat stunned with the tone I used, I realised what I did and dropped my head slightly, "Sorry".

"I guess we know if it worked or not", Tom said, Tabatha is even more confused now, she seemed to be getting impatient.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on!?", she yelled, Tom looked back over to her and sighed.

"Sora replaced his human emotions with the pokemon ones".

"What?", Tabatha said, she wasn't annoyed any more but even more confused, "What does that mean?".

"It means that he will act a bit more childish from now on", Tom looked back over to me, I crossed my arms.

"Hey this isn't my fault, you persuaded me to do it!", I quickly defended myself.

"That's because if you didn't you would be making things worse", Tom said in a calm voice, unlike me, my new emotions are making me feel like arguing.

"Well we could of waited, but no".

"Sora, you're getting a bit over board, calm down", Tom reached over and put his hand on my shoulder, I saw this and slowly calmed down.

"You're right, sorry", we looked back over to Tabatha, she was still a bit stunned by the way I was acting.

"So... you're saying that you replaced your emotions?", she slowly said, I nodded in reply, "That's really weird".

"Hey you wanted to travel with us, this is what is going to happen, get used to it", I said.

"And on top of that, we found out that Sora is one or two years old in pokemon terms", Tom added to the confusion.

"I knew that when I met him, so immature", Tabatha said, giving a slight chuckle.

"Hey!", I yelled, with these new emotions I can get angry quite easily, and with Tabatha around, it wouldn't be hard to achieve it.

"Okay, no more fighting, Sora doesn't need this right now!", Tom yelled over us, we both calmed down and looked away, we ate our food in silence after that.

* * *

We packed up the camp site, putting away sleeping bags and removing any litter we may of caused, Tom and I recalled Coal and Wing returning them to their pokéballs, we were all packed, Dash and Pulse were on my shoulders and Luna was next to Tom, Tabatha walked up to us and Arthur was next to her.

"What is he still doing out?", I asked, Tabatha looked at Arthur and smiled back at us.

"After what happened yesterday, I took it upon myself to place a body guard for me, I don't like feeling defenceless", Tabatha said, Tom and I looked at each other then at our pokemon, we never thought about having our pokemon out for protection, they didn't like it in their pokéballs so we kept them out, I guess having them around like this does provide extra protection.

"Okay, that's fine by me, let's go", Tom said, he walked off back towards the path, Tabatha and I joined him.

We walked out of the trees, Tom and Tabatha had no problem hopping back onto the path and walking onwards, but I was unsure about it, I was scared to wander out from the trees thinking that Team Horizon were still about, Dash and Pulse looked at me wondering why I stopped. Tom and Tabatha followed by Luna and Arthur noticed that I wasn't next to them and turned around to find me still in the trees.

"Sora what are you doing?", Tabatha asked.

"Team Horizon could still be around...", I slowly said, Tom and Tabatha looked at each other.

"Sora their not here, it's fine", Tom said, but I wasn't too sure, the new emotions are making me scared to easily, I now fear that Team Horizon were about to jump out at me.

"Sora what's wrong?", Dash asked.

"Team Horizon could still be here", I said, Dash and Pulse looked around and saw nothing, nor did they sense anything.

"Their is nobody here", Pulse said.

"You sure?" they both nodded, I gave a soft smile and slowly made my way out of the trees and made it back to the others.

"You okay?", Tom asked.

"I don't know... sorry about that", I rubbed the back of my head smiling, Tom didn't seemed convinced that we should of done this, Tabatha just turned around and kept walking, I joined her while Tom lagged behind thinking.

* * *

We have been walking for a few hours, I talked to Tabatha most of the time, Tom was still lagging behind thinking about things but Luna kept up with me and Tabatha.

"So what's it like being part pokemon?", Tabatha asked.

"Weird... having these ears helps me hear better, and this tail has done nothing but get in the way", I said grabbing my tail and bring it forward showing it to Tabatha.

"And this voice in your head...", Tabatha couldn't find the right words.

"His name is Aeon, he is my pokemon side, he's my friend, one I only meet in my dreams sometimes", I told her.

"And he is the one telling you all these thing, saying that your a kid?", I nodded in response, Tabatha looked ahead and cross her arms thinking, it wasn't long before she opened her eyes and reached into her bag looking for something, "Well since you have these new feelings why don't you try this!", she turned back to me holding out her hand, it had a bunch of pokemon food in it.

"Not this again, I'm not eating that!", I yelled.

"Why not, you will have to eventually", Tabatha said, still holding out the food close to me.

"And I'm going to reject that for as long as I can!", I snapped at her, but I had to admit to myself, that did look somewhat appetising.

"Oh just try one, you won't know you like it if you don't!", she was getting irritated with me, and I with her, but I snapped and my new emotions kicked in making growl at her.

"I don't want it!", I yelled still growling, my rings glowing furiously, Tabatha slowly moved her hands away looking quite frightened, Arthur came a bit closer to us, ready to protect he if needed. I was still growling at her, Tom heard what was going on and ran to catch up to us, before he could do anything I yelped in pain and stopped growling, I turned around to she that Luna bit my tail, I shook my head and regain my senses.

"See I told you I would bite you!", Luna said.

"Th... thank you", I slowly said to her, Tom finally made it to us.

"What's going on!", he exclaimed.

"Your friend here was ready to attack me!", Tabatha yelled out to Tom.

"Well what were you doing?", he asked.

"I was offering him some pokemon food, I mean he is going to eat it eventually so why not start early, they say the early scizor catches the pidgey", Tabatha explained, Tom just shook his head.

"You did this last night, and as I recall Sora did the same thing, but he at least could send those emotions away, now he is taken them on he can't stop them on his own without a good reason, you need to be careful!", Tom said, Tabatha put away the food looking quite sorry.

"I didn't mean it to go like this, I was just trying to help", she said, they both looked at me, I wasn't listening to them, I had too many thoughts go through my head to think straight.

_'What was I doing... I couldn't stop myself... I took these emotions on to help protect the ones I care about... but it seems I can't even control myself without help', _If Luna didn't distract me by biting me then I might of done something bad, I didn't know what to think about all this, Aeon knew most about being a Umbreon, he knows most about everything that is happening and all he says about this is I can't control them well that I need to be careful, I try my best to be careful when doing stuff but it just isn't enough.

"Sora...?", Tom said, I wasn't responding, Dash and Pulse were quite worried that I was just standing there looking down to the ground doing nothing,"Sora?", Tom came to me and grabbed my arms shaking me a bit, I slowly looked up at him, but didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?", Dash asked, I still didn't do anything, my mind was full of questions that couldn't be answered.

"Sora, are you okay, look it's fine, we can work on it", Tom told me, but again I wasn't listening to them, Tom looked over to Tabatha, "Got anyway to snap him out of it".

"I... I don't know what I can do to help", she said, Tom looked back over to me and shook me a little bit more.

"Sora, can you hear me?", he tried again but again failed.

I was too focused on my thoughts, that I could turn at any time, not knowing that I'm doing anything wrong, hurting the people and pokemon I cared about is something that I couldn't live with, I knew that Tom and Tabatha were trying to help me deal with everything that's going on with me, and the pokemon as well but they only have so much control over my emotions and how I act. My mind always came back to the news flash on the T.V. back then I knew that I wasn't dangerous, that my pokemon emotions were barely showing and I still had the human ones in control, but now a few little words and I'm ready to bite a person, this isn't human nature, this is a pokemon one, and everyday I could sense that I'm moving further away from being human, that I'm just a freak of nature until I change complete then I would be a pokemon living in a new world that I knew little about.

The more I thought about it the more the answer became clear.

"Sora please, are you still there?!", Tom was getting quite worried about me know I have been standing there for a few minutes now doing nothing, Tom was still holding onto my arms shaking me, Dash and Pulse got off me and onto Tom to see what was happening.

"Tom?", I said slowly, Tom let go slightly, relived that I was finally responding.

"Sora, your back!" he exclaimed, I looked around and saw a number of faces looking at me, all of them showing concern, I looked back at Tom and dropped my head again.

"I'm sorry about this...", I said, before anyone could say anything I shook Tom hands away and ran into the forest as fast as I could, leaving everyone even Dash and Pulse behind.

"Sora, where are you going, come back!", Tom yelled out trying to chase me down with Dash and Pulse on his shoulders, Tabatha, Arthur and Luna following close behind.

I ran at full speed faster than any human could run, I had no doubt in my mind that I would lose everyone soon, I dodged around trees and plants and avoiding to trip over the pokemon that lived here, I ran for twenty minutes before I stopped and looked behind me, I saw no one there, Tom wasn't the best runner and he couldn't run for as long as I did, I didn't know about Tabatha and the pokemon but they wouldn't find me this far out, I found a fallen tree near by and took a seat next to it.

I had no choice but leave them, if I stayed I would of put them in danger from everyone that's after me and from myself, I couldn't convince myself that I could control these emotions so I wouldn't hurt anyone so I took the next best option and ran away from them, it was one of the hardest things I had to do in my life, even harder than this change. I didn't like being alone, I always felt alone in my life when my parents died, having Tom and his family around me helped take my mind off it.

When I left Pallet Town and left Mark and Marry it felt like I was making a big mistake, I felt like I was going to be alone yet again, but Tom tagged along and comforted me, as well as Coal and Luna, they were my family and were always there for me, then we got Wing, I didn't talk to him much but it felt good to have another pokemon in our family, but then came Dash and Pulse, my two small brothers, they were kind of like me, there parents got captured soon after they hatched, and manage to survive this long by themselves, I took them in to show them what a family is like, to show them that you don't have to be alone and what I did is just ran away from them leaving them behind, they said they would never leave me but instead I left them.

These thoughts wandered my mind many times over, making me cry till it hurt, wondering if I made the right choice, but I couldn't come up with an answer, the only friend I had with me now was Coal, he was still in his pokéball, I moved my hand and removed the ball from my belt and moved in front of me holding it with both hands, I held it out and released Coal from the ball, he looked at me seeing that I was crying and looked around to find anyone else but saw nothing but trees.

"Sora...?", Coal said, wondering what was going on.

"Coal... I... I left everyone... I ran away...", I was crying heavily, I could taste my salty tears.

"What do you mean you left them?!", Coal said loudly.

"I mean that they aren't with us... I ran away!", I exclaimed.

"Why?",Coal asked.

"Because... my emotions were to much... I can't control myself... I almost hurt Tabatha, if I could do that then... I'm a danger to everyone...", I said sadly, tears still streaming from my eyes.

"Sora you can't run from your problems!", Coal yelled out, I suddenly stopped my crying and focused on Coal, "Running away won't change anything, only being around the problem can you truly fix it!".

"But... I can't... I'm afraid that I would hurt the others...", Coal wasn't letting up from his speech.

"They are following you because they care, they knew the danger they were putting themselves in!", Coal walked up closer, "You can't control what they want to do!".

"But I'm too afraid...", I said, Coal let up his angry tone and let out a sigh.

"And what about Dash and Pulse, have you given up on them as well?", Coal asked, I didn't know how to answer this, I didn't give up on them but I can't have them around.

"No... I... I just can't have them around, if I hurt them then...", I couldn't go on, but I wouldn't be able to when Coal started to talk again.

"Your hurting them more by running off and leaving everyone!".

"But..."

"Sora, you have to understand that your not alone in this, how would your dad feel about you running away!?", what Coal said then made me snap, I pushed him away and shot up from the ground.

"You have no Idea how my dad feels!", I yelled.

"I spent long enough with him, he told me everything about your life, he told me how you dealt with the bad things that happened in your life and how happy you can turn out from it, if he knew about this he would be disappointed!", Coal moved a bit closer, I was getting more ticked off.

"You don't know my dad!".

"Yeah well apparently neither do you!", Coal yelled out, this was something that really got to me, I was so angry that I could feel an energy build up in me, my eyes opened wide as I looked at Coal then I charged at him and slammed into him sending him skidding across the ground, Coal looked up at me, "Oh you want to play like that, fine!", Coal charged up an Ember attack and released it towards me, I felt the energy inside me and my pokemon instincts, that I reacted to the attack and dodged out of the way, I when I landed on the ground I could see from the corner of my eye I saw movement, I turned to look at it and saw Tom and the others standing there looking at what was going on.

"Sora!", Tom called out, I wasn't paying him much attention as I was focused on Coal, the energy I felt inside me made me feel like I could do anything, even attack, the last time I did this I passed out for two days and it was Aeon that was using the attacks, but this time I felt like it was my turn.

"What I am doing now is the right thing, hurting everyone else is too much for me to handle!", I yelled out to Coal, I charged up a Shadow ball in my hand and release it towards him, it pulsed with intense power, Coal saw this and jumped out of the way, the Shadow Ball impacted the ground leaving a small crater, everyone saw this and were terrified with I was doing, Coal only got up off the ground and fired a Flamethrower at me, scoring a hit, the intense flames striking me as I put my arms up over my face, the heat was intense but it soon let up as Coal stopped his attack, I fell to one knee from the pain.

"You think you're doing this so you don't hurt anyone, look at them and tell me how they feel!", Coal was still trying to get through to me, I turned my head and looked over to the by standers, they showed a look of fear and concern, my eyes moved and locked with Dash and Pulse, they were hiding behind Tom trying to avoid me, but my emotions still had the better of me, I got up and looked back to Coal.

"They shouldn't even be here, I wanted to go off by myself, but they tagged along and made this even harder for me!", I charged up another Shadow Ball and fired it at Coal, this time Coal was too slow to fully avoid the attack as it grazed his side, sending him into a nearby tree, I slowly moved closer to my foe charging up another attack, Coal struggled to get up as he failed and sat up against the tree.

"Sora, your dad wouldn't want you to do this... he would want you to trust yourself and in your friends", Coal said in a last effort to try and break through to me, but still I wasn't listening, the attack was ready and I fired it at Coal, I knew deep down that this attack can severely hurt or even kill him, but I couldn't stop myself. The attack was about to hit Coal before it impacted just short of him, has the smoked cleared, Pulse and Dash were standing between me and Coal, Pulse must of used Protect.

"Sora... what are you doing!?", Dash cried out, fear showing on his face.

"I'm trying to protect you from me, stay away!", I yelled, Dash and Pulse still in fear but weren't moving.

"We said we wouldn't leave you!", Pulse yelled out, I slowly began to lower my arm from it's fighting position, thinking about everything I done.

"You... you would still be by me... even after this...?", I slowly said, Dash and Pulse nodded not daring to move in case I fired another attack at Coal, thoughts crossed my mind about what I was doing,_'What am I doing... why would I want this... Coal was right...'_, I was trying to run away from my problem instead of facing it, this is something I taught myself to deal with years ago, but I had forgotten it over everything that has happened, my dad wouldn't even look at me after this.

"Guys, knock him out", Coal said to Dash and Pulse, they turned around, stunned by Coal's request.

"What... attack Sora..!?," Dash exclaimed.

"Do it before he starts to attack again or worse runs off, if he is knocked out he can't go anywhere...", Dash and Pulse looked at each other trying to find another way, but couldn't, they soon faced me and charged using Quick Attack, before I could do anything they slammed into my chest knocking the wind out of me and slamming me into a tree, I fell to the ground slowly blacking out.

"Sora, we're sorry...", is all I heard before it all went dark.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, Sora you big... well I guess you can't really blame him, if you couldn't control yourself and you wanted to protect your friends what would you do?**

**Replacing Sora's emotions wasn't really planned but it happened anyway, and wow Sora is a child again, this is something that will be interesting to write in the future.**

**Also keep sending in those reviews, hearing from you guys really makes a difference, also tell me who your favorite character is in a review, so next chapter is chapter 10 and what will you expect, who knows, but I will give you one hint, "Darcy the ...", if you can think of what this means you win a cookie!**


	11. Chapter 10 - The Emergence Of Darcy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in anyway shape or form, all rights are reserved to Nintendo.**

**A/N: No one got who Darcy was, but to be fair, I didn't give you much of a hint, after reading this please don't hate me for the lack of info I gave you, but since no one got it right, I get the cookie.**

**No review corner today, things got messed up with the editing and everything so, sorry.**

* * *

"Sora...?", a voice said to me, I could barely open my eyes, I felt like I was floating in mid air, my mind was under attack from pain that I could barely think, "Sora...?", again the voice spoke, I tried to think about the person that's talking to me, the voice sounded familiar, after some thinking I came up with an answer, it sounded like Aeon, that would explain why I felt like I was floating, "Sora...", Aeon spoke again sounding slightly annoyed now, I tried to open my eyes, but again failed to do so, "I know you can hear me, now open your eyes...", I didn't want to see what an angry voice in my head can do, so I tried again, this time I could just get them open to look around, below me I could see Aeon sitting on the non-existent ground, I was floating some what high above him.

"A... eon...?", I manage to say, he didn't seem happy.

"So you did hear me", Aeon expression didn't change, he seemed quite pissed, "What were you thinking?", I stared at Aeon think about what he meant, I tried to think of why he would be angry, but the more I thought about things the more my head hurt.

"What... do you...mean..?", I slowly asked hoping that he would enlighten me.

"I mean what were you doing!", Aeon now started to yell, he seemed pretty pissed about something I did.

"I... don't... know what's... going on..", I said.

"Well let me help!" Aeon closed his eyes and soon I felt my mind expand, I started to remember everything that happen, all the things that I did, I attacked Coal for telling the truth, I tried to run away from everyone and I remember the looks of fear on their faces, all these memories that came back made me fear about myself again, making me sad and cry, "So now do you remember?".

"Ye... yes..", I tried to say under my tears.

"So I will ask again, what were you doing!?", Aeon exclaimed, I thought about it but I didn't want to since I wished I didn't do it.

"I don't know... I guess I just... didn't want to hurt them", I tried to say but Aeon interrupted me.

"No, you were trying to run away, instead of trying to control the emotions you let them control you!", Aeon floated up to my face, "Coal saw this and tried to make you see it, and guess what he got for his efforts!", I remembered that I attacked Coal and badly hurt him, if it wasn't for Dash and Pulse then I might of killed him.

"I didn't mean to... I couldn't stop..." I cried yet again, knowing that I am a monster.

"You let the emotions control you, I let you know about these emotions because I thought you could control them, but I guess I was wrong", Aeon floated back down to the ground and took a seat under me, I was still crying over the thought of almost losing Coal, he was my first pokémon and he was also my dad's, if he died by my hand then I would of walked back to Team Horizon and gave up, "Sora, stop crying, it's hard enough talking to you while your floating up there", Aeon said, I slowly manage to stop myself but only letting small tears escape.

"Aeon... I can't hurt them anymore... if I do then... please help me" Aeon looked down the ground shaking his head.

"Sora I can't help you control them, I thought you could already or I would of tried harder to keep them at bay", Aeon said, I looked at him a little confused by what he just said.

"What do you mean... keep them at bay?"

"I felt the emotions starting to develop and quickly acted to shield you from them, there not a thing to be taken lightly, if you're not ready for them then they can overwhelm you, sort of like what happened before", Aeon looked away from me, feeling partly responsible for what happened, "I thought you could handle them, after seeing you deal with everything else I decided to let them go, that's when you started to act some what differently".

"So you thought I could handle them... but you said they were bottling up?", I was conflicted by what Aeon was saying, before he said that if I don't let them surface then it could get worse, and now he is saying that I could handle them.

"Soon after I let them go you started to block and reject it, this wasn't good for your mind to be doing, so as a last ditch effort I got you to let go of your human emotions so you can full focus on the pokémon ones, keeping them in check, but it seems that your not ready", Aeon looked back to me, my face turned from sadness to determination.

"But I can control them... I just need to learn, before I hurt anyone else", I said, most of the pain was gone from my body, Aeon sensed this and slowly floated me down to the non-existent ground, I soon touched down and manage to hold myself up.

"If you could then you would of before you started to do all those things".

"Just because I failed once doesn't mean I will again, I just need to focus more on being myself than worrying about what these emotions do!", I punched the air feeling like I could do it, if I believe I could then I know I can, Aeon's serious expression finally turned happy, before we said anymore, I saw a faint glow from under my top, I reached in and pulled out my necklace, the stone in the middle was glowing softly.

"Coal said that your dad would be disappointed in you, what do you think now?", Aeon said, I was still focused on the necklace, I forgot I had this on this whole time, both of my parents owned this so I kept it with me so I always had them looking over me, but lately I have been to focused to remember about it, I looked back up to Aeon.

"I think they would be happy that I won't give up after one mistake", I said, Aeon gave me a small smile happy about my answer.

"Just remember Sora, if you're in a spot you think you would rather not be in, your friends and family are their to help you, even your parents", Aeon got up on all fours and walked off.

"Hey, where are you going!?", I called out, Aeon just kept walking.

"Your going to wake up soon, and you don't need my help, just remember everything that has happened and learn from it", with that Aeon fade away to nothing leaving me standing alone in the void, but after everything that happened, I knew that I wouldn't truly be alone any more, it wasn't long before the familiar flash of light came and engulfed me.

* * *

I began to open my eyes, I was in slight pain but nothing like it was in my dream, I was laying down on the ground, I moved my hands and felt that I was in my sleeping bag, I pushed myself up from the ground slightly so I could look around, what I saw I didn't expect, I seemed to be in a cave, slightly damp and quite dark, but the camp was set up quite close to the entrance to the cave so sunlight poured through, as I looked around more, I saw that I was alone, the others stuff were scatted around but no one was here.

"Hello!?", I called out getting no answer, I unzipped myself from my sleeping bag and got up, I walked to the entrance to look around, it seemed to be around mid day, I listen out for any noise but I couldn't hear anything but the wind going through the trees, "How long was I out this time?", I mumbled to myself, I was about to wander off in search for the others but I decided against it, if they came back and I wasn't here then they would be worried about me and after last time I can't do that to them, I walked back into the cave and took a seat back onto my sleeping bag, waiting for the others to get back.

A few hours passed and they still didn't show up, I occupied my time with my thoughts, thinking about what I would say to them when they came back, after the way I acted I couldn't figure out anything that would make anything right, and what I would say to Coal, after almost killing him saying words wouldn't be enough. These thoughts depressed me a little, "What if they don't like me any more, and what if Coal, Dash and Pulse never want to be around me again?", I said to myself, my emotions were getting in the way again, I realised this and shook my head, thinking that everything will be alright, I told Aeon that I could control them, it would just take time.

Another hour passed and I got quite board, and it was way past lunch, so I have been preparing lunch over a fire I manage to start, I prepared some pokémon food and some for the people of the group, it's not the best since Tom is the one that cooked over the fire but it would do, the food was almost done when I could hear soft voices.

"You did great Coal, you're doing better", a voice said, "You to Wing, your getting much stronger", it said again, I figured out that it was Tom, I doubt that Tabatha would train our pokémon.

"I can smell something nice!", another voice said, it sounded a lot like Tabatha.

"I didn't have anything on?", Tom said, I was focusing on the food that was almost ready, I didn't want it to burn, I could hear the foot steps of the group getting closer before they stopped.

"Sora...?", Tom said, I turned around and gave them all them a big smile.

"Hey guys, what did I miss", I said trying not to let everyone get to sadden with talking to me, none of them moved, they stayed still once they saw me, my smile soon went away when nothing happened, '_I was expecting a, Sora you're finally up, or, Sora so glad your okay, but I guess things are still a little tense_', I thought.

"So, I guess we're not in a talkative mood, huh?", I tried breaking the ice between us, they were still speechless, "Oh please say something, this is getting uneasy".

"Um... how do you feel...?", Tom asked, still a little stunned to see me up.

"Much better thank you", I had a cheery tone in my voice, but it soon went away when I started to say what I wanted to for the last couple hours, "I remembered everything that I did, with the help of Aeon and of cause Coal, I managed to over come these emotions, now I know that I can't make up for what I did, especially to you Coal, but I want you to know that if it wasn't for you guys then I wouldn't be standing here", I took a deep breath, that took a lot to say, I looked into their eyes, they seemed a little less stunned now and slightly more happy, but I can tell they are still wary of me, "So how long was I out this time?".

"About a week", Tabatha said, I moved back in shock when I heard this.

"A week!?", I exclaimed, "But that's along time... well, I guess I did do a number on myself with those attacks", when Aeon took over he used one Shadow Ball and a Tackle, when I was in control, I used three Shadow Balls and a Tackle not to mention I was batted by my own pokémon, guess I had it coming though.

"We found this cave nearby so we moved you into it, but you wouldn't wake up after a couple of days we got worried, we even tried some of Tabatha's medicine, but it seemed to have no effect", Tom explained, I looked down to the ground feeling sorry that I caused them so much worry.

"I didn't mean to cause so much worry, but I hope you understand why I did that... I don't think I could explain it", I looked back up to them, they nodded understanding why I did do it, but I doubt they would understand fully, and right now I don't think I could talk about it. I looked down to Coal, he seemed fine from our battle but I still feel really bad, I walked over and knelt down to his level, Dash and Pulse backed off slightly, "Coal, you're the one I should thank, you helped me to understand myself, you helped me take control again and what I did is almost kill you, there is nothing I can do to repay you for what you did, all I can ask is that you try to forgive me..." I dropped my head, I was leaning on my hands begging for Coal to forgive my actions, Coal put his claw on my shoulder, I looked up and he was smiling at me.

"Sora... I knew that you would pull through, although I had to take a beating to make you see, I'm just glad that your back to yourself", Coal said, I was so happy that he forgave me, but I wish I could do something for him, but my emotion for having a little fun kicked in.

"I'm back plus a little kid inside me, you know the one that I am now!", I chuckled, Coal looked a little shocked with that but soon smiled again giving a small chuckle of his own.

"You have been always a little kid Sora", he said, I gave a smile and looked over to Dash and Pulse, they seemed scared still hiding behind Tom's leg, I lost my happiness and grew sad.

"Guys... you okay?", I asked but they didn't seem to answer, I knew that I hurt them when I tried to leave them but I was hoping for them to be happy to see me up and about, but no such luck, receiving no love from these two just put me back into my depressing state as I got up and walked just outside the cave, taking a seat down near some standing rocks.

"Guys, what are you doing?", I could hear Coal talking to the plusle.

"We don't know what to do", I heard Dash speak.

"He tried to leave us...", Pulse added on for his brother, they felt betrayed that I tried to leave them but I wasn't thinking straight, I let me emotions cloud my judgement and I wasn't going to let that happen again.

"What happened to never leaving him?", Coal asked.

"We wouldn't leave him, he's family...", Pulse said.

"But he tried to run away and leave us alone again", Dash added, at the time I thought I was doing everyone a favour by leaving them and running way, they wouldn't get hurt anymore, but now hearing them, I know that what I did is what hurt them the most.

"Sora didn't know what he was doing, he's trying to make up for it, but if you guys don't go over there he will never be the same", Coal said, I heard feet moving away indicating that Coal moved closer to the camp site, leaving them to think about everything, it wasn't long before I heard shifting of feet coming to me.

"Sora...?", I turned around and Dash and Pulse were standing there.

"Hey guys", I turned back to looking at the forest around us, Dash and Pulse both took a seat next to me, "I'm sorry for what I did a week ago, even if I wasn't myself I should of known to never leave you".

"Sora... why were you trying to run away?", Dash asked, I looked down to the ground sadden about it all.

"I... was trying to run away because I knew I couldn't control myself, I thought I was going to hurt someone, even you guys, so I ran away hoping to protect you, but Coal and Aeon helped me figure out myself, and now I have learnt to control these emotions so they don't get out of control and take me over again, I'm sorry for any pain I may of caused but there is nothing I can do to make it up to you, I just hope you forgive me so we can be a family again...", I took another deep breath, all this talking is to much for me, I looked over to Dash and Pulse, they were uncertain of what to do, I again grew sad and looked back to the forest, if they didn't forgive me, I would understand.

"Sora... your our brother, we would never leave you", Dash said, I looked over to them.

"Just don't leave us again!", Pulse cried, I smiled happily, they weren't angry and their request is something I would never break ever again.

"Thanks you two, now were a family again!", I picked them up and hugged them they tried to struggle out but they could, so they enjoyed the hug and did the same back, holding them like this, I could feel the small clothing on them, it always felt weird so one question just popped into my mind, "Guys, I want to know, do you ever take those clothes off?", they both looked at each other and then back at me shaking their heads, "Okay, that's it, bath time!".

"No!", They both screamed out, they manage to jump out of my arms and ran into the cave with me in pursuit, they are small and fast, it was hard to catch them, as we ran around the camp site, the two plusle were giggling away, so were the pokémon that were watching, Tom and Tabatha were wondering what I was doing.

"Can you two help, I'm trying to catch them for a bath, their slippery little things!", I asked Tom and Tabatha, once they knew what I was doing, they started to giggle as well.

"I think you're doing a wonderful job Sora, you don't need our help", Tabatha said with Tom nodding still giggling away.

"It this pay back for me almost biting you?", I asked, Tabatha nodded leaving me to let out a sigh as I chased down the pokémon by myself.

* * *

It took awhile but I manage to catch the two loose plusle, I carried them out of the cave holding them tight, they were trying to struggle out of my grip but I wasn't going to let them go after that. I walked to a near by pond which was quite large in size, and placed the two down on the ground hoping that they wouldn't run off.

"Okay you two, time for a bath", I said, the two looked at each other then to the pond, they didn't seem to happy.

"We don't want one!", Pulse yelled out, Dash nodded in agreement.

"Come on guys, since we met I don't think I saw you ever giving yourselves a bath", I said.

"That's because there is no need, we're fine!".

"I beg to differ, even pokémon need to get clean to", Dash and Pulse crossed their arms refusing to go near that water, I let out a sigh trying to think of a way to get them in there with out throwing them in, because that can only turn out so well.

"Okay look, I have been asleep for a week, I need to clean myself to, how about I join you in there?", I said, leaning down to their level, the two plusle uncrossed their arms and looked at each other thinking about my offer.

"You first", Dash said, I smiled and walked over to the water taking off my clothing till I was in some boxer shorts, once I was ready I dived in, I haven't been submerged in water since I started to change and it felt quite weird, the fur I had on me got heavy, my ears and tail weighing me down, I had showers before but the fur was never soaked like this. I soon surfaced and looked over to Dash and Pulse.

"Come on guys, it's your turn!", I yelled, the two didn't seem to want to jump in, knowing that I will give them a bath, but they soon forgot this fear and slowly took off their clothing, Dash placing down his green cap and Pulse putting his blue vest besides it, and walked into the water, "See, it's not that bad, come on let's play!", I had a big smile on my face, I wanted to play with them more than give them a bath, my emotions wanted me to have fun, I do try to control myself if I go a bit over board, but lately I need a good laugh. Dash and Pulse started to swim over to me, smiles grew on their faces as I splash them with water, we did this for quite some time, Dash and Pulse showed off their swimming skills, they were quite good in the water, even though they tried their best to avoid it.

We played with each other for a little while longer before I decided to to become mature again and got ready to give Dash and Pulse a bath.

"Okay you two, that's enough playing, time for your bath", I said, they both gave me a sad look, they didn't want to stop playing.

"Can we play a little more, please?", Dash begged, I shook my head, we spent enough time playing, any more and I might forget that we came here for a bath.

"Sorry you two, but we played enough", I said with a somewhat sad tone, I didn't want to stop either, but I can't let my emotions get the best of me, even if it is for fun. We swam closer to the shore so this would be easier to do, but I stopped half way to it, I could feel something happening and it was something big, I looked over to the plusle that have made it back to shore, they seemed confused as to why I stopped.

"Sora what are you doing?", Pulse yelled out, I was starting to feel cold, my body freezing up, I know by this feeling that I was about to change again but this time it felt stronger.

"Guys, go get the others, now!", they looked to each other then back at me when I started to scream in pain, the coldness in my body mixed with me still swimming in water isn't a great combination, I saw that they haven't moved, that they were getting quite scared by what was happening, "Go now!", I yelled again, the pain shooting through my body, the pain is much worse that what I have previous experience before, I couldn't figure out why but my mind was under constant strain from the pain I couldn't think, I looked up to the two pokémon again, just managing to keep myself up in the water, Pulse was gone most likely going to get help and Dash was swimming back out to me to help out.

I let out another scream of pain, it felt like someone placed me into a truck full of ice and lava at the same time, the pain was intense and heating me up while the change itself made me cold, this feeling I was used to from the other times but again this time was different, it was more painful than before. Dash made it back to me, I was splashing around trying to keep my head above the water, but it was getting harder every second, Dash grabbed my arm and tried to pull me to the shore but I was too heavy for him even in the water, my arms were freezing up from pain, my legs grew stiff and I slowly sunk into the water, but as soon as I started to sink the pain faded away, but it soon came back focusing on two points on my body, my left hand and my head, it was more painful than before but since my body is mostly free from the strain I manage to get myself back to the surface.

"Sora!", Dash exclaimed, he didn't know what to do, the only thing he could do is watch me sink, as I still struggled to keep afloat, I felt movement on the back of my hand, I felt skin being pierced and pushed up, I looked at my hand and saw black fur growing on it, it wasn't long before my back hand was covered with the black stuff, and the pain from my hand faded away. The pain in my head stayed making me light headed, I was getting quite tired trying to stay afloat but I didn't need to try any more since the pain focused on my eyes causing me to move my hands over them as I sank into the water, it felt like my eyes were getting poked by a flaming stick, I saw many different colours as they changed, I was in so much pain that I started to lose consciousness, I dropped my arms down and slowly opened my eyes still being attacked by the pain, I could barely see anything, but something yellow started to flash and rapidly approach me from the bottom of the pond, it slammed into me causing me to fly out of the water making me airborne, but as soon as I reached the waters surface I passed out from pain.

* * *

I quickly opened my eyes, getting up gasping for air, but I noticed I wasn't around trees or water like I thought I would, I was in the void in my head, but if I was here then I was still alive.

"Sora...", I heard Aeon call out before fading into existence, "Are you okay?".

"I... don't know", I said, I raised my hand and saw the black fur on it, I hoped that I was imaging it that it was a vision my mind made up from the stress of drowning, but I remembered that another thing changed as well, "How... how are my eyes?".

"I don't know, I don't know what the change did unless you see it, so I just see your normal eyes", Aeon responded, I got quite depressed from this, I will have to wait until I wake up to find out what happened, "Sora I brought you here so I can tell you something", I looked over to Aeon, I hope that it wasn't more change information because I couldn't take any more, "I could feel that this change was much more painful than the last ones, I believe that it was from being knocked out for a week".

"What do you mean, how is that connected?".

"You used all your energy to use those attacks that you had none left for the virus to use to change you, when you woke up and you regained your energy, the virus made up for the week that you missed, meaning that it was quite painful", Aeon explain, he knew a lot about what happened, he seemed to know a lot for a voice in my head made by the virus.

"So your saying that I am responsible for almost drowning myself, great", I was quickly becoming a danger to myself, I could of badly hurt myself when I was using those attacks and now I find out that I almost drowned myself, I really needed to be careful.

"You're about to wake up again, just what ever happens, just remember you can get though the changes", Aeon said bursting into a bright light.

* * *

I shot up from my sleep, gasping for air, I did this in my dream as well but this wasn't the dream this was real, I soon caught my breath and felt a ponding headache, I moved my hand to my head hoping for it to stop but of cause touching your head with your hand doesn't do a thing.

"Sora!", a voice called out, I looked around and saw Dash and Pulse next to me but their relieved expressions disappeared as they took on a shocked look.

"Guys?", I said, they weren't responding to me, I could hear feet moving around and getting louder, I turned to my other side and saw the others surrounding me, by this point I realised that I was back in the cave, as I stared at them Luna yelped from surprise and shock, the others just let out a soft gasp, I sighed knowing that it was something the changed did, "What is it this time?".

"I... I don't know, but your eyes, they're... black", Tom responded, I didn't know what to do about the information I got, I quickly looked around for my bag and looked inside pulling out the hand held mirror Tom got me. As I looked into it I saw that my blue eyes that I had gotten so used to had turned into solid black eyes, the white of my eyes still intact from the change, looking at me now makes me quite scared, my human eye colour was gone being replaced by Umbreon's solid black iris, looking into it would make anyone jump.

"Great...", I mumbled to myself, but it was loud enough for others to hear me, "Looks like I'm not getting that back".

"Sora, are you okay?", Tom asked, I heard this quite a lot lately due to everything that was happening, I was out for a week, and now I almost drowned with another change, I guess this is something I will have to get used to.

"I'm... fine, how long was I out?", I asked.

"The whole night, you didn't look so good when we got to you", Tabatha told me, at least I wasn't out for a day or more.

"Speaking of which, last thing I remember was slowly sinking in the pond, who saved me?".

"That would be Dash, when we got to the pond we saw you fly out of the water and onto the shore, Dash emerged from the water where you came from", Tom explained, I looked back over to Dash, he seemed quite happy that I was alright so to speak.

"Thank you Dash, if it wasn't for you I would of drowned, and you Pulse for getting the others so quickly", they gave me a smile of gratitude, I returned in kind.

"Sora about you hand...", Tom spoke up again, I turned to face him and the others, but I slowly looked down to the furry skin, it was something that was hard to hide from others, and it was a reminder of what was happening to me, I couldn't really see my ears and tail, and I couldn't feel them, they felt like they were apart of me, but now that I have fur easily viable on my hand it would be hard to forget about everything.

"What about it?", I sounded depressed about it, which I was.

"I just wanted to know, why did the fur pop up there and not grow from your tail or something?", Tom added, I didn't think of this, why did it grow here and not spread from my tail or ears, why my hand, what was it doing, Tom's question made me even more depressed.

"Thanks Tom, I didn't think of that till now".

"Oh... sorry", Tom sounded apologetic, but it was too late, my mind was think about why it would grow there of all places, if it didn't spread out from the tail or ears I would of thought that it would of started growing on my chest, everyone saw that I was deep in thought about what Tom said, Tabatha elbowed him in the side.

"Nice going now he's depressed again", she said, Tom rubbed the back of his head.

"I didn't mean to, I was just curious", he defended himself, he looked back down to me, I was sill thinking about it, "Sora I'm sorry I brought it up, but we want to head out today, you up for it?", I looked away from my hand and into Tom's eyes, he leaned back slightly looking directly into my new eyes, I looked down to the ground in disgust over my new features.

"Yeah... let's pack up", I slowly said, they have been here for over a week waiting for me to feel better, now that I am they are taking the opportunity to get out of here, to be honest I have had enough of this forest and want to get to Pewter City as soon as possible. Everyone left me to pack up and I was left sitting on my sleeping bag, I looked over to Dash and Pulse that were still behind me, "You two okay about all this?", I asked, they nodded slowly, I wasn't convinced that they accept the new changes but I guess Tom hasn't either so it would take awhile, "Okay then, let's pack up".

* * *

We left the cave and manage to find our way to the path again, if it wasn't for me we would have been in Pewter City a week ago, but I couldn't change the past if I could I wouldn't be like this still. As we walked I asked how Coal did when I was unconscious, they told me that it took awhile but with Tabatha's help they manage to get Coal back onto his feet, I would never forgive myself if I attack another one of our pokémon, at least I'm comforted by the fact that they would be looked after if anything happened.

We walked for a few more hours most of it was in silence, we had nothing to talk about and when someone brought up the changes from yesterday I acted like I didn't hear them, it was something I didn't want to talk about, not yet anyway, but this silence was deafening so I spoke up.

"So, you two want to train more when we stop for lunch?", I asked Dash and Pulse, they seemed quite pumped to be offered to train again.

"Yeah, we want to get stronger!", Dash exclaimed.

"The stronger we are, the more helpful we can be!", Pulse added, I smiled at their comments.

"We want you to get stronger, but your already helpful, remember you help me a lot", Dash and Pulse smiled, happy that I just liked having them around, our conversation was cut short when we started to hear distant attacks.

"What is that?", Tabatha asked.

"It sounds like a battle", Tom replied, it wasn't long before we got our answer, down the path we could see a pokémon coming into view, followed by another pokémon and a trainer, the trainers pokémon was launching attacks to the small scared pokémon, I took a look at the trainer, I could see him clearly, but he was so far away, then the thought crossed my mind that the change I had yesterday must of change my eye sight, but I wasn't going to complain about it, just like the hearing it will come in handy. The trainer that was running down the path had long white hair wearing an evil grin, he was wearing a black jacket, it was unzipped showing his bare chest, dark grey pants with a few chains hanging off it, and hanging off that was some pokéballs, some runners to top it off. Just by looking at this guy I can tell he was trouble.

"Is that a Aron running away?", Tom asked, I got out my pokédex and pointed it to the far away pokémon.

"Aron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Aron has an impressive defense power and eats iron ore in order to build up the metal in its body".

"So it is", I said, the Aron finally made it up to us, stopping to hide behind Tom, the trainer and his pokémon stopped close by.

"Step aside", he demanded.

"What are you doing?", Tom asked.

"This little pokémon failed me for the last time, so I released it and now teaching it a lesson to never disappoint me, now I will say again, step aside", everyone was shocked with what he just said, he was torturing this poor pokémon just because he failed him, I don't how people call themselves pokémon trainers.

"What's you name?", Tabatha asked, the guy smiled.

"My name is Darcy, if you haven't heard of me then I would stand aside before you find out what I can do", Darcy threaten us, my rings were glowing hot, this guy was getting me all worked up, I could feel my emotions of anger trying to setting in although I will allow myself to feel angry I won't let it consume me.

"You can't do this to pokémon, no matter how badly it failed you, I won't allow you to hurt it anymore!", Tom yelled walked up a bit getting ready to fight.

"You really think you can beat my Absol, you stupider than you look", Darcy chuckled.

"That's a Absol huh?", Tom mumbled to himself, but he quickly regained his composer and readied Luna for battle, I just noticed now that she wasn't wearing her splint anymore, it seemed that Tabatha's medicine really worked wonders.

"Okay then, show me what you can do", Darcy said, Tom let out a small smile and started.

"Luna, bite!", Tom ordered, Luna ran at the Absol, but he only chuckled as she got closer, when she was in striking range, Absol just side stepped her.

"Woah, that was fast!", Tabatha exclaimed, I saw it to, it was like the Luna was attacking a decoy and the real one was right there the whole time, Tom is biting off more than he could chew.

"Absol, Thunder", Darcy called out, Absol jumped into the air and charged up his attack and quickly releasing it towards Luna, we were all stunned by his speed that no one told Luna to move, but I doubt she could as she was stunned by it as well, the attack hit the ground hard hitting Luna and causing her to scream out in pain from the volts passing through her small body, when the smoke cleared Luna was laying on the ground, unconscious.

"Luna!", Tom cried out and ran to her, skidding across the ground and stopping right next to her, he picked her up and walked back over to us, Tom lost his will to fight over seeing Luna like she is, I got really mad, how someone could care less for a pokémon's safety is something I would never figure out but now I'm ready to fight.

"That's it, Coal come out!", I threw Coals ball out and let him go, he was standing just in front of me ready to fight, "Dash, Pulse, you to!", Dash and Pulse jumped off my shoulders and joined Coal, Darcy laughed over the site.

"You think having three pokémon will help you win, stop this nonsense and let me continue with what I was doing!", I turned around and the Aron was now hiding behind Tabatha.

"No, you cause enough problems, now it's time to stop!", I yelled turning back to my opponent, I was fired up and ready to fight.

"Coal, Flamethrower-Ember Combo!", I called out, this combo attack was the hardest for Coal to pull off since it required him to use two flame attacks from his mouth, but I know he can do it, Coal charged up his flame attacks in his mouth but my fear was coming reality when he had trouble controlling the flames.

"What do you think your doing?", Darcy asked, I was getting worried that Coal wouldn't be able to pull it off, Dash saw Coal struggling and walked over to him, his palm shining with energy, he placed it on Coal, Coal soon felt something powering him up and started to control his attack, ready to launch.

"That's Helping Hand!", Tabatha blurted out behind me, at least it was good to know what Dash just used, Coal was ready and he moved into his stance ready to fire the attack.

"Fire!", I commanded and Coal let it out, the twister of flame heading towards Absol while fire balls flinged off it and flew from the side, Absol had nowhere to go and got hit by the powerful attack, knocking him back and making him let out a grunt of pain. Soon Coal let up the attack and fell to one knee feeling exhausted, Absol got up from the attack, it seemed like it didn't affect him much, but I could sense that he was in slight pain from his breathing.

"Impressive pokémon you got there, I commend you on training him well, but this ends here, Absol Future Sight followed by Thunderbolt!", Darcy called out, he seemed pissed that we hit his pokémon, but this is what a battle is, Absol shook with energy before releasing it in a wave, he then jumped up and fired off a Thunderbolt to Coal.

"Pulse Protect!", Pulse ran in front of Coal and a shield appeared around them, the Thunderbolt hit it causing no harm to them.

"Such annoyance, Absol Hyper Beam!", Absol opened his both and charged up the attack.

"Dash, Pulse, Thunderwave!", I ordered, I wanted to stop him before he fired off that attack, my pokémon are to weak to dodge it, Dash and Pulse got next to each other and got down on all fours, charging up energy before releasing a wave of it to Absol, but it was to late, Absol released his Hyper Beam, it collided with the Thunderwave and destroyed it, going right through it, Coal saw the on coming attack and jumped in front of Dash and Pulse so he could take most of the attack, it struck him causing a huge explosion. The shock wave pushed everyone back slightly, when the smoke cleared Coal was badly injured and unconscious on the ground, Dash and Pulse struggling to keep on their feet.

"Now the end", Darcy said, I looked over to him and saw what he meant from Absol, a shock wave of power came from him and went straight for Dash and Pulse.

"No!", I yelled and ran over to them standing between them and the attack, everyone was scared and frighted that I was standing in the path of this powerful attack, but I would let them get hurt any more.

"Sora, no!", Tom cried but no matter what they said I would move, the attack came and struck me, I felt nothing as it hit, I was expecting a lot of pain, maybe even being knocked out, but I felt nothing, everyone was just as surprised as I were, so was Darcy.

"That's enough!" I yelled, "This is it, no more battling, it's time you walked away!", I got very angry with what Darcy was doing to everyone, my emotions got lose for a second before I regained my senses, but I was still going to do what I planned. I pulled my arm back and charged up a Shadow Ball.

"Sora don't!", Tom cried behind me, he feared that using attacks that I might lose control again, but this time I have full control, but I knew that I was only going to get one attack off before I had enough, the attack was ready and I launched it at Absol, Darcy and Absol were stunned at the sight that they didn't do anything, the attack hit him causing him to groan in pain as he got pushed back by the powerful attack, when the smoked cleared Absol was on the ground, weakened by the attack, struggling to get up.

"What just happened, that was Shadow Ball, that shouldn't have been such a big effect on Absol, what are you?!", he asked, I was breathing heavily from what I just did, I was just keeping myself from passing out, I didn't dare answer him, he pulled a ball of one of his chains and recalled Absol before reattaching the ball back on it, "You win this time, but I will find out what you are, and you will repay me for what you did!", Darcy said before turning around and walking off back down the path.

"Sora?", I turned around and saw Tom walk up to me holding Luna, she was still unconscious, "What were you thinking!?", he yelled.

"I was thinking about the pokémon!", I yelled back, I looked down to my pokémon, Coal wasn't moving and Dash and Pulse we struggling to stand, I dropped my head and started to cry over their pain, "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to get hurt... I just wanted to protect Aron and now you're in great pain!", I cried, I dropped to my hands and sobbed, Dash and Pulse manage to walk over to me and place a hand on my arm, I looked up to them and they smiled, but I only dropped my head a second time, Tom and Tabatha were sadden by this, Tom had to worry about Luna while I have to care for all three of my pokémon.

"I wish I could help you in some way, but I don't know how...", I sobbed, but when I finished I could feel something strange growing inside me, it was a power that seemed to calm me down, I got off my hands and sat on my legs, the strange feeling soon turned into power inside me that I haven't felt before, I worried that it was another attack I might release, but I realised that it felt soothing, like it was mending, I soon started to here small bells in my head, intercalating that something was happening, '_This must be another move, if it will help the pokémon then I must try, even if I pass out from it_', I thought, I looked around and saw everyone was quite worried, I paid it no mind as I closed my eyes and concentrated on using the move, my rings burst into action with a powerful glow as I could feel myself glow with energy before releasing it, it felt like it was radiating from my body, as it was released I could hear soft jingle of bells as I used this move, I also heard gasps as things started to happen, before long everything went quite, I couldn't feel the power any more and my rings stopped glowing, I opened my eyes and looked around at what happened, I looked up and saw Tom staring down at Luna, she seemed to be awake now, I was stunned by what I saw next, I saw Coal slowly getting up, most of his injures gone but he still seemed to be in pain, and Dash and Pulse were standing right.

"Sora... what just happened?", Coal asked, getting up off the ground.

"I... I don't know", I said, I didn't know what I just did, but what ever it was, I didn't feel weaken by doing it, Tom looked down to me.

"Sora, what did you just do?", he asked, just like Coal, Tabatha answered for me.

"He just used Healing Bell, judging from the sound and the look, but... I never heard of it healing injures before".

"I did,?", I was still confused, I just wanted to help, and I felt something new so I gave it try, I didn't care what it did to me as long as it help them, '_I used a move and it did something it wasn't suppose to do... what does that mean?'_.

"Sora... thank you", I looked up at Tom, he had a tear running down his cheek, happy that Luna and everyone else was better, Tabatha butted in again.

"It helped, somehow, but as you can see it didn't heal them fully, I can help with that, I will do it tonight, I will prepare then, until then, they should rest", she said, I looked over to Coal and pull out his pokéball, Coal gave me a nod and let me put him back in, Dash and Pulse got onto my shoulders and I got up from the ground.

"Sora you were awesome!", Dash said, I looked over to him in shock.

"Really?".

"Yeah you helped us all, thank you", Pulse added, I smiled at both of them, then turned my attention to the pokémon we did this all for, he joined Tabatha as she walked up to me and Tom.

"Thank you for helping me, I'm sorry for what happened, but... what did you just do?", he asked.

"I'm... part pokémon, so I tried my best to help, that just then was a new one for me", I responded, "Do you have a name?".

"It's Arron", he said.

"Well that's easy to remember", I smiled, he let out a small one but was scared, "Um... do you want to join us, we would love to have you with us?".

"You want me to join you?", Arron asked, still shaken up from before.

"We don't care what you did before that pissed you last trainer off, we just want to make friends, and make sure your safe", Arron thought about it for a moment before nodding accepting my offer I looked up to Tom and back down again, "How about Tom takes you, he can use another friend like you".

"Su.. sure", Arron said nervously, I got up and faced Tom.

"His name is Arron, and he would like to join us", I told him.

"Really?".

"Yep, and he wants to join you, do you want him?", I asked, Tom was sort of speechless over the thought, he never thought he would get a new pokémon without battling, but soon Tom nodded and took out an empty ball and tapped it on the Aron before it opened up and engulfed him in red light before closing again, it shook a few times before it clicked, Tom returned the ball to his belt and smiled about the thought of having a new pokémon, Tabatha interrupted his train of thought.

"I think we should set up camp and head to Pewter City tomorrow, we need to rest after that", Tom and I didn't argue as we walked back into the forest finding a clearing for us to set up camp.

* * *

It was quite dark now, we manage to find a good place to set up camp, Tom and I released our pokémon to get treated by Tabatha, we had eaten a while ago so Tom and I were sitting near by talking.

"I really should ask her to teach me how to look after pokemon like that", I said.

"Why?", Tom asked.

"Because if I want to become like my dad, then I will need to learn more about these kind of things", I replied, Tom looked quite down after that.

"Sora... I... don't think you will be able to do what your dad did", Tom slowly said, trying his best to not upset me.

"Why not?", I asked, I probably already knew the answer but I hoped some how this could all be reversed.

"After what I've seen in the last week with you and what is happening to you, I doubt that you will ever get the chance to be like your dad", Tom's tone sounded sad, he didn't want to say it, he knew that I would hurt my feelings but I had to hear it, I knew what he was saying was true but we both hoped that there will be a cure somehow, but I wouldn't be able to do these thing without some big changes going on inside.

"I know, but... I can't give up hope, because right now, I can't think of a life as a pokémon, I already had planned what I wanted to do, but now that is all gone", I sadly said, Tom felt bad for saying it, but before he could say anything I got up and walked away, "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning", I walked off to my sleeping bag, and got ready, I looked into my bag and pulled out my journal, "I haven't written in this for a while", I mumbled to myself, I written down what I wanted and went to bed, I was still sore from the moves I used so I went to sleep almost straight away.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_It's been a week since I last wrote in here, and I rather not bring up why, but yesterday I almost drowned because I had another change, this time it was my eyes and some fur on the back of my left hand, my eye sight is way better than it used to be, but that isn't my main concern, it is the fur, I wondered why it grew on the back of my hand and not spread from my tail or my ears, or at the very least grow on my chest but it didn't, I'm scared as to why it did grow on my hand, but this question will only be answered in time._

_We ran into a trainer today going by the name of Darcy, he was attacking a pokémon he released because it failed him one to many times, so we tried to defend him, but Darcy had a very strong Absol and mowed down Luna, Coal, Dash and Pulse. He launched a final attack at us and I went in front of it to protect the already injured pokémon, but when it hit me it did nothing, I'm surprised by this and I'm going to ask Professor Oak when I get into Pewter City._

_I found out I have another move called Healing Bell, I used it to help the injured pokémon from the battle with Darcy, that move isn't suppose to heal injures but it did, I need to think about this one, but my concern isn't that I know another move or that it did something it wasn't suppose to, is about Darcy, who was he and what does he want with me now, I guess time will only tell._

_-Sora_

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know Healing Bell doesn't heal pokemon, but think about it, Sora isn't a normal pokemon, his moves are stronger and somehow do things there not suppose to do, what this mean is... well I don't because I have no Idea where this is going.**

**What you think of Darcy, bad ass evil person, you can be sure he will show up again, but what will he want with Sora? Time will tell.**

**Next chapter Sora asks Tom a question which they won't soon forget especially Tom, if you can figure out what the question is, you win a cookie, and yes I had more than one so you can still get the cookie!**


	12. Chapter 11 - Replacing The Dream

**A/N: Some of you did guess correctly what would happen is this chapter... so I guess GaiaMeloetta, Tyranors and a guest got it right, trherring was very close so I count you in as well, unfortunately I'm only giving out one cookie, so you have to share, also GuyroMaster your guess was great, made my day thinking about how Sora would say that.**

**Orange: Well I got a few answers to question of the chapter... Well anyways reviewer corner YAY!**

**Guyromaster:** Loving it!

Love the new edition to the group. And speaking of the favor to Tabatha...*smiles slighly* Sora should have to take her on a date at some point. Reason...well obviously she likes him.

As for Pokemon suggestions...I think it would be kinda funny if Tabatha caught a Dunsparce thinking it was a Bug Type (after all...it does look like a slug doesn't it).  
That's all from me then...keep up the good work. Can't wait for the next chapter...  
Just watch out for grammar errors.  
Later!

**Orange: I'm glad you like Tabatha she was my character. Sixth gen. dunsparce becomes fairy type I'm guessing... If I'm right I will have a super amazing party.**

**Skater: The favour that Sora owes Tabatha is something I'm going to have fun playing with.**

**Videomixer:** This story has been going very smoothly so far. Aside from a few grammatical errors one of my pet peeves, this story is near perfect. Near because there is always room for improvement. Keep up the good work, and I'll wait excitedly for the next chapter.

**Orange: Always improvement... I believe so as well.**

**Skater: All ways errors but I try my best, and your right, there is always room for improvement.**

**Trherring:** Chapter 3 review

I was browsing and found this little story started reading and was hooked good job so far you have gained another reader will review again when I have catch up

Keep up the good work  
Trherring

**Orange: That's how I found this story as well. Now to the point. Some crazy stuff happens when you catch up. Sora has to collect all the chaos emeralds to go super saiyan and kill batman. He gets locked in a jail cell with a Batman follower who is the current warden... Warden Freeman... He escapes when the butter king breaks him out, but then he gets turned into a squid by the great fluffy wizard. The butter king vows to destroy all squids... WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING! If any of you can find out the youtubers I'm referencing and the series you get a chapter spotlight!**

**Skater: Just to let you guys know, I don't know Orange in person... I don't think he is part of this world... help...**

**Giraffekid11:** wow... that... was awsome! he loses control!? thts soooo cool! he flips out at coal and drives him into a tree!

**Orange: yeah... a fuppin tree...**

**Skater: Yeah... loses control...**

**Ultimate-Glaceon:** I do so believe that this story is starting to get good, and may I ask a question? Will the time in the story skip, or will you just drag it out for 3 years?

**Orange: 0.0. Three years... Oh good lord I would die from excessive typing even more so Skater... Only 1 year doll... Why did I say doll...**

**Skater: Yeah I changed it to one year, that much writing and chapters would kill me, and yeah time will be skipped at times so I don't have to write over 300 chapters to get to the end.**

**Schizophrenic Eevee:** Okay okay... is it Darcy the Hedgehog? As in SHAYMIN!?

Anyway, good chapter, and I liked...what's that?...oh...  
My friend the kitchen knife says that the emotions in this story are written amazingly in every chapter. He also thinks that it was weird that there was no journal at the end.  
Also, I want to be in the reviewer's corner... so do my friends... Oh well!  
And my friend the cup's favorite character is Aeon! So helpful and nice!  
*hops away joyfully, talking to the knife*

**Orange: We have so many insane people here don't we... I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONLY ONE! You like Aeon ay. I was hoping someone would say Tabatha or one of my other characters. *sits in corner holding Larvesta plushie***

**Skater: Aeon... well then your going to hate chapter 13... and 15... maybe every chapter after that... Aeon so confusing.**

**Unknown Leaf:** Great cliffhanger. I also found it interesting how you were able to make that ending scene so dramatic.

**Orange: Skater is really good with drama... I'm the comic relief and crazy and/or torture ideas for the characters.**

**Skater: I'm good with drama? Well I guess I kind of am.**

**Gamemastrx:** My favorite character is Tom, because he seems like he is hiding something. If he is, we'll find out in later chapters!

**Orange: There is a chapter that will have his P.O.V. at one point.**

**Skater: I think chapter 16 or 17 will be in Tom's P.O.V., and let me tell you, Tom isn't coping very well.**

* * *

I opened my eyes to the early morning sun light, I quickly closed them again from pain, when my eyes changed they had enhanced my vision and allowed me to see much better in low light conditions, but when it came to bright light it really hurt. I tried again to open my eyes slowly allowing the light to enter, this time I was able to keep them open.

I looked over to my side to see that Dash and Pulse were sleeping soundly next to me, hugging against me to stay warm through the night, the sight made me smile seeing how cute those two really are, upon closer inspection they looked much better from yesterdays battle, Tabatha's medicine really did heal a lot of injuries, she used the items she could find nearby to make it. As I thought about the injuries my mind thought about the battle from yesterday and the one thing that my mind always came back to was the trainer, Darcy, _'Who in their right mind would treat pokemon like that!'_, I thought, Darcy really bugged me, not because of the way he treated pokemon although that did tick me off, it was because I couldn't figure out what his plan was, he was a very strong trainer and took most of our pokemon out using only one of his, but the way he acts makes me think he has got a one track mind, I don't want to meet again since I fear what his plan is, and what he would do to achieve it.

The one thing that really scared me about him is what he said before he left, he said that he will find out about me and said that I will repay him for what I did, I didn't like the sound of it, I never want to meet him again but once he finds out about me he would most likely come find me, I don't know what he would want but I don't want to know. Thinking about him made me angry and scared at the same time, I quickly sat up letting out a loud groan of annoyance, Dash and Pulse woke up from the noise and looked up to me.

"Sora... what is it?", Pulse asked, yawning from his sleep.

"Why did you wake us up?", Dash added rubbing the sleep from his eyes, I looked down at the two drowsy pokemon and let out an apologetic sigh.

"Sorry you two, I didn't mean to wake you up, I was just thinking", I fell back into the sleeping bag, Dash and Pulse moved out the way slightly as I came down then jumped onto my chest.

"What were you thinking about?", Dash asked tilting his head to the side.

"I was thinking about Darcy".

"You mean the big bad man from yesterday?", Pulse said, I tried to nodded my head, since I was lying down it was somewhat harder to do, "Why would you think about him?".

"I just can't figure out what his game is, you can tell what a person is and what they want to do, with Tom it's to become a pokemon master and Tabatha a Bug-type master, but I can't put my finger on what Darcy does or wants to become", I told them, I looked up to them and saw that they seemed quite confused about something, "What's wrong?".

"Well you said what Tom and Tabatha wanted to do, what about you?", Dash asked, I looked away from them and back up to the fading stars.

"What I want to do doesn't matter anymore", I sadly said, my rings glowing faintly, I thought back to the small talk Tom and I had before I went to bed, I want to try hard to still become like my dad, but there was no denying the fact that I wasn't going to be around long enough to achieve it.

"Why can't you just do what you want to do?', Pulse asked, I let out a depressing sigh.

"Because I'm turning into a pokemon, there is no point in following that dream", I looked back to Dash and Pulse as their ears dropped from sadness, I made everyone around me sad, I used to be happy and fun most of the time before this but now I'm always depressed due to this change, everyone tried their best to cheer me up but they can't change the experiences I had that made me like this. Dash and Pulse looked at each other feeling sorry that they brought it up, but their sorry expressions turned to confusion before turning to look at me again.

"Well if you can't do that then why don't you start a new dream?", Dash asked.

"What... you mean as a pokemon?", the two nodded, I looked back to the sky, I never thought about it, 'W_hat would I want to do when I'm a pokemon?_', I didn't want to change into an Umbreon and the fact the there might be no way of curing this always floated in my head, although I haven't spoken to the Professor since Pallet so there is still hope, but if there wasn't I should plan something out when I am a pokemon.

"Sora?", pulse poked me in the cheek, snapping me out of my train of thought, I looked back to with a smile.

"I'm fine", I said, I sat back up making Dash and Pulse jump off me and back onto the sleeping bag, I got up and stretched my arms and legs, "How about you two go back to sleep, you don't need to be up for another few hours", I told them as I turned back to them.

"What about you?", Dash asked.

"I'm... going to go for a walk, I got to think things through, but I will be back before breakfast", I gave them one last smile before walking off into the surrounding trees, I only turned back to see Dash and Pulse cuddle up next to each other to beat the cold morning.

* * *

I walked off from the camp site with many thoughts on my mind that I had to deal with, if I didn't then they will always haunt me, first off what Dash and Pulse asked me.

"I won't be able to become like my dad, but I can always set a new goal for myself for when I do change, but what can a pokemon do?", I asked myself, I didn't really know what I could do, I can always go into battles and help out my trainer, I can help out people in need like what Nurse Joy does or there is always an option of helping out a breeder in their work, "Urk...", I shook my head and tried to forget about what I just thought of, being with a pokemon would mean I truly not human anymore, but again that feeling of no cure being found caught me again.

I sat down on a set of large rocks I found and thought about it, "Me with another pokemon, how would that even work...", I talked to myself again, it was easier to say what I'm thinking rather than think it to myself, but being around the others had me keep quiet.

"Sora?", I heard a voice behind me, I stiffened up for a bit, startled from the sudden noise, thinking that Dash and Pulse didn't go back to sleep and followed me instead I turned around, but I didn't find Dash and Pulse I saw Luna.

"Luna!?", I blurted out in surprise, "What are you doing here?", the small fox pokemon walked closer and took a seat next to me.

"I saw you walk off, you looked sad so I thought you could use some cheering up", Luna looked up to me giving me a friendly smile, "What's this about you being with another pokemon?", I was shocked by this she must of heard me talk to myself, that was one drawback to talking to yourself.

"I...er...um...was...er...", I stumbled my words, I had no idea how to answer this, she was still a kid at least that is what I think she is, but I didn't want to talk about this to anyone.

"Sora, you okay?", Luna asked, cocking her head slightly, I was wide eyed still from her question, but it wasn't long before I let out a sigh.

"Luna I rather not talk about it, not to you anyway, you wouldn't understand", Luna seemed a bit insulted.

"Come on, you talk to Dash and Pulse even Coal, but not me!", she exclaimed, getting up from her spot and jumping in front of me landing on all fours, looking quite angry.

"I don't talk to Wing either, you don't see him complaining", Luna looked even more insulted than before, I didn't like it when she acts like this it reminds me to much of myself when I let my emotions go.

"Wing just joined us so did Dash and Pulse, and yet they know more than I do and I've known you since I hatched!", Luna turned her back on me, not wanting to be involved anymore, but she did come up with a good point, I had know her for two years since she hatched and I barely told her about what I was thinking, she was also probably the best one to talk to since she is an Eevee and I'm turning into an evolution of her.

"I'm sorry Luna, you're right, I have been avoiding you", I told her, Luna slowly turned back around to face me.

"Why?".

"It's not because I don't want to tell you anything, I do want to let you know about it, in fact you're probably the most helpful since your an Eevee, but...", I didn't know how to phrase this since I didn't even know what I was talking about, or these feelings, I had no idea what they meant, maybe my pokemon side doesn't like her or something, "I just can't, I'm sorry", Luna seemed quite down after that, she hoped off me and laid down next to me.

"Okay...", she sounded really depressed, she just wanted me to let her know about what's happening to me and I'm just shutting her out.

"Luna, I'm sorry, I don't know how to explain it, but I just... I don't know", I was really out of it, I couldn't find the right words to cheer her up all she wanted was for me to talk to her about how I'm feeling, but for some reason I can't bring myself to talk to her.

"It's fine... really, can you talk to me about what you were talking about with Dash and Pulse before, something about a dream?", Luna raised her head giving me cute, sad eyes hoping that I would tell her, if I didn't then she would be even more depressed.

"We were just talking about my dream, I want to become like my dad, but I guess I won't get that chance, not now", I got myself depressed now, but Luna lost hers and was more interested with what I had to say.

"What did your dad do?", she asked.

"My dad was a researcher working with Professor Oak, the Professor usually sent my dad across Kanto to do studies on the pokemon so I never got to see him much, but he was a great researcher and cared a lot for pokemon, just like me, I want to become like him, so I can maybe continue his work... since he died...", I slightly dropped my head upon this thought, Luna got up and put her paw on my leg, I looked over to her and she gave me a soft, warming smile, I returned in kind.

"So why don't you just become like your dad?", Luna asked, she still didn't get it.

"Because I'm turning into a pokemon, I can't become like him if I'm no longer his species!", I sort of snapped at Luna, having to tell others that I'm turning into a pokemon made me a little embarrassed and having to repeat it to someone that already knows is frustrating, "Sorry".

"I still don't see why you can't become like you dad", I looked into Luna eyes she seemed serious even though she knows about my change.

"What do you mean?".

"Well even as a pokemon you can help out, when I went to the big lab place I saw other pokemon helping out".

"I know that there are many things I can do when I change, but it still won't be the same as if I was human", I fell down to lay on my back, Luna decided to jump on to my stomach and make herself comfortable.

"Well why don't you do something you couldn't do as a human?", Luna said.

"I thought about it but I don't know...", I looked up to Luna she smiled with an idea that she just thought of.

"Why don't you help Tom, he wants to be a pokemon master, you can help with battling, no human can battle for him", Luna's tone was loud and happy with the thought of having me on the team, I just let out a sigh.

"I have thought of that, but I don't like the idea of Tom giving me commands to do stuff, I known him for most of my life, and besides the idea of being captured in a pokéball scares me", I shrived upon the thought, I know trainers keep their pokemon in their balls but I didn't like the idea of being someone's property.

"Oh come on, it will be fun!", Luna started to jump on my chest slightly, she wasn't really heavy but she was making me breath irregular, I grabbed the jumping Eevee and quickly sat up holding her out in front of me.

"Yeah I guess it would be, especially with you around", I gave her a friendly smile, she just giggled at me, I joined in for a little bit before another thought crossed my mind, I put down Luna and she was worried with the look I was giving her.

"What is it?', she asked, again putting her paw on my leg, comforting me.

"It's just... when I do change... what will happen to Coal, Dash and Pulse, I can't be their care taker after this", I stared at Luna, she didn't seem concerned about this, instead she gave me a reassuring smile.

"Who said you can't be, even if you're a pokemon doesn't mean you will stop being a family", I was shocked that she was good at answering these questions so quickly, and she was right, I let out a quiet sigh.

"Luna, I should of talked to you ages ago, thank you".

"Does this mean you will tell me what you were thinking before I interrupted you?", Luna giggled a little, I started to choked up again before I relaxed myself.

"Sorry Luna, but that's something I will need to keep to myself", she didn't seem happy with my answer though she didn't really care at this point after sharing with her some other stuff. I got up off the ground and dusted myself down, "Come on Luna, we should start heading back, Tom would be...", I stopped talk at the sound of something distant coming closer, Luna started to hear it to as we both looked in the direction it was coming from, it wasn't long before a pokemon jumped out from the nearby bushes and stopped in front of us, I looked the pokemon over and it seemed to be a Pikachu judging from its pointed yellow ears with black tips and it's thunderbolt like tail. Close behind the Pikachu was a group of pokemon chasing it down, judging from what I saw awhile ago with Tababtha's tea party, these were Beedrill, four of them.

"Great, a trainer, it must be his pokemon", one of the Beedrill said, I looked down at the Pikachu and it seemed fearful of those pokemon, I didn't know why they were so angry but if I didn't do something they may hurt this Pikachu.

"Yeah this is my Pikachu, what are you doing chasing after it!", I exclaimed, everyone seemed shocked I responded to the pokemon.

"You can understand us?", it asked, I simply nodded.

"Well then, your Pikachu came to close to our nest, so we're dealing with the trespasser", the Beedrill raised its spear like stinger, indicating that they wanted to do it harm, I walked in front of the Pikachu to protect it from any harm.

"You won't harm anyone, now fly back to your nest and we can forget about all of this", I tried to reason with them but they weren't budging.

"If something comes close to our nest then it must be dealt with!", they seemed like they were ready to charge, I moved my hand over my belt to get Coal but remembered quickly that my pokemon were back at the camp site, all I had was Luna by my side.

"Luna you think you can handle this?", I looked down to her as she nods back at me, if anything happened I could always try and heal them, but from what Tabatha told us, the move I used yesterday was Healing Bell, I looked it up when we were setting up camp and it said that the move heals status conditions, the fact that it healed up the injures from everyone was impressive, and I don't think I could do that again.

The beedrill launched at us, I wasn't paying attention but luckily Luna was as she dodge out of the way.

"Luna we should make this quick, use Hidden Power full force!", Luna charged up the attack with a number of green balls of energy floating around her and counting, before she used this she was either training or was too weak to use it at max power, but this time she was able to, Luna unleashed the energy balls as they flew to the Beedrill that just tried to attack us, every single one of the balls slammed into it as it fell to the ground unconscious, the other three Beedrill didn't expect Luna to be so strong, before long all three of them raised their stingers and charged at us.

"Use Quick Attack and dash around the stingers!", I called out, Luna let out a yelp of power before glowing slightly white and dashed around the oncoming Twineedle attacks, she was doing good but she wouldn't be able to hold out forever.

"Luna, jump!", she did as I asked and dashed into the air way above everyone, the three Beedrill didn't know what to do, they were stunned at how Luna moved, "Okay one more time, Hidden Power!", Luna was still up in the air as she charged her attack before letting off a barrage of green energy balls to the three stunned Beedrill, one of them snapped out of it and moved out the way while the other two got hit by the attack and were knocked unconscious just like the other one. Luna started to fall back to the ground and there was only one Beedrill left.

"Enough of this!", he called out as he flew straight up at Luna unleashing a Poison Jab, Luna couldn't do anything but get stuck by the attack, sending her into the air again, the Beedrill flew above her and used another Poison Jab sending her back into the ground in front of me, as the dust cleared I could see that she was trying to get up, but struggling to do so, I looked up the pokemon as it was coming down using another Twineedle attack, I jumped over Luna to protect her from further harm, the Beedrill stuck my back with its attack causing me to yelped out in pain, it was almost like the pain I feel when I'm changing but this time it was caused by pokemon and not the virus, he continued the attack seriously hurting me, I was getting angry over this pokemon care for others and my emotions took over again.

"Enough!", I yelled, I turned around and faced the pokemon, my rings on my body glowed with intense light, I jumped up and tackled it causing it to back off slightly, I then held my arm back to charge up a Shadow Ball, a second later I threw it towards the Beedrill, stunned at what I was doing, it didn't move out the way of the strong impact and cause it to fly into the air before landing somewhere in the trees, I shook my head and realised what I done, feeling guilty I dropped my head and cried over the thought of hurting another pokemon again, I was too weak from the attack to get up and check if it was alright, I heard shuffling under me, as I looked down I saw Luna getting up on all fours smiling at me, telling me that she is alright, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Th... Thank you...", I looked over to my side and saw the Pikachu, holding together both it's hands in front of it, and by the voice it sounded like a girl.

"You're welcome, so what were you doing, why were they so mad at you?", I asked her, she still seemed scared, I walked over and knelt down closer to her, Luna slowly joined me, as we came closer the Pikachu slowly backed off, "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you, please tell us what happened?", I tried to reassure her, she looked around for any sign of trouble and took a deep breath.

"I'm trying to get to a big mountain nearby where some of my friends said they were hiding out, the quickest way there is right through their nest, but I was too scared to get near it, they saw me and chased me down, you know the rest", she was still shaking from fear, I placed my hand on her head and tried to calm them down.

"Well they are nothing but bullies, did you even try to stand up for yourself?", I asked she just shook her head.

"Look I know it can be scary to face them down, but if you don't they will keep on trying to fight you, unless you show them that you're not worth it they will keep at it, and you will always be scared", I let out a few words of encouragement, she seemed to be quite young in pokemon terms, maybe two or three years old if I had to guess, teaching her to stand up for herself will help in the future, it has helped me in the past.

"But they're so big, and I'm not that strong, and... ", I stopped her there.

"You're only as strong as you think you are, if you believe you can do it then you will be able to", I gave her a soft, caring smile, this is what I wanted to do, I wanted to help pokemon, but to my surprise I'm doing it by talking to them, my attention was taken away when I heard Luna yelp from pain and collapse on the ground, "Luna!".

"Is she alright?", the Pikachu asked, I picked her up and looked her over then I noticed marks from where the beedrill hit her with Poison Jab, it was swollen with a blue and purple colour, it looked like she was poisoned.

"I'm sorry I have to go, but good luck!", I quickly ran off back to camp leaving a trail of dust, but I skid to a halt as I forgot to ask her something, "I'm sorry what was your name?".

"My name is Fling", she replied.

"I'm Sora, okay bye!", I turned back around and ran as fast as I can to the others.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could, being part pokemon did help in speeding me up, I could hear Luna groaning in pain, if I wasn't so tired from the Shadow Ball attack I would of tried to help, but it would be best if I got her back to the others.

I burst through the trees just where the camp was set up, I scared everyone running like a mad man through the forest, "Tom!", I called out, Tom was already running over to me when he saw Luna in my arms.

"What happened?!", he exclaimed, he got to me and saw Luna still groaning in pain, he also noticed the mark on her back where the poison is taking affect.

"Long story, can you help her with the poison?", Tom shook his head.

"No we have nothing left, so much for over spending, and Tabatha can't help since she is where ever she is in the morning", Tom said, the other pokemon had joined us in seeing what's going on. I look down back at Luna, seeing her in the pain that I pretty much put her though, she twitched in my arms from a sudden pain spike and that's when I had enough.

"That's it, I'm back here now so I'm going to try".

"Try, try what?", Tom asked, I just gave him a smile of confidence and closed my eyes hoping to find the power to help her, it wasn't long before that feeling came back inside me and I started to hear those soft bells, I doubt I would be able to heal her wounds but I can at least help the poison go away. I felt myself glow with energy before releasing it like yesterday, as it was released I could hear soft jingle of bells like last time, I could feel Luna kicking as the pain went away, but I was feeling really weak from using this move and I collapsed to my knees and sat on my legs, I opened my eyes and saw that Luna was awake again and looking much better.

"You did it!", Tom exclaimed, but I could barely hear him under my loud, heavy breathing after using so much energy, Luna got up and slowly made her way off me, she took a seat next to Tom and gave me a smile.

"Thank you", she said.

"No... problem", I manage to say, from the corner of my eye I could see Tababtha walk from the forest with Arthur, when she saw everyone gathered at one spot she ran over to us.

"Is everything okay?!", she called out as she ran to us stopping next to Tom.

"Now... you show... up", I said still breath heavily.

"What happened", she said.

"Let's find out", Tom added, I only shook my head feeling to weak to explain to much.

"Not now... let me rest for... a bit", Luna walked up to me and rubbed against my leg saying thank you yet again, I jumped up from this feeling, feeling energised yet again, I backed off slightly from Luna, everyone was puzzled by the way I acted.

"Sora you okay?", Tabatha asked, I looked away from Luna and back at Tom and Tabatha.

"Yeah... I'm fine, how about I let you guys know what happened over breakfast", they both nodded, Tom walked over and served out the food to the pokemon and then us, as I was walking to take my seat I could hear Luna telling her tale of what happened. I sat down and let Tabatha and Tom know about what happened.

"I'm just glad that you are both safe", Tom said.

"Well safe isn't what I would call it, but yeah we made it out fine", I concluded the story.

"What about you Sora, I know Luna took a beating and so did you, are you hurt at all?", Tabatha asked, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sort of, my back still hurts from the attack but I will be fine".

"From what you told me you were attacked by a bug-type move", Tom said, I nodded slowly to his question, I didn't know what he was getting at.

"Well, I have been looking up on Umbreon for some information, and I found out that they are weak to fighting and bug type moves", Tom explained.

"That would explain why it hurt so much", I try to place my hand over the pain but I couldn't quite reach it.

"Well then being around my pokemon must really make you feel scared", Tabatha said with a slight chuckle in her voice, she seemed to find it amusing.

"Well I did feel different around your pokemon, I guess this would explain why".

"Speaking of which, why did you jump from Luna before?", Tom wondered, my body stiffened again from bring up Luna, I didn't know why but each time she is mentioned I feel different.

"I.. er... um... she startled me, that's all", I quickly came up with an answer, I didn't want to talk about it to anyone else yet not until I found out what 'it' was.

"Um... okay if you say so", Tom didn't sound convinced, neither would I if I was in his shoes.

"If you guys don't mind, I would like to eat in silence from now on, we can talk when we're back on the road", I turned around slightly so I wouldn't have to look at their judging eyes, but they did what I asked and didn't bother me for the rest of the morning.

* * *

We packed up and headed off to the long awaited Pewter City, as usual Dash and Pulse were on my shoulders hanging around and talked to each other, Luna was feeling much better and following Tom while Tabatha was next to us having Arthur in tow.

"So Sora, you said we can talk on the way to Pewter City", Tabatha said, I nodded to let them know its fine.

"So why did you go out for a walk early in the morning, you're usually the last one to get up", Tabatha asked, I thought about my answer.

"Well I was thinking about that trainer from yesterday, Darcy", once I said his name it seemed like everyone shivered at it.

"Why were you thinking about him for, he's old news", Tabatha said.

"It's what he wants is the problem, he said that he was going to find out what I am then come look for me so I can pay him back, he is such a strong trainer but he didn't seemed interested in battling the gyms, but let's move away from him", everyone agreed as I changed the subject, the pokemon were interested in what we were talking about since most of them I talked to this morning.

"Then I kind of woke up Dash and Pulse, and we talked about what my dream was", I looked back over to Tom, we had a quick talk about it last night, he didn't like where I was going with this.

"Well what is your dream?", Tabatha asked.

"Well yours is to become a bug-type master while Tom's one is to become a pokemon master, me and Tom talked about this last night", I took a breath, I have been talking a lot this morning, "My dream was to become like my dad, to become a researcher of pokemon and learn more about them and become friends, but, as Tom and I were talking we found out that I would never achieve this dream", I gave Tom sad eyes as I even knew that this dream was long gone.

"Sora... about that, I didn't mean that you couldn't become like you dad, I just meant that you can go about it a different way", Tom tried to fix his mistake from last night, Tabatha gave him a swift elbow to the side, "Ouch... what was that for!".

"You told him that he couldn't go about his dream, so what he can't be like his dad, none of us a like our parents, but that doesn't mean we can't try no matter the circumstance!", she seemed pumped up by her own speech, she was trying to cheer me up due to my change stopping me from living a normal life but I have dealt with the dream I want.

"It's fine Tabatha, really, I know I can't ever achieve a human goal, so after talking to these three here, I have been thinking of one I would be able to do", I looked over to the three pokemon I talked to this morning, they had conflicted emotions over this, they are helping me come up with a new goal, but they are also taking me away from the one I really want.

"Really, and have you thought of anything yet?", Tom asked but got hit my Tabatha again, "Ouch, stop that!", Tom cried out, Tabatha gave him a dirty look before focusing on me again.

"Sora you shouldn't just give up on your dream just because you think you can't do it anymore".

"But...", I tried to speak but Tabatha interrupted me.

"I mean it's good that you are trying to accept this and change with it, but I know deep down you want to become like your dad even if you are a pokemon, I can see that, Tom can see that everyone can see that, just remember you always have a choice", with that Tabatha ran up ahead with Arthur chasing her down, Tom and I watched as she sped off down the path.

"Sora, she's right you know, I have been trying to get you to accept this, but I have been neglecting what you really want, I'm sorry", Tom said, I shook my head.

"No Tom, I'm sorry, you have been trying to help me since day one and I have barely thanked you for it, I know you have been trying to get me to accept what's going on, I also want to accept it but deep down I do want to get this fixed, I do want to be like a normal teenager again and I do want to become like my dad, but we both know that isn't going to happen, so it's time we moved on", finishing what I want to say I walked off leaving Tom there standing alone thinking about everything.

"So what are you going to do Sora?", Pulse asked, I chuckled slightly.

"I don't know, but that's part of the journey", Dash and Pulse looked at each other in confusion, they asked what I meant but I didn't answer back, but instead kept walking to catch up with Tabatha, Tom following close behind.

* * *

We could see Pewter City now, it has been so long since we left Viridian, mainly because of me, but it was good to see something other than trees. From first glance it's not as big as Viridian City, but the less people the better, as we walked in, people didn't pay me any mind at first but that soon change when people started to notice my ears and tail.

"Hey Tom, do you get the sense deja vu?", I said, Tom nodded as we kept walking, most of the people that we walked by had their eyes on me, I forgot what it felt like to be stared at like this, back at Viridian I got used to it, but since I have been in to forest for so long I forgot all about how to deal with it.

"You seem to have fans Sora", Tabatha chuckled, I wasn't amused.

"This always happen, back in Viridian people stared at me, I almost had a nervous breakdown, Tom didn't help either", I glanced an annoyed stare at Tom thinking back to the Pokemon Center.

"Hey I only tried to help", Tom defended himself.

"You scratched the back of my ear, in front of a group of trainers in the Pokemon Center!", once she heard this Tabatha burst out laughing.

"Really, oh I wish I was there, that would have been great!", I now gave an annoyed stare to Tabatha, but she just shook it off and laughed more.

"And remember, our time there wasn't the best, not for us three anyway...", I looked to Dash and Pulse, remembered back after I told those trainers my story, we all broke down into tears, we all looked away from each other trying to forget about it, but it has always been on my mind.

"What happened?", Tabatha asked, I wouldn't answer her question because I would rather not talk about it.

"Um... I will tell you later", Tom broke the silence and spoke up.

We found our way to the Pokemon Center, the last one I was in wasn't the best experience I had and I rather not relive it.

"Sora you going in?", Tom asked, I turned back to Tom and Tabatha who seemed worried.

"Er... yeah, it's just, I hope it doesn't turn out like last time", I turned back to the doors trying to find the courage to walk in.

"Well let's find out!", Tabatha exclaimed, she walked up behind me and pushed me into the center, giggling as she does. Standing inside I could see that there wasn't as much trainers in the building but there could be more further in, Tabatha continued to push me to the front desk, all the while trainers eyes were bearing down on me just like before, as we made it to the desk I could see Nurse Joy waiting patiently for us to get to the desk, she seemed a little stunned to see me with a waging pokemon tail and ears like one, but just like the last time, her smile came back greeting us.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center how can I help you?", she asked, I seemed confused to see her.

"Um... weren't you working at Viridian City's Pokemon Center?", Nurse Joy let out a small giggle.

"I get this a lot, that Joy is my little sister", she explained.

"Oh... you looked the same, sorry".

"It's okay, now what can I do for you?", she said, Tom took over for me as I still didn't really know what to do.

"We would like to get our pokemon checked, as well as get three rooms for the next few nights", Tom seemed to know a lot about this, I guess his research was useful, but he still had things to learn, all three of us place our Pokédex's on the desk as well as our pokemon, Nurse Joy registered us as trainers and booked us rooms before returning our Pokédex's and taking our pokemon out back, I let out a sigh of relief seeing as things are going better than last time.

"Um, guys, we seem to have company", Tabatha said tugging on our clothing, before long we turned around and saw what she meant, a crowd of trainers surrounded us.

"Oh come on, why look at me, why not her, she's crazy!", I exclaimed, Tabatha gave me a dirty look which I then regretted what I said.

"Sora aren't you forgetting about the virus", Tom whispered to me, my tail swinged in front of me allowing me to catch it.

"Oh, right, okay then ask your questions, because I know you just going to blurt them out later", I told the trainers, I let go of my tail and let it swing behind me. They all seemed confused by what I am, and I get the sense of deja vu come on.

"What are you?", a trainer asked, I let out a sigh, because I knew that this is going to be a long day.

"I'm part pokemon, and I'm turning into an Umbreon, and no, this isn't by choice", the trainers seemed shocked and stunned by the information, even if they watched the news about me hearing it come from my mouth made an impact on people.

"Sora don't you think your being a little forward with them?", Tabatha said.

"If I'm going to get this every time I got to a Pokemon Center, then I can answer the questions how I feel like", Tabatha didn't argue with me, the trainers were about to ask another questions until a trainer pushed through the crowd.

"Come on let's see what we're looking at", he said, the trainer finally made his way to the front and was stunned to see me, "Hey I know you, I met you back in Viridian", he said.

"I met a lot of trainers then", I responded.

"Well do you remember her?", the trainer let out a pokemon from its ball, it was a Ivysaur.

"Oh it's you, I wanted to thank you for your help!", she said, I tried to remember what she was talking about, then it hit me, back at the other Pokemon Center I helped out a Bulbasaur with its trainer.

"So you must be Jake, I see your Bulbasaur has evolved", I gave him a smile.

"Yeah thanks to you, once I changed what I was feeding her she evolved in no time!", he seemed pretty grateful for my help, I was happy to give it.

"So, about your... change, anything new?", he asked, he was there when I was talking about my story, so he knew everything up to that point, but many things has happened since then.

"Yeah, not all great, actually, I don't think any of it is great, I grew fur on my head and got this ring and at the same time my rings start to glow with my emotions, I replaced my human emotions with the pokemon one and that didn't turn out well, and I almost drowned when my eyes changed and I grew this fur", I raised my hand and showed everyone the fur on it, Jake and the other trainers were speechless, I let out a sigh, "How about I tell you guys my story?", they nodded.

* * *

For the last four hours I told them everything that has happened in my life and what happened on my birthday, our pokemon were returned to us when I was about to talk about when we got to Viridian City, so they joined in on the story. I talked about how I let Aeon control me so I can save us from the gym leader back in Viridian City, and how I went to the pond when I woke up and cried over my parents, but how Dash and Pulse cheered me up, they remembered that time and giggled when I brought it up. The same day I had another change when I got the ring on my head and my rings to glow when my emotions were strong, I also brought up how scared and frighten everyone was when they saw me, our group didn't want to look at me when I brought it up, they didn't want to remember that day.

Then I talked about when Team Horizon showed up and tried to capture us, they would of if it wasn't for Tabatha, she saved us and helped Dash and Pulse recover from their battle, and how they attacked us a second time and Coal evolved during the battle, as well me having a cool ability that saved us from the Ninetails. Then on about the dream Aeon showed me, the one where I was an Umbreon, I told everyone it seemed peaceful but I didn't know what to think, and also that I was child pokemon that can't control his emotions, so I replaced my human ones with the pokemon ones, but I told everyone that I wish I didn't do it, telling them that I attacked my own pokemon and almost killed him, that I lost control and Dash and Pulse had to stop me, I took a break then trying not to make myself cry over what happened, Dash and Pulse were equally sadden by the memory.

I soon moved on to the other dream I had with Aeon, that he and Coal got me to control my emotions. Then the last change I had when I was swimming, that is I grew fur on my back hand and changed my eyes. Then we met Darcy, I told them what he was doing and what he did to our pokemon to achieve it, I asked the trainers if they knew anything about him but they said no. Then I met the Pikachu and saved it from beedrill, but not before Luna got poisoned, then I finished off the story with us arriving at Pewter City, and that I might not get cured and I would change completely.

* * *

It was quite soon after my story no one talked not even the people that heard it before or was there with me, I looked over to Dash and Pulse and hoped that they weren't going to break down into tears, they seemed fine but were quite sadden from the story, but I noticed that Luna was almost ready to break down in tears, I couldn't figure out why but she jumped into Toms arms and broke down.

"Any questions?", I asked the group of trainers, none of them spoke, during the story none of them left, but instead more joined in as they entered the center, but one trainer spoke up.

"So do you want to be a pokemon?", one of them asked, I wasn't expecting that question since I don't think I had an answer it.

"I... I don't know, I would like to say no, very much so, but the more this happens to me the more I get used to it, so I don't know what to think", when I said this Tom and Tabatha were kind of shocked to hear that come from me, they expected that I would say no, that I want to stay human, and that is true but part of me wants to be a pokemon, most likely Aeon getting involved.

"Can you show us an attack?", another trainer called out, I looked over to Tom and Tabatha and they shrugged their shoulder, I looked back to the crowd of trainers.

"Um... I don't know if I should, it takes away so much of my energy and I already used two attacks today so I'm still tired", I heard a few disappointed people in the crowed somewhere they really wanted to see me in action, "Okay, fine, maybe it won't be too bad", everyone had their eyes on me as I closed my eyes and focused on using Healing Bell, it wasn't long before the strange feeling was back and I could hear the bells in my head, I released the move as it moved away from me releasing a soft bell noise as it went, I could hear voices of fear and amazement, I opened my eyes again and saw a lot of jaws dropped, I felt quite tired after that but since I wasn't doing anything It didn't take much out of me, "Now anymore questions before I stop?", I saw a trainer raise her hand, "This isn't school, speak if you wish".

"I feel like you left some parts out in your story, it seemed incomplete", she said.

"Some things I need to keep to myself, even from my friends, at least for now", Tom and the others didn't like the sound of that, they thought they knew a lot with what was going on with me but I still hid some stuff, "Okay that's enough, come on you two", I called over Dash and Pulse as they ran over and jumped onto my arm, I got up from where I have been sitting for the last four hours and left the group of trainers behind as I made my way to my room that we have booked for the next few days, Tom and Tabatha didn't follow as they stayed sitting down still thinking about the story I told.

As I opened the door to my room that scent of flowers hit me again, this smell was in the last Pokemon Center, it must be a normal thing for these places, as we entered I saw nothing new to the room, it still had all the same stuff as the last one. Dash and Pulse saw the T.V. on the wall and jumped off my shoulder before placing themselves on the end of the bed looking around for the remote.

"Sora, how do we turn it on?", Dash looked up to me needing help, I chuckled from their expressions.

"Here", I walked over to the dresser and picked up the remote and handed it to them, their expressions turned from confusion to extreme happiness, as they played around with the remote, "You really like the T.V. now don't you", I tried my best to hold back the laughter but failed to do so as they went and pressed a number of buttons on it hoping for something to work.

"Sora, it's not working!", Pulse crossed his arms in frustration as Dash continued to try the remote.

"How about you try the red button at the top", Dash looked around a found the button I was talking about, pressing it as the T.V. came to life, Dash and Pulse jumped up and down in excitement before they continued to press buttons changing the channel on it. Seeing those two happy over something as simple as a T.V. made my day, they knew how to have fun and weren't afraid to show their emotions, unlike me, I was scared with what I can do if I don't control myself, ever since that outburst back in the forest I have learnt to control them much better, although I do tend to let them go when I feel like it's necessary. I came back from my thoughts and released Coal from his ball, he found it great to stretch his limbs again, he looked around and saw where we are and let out sigh of safety, he knew we were at a Pokemon Center, just by the look of the room.

"So what did I miss?", he asked.

"Not much, can you look after these two, I'm going to find the others", Coal looked over to them and saw their gaze fixed on the screen on the wall.

"No problem, they won't be a bother", Coal turned back around and gave me a smile, I knew he was going to go to sleep, since Dash and Pulse will just watch T.V. for the rest of the night, I waved goodbye and left the room in search for Tom and Tabatha, but when I opened my door I found them standing there, I seemed to of scared them when I opened the door.

"Oh, Sora... we were just...", Tabatha tried to explain but I cut her off to answer her unfinished sentence.

"It's fine, I was going to come find you anyway", they were still stunned and didn't know what to say to me, I just walked off down the hall back to the main hall of the building, they soon joined me following close behind, not saying a word.

As we made it into the main hall we found some empty seats and sat down, most of the trainers were staring at us again, still wondering about me. Across from me Tom sat down, Luna jumped up next to him still staying close to him, I could still see a few tears in her eyes, this time my story really did a number on her, Tabatha sat next to me.

"So you guys came looking for me first, so you want to talk?", Tom and Tabatha looked at each other still don't know what to say, after my story everyone was speechless, I let out a sigh of annoyance, "Come on guys, I know you want to talk otherwise I wouldn't have found you in front of my door working up the courage to knock on it".

"We weren't working up the courage... we just didn't know what to talk about", Tabatha said.

"Well you must know otherwise you wouldn't of come find me", I stared at them more trying to break the information out of them, it wasn't long before Tom broke.

"Okay Sora, your right, we did have questions but we just didn't know if you want to talk about it".

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be sitting here", I said.

"Right...", Tom felt somewhat stupid from not realising this before, "Well about your story... do... do you really want to be a pokemon?", Tom slowly said, I felt like I knew this was coming, it was one of the questions I had on my mind and was trying to figure out myself. I sighed before answering.

"To be honest, I don't know, I want my old life back, being human again, going to school, messing around with you, but its been a few weeks since this started to happen me and right now I don't know what to think", I dropped my head, trying to come up with an answer to this foreboding question, I looked back up to see that Tom, Tabatha and even Luna were afraid of what I was talking about.

"Sora, I haven't known you as long as the others but I can see that you don't want this to happen, you want to be human again but your other side is making you feel different", when I met Tabatha, she didn't understand what was happening, like most people, when I explained what was going on she found it cool to be part pokemon, but as she joined us and saw what I was going through and the pain I'm experiencing, and now she just doesn't want me to change but also been trying to make me eat pokemon food, which is giving me mixed emotions as to what she wants.

"I want to be a full human again, but even if my pokemon side is affecting my judgement as to what I want, I feel like that even if it isn't doing anything, I don't know what to think", I looked over to Tom waiting for his question on this subject.

"Sora... I... don't know what to say, I have known you since I was four years old and we have become brothers, I don't want to see you in pain like this, I want there to be a cure so you can return to normal and we can live like a normal family again, but I don't want to change your mind in anyway and if you want to be a pokemon then I would support you with that, but then I would feel like I would of lost a family member, even if he is by my side in a different body", Tom let out a few tears, the fear of losing me was coming a reality, but I think he forgot the one problem with all of this, even I forgot about it until I talked about my story before.

When I change I will lose my memory, according to Aeon, but he told me that he has been trying to think of a way to stop that from happening, I don't know how long the change will go on for but I trust Aeon that he could find a way in time.

"Tom, I don't want to lose you either, but even as a pokemon, I will still be there for you, I will still protect you and have fun, but we all know that there will be no cure, everything I am able to do now, the attacks, the eyesight, and everything else, I would only be able to do this if my DNA was messed around with", the others were speechless, they didn't know what to say, Tom kind of knew this already, we talked about it last night, but it was still a big shock to him.

"Sora... I... don't know... this is all too much", Tom said, holding his head with his hands.

"Well I'm going to call Professor Oak tomorrow, we can find out what he has learnt, until then let's be happy", I gave them all a big smile hoping to cheer them up but they wouldn't, "Come on guys, I'm the one that support to be depressed, you're the ones that try and cheer me up", Tom slowly looked at me again, followed by Tabatha, I was still giving them a smile, I noticed that Tabatha was returning to her former self.

"Your right", Tabatha said, she turned around and stuck her hand into her bag, before pulling out a handful of pokemon food.

"This isn't cheering up Tabatha, this is annoying!", I said, she closed her eyes and smile.

"Oh come on, remember you still owe me that favour", I remembered what she was talking about, she help heal my burn I got from that Ninetails.

"I don't care, I may owe you a favour, but I'm not eating that!", I exclaimed, Tabatha still insisted by moving her hand closer.

"Please, I know you will like it", I looked to the food, in my mind it looked somewhat appetising, but if I liked it I might start eating it over human food and I don't want that.

"Stop it Tabatha, I'm not eating it, I never will!", I started to yell, I gotten the attention of the rest of the trainers, they saw what was going on and some started to snicker, I dropped my head from embarrassment, I quickly gave Tabatha an irritated stare before she moved her hand back and put the food away.

"Fine, I was just trying to help", she crossed her arms and looked away, Tom was back to his happy self and chuckled at what we were doing.

"So what were the other things you kept to yourself, you said before you were keeping stuff from us?", Tom asked, this got Tabatha's attention back as she was intrigued.

"Well, it is stuff I still need to figure out myself, I don't know what it is, so I see no point in worrying you guys about it", I said, Tom didn't like it but he never liked it when I hid stuff from him, Tabatha saw the look Tom was giving me and acted.

"Tom leave him be, if he feels like he needs to hide it then he has the right to, he will tell us when the time is right", Tom nodded, trusting her judgement, I was happy that they were not going to dig at it any further, but my attention soon drew to the silent Eevee next to Tom.

"Luna?", I softly said, she looked up at me and I could tell that she has been crying silently to herself as we talked, "Why are you crying so much, you knew everything before hand?", Tom and Tabatha noticed I was talking to Luna and remanded silent as we talked, a few trainers gathered around as they were shocked by the way I was talking.

"It's just... I don't know", she said.

"Luna, you have to talk to someone, if not me talk to someone else", she shook her head, she didn't want to talk about it, much like me, "Is it something about me?", she nodded, she didn't want to talk, all her effort was trying to remain silent from her crying.

"Okay I want to know, what's happening?", Tom asked, he couldn't keep himself silent anymore he wanted to know what was happening with his pokemon.

"I don't know, she won't talk about it", Tom put his hand behind her ear and scratch it, trying to calm her down, "Tom I got an idea, how about Luna stays with me tonight, maybe she will open up later", Tom looked over to me thinking about it.

"Well if you can cheer her up then, I don't see why not", Tom replied.

"So how about it Luna, do you want to stay with me tonight?", Luna looked up at me, her crying stopped soon after Tom started scratching her ear.

"Really?", she asked.

"You're welcome to stay", I gave her a soft smile, she seemed slightly happy by this, she jumped off the chair and then onto my lap, I was startled but the sudden jolt.

"I guess that's a yes", Tom said, smiling by her act.

"So you really can talk to pokemon", I turned around and saw a number of trainers behind me, I gave them a nervous smile before chuckling slightly.

"Um... yeah I can, you heard the story", I said.

"Can you talk to my pokemon?!", one trainer called out, soon the rest of them joined in asking me the same thing, I got up from my seat holding Luna close and slowly backed off, the group of trainers following me.

"Please everyone, leave me alone, I have stuff to do!", I exclaimed, they all seemed pretty annoyed that I won't talk to there pokemon, but accepted it and went back to what they were doing.

"Well I guess people like you", Tom said walking up to me, Tabatha was following close behind.

"Its not me they like, it's these abilities", I responded.

"I guess your right, we were about to get some dinner, you want to join us?", Tom asked, I shook my head.

"No I'm fine, I will just feed the pokemon in my room and head to bed, I'm tried after everything that has happened today".

"Well we were going to get settled into our rooms before we ate, come on", Tom walked off down the hallway, with us in tow. We passed a few rooms before we arrived at Tabatha's, I waved good night before she went inside, Tom and I continued a little more before we were at my door.

"I will see you tomorrow, have a...".

"Tom wait", I interrupted him.

"What?".

"About before when we were walking to Pewter City... when we were talking about what my dream was", Tom seemed down again, he didn't like talking about this because he knew that I wasn't going to achieve it.

"Sora, I didn't mean to say that you wouldn't...".

"Tom let me finish", I said, interrupting him again, Luna was still in my arms, intrigued with what we were saying, me and her talked about it this morning as well, so she wanted to know where I was going with this.

"Sorry".

"I have been thinking about what I can do, if I even want to give up my dream, but the more I thought about it the more I came back to what me and Luna talked about", Tom seemed confused with what I said.

"You talked to Luna about it as well?", he asked.

"Yeah, she wanted to know and we talked about it, and what she brought up was something I have been thinking about all day", I looked down at her, seemed just as confused, she didn't really remember much from this morning after the poison attack.

"And what was it?", Tom really wanted to know now, I guess the suspense was killing him.

"Well I know I can no longer do my dream like I wanted to, so as it pains me to say it, I have given up on it...", I took a moment to recollect myself.

"Sora, you shouldn't...", I gave Tom a stare that made him stop talking, he understood that I wasn't finished.

"So I have figured out what I want to do, as a pokemon that is, if there wasn't cure, I... I want to help you become a pokemon master", Tom was shocked that I just said that, I was a little as well since I have just been thinking about it up to this point, Luna soon remembered our talk from this morning and started to wag her tail, she seemed happy with what I said.

"You... want to... help me?", Tom was still stunned by the information and didn't know what to think.

"Luna asked me about it this morning, I must admit I thought about it before, but now I'm certain, I want to help you achieve your dream, that way, we can both be happy", Tom looked down at Luna and see was happy with my decision.

"So... you want... to be my... pokemon?".

"Only if this can't be cured, anyway, I don't trust anyone else, you and I have always been brothers, and I want to be there as you become champion, I want to see you achieve your dream, and I want to be the one to help", Tom was still speechless, but now I could see a hint of water in his eyes, "Tom, please don't cry over this".

"Sora... I... I can't... I don't want to... you have been my brother for most of my life and... ordering you around, the idea of owning you... it's just something I don't want to happen", Tom started to cry slightly after he finished, I thought as he did, I still do, I didn't want to be owned, commanded around, but if I had to I wanted it to be Tom.

"Tom at least sleep on this, it's something that I want when the time comes... good night", I turned around and walked into my room, Tom wanted to keep talking about it but I shut the door before he could say anything, I turned around and leaned against the door, "That was hard...".

"Did you really mean it?", Luna asked, I thought about it before giving my answer, I didn't want to give her an answer and take it back later on.

"Yeah, I meant it, but its his choice if he wants to or not and I'm not going to force it upon him".

"Why did you offer, you said this morning that you did want to be anyone's pokemon?".

"I did didn't I, I guess I needed some time to think about it, and I'm still not sure if this is want I want, but I didn't see the harm in asking", I got off the door and walked to the bed and place Luna down on it.

"What were you talking about?", I looked down and saw Coal, he wanted to know what Luna and I were talking about.

"Nothing Coal, don't worry about it, Luna staying with us tonight", Dash and Pulse heard this over the T.V.

"Sleep over!", they exclaimed, I chuckled at their comment.

"You're still going to bed when I tell you to, but for now dinner", I went over to my bag and pulled out some pokemon food, it wasn't the best but it will do for tonight, I also pulled out some bowls for them to eat out of, I filled them up and placed one on my bed and one on the group for Coal to have by himself, everyone started to chow down as I went back to my bag and got out just a simple cereal bar to eat as well as my journal, I wasn't that hungry and I could eat more tomorrow.

I took a seat at the other end of the bed and made myself comfortable, taking a bite out of my dinner and watching everyone else enjoy theirs.

"So Luna you want to talk about before?", I asked, she looked up to me before looking away looking sad again, "Okay, if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine, go back to eating your dinner", Luna happily agreed and started to chow down again, I wasn't going to force her to talk, especially since I'm hiding my own problems. Once I finished my cereal bar, I opened up my journal and wrote down the next entry, by the time I was done, Dash and Pulse had finished and were back to watching the T.V., Coal was sleeping again in the corner of the room, and Luna was laying down on the other side of the bed relaxing. Dash and Pulse were watching the news to see if I showed up, they liked seeing me on the T.V., I wasn't paying attention to most of the news, but I caught on when it was about to finish.

"Here was our top stories for tonight, Steven resigned as champion of the Hoenn League letting the new champion Wallace take over, who used to be the gym leader of the Sootopolis City Gym, but now taking over his old duties is Juan who will be the new gym leader. Team Rocket, notorious team for stealing pokemon had their plans thwarted in Mt. Moon when they were chased away by a boy named Red from Pallet Town, no one knows what they were up to but more details will be released in the future", I turned out from the rest of the news.

_'Red, I think I remember someone by that name back in Pallet, I wonder if he is the same person'_, I thought, it didn't really affect me either way, but it was good that other people try to stop Team Rocket, maybe they will disband in time, but I doubt it.

"Come on guys, it's time for bed", I called out, I got up and took the remote away from Dash and Pulse who weren't happy with me.

"Just a little longer!?", Dash exclaimed, I shook my head.

"No come on, it's bed time", I turned off the T.V. and got myself changed out of my clothes as the two sad plusle made their way to the other side of the bed and chose and pillow to use for the night, when I was ready I packed up everything and turned off the lights as I made my way to my side of the bed, getting comfortable within the warm protection, as I was falling asleep I felt some move up against me and made themselves comfortable, I turned my head slightly as I saw Luna hugging up against me, her eyes closed as she tried to go to sleep, I smiled at her before turning my head back around to fall asleep.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was a long day, I'm very tired and need a long rest, and on top of that I had a lot of thoughts run through my head the whole day._

_This morning I talked to Dash, Pulse and Luna about my dream of becoming like my dad, but if I couldn't get a cure then I needed to set a new goal for me as a pokemon, this wasn't easy, but after thinking about it for the whole day I decided on what I wanted to do if I change fully, I want to help Tom out with his dream in becoming a pokemon master meaning that I would help him out in battles, when I told Tom this he was speechless and I think he doesn't want to do it, I don't blame him but if he doesn't want me to help then what can I do?_

_Luna and I saved a pikachu from harm today, her name was Fling and she said that she was trying to get to Mt. Moon to meet some friends, but the easiest way there is past a beedrill hive and four of them chased her down for getting to close, after excellent battling from Luna we manage to take out three of them, but the last one did a number on her and inflicted poison on her, I manage to take it out with a Shadow Ball, before we left so I could help Luna, I gave some words of advice to the pikachu, I hope she makes it to her friends safely._

_We finally made it to Pewter City and again everyone stared at me and when we got to the Pokemon Center it was the same story as last time, a group of trainers crowded around me to find out more, so I told them my story which went on for four hours, my throat hurt after that, but a question a trainer asked made me think about what I want, they asked if I wanted to be a pokemon, and I couldn't answer this, I have mixed feelings about it now and I have no idea if I wanted to be one or not, but I know deep down I want to back to normal again so I can live out my life like I planned._

_The last problem I had today was with Luna, I don't think it's anything she did, but when I'm around her I feel different, I don't know why, it could be because Umbreons don't like Eevees, or it could be because she is an Eevee, I have no idea, and I want to know what it is before I lose it._

_~Sora_

* * *

**Orange: Okay I'll put the question of the day down here from now on to remind people of it. Okay here it is. What is your favourite pokemon and why? If your reason and pokemon are interesting enough we"ll add it... probably.**

**A/N: That was a great chapter, poor Fling had no confidence but thankfully Sora sorted that out, also I think Sora hates Luna, the way he is trying to get away from her at times is so weird.**

**So Sora popped the big question to Tom, "Can I be your pokemon?", isn't something you hear everyday, wonder what Tom will say.**

**Next Chapter our group makes a new friend, but Sora seems to be acting slightly different when watching a battle, what do you think is different with Sora then? There's another cookie in it for you, but if you don't want that then there is a gold plated pokéball in it for you containing a Magikarp!**


	13. Chapter 12 - Old Fear, New Problem

**A/N: Hello all this chapter is coming out a little earlier than usually because someone wants me to release it, I'm not naming names, Orange...**

**Some of you have been coming up with your own ideas on things that are happening in the story, some of you are quite spot on with your ideas and guess while others made me laugh, but all were great, you keep guessing with how the story is going with our characters I like to read them.**

**Orange: Hi everybody some of you guys went back and checked the first question I asked. Still no one said Tabatha... :(. Okay revieewer corner!**

**Charlesguy:** Goddammit Orange I missed out on the last chapter, because of you. your playing broke someone's window, and they blamed me. *hands Orange sheet music for Nocturne of Shadow.* Just try not to get caught in a pocket dimension, or you'll have to go it, trial and error to get out... It ain't fun.

Now where was I...? Oh yeah, I have a quick question... Is this story cannon to the Anime or the games? The fact that our little member of PeTA (they tried to sue Nintendo, twice) might not have released Arron into the wild, and Tom still catching him, tells me that he either has Wes' snag machine or it's cannon to the games, where trainers swat the pokéball away' in the anime however the 'ball is unable to capture.

Grammar as usual, but you said it yourself, grammar will never be perfect. Now I'm going back in time to read the last chapter.

*removes same pocket flute from same sweater*

May the winds of fortune blow in your favor.

*Plays song of time, going back to the point of last chapter.*

**Orange: *reads the Nocturne of Shadow sheet music* hmmmm seems correct... now I will take that sweatshirt your wearing cause it looks boss. * plays Nocturne of Shadow*. Coolio... *gets teleported to pocet dimension*... FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- oh a radio now I can still talk to you guys atleast. A certain someone will like this chapter. ITS LIkE FUPPIN TARDIS IN HERE!**

**Skater: You two are weird, spending time with Orange has made me get use to this kind of crazyness, but I do still wonder. Orange came up with the time line for this story and the fact Tom was able to catch Arron was because Darcy released him, meaning the time line is of the games but that release system is from the Anime.**

* * *

I opened my eyes to the darkness of the void in my dream, I wasn't floating but instead standing on solid ground, when I looked down however I didn't see the non-existent ground like the other times, at my feet I saw a circle of white light under me, I curiously tried to step off it to see what would happen and as I moved my leg out the light followed me like a shadow, to test this I walked around for a bit and as I did it followed me where I went.

"Well, this is... confusing", I said to myself. Now that I have gotten used to the white shadow under me I called out for Aeon, it wasn't long before another circle appeared near me as Aeon faded into existence.

"Hello", he said.

"I see you have been upgrading",I looked down to what I was standing on indicating that this is what I was talking about.

"I figured that you could use a floor this time around", Aeon said happily, he seemed pleased that I took interest with his new little feature.

"Well I guess it's better than the invisible floor", I had a slight chuckle in my voice finding this a little amusing but I didn't see how it was, but I just figured that I needed to be happy for a while after the day I had.

"I saw what you did today", Aeon slowly broke the silence.

"What are you talking about?", I did many things yesterday that I found it hard to figure out what Aeon was talking about.

"I heard and saw everything you did, and I must say, I'm impressed", Aeon started to walk around me with a smile on his face but I still was lost.

"Aeon, you're not helping here, tell me what you're talking about?", I was started to get irritated by Aeon's lack of information he is giving me.

"Well for one, you saved another pokémon you haven't even met before and risked your life protecting her", what Aeon was talking about was Fling I met yesterday, Luna and I manage to defeat the Beedrill that were following her, but not before Luna got poisoned and I got attacked in the back a few times.

"Well I'm just glad we were able to help, even if my back still hurts", I wanted to rub my back better but I just couldn't reach it. Aeon was still circling around me with that smile of his face still plain to see.

"I'm glad, second, you are getting used to your emotions, I knew you would", Aeon seemed really pleased with this, last time we met I let them control me and I almost killed Coal, Aeon wasn't happy with me after that.

"Well... like I said, I just needed time".

"Yes, but will see in time if you can control them fully", Aeon's happy tone went away for a second, he could tell that I can still lose control over a few things that can happen, but I was still confident that I can control myself in any situation. Aeon quickly went back to smiling and had his happy tone again.

"Thirdly, you're getting more confident with your changes, back in the last town you were a nervous wreck".

"Last time no one had seen me like this before, I had gotten used to being stared at".

"I know, lastly, you offered to be your brothers pokémon, which I found touching", Aeon finally stopped circling me and sat down in front of me still with that annoying smile.

"Well... only if we can't get a cure... but on that subject, how are you with coming up with a way to help me keep my memories?", I only remembered that I would lose them when I was telling my story, I told Tom what I wanted to do if I changed fully so if I did lose my memories, he would know what I wanted.

"I might of come up with a way, but...", Aeon looked away not wanting to look at me, he seemed saddened by the information he found out.

"Aeon, what is it?", I asked but he just continued to sit looking away from me in silence, I don't think I remembered Aeon ever being silent like this, it was quite scary seeing that even Aeon can get like this.

"Sora, the only way I found out to keep them is... I can't say, not yet, I need to be sure that there isn't another way before I tell you", Aeon responded still not looking at me, whatever he found out saddened even him, and if this made Aeon sad it made me worry.

"Aeon, I don't know what you found out, but whatever it is, it's something that you don't want to do, and I'm not going to force you to do it", Aeon still didn't move, still deep in thought.

"Sora... thank you", is all he said before fading into nothing.

"Aeon wait!", I called out but nothing happened, he wanted to be alone to think about his options, I wish I knew what scared Aeon so much but until he was ready to tell me I could only guess. I was sitting in the void for sometime waiting to wake up, Aeon left me in a hurry way before I was going to wake up, while I waited I tried to think of what scared Aeon, but I came up with nothing.

"Grr... why can't I think of it, I want to help, but I can't think like him", I told myself, I wanted to help him, he shouldn't try and do this alone, but the more I thought about it the more I think he is more like me, I hid many things from my friends that I didn't want to tell them about in fear of worrying them further, I guess Aeon is learning things off me, and I should be the one learning off him. When I finished my thought a light appeared in the darkness far away and expanded at extreme speeds before engulfing me.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, the room was still dark since there were no windows in here to let light in, but it didn't bother me much as my eyes allowed me to see better in the dark, laying on my back I thought about Aeon again, but before I could start I felt soft movement between my arm and the side of my torso under the blanket, I was curious about it as it felt familiar to the touch, I looked around thinking that it was Dash or Pulse but when I looked to the other side of the bed, I saw them sleeping soundly, barely moving and nowhere near me. I slowly lifted my other arm raising the blanket to see what it was, as I did I saw some brown fur between my arm and body, I was shocked at the site that I yelped in surprised and launched out of the bed, landing on the ground hard.

"Ow...", I slowly got up rubbing my head, I opened my eyes as I went up and saw that on my bed was an Eevee, it was Luna, she was the one cuddling up to me, she seemed scared by the sudden noise, "Sorry Luna, I forgot you were with us tonight so when I saw you, it kind of scared me", I rubbed the back of my head feeling embarrassed as well and trying to stop it from throbbing in pain from the fall.

"Sora...?", Luna sleepily said, she was still just waking up from her sleep still unsure with what was going on, I looked over her to see that Dash and Pulse were still asleep, or I did wake them up and they just went back to their slumber, after so much time sleeping with me they are used to my sleeping habits, I also looked to the corner of the room and found Coal was still asleep, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, at least I didn't wake everyone up".

"I'm sorry Sora", I looked back to Luna she didn't seem happy.

"Sorry for what?", I asked.

"I got cold during the night, so I went under the blankets and cuddled up with you to get warm, I'm sorry if I scared you", Luna looked down at the bed feeling sorry for scaring me, I moved my hand onto her head and gave her a warm smile.

"It's fine Luna, I just forgot you were here tonight, sorry for waking you", I rubbed her head a bit before moving my hand away and getting up, stretching my arms, I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom leaving Luna to relax on the bed.

As I was in the small cold room I got myself changed into my clothes, I looked at myself in the mirror, last time I probably done this was back in Viridian City, since I was here I wanted to take a look at my new changes since then.

I leaned in closer to the mirror so I could look into my eyes, the colour they showed was red as blood, the pupil and the Iris were solid black, but I still had the white sclrea surrounding it, at least I didn't lose my human eyes completely at least not yet, being this close to the mirror with these new eyes hurt my head so I moved back a focused on something else.

I looked at my head and at the ring of yellow fur, it seemed to replace the hair where it grew but the rest of my hair grew a little smaller and softer, seeing as the yellow fur was smaller than my hair it was somewhat hidden under it but it was still noticeable.

I finally moved on to my hand, to the black fur that grew on the back of it, I was still unsure as to why it grew there and not anywhere else, maybe the answer was plan to see but I just couldn't get it, the fur that was on my hand was just covering the back of it and spread slightly over some of my wrist, it wasn't on my fingers so at least that was something. I stopped checking out the changes and cleaned up before heading back out into the main room, as I left the bathroom I just noticed that I didn't have the light on, _'Wow, these new eyes are handy, I just hope they don't become a burden', _I thought.

I put my bag back down, I looked around the room and saw that everyone was sleeping, even Luna, I smiled at all of them seeing them in their peaceful state, I turned around and left my room, as I opened the door light flooded my room and entered into my eyes, I jumped back in pain covering my eyes but stopped myself from making any noise so I didn't wake up the others, I tried opening my eyes again lowering my hands at the same time trying to get them used to the light, it wasn't easy but I manage to do it, "Yep definitely a burden", I mumbled to myself as I closed the door behind me and walked down the hall.

I walked to the main hall, no one was around and I didn't run into anyone else on the way here, I guess everyone else was still asleep, but I wanted to go for a walk since I didn't want to go back to sleep, I walked to the automatic doors and walked out, it was still quite cold out here the evening air was cold and crisp, the stars shining bright as the sun slept for a few more hours, I looked up to the sky looking at the moon in awe.

"Wow, I've never thought the moon was so... so pretty", I quietly said to myself as I took a seat on a nearby bench, not taking my eyes off it, it wasn't a full moon only half of one but it was so bright and mystical that I just wanted to sit here and stare at it all night, but I was soon interrupted.

"What you doing Sora?", the voice said, I jumped from fright as I turned around to see who it was.

"Tabatha!", I exclaimed, I put my hand over my chest, "You startled me".

"Sorry", she smiled happily and took a seat next to me.

"What are you doing out here at this time?", I asked.

"What I usually do in the mornings, nothing new, when I came out I saw bright lights over here so I came to see what it was, turns out it was you", Tabatha looked up slightly, I followed her gaze as a could just see my ears glowing brightly as well as my other rings.

"I didn't know they were doing that, I was just looking at the moon", I looked back to it and I could feel the rings get brighter just by me looking at it.

"You know I have been doing my own research on Umbreon".

"Am I the only one not doing my homework on this?", I jokingly said, Tabatha chuckled at my comment.

"I guess so, anyway I read somewhere that Umbreon spend some of their time just sitting and staring at the moon, no one knows why but they think it's their connection to it", she said, I wasn't looking at her the whole time, I was just staring at the moon, I just couldn't take my eyes off it, but the information from Tabatha finally sunk in as my expression went from happiness to sadness.

"So, you mean I'm acting like a Umbreon right now, great", I manage to stop looking at the moon as I tried to control myself better.

"You missed a great dinner last night", Tabatha tried lightening up my mood, but it wasn't working all to well, "Sora, I talked to Tom last night", I moved away from my thoughts and focused on Tabatha.

"You mean...".

"Yep, Tom told me everything", I again was saddened by the information, Tom told her about what my new goal is, I wanted him to think about, not tell everyone about it.

"Yeah, and what did he say?", if he told her maybe she would know his answer.

"He had no idea what to think, he barely ate because of it", Tabatha's tone was one of concern for both of us.

"Really... I didn't want to put Tom on the spot like this... I was just planning things out", I said.

"Well what happened to your dream about becoming like your dad?", Tabatha asked.

"I still want to do that, but, if we can't get a cure and reverse this then I wanted to set a new goal for me to achieve".

"So you want to become his pokémon, fight for him".

"Look, I know your against me giving up my...", I was quickly interrupted by her.

"I think that's great!", she exclaimed leaving me confused.

"What, but you said...".

"I know what I said, and I still do stick by it, but like you said, if you can't get a cure then you might as well plan something out, and I think that helping out Tom is one of the best things you could do", She took a breath, "I have seen you two interact between each other even if your conscious or not, and I could see the bond between you is strong, you would never leave each other side, not even as a pokémon, asking to be his pokémon you will still be able to keep that bond", Tabatha sounded really happy, but as she talked her tone she started to use gave me pause for concern.

"Tabatha are you okay?",I asked.

"It's just... nothing".

"Tabatha, please tell me", I insisted, she looked stared into my eyes to think about it before slowly nodding.

"Okay then, Back in Unova, I had a sister that I used to always be around, we would always play with each other, protect each other, we never left each other side, just like you and Tom, she was about year older then me so when she turned ten she got her first pokémon and went on a pokémon journey, I was sad when she left and cried for days, but I knew we would see each other again, when she came back a few months later she seemed different", Tabatha took a break, I was listening carefully to her story, hanging on every word.

"When she came back she was cold and bitter and wasn't the same person I knew before, she never wanted to do anything with me, all she would do was be out all hours of the day, come back before dark, eat and go to bed repeating the same thing everyday, when I look at you two you remind me of the times when we played, how we would always protect each other, stay by each other side till the end, you two aren't even blood related and you won't leave each other, I guess the reason I wanted you to continue with your dream was because I didn't want you to give up on finding the cure, I wanted you and Tom to continue to be with each other, but now I see that even being a pokémon won't stop you from being brothers", Tabatha seemed like she has finished, I grew a bit emotional after it, she really cared about what happens to me and Tom due to her past experience.

"Tabatha... thank you... thank you for sharing that with me, it means a lot, and I want to let you know that I will never give up on finding that cure", Tabatha's sad expression soon went a way being replaced with a soft smile.

"That's good", she said. We sat on that seat for quite awhile, the sun was starting to rise and we haven't said anything to each other, I was thinking about her story when something came to me.

"So with your story, is that why are you so childish and crazy?", I asked, once I said it I regretted it, it kind of slipped out, but Tabatha just smiled at my question.

"Nope that's just pure me!", she said as she pushed me off the seat, giggling away.

"I'm glad you find it funny...", I got up off the ground dusting myself off, she seemed some what depressed lately and it was good to see her laugh again.

* * *

I walked back into the Pokémon Center, Tabatha left to do what she does in the mornings after spending some time with me. I learned a lot about her today, I'm glad that she wants to see me well, not really because she doesn't want me to change but mainly she doesn't want Tom and I to lose our friendship, which will never happen. I made my way back to my room as I went I passed a few trainers that wanted to get an early start to the day, waved good morning to each other when we passed, it was good to see no one here was scared to look at me, outside however would be a different story.

I opened the door to my room and walked in, straight away I saw that Dash and Pulse were up watching the T.V. yet again, I looked over them and saw Luna had moved some of the pillows and made a small bed to relax on while Coal was still in his corner sleeping, he seemed to do that a lot lately.

"Sora your back!", Dash exclaimed, but didn't move from his spot.

"What you guys up to?", I asked but I had a pretty good idea.

"We're watching T.V.!", Pulse exclaimed, they took their attention away from me and back to the magical box on the wall. I walked over to Luna and took a seat next to her.

"I don't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that I showed them the T.V.", I told Luna she giggled at my comment, it's good to see her happy after yesterday.

"I don't know, it's not that great", she said.

"Luna, you grew up with a T.V. in our house, they didn't".

"Well they're making up for it now", Luna giggled once more, I followed along.

"Yeah, I guess they are... hey Luna, you want to talk about yesterday now, about why you were crying so much?", I asked, after I told my story yesterday to the crowd of trainers, Luna broke down in tears, she didn't last time I told the story and she was with me most of the time when we travelled to Pewter City so she already knew most it. Luna cheery expression went away at the thought of yesterday, she soon shook her head, before looking up at me, "Well I thought I'll ask away", I let out a sigh, if she wanted to keep it a secret that's fine but I wish she would tell someone.

"Sora...", Luna said, I looked down at her.

"Thank you for letting me stay", I gave her a big warm smile.

"You're welcome", she smiled back, her cheery, happy manor was back, this is the side I liked to see of her, "Alright everyone, time to eat!", I called out to everyone, I got up from he bed and got everything ready for breakfast.

After we all ate I got ready to leave, since we were staying for a few more days I was leaving my stuff here, to Dash and Pulse's dismay I turned off the T.V. and got them to hop onto my shoulders, I recalled Coal who was still sleeping in the corner and walked out, Luna in tow. When I closed my door and turned back around I was startled to see Tom waiting for me.

"Tom, can you be less sneaky!", I exclaimed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you", Tom didn't sound like himself, he sounded more depressed and deep in thought rather than his cheery self, I didn't want to ask him for an answer to my question from yesterday, seeing as that is what he is thinking about, "How was Luna?".

"She was great, so quiet, I forgot she was with us when I woke up, gave myself a fright", I said with a slight chuckle in my voice, Tom didn't change his expression at all, I was beginning to worry.

"Did she tell you about why she was crying so much?", Tom asked, I just shook my head, "Well then, let's go", Tom headed off down the hall back to the main room, me and the others lagged behind him, all slightly worried. As we walked into the main room, it was again filled with trainers doing their own thing, when Tom and I entered they looked over and waved hello, I did the same but Tom paid them no attention, what he had on his mind really made him block out the outside world.

"Tom", I said, he stopped and turned slightly so he could just see me, "I want to make a few calls before we start the day", I waited for Tom to respond but he just stood there and looked at me, I never seen Tom like this before, even the pokémon were getting scared, I didn't know what I asked him affected him so much, I only asked if I could be his pokémon if we can't find a cure, and now he's barely himself,"Tom...?".

"Sure, you calling Mum and Dad?", he asked.

"Yeah... and Professor Oak", Tom finally turned around fully and stared at me, but he seemed to be somewhat happy now, but he was still in his depressing state.

"Come on", Tom said as he walked over to the phones, me and the pokémon slowly joined him. Tom started to dial the house as Mark picked up.

"Hello?", Mark said.

"Hey dad", Toms depressing state was gone and his usual happy demeanor was back. The camera was turned on quickly as Mark's face appeared on screen, soon joined by Marry's.

"Tom, Sora, where have you been?!", Mark exclaimed causing Tom and I to stare at each other.

"Well we had some problems in Viridian forest", Tom replied.

"What kind of problems?", Marry asked, Tom turned around and pulled my face into view.

"This kind of problem...", Mark and Marry took a look at me and back off slightly, when I saw this it made me almost want to cry, they seemed scared of me, I wouldn't blame them, I now have a ring of yellow fur on my head and my eyes looked black and dead, "That' not all, see", Tom let go of me then grabbed my arm and brought it into view to show off the fur that has grown on it.

"Oh...", Marry sounded sad, I would be sad to if it wasn't for my annoyance with Tom, I quickly pulled my hand away from him.

"Tom what you think your doing!?", I yelled, but he didn't really care, he turned his head slightly so he could see me.

"Sora, if you don't mind, I want to talk to them alone", he asked, by the way Tom has been acting I wasn't going to say no, I walked off with the pokémon, and took a seat nearby.

"Sora what's going on?", Dash asked, I only shushed him.

"I want to listen in", I told everyone as I moved my ears to be able to pick up on their conversation.

"Tom... is everything alright with you and Sora?", Mark asked, he could tell that something was wrong with the way we were acting.

"I don't know... so much has happened since we last called".

"What happened?",Marry asked.

"A lot of things, Sora has changed quite a bit and I don't know if it is still him...", my rings were glowing faintly on and off from what Tom said, how could he not know it's me, I know I have been acting differently with everything that's going on, but I don't think I did anything to show him I changed.

"What are you talking about Tom?", Mark asked.

"Well first he got that ring on his head, and now those rings glow, it's really off putting", my rings are something I can't control right now, there was nothing I could change about that, "Then we found out that he is only a kid and that he replaced his emotions with the pokémon ones, which made him flip out and almost killed Coal...", I dropped my ears when I heard this moving away from the conversation for a few seconds, it was my fault for letting the emotions get to me like they did, it was my fault Coal got injured like that, there is nothing I could do to replay Coal back for sticking with me after that, but I thought Tom understood what happened then. I raised my ears again so I could pick up what they were talking about.

"... he said that he didn't know if he wanted to be a pokémon, that he was torn between us and them, but it was what he asked me last night that made me think he has given up...", Tom was already talking about last night, I must have been with my thoughts longer than I thought.

"What did he ask you?", Mark said to Tom.

"He... he said that... that he wants to be my pokémon, when he changes he wants to be mine...", Tom sounded like he was going to cry, but at least he is talking about it.

"He what?!", Marry exclaimed.

"He wants to be my pokémon... he wants to help me become a pokémon master... but I don't want... I don't want to be Sora's owner, commanding him to do stuff, he's my brother...", I could tell that Tom was breaking down into tears, he felt the same way I felt, I didn't want to be anyone's pokémon, I didn't want to be owned and commanded around, but the more I thought about it the more it seemed right, if I was going to be someone's, I want it to be Tom.

"Tom... listen to us", Mark said, Tom slowed his tears but I could still hear him sniffling.

"Sora hasn't given up", Marry told him.

"What...?".

"From what you told us, Sora hasn't given up just... thinking things over, he is trying to move on and trying to think about the future if there is no cure", Marry explained.

"If Sora offered you to be his trainer, then you should be honored, remember this isn't an easy decision for him either", Mark said.

"But... I don't want him to change... he's my brother...", Tom went back to crying, I slowly joined him, I didn't want to change either, I want to be with Tom and my family as I was before, but finding a cure seemed useless now, since I doubt we can revert the changes already done.

"We know Tom, but we have been preparing for the worse, seeing Sora as he is... it's saddening, but we know that if he has you around, at least he wouldn't be sad", Marry added, I couldn't take anymore and I got up and made my way over.

"But... I don't like seeing him like this...", Tom said trying his best to hold back the tears.

"Tom, they're right...", Tom looked back and saw me standing there.

"You... you been listening?", I nodded.

"I want to turn back time so we can be brothers like we used to, but I can't do that, and finding a cure now probably won't change what I already have now, so I offered to be your pokémon so we could still be brothers, so we can still protect each other, and still play like we used to", I put my hand on Tom shoulder looking him straight in the eye, "I'm not going to force you, but I thought I would at least offer, because even as a pokémon, I want to still be brothers".

"Sora... I... I...",Tom tried to speak, but failed to do so.

"Tom listen to Sora, can you not see how much you mean to him", I turned around and saw Tabatha standing behind us, Tom followed my gaze.

"Tabatha...?".

"I only been with you guys for over a week and I can already tell that you guys are close as one can be, Sora and I talked this morning and I told him everything about how I felt about this, I can see you two are close and mean a lot to each other, you would go to the end of the world to protect each other, to stay brothers", she walked over to Tom and knelt down, "I thought like you did Tom, I didn't want Sora to change so you guys could still be brothers, but now I realise, not even being a pokémon will stop Sora, will it stop you?", Tom dropped his head and thought about all this information, Tabatha got back up and joined me.

"How much did you hear?", I whispered to Tabatha.

"Well I just heard what you said to him, I figured what you were talking about and joined in", she gave me a smile.

"Thanks for your help", I told her, she gave me a smile before we looked back at Tom still thinking about everything.

"No... it won't...", Tom looked up to me, getting off his seat, "I'm sorry for the way I have been acting lately, I guess I had too much on my mind, but now I see that the answer was simple, we won't let this stop us from being brothers will we".

"No way, it may be different but I know nothing will change", Tom and I started to hug, it felt really good to finally get this matter over and done with.

"You sure about this?", Tom whispered to me.

"If there's no cure, I don't want it any other way", I whispered back.

"Well we're glad things have been sorted out", we stopped hugging and turned back to the phone, which I forgot it was on.

"Thanks mum, dad", Tom took his seat back at the phone.

"Just remember Tom, you have friends to talk to, if you need help their there for you, if something like this comes up again talk to Sora, since he is the one that has to deal with it".

"Don't worry mum, I learnt that now", I could tell already that Tom was back to his happy self, even if he was still unsure about all this, he knows that Tabatha and I are here for him.

"Sora", Marry said, I went down into view of the camera.

"Yeah?".

"I know this is very hard for you to handle but hang in there, we know that you can pull through", Marry gave me a comforting smile making me feel warm inside.

"Everything will be fine, remember I got everyone here to help me", I looked around to Tom and Tabatha, confidence shining through there warm smiles, Dash, Pulse and Luna were doing the same.

"Your right, I wish you the best of luck, bye boys, and thank you for looking after them Tabatha".

"No problem".

"Bye!", Tom and I called out before hanging up.

"So you guys feel better?", Tabatha came closer to us.

"Yeah", Tom got up and looked back at me, "Sora, I'm still not sure about this, but brothers to the end right?".

"Right... now if you excuse me", I pushed past Tom and took a seat and started to dial.

"What are you doing?", Tabatha sounded confused.

"I'm calling up Professor Oak, it's been quite a while since we left Pallet and I wanted to see if he has found anything out", I continued to dial.

"Oh, right", I finished dialling the lab on Cinnabar, as it finished trying to connect a face appeared on screen.

"Hello, Professor Oak speaking!", Oak had a big smile on his face eyes closed.

"Professor, it's me Sora", Oak opened his eyes stunned to see me.

"Sora!?", he looked closer and backed off slightly leaving me sad seeing him do so, "You, look different".

"I know Professor, a lot of things has happened since Pallet".

"Like what?", he asked.

"Sora who is he?", Pulse asked, I looked over to Dash and Pulse which were again confused with the people we talk to.

"That's Professor Oak, he is trying to find a cure for me, I haven't spoken to him since I left Pallet", their confused looks went a way being replaced with happiness, they always get like this with people I know.

"Sora you did it again...", I turned around and saw Tom had his face in his hand, I turned around back to the screen and saw what he was talking about, Professor Oak was stunned and shocked by what I just did, I keep forgetting that I sound like a pokémon.

"So I see you had some big changes...", Oak slowly came back to reality.

"Yeah, let me fill you in and what has happened".

Over the course of an hour I told Professor Oak about my changes and about Aeon, everything he should know, I left out a lot of information that he didn't need to know, but I couldn't resist to tell him about Dash and Pulse.

"Okay, so you saying that these changes happen in a few days of each other?", Oak said.

"Yeah two to three times a week", I added, the Professor closed his eyes going deep in thought, he was like this for a few minutes.

"Sora is he okay?",Dash asked, I found that funny.

"You guys don't know Professor Oak", another minute went by before Oak opened his eyes and stared me right in the eye.

"Sora from the data I have been getting and how often these changes are happening, I worked out a rough estimate on when when the changes will become complete", what Oak said stunned us all.

"You mean you know how long I got?!", I exclaimed, I always wanted to know when I would change, and if the Professor could tell me I could find out how long I have before I should give up and prepare for the end. Professor Oak nodded to my question.

"If I'm correct then you have until some time after you sixteenth birthday, but I still need to work it out but that's what I would say how long you have", once Oak was done I had mixed emotions about the information I just got, I didn't know what to expect, I was hoping that it would be longer so we had more time to find the cure, and was hoping it to be shorter so this can all be over and dealt with.

"Sora... you okay?", Tom said, I was taken away from my train of thought, I realised that I was still on the phone and with the others.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking, thank you Professor, is there any news on a cure yet?", I wanted to ask this question when I called, but thought it best to tell him what has happened.

"I'm sorry Sora, we are nowhere closer to finding a cure", I was saddened by this information but I was expecting it.

"Thanks anyway Professor, we should really get going", before I could let him say anything I hanged up and got up slowly, I let a tear fall from my face but I quickly regained my senses.

"Sora...", Tom walked up behind me.

"I'm fine", I turned around showing a smile, trying to hide my true feelings, "There's nothing to be sad about, we still have plenty of time to find a cure, you heard the Professor".

"I guess", Tom didn't sound to convinced but I didn't need him to be,

"Come on, let's go explore Pewter City!", I ran past Tom and Tabatha and bolted for the door, Dash and Pulse trying to there best to hang on.

"Sora, wait up!", Tabatha yelled out and chanced after me, Tom soon joined her with Luna close behind.

* * *

We spent most of the day walking around and seeing the sights the town had to offer, which wasn't much, as we were making our way back to the Pokémon Center, we walked by the Gym, I could see Tom was eye balling it wishing he could challenge it, it was surrounded by rocks of different sizes, metal frames surrounding the building and keeping the rocks in place.

"Tom", I snapped Tom out of his fixation on the Gym.

"What... oh Sora, what is it?".

"I can see you looking at the Gym, I know you want to challenge it", I stopped walking and Tom soon joined me, Tabatha noticed we weren't behind her anymore and ran back to see what's up.

"No... no I don't, it's just a big building, that's all", Tom lied to me, but he wasn't very good at it.

"Tom, if you want to challenge the Gym, I'm not going to stop you".

"It's not that... last time we were in a Gym the Gym leader was working with Team Rocket, and they broke Luna's leg", Tom looked down at her, they both didn't enjoy that memory, neither did I.

"Tom, you can't expect every Leader to be working with Team Rocket or Team Horizon, now are you going to go challenge it or not?", Tom looked away from me, not going to answer the question, "Fine then!", I grabbed Tom be the arm and dragged him to the Gym.

"Hey, let go!", he exclaimed, he tried to get away trying to loosen my grip, but I wasn't budging.

"You know you want to challenge it, now come on!", I pulled Tom ahead of me and almost made him lose balance as he flew slightly ahead of me, he looked back at me quite pissed, but I only crossed my arms, threatening him to get in there, once he saw me Tom let out a sigh and turned back and walk to the doors of the Gym.

"Was that really necessary?", Tabatha asked.

"He wouldn't have gone in other wise, come on", Tabatha and I joined up with Tom as we made our way in.

Tom pushed the doors opened as they moved slowly to reveal a big room, resembling a warehouse, rocks could be seen all over the place, showing that this was the rock-type Gym.

"Wow...", Dash and Pulse were in awe over the size of the room.

"I'm still not sure about this", Tom said.

"Everything will be fine. Just relax", Tom was still on edge about it all, but I couldn't really change his mind on that.

"Hello?", I voice came from next to us, we all jumped from fright when we heard the voice, getting scared like that set off my emotions and my rings to go with it.

"Who's there!", I yelled out, a hint of fear could be heard in my voice.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt anyone", we looked to the side and saw a man wearing black and orange vest with a green short sleeve shirt, along with brown cargo pants, his hair was brown and spiky.

"Who are you?", Tabatha asked.

"I'm Brock, I'm the Gym leader here", we all were sort of wide mouth when we heard this.

"Your the Gym leader!?", we all called out, Brock nodded.

"I'm... here to battle you", Tom spoke up.

"Is that so... well it can't be today", Brock said, leaving Tom sort of depressed but also slightly relived.

"Why not?", I asked.

"Because I already got another challenger which should be here any second", we looked at each other wondering who it could be, most likely not someone we know but it was still interesting to guess. It wasn't long after until we heard running from outside, down the path I could see a girl running to us, she was wearing a black cap on her head with her cherry colour hair hanging just above her shoulders, she had dark brown eyes, she was wearing a loose red short sleeve shirt and baggy blue jeans with black runners.

She was running fast to get to the Gym and wasn't watching where she was going and ran right into Tom, knocking each other down.

"You guys alright?", Tabatha asked. The girl open her eyes and seemed quite embarrassed, Tom opened his eyes and saw her on top of him.

"Oh I'm so sorry, this is my fault, I wasn't watching where...", she stopped herself saying anymore when she looked down at Tom, "Hey, you're cute", Tom started to blush and began to stutter his words.

"I... um... you... okay?", Tom manage to say, I was laughing at his embarrassment so was Dash, Pulse and Luna, Tabatha just shook her head at how childish we were acting.

"I'm fine", she said as she got off Tom and stood back up, Tom soon followed her up, "How about you?".

"I'm fine, I have been through a lot worse than just being knocked down", Tom smiled, me and the pokémon stopped laughing but we resorted to giggling now.

"Brock I'm her for my battle!", she turned around to him sounding quite confident.

"You ready to start?", Brock asked, she nodded.

"You mind if we stayed and watched?", Tom asked.

"Sure, if that is alright with Simolena", Tom looked back to the girl finally knowing her name.

"It's fine by me", Simolena agreed.

* * *

We were now standing on a catwalk above the battlefield, Simolena on one side and Brock on the other, since we can watch their battle it will help Tom to see what pokémon he has to face.

"This will be a two on two battle, when a trainer has no other pokémon to battle for them they're out, only you can substitute pokémon, understand?", Brock explained the rules, Simolena nodded, "Okay then let's begin, Onix let's go!", Brock throw out a pokéball and out came his pokémon, it towered over the battlefield leaving all of us stunned by it's size, it was pretty much a long snake made out of boulders.

"Interesting, okay Sneasel time to shine", Simolena threw her pokéball out and released a Sneasel, seeing it made my skin crawl and I back away from the edge, Tabatha noticed me walked back.

"Sora what's wrong?", Tom turned around and saw me backing off, he knew what's going on.

"It's okay Tabatha, I will tell you later, just leave him be", Tom told her, she nodded and returned her attention to the battle about to take place, "Sora will you be okay?", Tom asked, I slowly nodded to let him know I was fine, but I wasn't really, but I wanted to see the battle so I slowly made my way to the railing and looked over so I can see what's going on, Tom rubbed my back before returning his gaze down below.

"You can have the first attack", Brock offered.

"Alright then, Sneasel Rain Dance!", the Sneasel claws glowed with a blue before slashing at the air letting two blue glowing cuts fly up before hitting the roof.

"We're indoors, that move what do anything", Brock called out, "Onix, Iron Tail!", the huge bolder snake moved closer to Simolena pokémon, as it did it's tail glowed white and turned to Iron before it moved around to attack Sneasel.

"Dodge!", Simolena called out as Sneasel jumped out of the way of the powerful attack slamming down on the ground, "Now Ice Beam!", Sneasel formed a ball of light blue energy in front of it's mouth and fired off a jagged beam of ice at Onix scoring a hit and encasing it in ice.

"Wow..", I said in surprise, what I was seeing was a battle between two strong pokémon.

"Now finish this with Metal Claw!", Sneasel ran up to the frozen Onix as it's claws turned to metal, it jumped up and slashed at the ice braking it and causing the Onix to groan in pain flying back to it's trainer, knocked out from the pain.

"Did you see that!", Dash exclaimed.

"That was so cool!", Pulse added.

"That was awesome, did you see how that battle went, it was so fast and powerful!", I joined in on the excitement, Simolena looked up to us.

"Do you have a Umbreon up there?", she yelled out, I heard this and reacted quickly.

"Yeah we do, sorry for the noise", I backed off from the railing slightly, feeling quite embarrassed.

"Sora, you were quite loud, did something happen?", Tom asked.

"Nothing, I just got excited over the battle that's all".

"So you find battling fun?", Tom added.

"No, no... I just found that cool that's all", I went back to the railing and looked back down trying to get away from that conversation.

"That was quick, you trained your pokémon well", Brock said.

"Thank you, now Sneasel return", Simolena held out a pokéball and returned her pokémon.

"Okay, it's time for Geodude!", Brock yelled out and released his last pokémon, it looked like a floating bolder with rocky arms.

"Time to show them we mean business, Roserade it's your time to shine!", Simolena released her last pokémon, it had bouquet of red flowers for it's right hand and a blue one for it left which I wasn't expecting, "You can attack first this time", she said to Brock.

"Alright then, Geodude Rock Throw!", the floating rock pokémon dug it's hands into the ground and pulled out a big chunk of earth before throwing it at Roserade.

"Roserade Petal Dance!", Simolena called out, Roserade starts to spin around at high speed releasing pink petals from it's body, soon after it fired the vortex of petals at Geodude and intercepting the Rock Throw, pushing it back and shattering it, the petals reached Geodude and hit it hard causing to scream out in pain before falling to the ground.

"Down but not out!", Brock exclaimed, Geodude manage to get back up and started to float again.

"Not for long, Roserade, Weather Ball!", this move got my attention since I never heard of it before.

"Of course!", Tom exclaimed leaving me to jump slightly from the sudden noise.

"What?", Tabatha asked.

"I see why Simolena used Rain Dance before, Weather Ball changes power and type depending on the weather, now that it's raining outside the move is now a water move and will do a lot of damage to Geodude!", Tabatha and I looked at each other then back to the battle.

"She planned this out from the start", I said.

Roserade jumped into the air holding its flower hands above it, creating a ball of water before firing it at Geodude, leaving Brock and it stunned they didn't do anything and so Geodude got hit by the powerful attack, causing it to fly back to Brock's feet before giving up.

"Yay, we won!", Simolena jumped up and down with joy.

"Well that was fast", Tabatha commented.

"Come on let's get down there", Tom and Tabatha started to walk but stopped to turn around to see me still staring over the railing, "Sora?", I wasn't listening, I was still amazed by what I just saw.

'_Wow, could I do that... that looked like so much fun'_, I thought, I wanted to do that, wanted to be as powerful as those pokémon.

"Sora?", Tom again said, I shook my head and returned to reality, looking back over to Tom.

"What?".

"You okay?", he said, I looked back over the railing seeing Simolena receiving her badge.

"Yeah... I'm fine... really, let's go", I said walking past Tom and Tabatha, '_What am I thinking, I don't like battling, not with myself or other pokémon, stupid_ _pokémon emotions'._

We joined Simolena and Brock down on ground level.

"Simolena, that was awesome!", Tom exclaimed, she turned around and blushed slightly.

"Thank you, and please, my friends call me Sim", she said, "What's your names?".

"I'm Tom, and this my pokémon Luna".

"I'm Tabatha".

"I'm Sora, and these are my brot... er, pokémon, Dash and Pulse".

"Nice to meet you all", Sim smiled happily, "So which one of you owns that Umbreon that made that loud Racket?", Sim asked, I grew slightly embarrassed that I acted like that before and I noticed that Tom and Tabatha were looking at me, "So it's yours?".

"No", I responded.

"Well everyone is looking at you, so you must own one".

"Yes, I mean no, I don't have one!", I tried defending myself, I noticed that Brock raised his eye brows at the thought of something.

"So you say you don't own an Umbreon, yet I heard one before", Sim was getting impatient.

"I mean there is an Umbreon, but none of us own it, in a sense".

"Now you not making sense!", Sim yelled out.

"So it is true...", we all stopped and looked over at Brock.

"What is?", Sim asked, I was getting nervous.

"You're the kid off the news, aren't you", I dropped my head knowing that the Gym leader figured me out, I didn't want him to know, I was still cautious about Gym leaders after Viridian City.

"News... what are you talking about", Sim asked Brock but then turned around and faced me yet again, "What have you done?!".

"What... nothing!", I exclaimed in fear, her eyes showed anger.

"Don't lie to me, I will just beat the information out of you, go Sneasel!", Sim released her pokémon and it looked at me, I chill ran down my spine as I jumped back whining in fear, Dash and Pulse jumped off my shoulders and stood in front of it ready to fight.

"Oh no", Tom said when he saw the Sneasel so close to me.

"Sim stop", Brock said, she turned around and Brock nodded to her, she let out a sigh before stopping.

"Sora is it, I heard about you on the news, you have been an interesting story lately", Brock walked over to me, I was still on edge with Sneasel still around, Brock walked past Dash and Pulse and stopped in front of me looking me in the eyes.

"Uhh...", I wasn't sure what was going on, Brock started to look me over going around me a few times to see everything before backing off slightly.

"So, it's all real then, well that's interesting", Brock walked back to where he was before.

"So you know too, huh?", I said feeling sad that even Brock knows about this.

"Yes, you have been all over the news lately, most recent one being this morning saying that you were in Pewter City", Brock said.

"Great that means we can't stay here much longer", Tom sounded depressed, he enjoyed being in a town with stuff to see and a comfortable bed to sleep on.

"What do you mean?", Brock asked.

"Well we have people after us and once they see the news they will know where we are so we can't stay for long", Tom explained.

"You shouldn't worry to much, you're staying at the Pokémon Center correct?", we nodded to answer his question, "Well there are many pokémon trainers there to help protect you if need be".

"I guess...", Tom slowly thought about it.

"Does this mean we can stay longer?!", Tabatha exclaimed, Tom turned around and nodded leaving Tabatha to jump up and down in joy.

"What's going on, I'm not following?", Sim said.

"You don't watch the news?", Tom said leaving Sim to shake her head, "Well Sora can explain that one", everyone looked at me, but my attention was on the Sneasel nearby, "Oh right, Sim can you recall your Sneasel please".

"Why?", she asked.

"It's a long story, just like everything else, can you please just do it?".

"Fine, Sneasel, return", Sim took out her ball and returned the pokémon, leaving me to finally relax, Dash and Pulse ran back to me and hopped back on my shoulders, before I rejoined everyone.

"You feel better?", Tom asked.

"No... what's going on?".

"Seems like Sim doesn't watch the news, care to fill her in?", I looked over to her she seemed really confused by everything that's going on.

"Not really, she did almost attack me", I wasn't happy about her jumping to conclusions about me.

"Oh come on, I'm sorry alright, can you please tell me this big secret of yours?", she said, she did sound sorry for it, I closed my eyes and thought about it.

"Okay then fine, I will tell you, but I'm not going into another four hour story".

"Four hours?", Sim is even more confused than before.

"I'm part pokémon, I was the one making a loud racket before, sorry", Sim didn't seem to understand, but to be fair, my explanation was small and brief.

"What do you mean?", she said still trying to rap her head around my answer, I let out a sigh and thought about what I would do next, to get her to understand I needed more.

"Umbreon bre um breon", I said to her, it wasn't even a sentence but it was enough to get my point across.

"What... you... wait a second, your the one making the noise before?!", I nodded,"But... I still don't understand".

"You see a few weeks back I got injected with a virus from some people called Team Horizon, I left home with Tom to hide from them, I'm turning into an Umbreon and sometime after my sixteenth birthday I will change completely", Sim had her jaw dropped still trying to understand before gaining a smile and standing upright.

"Okay, is this a gag, where are the hidden cameras!", she yell out looking around the place, not believing me.

"Sora, how about you show her what you mean?", Tabatha said.

"But... that makes me tired", I responded.

"Well do you want her to joke about it or to believe you?", I thought about it and she was right, I would rather people believe my story than laugh about it.

"Sim!", I exclaimed, she stopped looking around and brought her attention on me, "If you don't believe me then watch this", I walked out slightly and found my target, a lone rock some distance away, I pulled back my arm and charged up a Shadow Ball, releasing it at the rock shattering it to pieces, I turned back around to see Sim jaw dropped and wide eyed, even Brock was surprised.

"But... how...", Sim didn't know what to say.

"Think this is all a joke now?", I asked her, she slowly shook her head.

"That was some impressive power", Brock spoke up.

"Really?", I asked, he nodded his head.

"That was no ordinary Shadow Ball".

"Umbreon!", I tried to say thanks but that slipped out instead, I guess compliments about my power made me happy, Brock chuckled slightly.

"No problem, anyway, it's getting dark and I need to get home, so we will have our battle tomorrow, okay Tom?", he asked.

"Yes sir, we should head back to the Pokémon Center anyway", Tom waved goodbye and made his way out followed by me and Tabatha.

"Wa... wait up!",Sim called out running to try and catch us.

* * *

As we made our way back Sim joined us and asked a number of questions about me, some I would answer and some I would not, but we also asked her questions about her fighting style, it intrigued me a lot on how she got them so powerful, she said that used to be her brothers, but gave them to her when she turned ten, she had no idea how they were trained before.

We entered the Pokémon Center I was asked a question that sent chills down my spin.

"Wha... what was that?", I asked just to make sure I heard correctly.

"I said why did you act so differently to my Sneasel when he was out back at the Gym?", Sim asked, I looked away from everyone at the thought.

"I don't want to talk about it, good night", I quickly walked off down the hall to my room leaving them behind, but I caught a few sentences before I left.

"What was that all about?", Tabatha asked.

"I don't think Sora will like it if I told you guys, I think it's just best to drop the subject", Tom said, that's all I head before I left ear shot.

I slowed down when I saw they weren't following me to push the subject, and let out a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong Sora?", Dash asked wondering why I was acting like I am.

"I really don't want to talk about it", I told them.

"Please...?", Pulse pushed but I wouldn't budge.

"Sorry, not talking", I said, we made it back to our room as I opened it Dash and Pulse jumped off my shoulders and ran onto the bed as I release Coal, last time he was out when we stopped and had lunch hours ago.

"Hey Coal, Sora's hiding something!", Dash quickly yelled out, Coal looked over to me seeming worried.

"Don't bother Coal about it", I told them.

"If you won't tell us your secret, Coal will!", Pulse yelled out, I let out a sigh of defeat as I took a seat on the bed.

"Fine I will tell you", I took a deep breath, thinking about this really made me scared but those two will find out from Coal anyway.

"When I was eleven, on my birthday, I travelled to a pond in the forest where my mum and dad met for the first time, I did this every year after my dad died but this time a pack of Mightyena surrounded me on my way there, I got to close to their nest and they attacked me, I was severely injured and was treated for many wounds, I was in hospital for two weeks before I was released, to this day I'm scared of Dark-types since they are so aggressive, and yes I know I'm turning into one which doesn't help either, and I know the Absol we fought was a Dark-type as well but I was too caught up with protecting the Arron that I forgot about it", I took several deep breaths from the long speech.

"You okay Sora?", Coal asked, I simply nodded.

"Come on let's eat, then I'm going to bed, I had enough", I got up and served out some food for everyone, I also got something for myself, it wasn't big but it will do, I also pulled out my journal and wrote down the next entry. I was cleaning up when I heard a knock on the door, when I answered it I found Tom and Luna just outside my door, "Tom, is something wrong?".

"I don't know, ask her", I looked down at Luna she had a small smile.

"Luna what is it?", I asked.

"Well... I was hoping to stay again", she replied, I wasn't expecting that, she stayed last night because I wanted to talk about why she was crying, but for her to come and ask me to stay again wasn't like her.

"So what is it", Tom asked.

"She says that she wants to stay again", I told him looking back at him.

"Again, what for?".

"I don't know, she didn't say", Tom looked down at Luna, she was waiting for a yes.

"I don't see why not", Tom finally said, with that Luna bolted into my room without any warning.

"I guess she really liked it here", Tom said.

"It seems so... well, good night Tom".

"Good... Night", I closed the door on him and walked back to the bed.

"Luna why do you want to stay again?", I asked her.

"Does there have to be a reason?", she answered with another question.

"No, but... have you had dinner?".

"Yep", she answered.

"Good, then I'm going to bed, Coal can you deal with everything while I'm asleep?", I asked him, I trusted Coal to deal with anything that may happen with the others, and get them to bed at a reasonable time.

"Sure Sora, night",he said.

"Night", I went under the blanket and got nice and warm, falling asleep, '_After everything that happened today I need to rest my head_', and with the thought I drifted off.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_It felt good to wake up on a bed again, spending some much time in a forest made you miss some things, Aeon seems to be getting stronger able to do different things now in the dream, I always wonder if he gets too strong, what would he do with that power?_

_Tom finally dealt with the question I asked him today, after a number of people talked to him, but he said he would be my trainer if there is no cure, I'm glad it's him and not someone else, along with that Professor Oak said that I have till sometime after my sixteenth birthday till I change completely, which means more time to find that cure, but it also means I have a year of pain to deal with._

_We made a new friend today call Sim, she is a strong trainer who won against Brock the Pewter City Gym leader with ease, as I watched the battle I could feel myself drawn to the power the pokemon showed and how much fun the battle looked, I wanted to join in, this isn't like me, I tried my best to resist but it I fear that might be a losing battle to fight those emotions, also when Brock commented on my Shadow Ball my pokémon speak slipped out and not english, I don't know if I have to worry about that but it seems like if I get to excited or happy I just fall into the language._

_Tom has his battle tomorrow and I wish him the best, I just hope he wins, he could use the ego boost._

_-Sora_

* * *

**A/N: Well a lot of stuff happened this chapter, Aeon is happy with Sora, but is hiding something, I wonder what it could be?**

**Tom finally got an answer for Sora, hearing a yes was a good thing, but I doubt Tom is happy with all this.**

**Our group made a new friend, Sim seems like a strong trainer and because of her battle she made Sora act differently, wonder what would happen.**

**Sora's fear of Dark-types is something I didn't expect, it's interesting that he is turning into the one type he hates, I wonder if there is a connection between that and his fear?**

**Next chapter Tom has his battle with Brock, but before that Sora has to deal with Aeons helpful ways, I wonder what Aeon is doing to him?**


	14. Chapter 13 - Tasting Fear

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in anyway shape or form, all rights are reserved to Nintendo.**

_**A/N: Here is the next chapter, it's out earlyer than usual since my uploads times have gone a bit crazy as of late, but chapter 14 should come out normal time**_

_**The review corner is lagging behind so we need to find a way to catch up.**_

_**Orange: I'm still stuck in the pocket dimension. I can only talk while I hav this radio to you guys and Skater. So reviewer corner yay!**_

_**I have a dictionary here (guest): **_Tabatha will never change. I wonder, if Sora returned to being human would Tabatha still continue to offer him pokemon food? I also can't help feel one of her tea parties is going to end up with some pokemon with an upperclass British accent, perhaps a caterpie, causing heads to turn...

I hope we will get someone else's POV at some point.

Love/sisters with Luna?

Why of all pokemon is Sora changing into an Umbrella ... er... umbreon? I'm surprised none of the characters have asked that.

Will the magikarp salesman appear?

**Orange: Dat salesman hahahahaha. She will always try to feed him pokemon food... always.**

**Skater: Everyone accepts that Sora is just turning in an Umbreon, they don't want to understand why out of all the different types.**

**Sneakydevil:**

Almighty Here folks. Sneaky D is in the house so let me brake this shit down for you!

IDEA: FUCKIN NICE

No seriously, more of these need to happen, the whole concept of such an event and the reactions to it make for a wonderful story. Here is one internet cookie.

CHARACTERS: ...YEAH OKAY...

Eh, characters could use some work, but you managed to make each character different...so Kudos. Here is 1 internet cookie.

GRAMMAR: WTF IS DIS SHIT?

Bro, in this day and age with the advent of some sweet word processors...there is no excuse for having the grammar of a 4thgrader. Now, hold on...before you go all "But sneaky! Some things just slip by!" True Dat, some things do just slip by and this can happen even when you have a Beta and this has nothing to do with skill. Just experience and a phenomenon with your brain and letters.

My Rec? Go Google Drive, it a fantastic up to date word processor that knows l33t sp34k t00(kinda) so it will always set you straight. It also has a nift feature called "Live Edits" which lets you and X amount of people live edit the same page at the same time and have it change for everyone...sweet shit amirite? Oh yeah and there is a chatbox in document for people viewing it soz you can works out ideas as you write.

Another thing that works well for me(and this is coming from a dyslexic autistic so you know this shit works) is to read it aloud to make sure it sounds right. 'Cause shit sounds totally different in yah brain then it does out loud!

TITLE: ...Wut?

Yeah, could use a better title, just sayin seein how the guy has ears, tail, fur, rings, and can speak pokemon and its been...liek what? 2 weeks(in story)? Other then that, you get whatcha see so no real complaints there.

STORY SO FAR: YEAH OKAY. I GET THAT.

You got decent story progression, shits never stale so gratz bro. Here is an internet cookie.

MAIN CHARACTER: THAT IS SOME PUSSY SHIT YOU GOT THERE BROTATOE

Okay, honestly was expecting the MC to be less of an emo bitch. I mean his life goes fucking horrible, and no matter what he does shit just happens to him. But hey, the kid has now lost both his parents on his FUCKING BIRTHDAY he is ALL OUT of sad. At this point I would expect someone to be more "flip table, leave room". Or the flip side, where he just does not give to shits anymore about what is happening and is more "You know what? fuck it. I'm turning into a pokemon? Awesome. I don't pity the sunvabitch who gets in my way"

But hey. That is just me.

But, having said that. You did do a good job of keeping him in character(even if I hated it) and managed to capitalize of wild,rash and emotional decision making to get some character development sooo...Here is a cookie..I found it on the floor you can have it.

RANDOM WORD OF FUCKING WISDOM

Don't add power to your MC and not go anywhere with it. If you want some ideas to help explain some of the stuff you've written in but are drawing up empty for "why" it is liek that, just let me know. I plan shit out really nice(once I get around to writing my own fucked up adventure of epic proportions)

Dis review better be in deh next chaptah, I spent blood sweat and tears making those cookies

Sneaky D Out

**Orange: Ummmmm... not the next chapter, but this chapter. By the way we took your advice to use to use docs hahahaha.**

**Skater: We already talked, but I will touch up on things for other people.**

**We now have extra help for the grammar and ideas, so hopeful that will improve in time.**

**The title is something I want to change, if you guys have any suggestions let me know.**

Giraffekid11: My favorite pokemon is Girafarig for a multitude of reasons. First, it is an awesome battler. Normally, (since it is psychic/normal), its weaknesses would be dark, ghost, bug, and fighting. Well, psychic cancels put fighting, and normal cancels out ghost. Not to mention the fact it can learn stuff like thunder and crunch. Secondly, I love its originality. He is the only two headed pikemon! BTW, did you know that his name is a palindrome, which reflects his two-nature? Finally, I just love giraffes in real life and psychic types (well, most of them; I think beeheyem is kind of weird). Anyway, girafarig is the best, but I think already asked in this story... If so, sorry for my repetitiveness. Peace!

**Orange: Doduo says hi. Whats wrong with beehemyem?**

**Skater: Yeah there are other two headed pokemon, but I think Girafarig looks weird, but hey, all psychic types are weird, to an extent.**

**Trherring:** I think Luna is developing an attachment to Sora as this goes on I mean he is slowly turning into one of her evolutions. Tom has challenging decsion to make but I wonder how his though process will go as he freind becomes more and more like a Pokemon. I think Aeon would be happy that Sora is finally beginning to accept becoming a Pokemon.

Now the concept of a cure has me curious. Whether there might be one or not Aeon would be against it because it might just outright kill him since he is part of the viruse. And I don't think Sora could out right do that to him. And if he does what will Aeon if it fails. o.0

Keep the awesome work  
Trherring

**Orange: Luna is getting more attached to him, yes.**

**Skater: I so want to give away so much right now, but I can't, you guys will see many things in the next 5 chapters.**

**Gaiamelotta:** Meloetta because she very interesting a pokemon that her song over 1000 years old and with those 2 formes is very interesting and know as the melody pokemon that does 2 thing in aria forme she sings piroutte forme she dances which is very interesting thing to her so that why i like Meloetta

**Orange: I actually have the event melotta and she is my proudest pokemon I have.**

**Skater: 1000 year old singing!? Well that would hurt your throat.**

**Guyromaster:** Chapter 11 review:  
I think the answer is related to your question from the previous chapter that I gave an answer to.  
He is a male Eeveelution, but because of him being young in a sense...he doesn't know how to "handle" his Pokemon feelings of "love" towards Luna. Although...I have to say...I saw this coming towards the beginning of the story.

Favorite Pokemon you ask?  
Mine well...I always like Eevee, Eeveelutions, and I have a soft spot for Zorua.  
But my favorite is Lucario and his pre-form Riolu.  
More Riolu than anything.  
I like Riolu for him being on of the only two pokemon that can see Aura and use it.  
Him being the emanation Pokemon and sensing the feelings of others around him is pretty cool too.  
In the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game, I got Riolu, and he fit my character traits a lot. That when I grew to like him more.  
Yeah so my reason isn't exactly the best, but I like Riolu for how well he represents my own character traits.

That's all then. Can't wait for the next chapter...even though this won't even be seen until I chapter after it. But oh well.  
-GuyroMaster

**_Orange: Wow, those pokemon are very common mostly because the fact that they are canine._**

_**Skater: … YOUR COMPLEATLY WRONG ABOUT LUNA AND SORA!... there, I think I didn't give anything away...**_

_**Mewtwo3642: **__First of all good chapter, secondly I'll answer your question. My favorite pokemon is Mewtwo obviously. I love Mewtwo because not only is it very intelligent, but is misunderstood. It is not "evil". I'm always arguing with my friends about that. It's powerful, one of the original pokemon, and is just plain awesome_

**_Orange: Mewtwo is a beast._**

_**Skater: Mewtwo is scary, run into him in a dark allyway and you will either die or die, this is no winning!**_

_**Schizophrenic Eevee:**_I'm not insane! My doctor says I have skiz-oh-fren-ee-ah. I don't know what that is, but my friends tell me not to worry about it and that I shouldn't take the pills the doctor gives me.  
Anyway, I don't know if you meant to do this, but Sora seems to be lightening up! It must be those pokemon emotions, cause he's been acting differently...  
I'm glad you decided to put Red in the story! This could be really exciting if Sora and Red fight Team Rocket together! Sora seems to have great battle skills despite never even being a trainer, and I think next chapter he could want to get involved in the battle himself. Oooh, is He battling Brock? That'd be awesome!  
My favorite pokemon is, well, Eevee! It can evolve into 8 different things, and it's always so playful! It's incredibly cute, to.

**Orange: Everyone chooses eevee hahahaha. Red and the emerald guys will make cameos because of my timeline for pokemon maybe a ranger game aswell...**

**Skater: Sora getting happier? Well he was happy before the change, besides on his birthday, but if you thin he is going to stay that way then your sorely mistaken.**

* * *

"Sora, wake up!", I quickly opened my eyes to the sudden noise, once they were open I could see that I was in the void, I didn't know why I was here, Aeon wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Aeon, where are you!", I shouted, he didn't appear but I could still hear his voice.

"Your up, good, now Sora there is something we need to do", Aeon said, I didn't like the sound of what he was talking about, Aeon didn't act like this before.

"What do you mean?".

"I heard you tell your secret, your fear, I'm not happy that you hid that from me", I'm not curious anymore, I'm now frightened with what Aeon is going to do.

"Aeon, there are things I hide even from you".

"Well not anymore, we're now going to face your fear, as a pokemon you can't be afraid otherwise you will get killed", what was he talking about facing my fear, I never want to do that, it's something that will haunt me for the rest of my life, and what was this about pokemon.

"Aeon... what are you saying...?", I looked around the void to find him but I wasn't having any luck.

"I mean it's time to face your fear!", after Aeon was done I could see shadows in the distance slowly approaching me, but my mind was taken away from it when I had a strange feeling inside of me, I looked myself over and yelped in fear with what was happening, my body was changing shape growing black fur all over, Aeon was in control and I could tell from the fur that I was turning into a Umbreon for his little fear test, before long my hands and feet turned to paws, my face morphed into an Umbreon one, soon I was standing on all fours and completely turned into a pokemon, my clothing disappeared soon after, and the strange part was that none of that hurt.

"Aeon what are you doing!", I yelled but he didn't respond, I looked myself over yet again, last time he did this was to help relax me and I don't even remember it that well, but now I could feel every part of my body is different, it wasn't my own, I have no idea how to use it. I took a few steps forward trying to see if I could walk and to my surprise I did with little effort, "This is... crazy, Aeon what's going on!".

"Face your fear...", Aeons echoed voice sounded through the void, the shadows from before were closer and started to turn into something, it twisted and turned to form the body of a Mightyena, before long four different Mightyena were standing mere meters away from me, I shook with fear when looking at them, they looked like the same ones that attacked me years ago, "Stand up for yourself, face them...", again Aeon's voice sounded through the void, I don't know what Aeon wanted me to do, and right now I didn't care, with instinct I turned around and ran as fast as I could to get a way from them, only to look back to see them chasing after me.

"This isn't real... this isn't real...", I kept telling myself, I doubt Aeon would do anything to hurt me physically or mentally, but the didn't mean I can't still feel pain while I'm here.

"Stop running and face them!", Aeon shouted, I wasn't going to stop, I was going to run as far as my four legs could carry me, but that wouldn't be long as one of them was catching up to me, they were bigger and faster than me so I wouldn't be able to run forever, it was then I felt something smash into my side causing me to fly to my left and land on the ground reeling from pain, I looked up quickly to see them running at me still, I tired to get up only to have one of them bite hard on my right hind leg.

"Umbreon!", I screamed out, the Mightyena bit down harder and started to shake me round, dangling from his mouth, before long he let go and threw me far off into the distance, I landed hard as I tried to regain my senses, I shook my head and looked around, the four Mightyena were coming closer, I tried to get up and run for it again, but I could barely move my leg, after that bite the pain and damage it caused made me stay where I was, waiting for the end, "Aeon... Aeon stop this...!", I pleaded, tears running down my furry face wishing for all of this to be over, but he didn't respond, the four Mightyena surrounded me and growled, I would have been shivering from fear if it wasn't for my leg, one of them approached me and bend it's neck to stick it's face in mine.

"Weak!", it said before raising it's head not taking his eyes off me.

"Please... leave me alone...", I pleaded yet again, my tears streaming down my fur even faster, the Mightyena chuckled before opening it's mouth and coming down quickly to my face, everything went dark after that.

* * *

"Umbreon!", I yelled quickly sitting up on the bed coming back from the dream, I was breathing heavily from the stress and pain I just went through, my body sweating.

"Sora?", I heard a voice, I was still fearful about everything from the dream that I looked around quickly, but since I was I didn't see anything, I only grew scared about what could happen.

"Umbreon um?", I said, I was so scared that I couldn't speak like a human, I was trying to say who's there, but I just could say it like I wanted.

"Sora calm down, it's me Tom", once I heard that name I looked around but this time slowly so I could see my surroundings, next to me on the bed sat Dash, Pulse and Luna, Coal was standing behind them, on the end of the bed I could see Tom sitting down.

"Breon?", still scared for my life I was still talking like a Umbreon, I couldn't stop, only the pokemon could understand what I was saying, I wanted to say, "Tom?".

"Sora are you okay?", Tom asked, I didn't want to answer, I was still to focused with trying to breath normally and calming myself down. Tom got up from the end of the bed and walked to my side, kneeling on one knee to get to my level on the bed, "You still stressed out, here", Tom raised his hand to the back of my ear and scratched, I closed my eyes and calmed down from the pleasure, my breathing slowed down to regular speed as I let out a sigh of relief, Tom moved his hand away once he saw me calm down, I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Tom?", I softly said.

"Sora, are you okay?", Tom asked.

"No... I'm not...", I looked away from him and closed my eyes as I started to cry.

"What happened?", Tom asked yet again.

"Aeon... Aeon found out my fear... I told it to them before bed... Aeon overheard me...", I could barely speak, most of my effort was in trying to hold back most of my tears of fear.

"What did Aeon do?".

"He... he...", I couldn't say, remembering what happened terrified me, what I experienced then was pure fear.

"It's okay Sora, you're going to be fine", Tom rubbed my back trying to comfort me from my nightmare. I felt something up against my right leg and I jumped from the touch since that was the leg that got bit, flinching from it I looked over to see what was there and I saw Luna, Dash and Pulse coming up to comfort me as well, when I saw it was them I let out a sigh and relaxed again, "Sora, I don't know what happened that made you like this, but your safe now".

"I'll never be safe", I slowly said.

"Sora?", Dash said, I looked over to them, their faces showed concern for me but also fear about what's happening.

"I'm... fine guys, don't worry", I tried to ensure them, but knowing them, they knew better.

"Sora, your not fine", Luna said, "You woke us up in the middle of the night with your moaning, you rings were glowing bright none of us could sleep".

"I'm... I'm sorry", I dropped my head, sad about that they didn't get a good nights sleep because of me, to be fair I didn't either, and I probably never will again.

"Sora, this seems to have affected you quite a lot, will you tell me what happened?", Tom asked again, I looked into his eyes, he was really concerned about me but I didn't want to relive that nightmare, I shook my head and dropped it once again, "Well what ever happened it's now nine, and we were getting up at seven for an early start to the day, when you didn't show up I came looking for you and found you in the bed tossing and turning talking like a Umbreon, I tried waking you but you wouldn't get up, so I waited, I asked Tabatha to get some water for when you got up, she should be back soon".

"I'm sorry for worrying you...".

"This is about what happened when you were eleven isn't it?", Tom said, I froze with fear when he brought it up, but I manage to calm myself down and nodded at his question, Tom let out a sigh, "So did Aeon show you something or what?", Tom was still pushing for the information, but I didn't want to talk, we were interrupted when the door opened and Tabatha walked in holding a glass of water, she was followed by Sim.

"Ah, your up!", Tabatha exclaimed, happy to see me sitting up.

"Sim what are you doing here?", I asked.

"We talked last night and we're going to hang out while were in Pewter City since she is staying for another four days", Tom explained, Tabatha made it to my side of the bed and handed me the glass of water, I quickly took it and drank until it was all gone.

"Wow, you were thirsty", Sim commented.

"You would be to after last night", Tom added, he knew the jest of what was going on, I didn't need to tell him, when I was attacked I had nightmares of it for many months before I started to calm down and they went away, the early nights after the attack I would wake up screaming, I woke up everyone in the house, but they understood.

"Sora, please tell me what happened, or I will keep guessing until I get it right", Tom again pressured me into telling, but this time it got to me, I didn't want Tom to guess because he will bring up stuff I don't even want to think about.

"Okay, I'll tell you", everyone made themselves comfy for what I was going to tell them, Coal came to my side of the bed so he can hear better, Luna hoped on my legs and relaxed while Dash and Pulse stayed by my side.

"Yesterday I told the pokemon about my.. fear".

"You mean the one you avoided telling us about?", Sim asked, I nodded my head in response.

"Aeon over heard what I said, he didn't know about it since it's something I hid from him... when I went to sleep Aeon confronted me and told me he wasn't happy I hid it, he said that if pokemon showed fear that they were good as dead..".

"That's awful!", Tabatha exclaimed.

"But it's true, it's a matter of survival, if you seem weak, you won't last long", Tom added, and I now know all to well what he meant.

"Aeon wanted me to face my fear, so I wouldn't be afraid anymore, so he... he... turned me into a Umbreon in my dream, and made four Mightyena appear", I almost broke down in tears again, I didn't want to relive this and I hoped that they would drop the subject.

"Oh Sora... you got attacked by Mightyena didn't you?", Tom asked, I nodded letting a few tears escape, "That was cruel for Aeon to do".

"Attacked, what are you talking about?", Tabatha asked, no one but me, Tom and the pokemon knew what was going on, I didn't want to answer her question because I was already struggling with this story, Tom saw my face and sighed.

"When Sora was eleven, he was attacked by a pack of Mightyena for getting to close to their nest, he was severely injured and was in hospital for two weeks before being released, to this day he is scared of Dark-types", Tom explained.

"So that's why you didn't like being near my Sneasel", Sim figured out.

"It's funny seeing you change into a Dark-type since that's what you hate", Tabatha added, I snapped at her.

"Yes funny isn't it, now I have to deal with that and everything else!", I lost myself then but I quickly regained my senses "Sorry".

"I'm the one that's sorry Sora", she said.

"Sora can you continue?", Tom asked, I thought about it and slowly nodded.

"I was so scared that I ran for it, and they made chase, it wasn't long before they caught up and tackled my side, and before I could do anything they... they... I can't", this is the part that I could barely talk about.

"Sora, it's fine, we're here, please continue", Tom wanted me to finish but I couldn't, Luna got up and got onto her hind legs and placed her two front paws on my chest, I looked her in the eye, she was so close to my face.

"You'll be fine, we're here", she said, coming from Luna made me relax and nod, what I had been through is in the past, and maybe hearing this Aeon might think twice before doing it again, Luna got back down off my chest and made herself comfortable on my legs once again.

"I... I tried to get up from the tackle but one of them bit my leg really hard, and swung me around before letting go and throwing me far into the distance", I reached for my right leg feeling it up making sure that it didn't hurt and luckily it didn't, it was all in the dream. Everyone grew silent hearing this, they tried to imagine what I went through but they had to be there to really feel the fear.

"I tried to get up and continue to run but my hind leg was hurting so much that I stayed put... the four Mightyena surrounded me, one of them came up to my face and told me I was weak... I pleaded for them to leave me alone but they just laughed before attacking me... that's when I woke up...", when I finished I cried heavily and I wouldn't stop, Dash and Pulse jumped onto my shoulders and tried their best to comfort me but having to relive that nightmare took it's toll.

"Sora, I'm sorry I forced that out, I didn't know", Tom apologised, I wasn't listening to what he said, I stopped my crying and focused on trying to talk to Aeon.

'_Aeon!_', I thought.

"You called", he said, sounding like his cheery self.

_'Why do that to me, you saw the pain and fear I was in!'._

"As a pokemon, showing fear can get you killed, I'm trying to help you over come this fear so you can keep living", Aeon explained.

"_I'm going to be by my family and friends if or when I do change, I'm not going to be out in the wild'._

"It's still something you need to deal with, I know if I seem extreme, but please know I was only trying to help".

_'Think about how I feel before doing anything next time!'_, I yelled at him with my mind, I was taken away from our conversation from the feel of tugging on my top.

"Sora are you okay?", Tabatha asked, I opened my eyes and looked over them.

"I'm fine, I was just talking to Aeon, hopefully now he will think before doing something like that", everyone looked at each other unsure of what to make of this, "I'm fine really, how about you go to the gym and meet me there, I'm going to get ready", I looked at Tom and he looked at me, he could see that I just wanted to be left alone for a little while.

"Sure, you will see me win, I got in some late night training with the others and we're ready, come on guys", Tom got up and walked to the door.

"But Tom...", Tabatha tried to stop him, he turned around and looked into her eyes before turning back around and walked out, Tabatha thought about it and finally gave in, she grabbed Sim and walked out as well.

"Hey, let go!", Sim complained as she was dragged out, Tom looked back in to the room one more time before closing the door. I laid back on the bed, putting my hands behind my head, Dash and Pulse jumped off and landed next to me, I just need to think about everything.

'_How much do I have to go through before I can get a break?'_, I thought, in the last few weeks I have been through more than anyone does in two life times, the fact that I'm still dealing with it is surprising to me. Luna got up and walked along my body, standing on my chest and looking me in the eye.

"Aren't you going to watch Tom's battle?", she asked.

"I am, I just need to relax first", I replied.

"Relax huh?", Dash said, his tone made me think something is going to happen, I looked over to him and saw him giving an evil smile to Pulse who quickly followed.

"Guys... your not going to do what I think you are?", I know that look all to well, they made that smile when they were about to play with me, but making me the victim.

"Oh no", Luna jumped off me and onto the bed, she knew what was going to happen.

"Charge!", they shouted before jumping on my chest, I didn't have time to get away as the started to tickle me sending me into a fit of laughter like the other times. I didn't want to stop them, they knew how to cheer me up.

"Guys... Please... I need to get ready...", I tried to say under all my laughter, but they wouldn't stop.

"Those two know how to make him happy", Coal said to Luna, she giggled and nodded at the comment, "Come on you two, let Sora get ready", Dash and Pulse started to slow down to a point where I could finally sit up. I grabbed them and moved them off me placing them on the bed.

"Thanks you two, I won't be long", I got off the bed and walked to the bathroom closing the door behind me. I walked in front of the mirror and stared myself, looking over my body, in the dream Aeon made me a Umbreon again, I was small and it was so different from what I'm used to, but it felt so familiar, I knew how to walk straight away and run, being a kid made my size smaller than a normal grown up Umbreon, so those Mightyena towered over me, making me feel weak.

"They were right... I am weak...", this thought really saddened me, I didn't know why, I didn't want to be powerful, I just want to survive, but part of me wants to become stronger, wants to show everyone that I wasn't weak, "Why am I fighting over this, I know what I want and it's to become powerful... no, that's not it", I told myself, trying to figure out what to do, I was fighting with myself again, deciding what I want, but it didn't feel like I was fighting over my emotions, that I could win, but it felt like I was fighting with another side of me, maybe Aeon, a thought crossed my mind as I figured out what Aeon wanted, I closed my eyes, trying to talk to Aeon again.

_'Aeon, I want to ask you something'_, I said, it took sometime but Aeon replied.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore?", he sounded really depressed about it.

'_That depends, do you want to conquer my fear because it will help me, or because you want to feel more powerful?'_, this thought made sense to me, Aeon wanted to help me as much as he can, but when I found out that I was fighting myself over what I wanted, I could tell that I was feeling someone else involved.

"A bit of both, I want to help you to overcome your fear for the future, and I can't fight instinct or my feelings, I wanted to be more powerful", Aeon replied, he was more Umbreon than I was, he had the full set of emotions, instinct and the body, all pokemon want to feel more powerful and my fear was slowing down Aeon from doing that, "I try my best to hide these from you, but that's not always the case".

_'Aeon you have a right to your feelings, if you told me how you felt, I wouldn't be fighting them like I am now, the fight from yesterday pushed you over the edge didn't it?'._

"I guess it did, Sora you have to much to worry about than my feelings trying to change how you act, I don't want to over burden you, this is something I have to deal with".

'_Aeon, you are my friend, and like it or not your a part of me, so if you feel strongly about this then you shouldn't be afraid to show those feeling, those instincts, I'm turning into an Umbreon and I should learn how to deal with these thing to, believe it or not you can help me like that'_, I knew that it was too early to develop those instincts and feelings, those belonged to Aeon, I would get my own soon and having Aeon share his with me can help me prepare for them.

"Really?", Aeon responded.

'_Yeah, share those feeling with me and I can help you achieve them, and you can help me prepare for my own'_.

"Okay then, remember this was your choice, I will share what I think you can handle".

'_Sure, I should get ready for Tom's battle and you can get back... actually, what do you do when I'm not talking to you?'_, this I never asked him before and intuited me.

"That's a secret", I heard him giggle before his voice faded.

_'That's off putting'_, but I didn't let the bother me as I got ready and headed out, recalling Coal and walking off to the Gym.

* * *

I made my way to the gym, Dash and Pulse were on my shoulders like always and Luna was walking by my side.

"So Luna, you pumped for the Gym battle?", I asked.

"Yeah, I know this time we can win!", she seemed pretty confident with herself and Tom's skills as a trainer.

"Just remember it's a two on two battle, and Tom has three pokemon, you might have to sit out, or someone else does, but don't be sad if it is you", I told her.

"I won't, that means I can watch the battle", Luna saw the bright side of this, she must of thought about it before, I smiled at her comment when Pulse asked me something.

"Sora, can we battle?", he asked.

"You mean, you want to fight Brock?", Pulse nodded, I looked over to my other shoulder and saw that Dash wanted to as well.

"Hmm... well I don't see that happening".

"Why not!?", Dash exclaimed.

"Because you two don't have moves that will do anything to his pokemon, I'm sorry but from what I can tell you won't win, not easily", I could hear disappointment come from both of them, they really wanted to battle and show off, but they wouldn't be able to do anything, "Hey, cheer up, when we're back on the road, we will train real hard and we can challenge the next gym!", Dash and Pulse perked their heads up.

"Really?", I nodded making them happy again, I didn't want to challenge a gym, I have no interest in it, but they wanted to try and I could tell Aeon wanted the same thing.

We made it to the gym, as we walked in I could see everyone was waiting for me standing around and chatting.

"Sorry I took so long", I said, they all turned around relieved that I finally showed up.

"You took your time", Tabatha commented.

"Sorry I was talking to Aeon for a bit, everything is fine now".

"Your friends told me what happened", Brock said.

"They did", I looked over to them feeling a little betrayed, "You can't keep things to yourselves huh?".

"Hey, you took an hour to get here, he asked what was wrong so we told him", Tabatha defended everyone, it was true that I took a lot longer than I liked, but it was only an hour, but I didn't let this get in the way.

"Fine, we're here for a battle right?", I tried reminding everyone.

"Oh right, Tom you ready?", Brock asked.

"Just about".

"Okay then, whenever your ready", Brock turned around and walked to his side of the field, while Tom prepares for the battle.

"So Tom who are you going to battle with?", I asked.

"Well I was thinking Arron, since he would be the best for this, and maybe Wing since he isn't affected by Ground-types moves", Tom looked down at Luna feeling sorry, "Sorry Luna but you will be sitting out of this one", Luna wasn't sad but happy, she turned around a jumped into my chest, I moved my arms to catch her and I was now cradling her in my arms, "Er...", Tom didn't know what to say.

"I guess we're watching", I had a slightly chuckle in my voice making light of Luna's weird affection to me at that moment.

"Er... sure, cheer for me", Tom gave us a thumbs up before taking his place on the battlefield, the rest of us made our way up onto the catwalk and got ready for the battle.

"You remember the rules?", Brock asked Tom, he nodded and got ready to battle, "Okay then, Geodude your up first!", Brock threw his pokeball and released his pokemon onto the battlefield.

"Okay Wing, your up!", Tom tossed his pokeball and released his pokemon.

"I know Tom has been training hard with Wing lately, but he is at a disadvantage", Tabatha commented.

"Hey, a disadvantage doesn't mean losing, it's the way you and your pokemon work together that will count for the battle", Sim added, I looked over to her, she felt strongly about that, she had a close bond with her pokemon since they were her brothers, I had a close bond with all our pokemon but I could never fight like she did yesterday, I guess there is some training involved.

"You may have the first move", Brock called out.

"Okay then, Wing this will be tough so we should start of with Sand-Attack!", Tom commanded Wing, he flew closer to Geodude and began to flap his wings had to pick up dust and sand on the ground to blind Geodude.

"Your not quick enough, Geodude, Rollout!", the rock pokemon tucked it's arms in and started to spin at a high rate, Wing blew the sand and dirt at him but it just bounced off, Geodude then rolled towards Wing and smacked right into him, Wing mainly stayed in the one spot when he was hit and Geodude went passed him and turned around for another attack.

"Wing can't take another hit, rock moves are strong against him", Sim said, I didn't take my eyes off the battle, I could see and hear that Wing was in pain from just one attack.

"We can do this Wing, now fly high!", Wing listened to Tom and flew up high to the ceiling.

"You can't get away, Geodude follow!", Brock commanded, Geodude changed it's course and followed Wing up in the air.

"What's Tom doing?", Tabatha asked, I had no idea, Tom usually went head on when battling, to see him do this was new to me.

"Wait for it", I could hear Tom mutter to himself, Geodude was catching up fast and Wing was slowing down, they were almost at the ceiling now.

"Okay Wing now!", Tom called out, Wing was about to hit the ceiling and slowed to a stop, Geodude mere meters away, Wing then quickly turned to the side and flew off, Geodude couldn't stop and rammed right into the roof, the impact scared us on the catwalk, I held Luna closer to me from fright.

"Geodude!", Brock yelled.

"You see that!", Tabatha exclaimed.

"He used Wings movement in the air to trick and over come Geodude's advantage and power", Sim added.

"Okay, now Quick Attack!", Wing circled around and flew at the Geodude that was floating back down to the ground, still reeling from the impact, Wing slammed into him and sent him back down to the ground, Wing flew back to his spot near Tom.

"Geodude, are you okay?", Brock asked, his pokemon floated up slowly indicating that it still wanted to battle, but the force it used on the roof must of hurt, Brock looked back to Tom with a smile on his face, "I commend you on using the environment to your advantage".

"Thank you, now let's finish this, Wing circle around him and use gust!", Tom ordered, Wing flew towards Geodude and started to fly around him.

"Now what's he up to?", Tabatha was confused once again, and I could see Sim was as well, but I knew that Tom had the finishing move.

Wing kept on flying around and started to use Gust at the same time trapping Geodude in a weak twister.

"Geodude, Rock Blast!", Geodude made stones float around it then sent them off at Wing, but to everyone's surprise the rocks got carried but the wind and moved up the twister.

"Okay, now Wing fly up and use Gust one more time!", Wing stopped spinning his twister and flew to the top of it, his twister quickly disappeared as he went up, the stones Geodude threw were still going up, Wing moved in front of them and let out a strong gust causing them to fly right back at Geodude, smacking him with every single one before knocking him into the ground.

"Geodude!", Brock called out but when the dust settled Geodude was out for the count. We were all stunned to see the Wing manage to pull that off.

"He... did it...", Tabatha and Sim said at the same time, sounding really surprised, I was too but seeing the battle made me want to have one, I thought about it and knew Aeon feelings for this were showing, I wasn't going to hold them back, but I was going to try my best to hide them from the others, for now.

"We did it Wing!", Tom jumped for joy as wing flew into his arms, "You were great out there".

"Oh... don't get mushy on me", Wing said, I giggled at his comment as Tom returned him, as Brock did the same with Geodude.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that", Brock was still somewhat speechless over the battle, "Ready for our next round?".

"You bet, let's go", Tom was ready, he recalled Wing so he will be using Arron this round, no doubt he was saving him for Onix.

"Go, Onix!", Brock threw out another pokeball and released the tall boulder snake from yesterday, I still couldn't get over how tall it was.

"Okay, Arron, let's go!", Tom released Arron, the pokemon we saved from Darcy, I haven't seen him battle yet but Tom said he got in some training with him last night, I really want to see what he can do. Arron looked around and saw what he was up against.

"Oh... he's so big...!", Arron was terrified of Onix's size, he ran back to Tom and hid behind his leg.

"Hey Arron, what's wrong?', Tom asked, Arron didn't answer.

"Oh boy, seems like Arron needs some advice", I mumbled to myself, I took off down the stairs to go meet Tom and Arron, Dash and Pulse were hanging on while I still held Luna in my arms.

"Sora where you going?", Tabatha asked but I just ignored her.

"Arron, what is it?", Tom was on one knee still trying to get him to talk, but he was still getting nowhere.

"Tom", I approached him, Tom got up and looked at me.

"Something is wrong", Tom explained, but I already knew this, I knelt down on one knee and put Luna down so I could talk Arron.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"He... he's so big...", Arron studded, he was scared at what Onix was, and to be fair I was scared of him.

"It's okay to be scared Arron, I'm scared of him", Arron looked up at me.

"Really?".

"Yeah, he is so big, and looks so powerful that it scares me, but you know what, you shouldn't be, we are right here for you aren't we", I looked over to Dash and Pulse, sparks were flying out of there palms, it's been awhile since I saw that.

"You can't be alone and scared, when we are stronger than him!", Dash exclaimed.

"Even Sora is scared, but does that stop him, no, and it shouldn't stop you either", Pulse added, Arron was surprised to see us all cheer him on, wanting to do his best, his last trainer Darcy must of not really cared for him, he just wanted him to be powerful.

"Okay... if you think I can do it...", Arron was still unsure but was willing to do it.

"Just remember, Tom is an excellent trainer, he will make sure you do your best", I looked up, Tom couldn't understand a thing we were saying, but once he saw my smile he knew that everything was fine.

"So you ready Arron?", Tom asked, Arron looked up to him and nodded then ran back onto the battlefield, Tom looked back at me.

"Thanks", he said, I gave him a thumbs up and backed off slightly, I wasn't going to go back onto the catwalk, I wanted to stay down here and give Arron support.

"Now that's sorted, shall we battle?" Brock asked, Tom nodded, "You may have the first attack".

"Okay Arron, I know this is our first real battle so let's show everyone what we can do, use Iron Defense", Arron body started to glow with a soft light before his body was coated with iron.

"Onix Rock Throw!", Onix stuck it's tail into the ground and took out a chunk of it and fliged it at Arron.

"Okay Arron brave the attack, Iron Head!", Arron looked back to Tom, he saw this and nodded hoping that Arron would trust him.

"You can do it Arron!", Luna yelled out.

"We're here for you!", I added to Luna's cheer, Arron heard this and grew focused on the battle, his head shined with a metal surface and he ran and jumped into the rock that was thrown at him, smashing it into pieces, it look like it didn't even affect him, Arron continued to charge at Onix and slammed his head into him causing Onix great pain, I could hear his cries but I didn't let them get to me.

"Onix, dig!", Onix gained his senses and dived into the ground digging it's way through the earth, before long he was gone.

"What!", Tom was surprised, he didn't know that Onix knew this move. Arron looked around for it's opponent but couldn't see him.

"Onix now!", Brock commanded, Onix came out of the ground under Arron and sent him flying.

"Ahh...", I could hear Arron's cries of pain when he got hit.

"Arron!", Tom shouted, being hit by a ground type move could really hurt Arron, but with Iron Defence he could stand a few attacks. Arron soon landed on the ground near Tom and slowly got up ignoring it's pain.

"Arron you okay?", Tom asked.

"I'm fine", he said while nodding, I'm glad that Arron was still confident after that, but unfortunately my attention was taken from the battle when I felt something all to familiar to me, it was the feeling of changing.

'_No, not now... not while Tom is having his battle...'_, I thought, I tensed up and started to breath heavy, trying to hide the pain I was going through so Tom could stay focused on his battle.

"Sora?", Dash was concerned with the face I was making, the way I was moving round slightly, Pulse noticed soon after and so did Luna.

"I'm... fine...", I sounded like I was in pain, but I couldn't make myself sound fine, I was in to much pain.

"Okay Arron, get in close with Take Down!", Arron ran fast at Onix, seeing as Take Down was a Normal-type move it wouldn't do much, but Tom had something else planned.

"Onix knock it back with with Smack Down!", Onix moved on the offensive as well, the two pokemon were getting closer and ready to deliver there attacks.

"Side step him!", Tom called out, Arron moved to the side of the giant pokemon as Onix went passed him and missed his attack, "Okay now Metal Claw!", Arron skidded to a halt and jumped onto Onix's back, it's claw like feet shined with power before striking it's back, Onix screamed in pain before tossing off Arron off it's back, Arron landed safely on the ground near Tom as Onix made his way back to Brock. I was still trying to fight the pain, keeping quite till Tom was done with his battle.

"What are you doing?", I head a voice, it was Aeon, if he was talking to me now then something must be wrong.

'_I'm trying to hold it back... until Tom is finished...'_, I told him.

"Sora you must stop, your making it build up in power, it will be more painful and some extra changes might happen, you need to stop before that happens!", Aeon pleaded, but I wasn't going to budge.

'_I'm sorry Aeon... but I must let Tom finish... he needs this'_, I was struggling to even talk to Aeon now, the pain was about to reach it's peak.

"I can't believe we're about to win... Arron you ready!",Tom looked over this his pokemon which nodded back, "Alright then, Arron use...", Tom didn't get to finish his command, I couldn't take anymore as I let out a loud scream in pain.

"Umbreon!", I fell to my hands and knees, the pain is much worse than it should be, Aeon was right.

"Sora!", I looked up and saw Tom run to me, I could see in the distance that Tabatha and Sim were making there way down the stairs, I looked to the side and saw Brock running over as well.

"Sora, are you okay!?", Tom skidded next to me, I wasn't in the best shape.

"I... tried to hold it back... so you could finish... but the pain was ahhh...", I let out another scream of pain.

"What's going on, what's happening!?", Tabahta and Sim made it to us, followed by Brock.

"It's Sora, he's changing again...", Tom replied.

"Changing, what are you talking about?", Tabatha asked, she hasn't seen me change yet, last time I was in a pond and by the time they got to me it was already over.

"Changing, you know, more into a Umbreon", Tom answered before fixating his attention back on me.

"This... this is what happens?", Tabatha was frighted what she was seeing, I could just see that Sim was horrified as well, Brock was trying to stay calm but I could sense his fear. The pain started to calm down as I relaxed, but what came next was even more pain, stronger than what just happened.

"Breon!", I was in so much pain I changed to my pokespeak, Judging by this pain, I'm going to be in it for a while, I got off my hands and sat on my legs looking up and screaming from pain, no one could do anything but stand there and watch.

The pain focused on my left hand where I had the fur, my head and torso, whatever was going to happen it was going to hurt. I could feel my skin being pushed out on my hand I looked at it and saw that the fur was spreading, it felt like small hot needles stabbing me for every strain of fur that grew, it spread all around my wrist covering it, at the same time it spread across the top of my fingers and around my hand, leaving my palm and the bottom of my fingers with skin while everything else turned to fur, the pain faded from my hand telling me that it was done, but I still had more to go.

I looked up at everyone waiting for the next change to happen, their faces showing horror as they saw my hand change, this is the best way to lose friends. The next change started to happen as I moved my hands to my nose, I felt the inside of it change and morph, I had no idea what was happening, but it stopped just as quickly as it started, but this wasn't the end.

I could feel something happening, then I suddenly clutched my stomach from pain, "Umbreon... bre... on...", it felt like someone was boiling me inside out, I could feel my insides changing starting from the bottom of my torso then slowly making it's way up, as it went I felt like passing out and throwing up all at the same time, I looked up to Tom hoping that he can put me out of my misery, "Bre um umbreon", I tried asking him, but he couldn't understand me, a sudden pain spike made me fall onto my back twitching in pain as it moved up to my mouth, I felt like I could breath out a flamethrower, the pain slowed down as I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"Sora!", I heard Tom call out, I wasn't passed out just taking a break from the pain that passed by.

"Is he still alive?", I heard Sim ask, only to have Tom snap at her.

"Yes he is, Sora can you hear me?", I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me, many different faces were looking down at me, I tried to sit up allowing me to see what happened, "Sora?", I looked up over at Tom, he was still kneeling at my height.

"Umbreon, breon?", I was still talking like a pokemon, I was still frightened over what happen and the pain was still hanging around, but it's not as intense.

"Sora, I can't understand you", I looked away and closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to calm myself down, but I was distracted by a strong smell, I moved my hand over my nose to block it out.

"Er... what's that smell", I said still in pokespeak, I slowly moved my hand away and took another whiff of the smell, along with what I smelt I could also smell other things that I didn't smell before, "You got to be kidding me, my sense of smell, give me a break!", I exclaimed.

"Sora!", Tom seemed happy, it just occurred to me that I wasn't speaking like a pokemon anymore.

"Oh you can understand me, great, guess what, my sense of smell changed and something stinks!", I put my hand back over my nose, it was getting overwhelming.

"Really!?", Tabatha asked, I nodded to her surprised sounding question, "Wow, I didn't know that you can change that quickly...".

"Well it's already painful, why not do it fast", I joked, I need something to make me happy but I'm still wondering about the changes.

"Sora, what else changed?", Tom asked, I looked at my hand and saw the changes that happened, the fur almost covered my hand but the bottom of my fingers and my palm, you couldn't tell it was a hand if it wasn't for the exposed skin and the figures, the fur also traveled around my whole wrist.

"That looks painful...", Sim still sounded terrified with what happened, I dropped my furry hand and head thinking about the changes, it was all so much, I had another change but I have no idea what that did to me, it was inside of me and trying to figure out what it did will just give me a headache. I got up from my sitting position and stood up, Tom followed me.

"Tom... do you want to continue our battle?", Brock asked.

"No, I'm going to look after my brother, no badge is worth neglecting him", Tom rubbed my back trying to comfort me.

"I'm sorry Tom, I tried to hold it back so you could finish".

"Sora, if your in pain, I don't want a badge, I just want to make sure your safe", Tom said, I again dropped my head, I didn't want this to happen, "Thank you for a fun battle, but we're going to go get lunch, bye Brock", with that Tom walk out still rubbing my back, I looked back and saw Tabatha and Sim slowly following us and I could see the Brock was deep in thought.

'_I didn't want it to go like this'_.

* * *

We were back at the Pokemon Center grabbing lunch, the smells in here would have been nice and sweet, but my new sense of smell made everything too intense to smell at first, but I could get a whiff of some nice tasting food. We grabbed everyone lunch and found a place to sit, the pokemon next to us eating their food while we got ready to eat our own, while we were getting ready I explained to everyone why Aeon did what he did this morning.

"So your saying that he did that to help himself?", Sim was still confused.

"Well yes, but he has feelings of wanting to be strong, that's what most pokemon want, and Aeon is no exception", I explained once more.

"But isn't he a part of you?", even Tabatha was confused.

"He has own personality and feelings, and those feelings are more based off of an umbreon so I asked him to share those feeling with me, so when I get my own they don't overwhelm me, like the emotions did", I looked at Tabatha and Sim, they were slowing getting it but they still found it hard to understand, Tom who was still setting up understood most of what I was saying.

"Come on guys, leave Sora alone, we should be eating and having fun not asking questions", Tom said as he finished setting up and took a seat.

"You right, so let's dig in!", Tabatha exclaimed before stuffing her face with a mouth full of food, I let out a nervous laugh as I saw her eat, in the past when I got angry I was almost ready to bite her, looking at her now I think her bite is worse than her bark. With this thought I ate some of my food but when I finished my first mouth full something wasn't quite right, the look on my face showed it.

"Sora what's wrong?", Tom ask seeing my that looks like I'm about to reject what I just got.

"I don't know... the food... it's tastes different, bland and tasteless", I couldn't explain it but this food that I have eaten many times over back at home tastes like dirt.

"What do you mean, it tastes fine to me", Tabatha said with her mouth full, I was still to busy looking at my food, taking a sniff of it at the same time.

"This doesn't even smell nice".

"Sora I can smell it, it smells wonderful", Tabatha finished her mouth full of food still unsure with what's going on, neither did I.

"Sora, what are you getting at?", Tom asked, I was about to answer when my nose caught a whiff of something, I sniff the air like an animal to try and find it, everyone was weirded out.

"I smell something nice... over... there", I pointed down near me and found that I was pointing down to where our pokemon where, which they had stopped eating when I started to act weird, then I realised what I was pointing at, I was pointing at the bowl of pokemon food, I dropped my hand and leaned back, I noticed the trainers around the room were looking at me know, and it has grown quiet.

"Sora, that's pokemon food...", Sim said, it then hit me.

"You got to be kidding me...", I dropped my head into my hands to hid from the world with what I just figure out.

"Sora what is it?", Tom asked.

"The last change I couldn't figure out... it... must of changed what I find tasty, and what I eat... I didn't want this to happen...", I got up and stated to walk off, all eyes in the room trained on me.

"Sora where are you going?", Tom called out.

"To my room", I said as I walked off, I was looking at the floor and I didn't watch where I was going as I walked into two people,"Sorry".

"And where do you think your going?", one of them asked, I got a look at them, they were in pretty standard clothing, basic colours, both of them teenage boys.

"I'm going to my room, now if you excuse me...", I tried to walk past them again, but they blocked me off.

"Freaks don't deserve a room here", the taller one said.

"What did you call me?".

"We called you a freak, that's because you are one", shorter one added.

"What are you getting at?", I was getting annoyed with these two, no one I came across called me a freak, maybe a danger but that I understood, but I have feelings too.

"We're getting at that we don't want you in our town, so pack up and leave!", they were standing tall and not moving, they meant what they said.

"Look I don't have time for this", I wasn't going to polite to them for much longer, if they keep pushing, then I will push, Tom ran behind me, everyone stayed where they were, unsure with what to do.

"And we don't have time for you, now scram mutt", the tall trainer was pushing it.

"Hey who do you think you...", Tom tried to defend me but he got cut off by me.

"Get out of my way!", I started to growl, my rings started to glow bright with anger, Tom didn't like the look of this, if this keeps up I might go over the edge again.

"Look at that, he is even growling like a pokemon, what are you going to do, bite us!", they started to smirk at their own comment.

"I just might...", I said still growling loudly.

"You're nothing but a freak!", that last sentence made me snap, I tackle both of the trainers to the ground, they hit it hard and looked back up at me, I moved my hand back and charged up a Shadow Ball.

"Sora stop!", he ran in front of me, grabbing my arm,"They're not worth it...", Tom tried to stop me from making a terrible mistake, I looked down at the two boys that are now fearing for their life then I looked back at Tom, I let out a sigh as I released the energy I had stored up for the attack and made it disappear.

"Thanks Tom", I looked back at them on the floor giving them a look of evil, they moved back slightly after seeing me, now instead of making fun of me, bullying me, they are fearing me, and I didn't want this, "If you want me I will be in my room for the rest of the day, look after the pokemon", I told Tom as I made my way to the door and left, as the door opened Brock was on the other side walking in.

"Hey Tom can I talk to you...", Brock said, that was all I got before the doors shut and I left for my room.

* * *

I have been sitting here on my bed for two hours now, thinking about my new change and what I almost did.

'_I could of hurt them, but what they said to me was... unforgivable, I have feelings too'_, I thought.

"I'm sorry Sora", I heard a voice, it was Aeon.

'_What are you talking about?', _I asked him.

"I let you feel my emotions, that's why you flipped out like that, I didn't like getting called a freak".

_'Neither did I Aeon, they pushed us, it's there fault'_, I tried to make us both feel better, and it was sort of working.

"But I still feel bad I made...".

'_Aeon, I felt the same way, I didn't like being called a freak, you just gave me the will to stop them that's all, don't beat yourself up over this, okay?'_.

"Okay...", Aeon didn't sound to sure, but I just need something to cheer us up. Our conversation was cut short when my door opened, I looked over and saw Tabatha walk in with a sandwich on a plate, and Luna was following her.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"You didn't have any lunch so I got you something to eat, once Luna found out I was coming she tagged along", Tabatha explained.

"What about Tom?".

"He went somewhere with Brock I think, but don't worry, I got Sim looking after the pokemon", Tabatha took a seat on my left while Luna jumped up and too a seat on my right.

"Here", she tried handing me the plate with the sandwich.

"Tabatha, I can't eat this".

"Why not?", she mustn't have been listening before.

"I can't eat normal food anymore, it doesn't taste good", I made myself sad again.

"Oh come on, you need to eat, just try, maybe it's only certain food", Tabatha moved the plate closer to my face, not letting up on her smile, I sniffed the food.

"Well, it does smell good...", I grabbed the sandwich off the plate, and took a bite, flavours that I never tasted before flooded my senses, but I didn't reject it, I just kept on eating, it was so tasty.

"Wow, this is good!", I exclaimed, enjoying the sandwich.

"I'm glad you like it, I made it myself".

"Really, what did you use?", I asked, the taste of the food clouded my mind as the flavours were tasty and overwhelming.

"Remember the thing you owe me?", I swallowed what I had and looked at here, thinking what she meant, it wasn't long before the answer came to me.

"Pokemon food!", Tabatha nodded with that annoying grin, I lifted the top layer of the sandwich to find the stuff pokemon enjoy eating, I placed the sandwich on the plate in disgust.

"Just because you found out it's pokemon food you reject it", Tabatha wasn't happy.

"I don't want to eat that!", I faced away from her, but I licked my lips as I did and I could taste it still, it was great.

"Well the way you were stuffing your face says other wise", I didn't make eye contact, I just tried to ignore her, she let out a sigh and got up making her way out, "Sora I'm only trying to help, and you need to eat, if you like it who cares what others say, just enjoy it", with that Tabatha walked out closing the door behind her.

"You liked it didn't you?", Luna sounded like this was all a joke, but I couldn't say no.

"Yeah, I did, when can I get a break, why does this have to happen to me...", Luna didn't know how to answer this, but she tried.

"Maybe you were suppose to become a pokemon".

"Luna, I doubt that".

"But what did you have before that makes you want to go back to your old life?", Luna said, she sounded a lot like Aeon, but I couldn't get over the fact that she was talking like this to me.

"Luna... I think out of most of the people and pokemon here you know that most, why ask this question?", Luna looked away gain feeling embarrassed.

"I... I don't know... but you got to admit being a pokemon will be fun", she tried to lighten the mood.

"From what Aeon showed me it can be dangerous, but he also showed me it can be relaxing and fun, so I don't know what to think", I got up and walked to the side table and gabbed my journal.

"How's that going?", Luna asked.

"It's going well, I guess, I want to get an early night, so after I finish this I'm going to bed, I can't handle anymore, are you fine with joining me?", Luna nodded making me relived, I didn't want to take her back to Tom, that would mean I need to go out of the room and I not ready for that, I wrote down in my journal and got ready for bed, I got in and got myself comfy under the blankets, Luna was on the other side on the bed under the blanket as well, I closed my eyes ready to sleep, but I felt movement I slowly opened one of my eyes to see that Luna made her way to my side of the bed and squeezed her way under my arm, I let out a small chuckle.

"Good night Luna", Luna looked at me and saw that my eyes were open she looked away feeling embarrassed.

"Um... good night..", I closed my eyes still smiling as I fell asleep, holding Luna.

* * *

Dear Journal,

Today must have been one of the worse days I had for a long time, Aeon made me have a dream that turned into a nightmare, he tried to help me over come my fear of Dark-types so he turned me into a Umbreon and I got chased down, what happened next wasn't pretty, Aeon and I worked everything out but I can't help wonder if he is right.

Tom almost won his gym battle today, and he would of won if I didn't have a change at the time, I tried to hold it back so Tom could finish his battle, but I found out I shouldn't do that, more fur grew on my hand, my sense of smell increased and I no longer find human food very tasty, pokemon food is what I want, but I don't want it, this is going to be a conflict of interests.

Two boy trainers stopped me today, they were calling me a freak and other names, I snapped and tackled them, if it wasn't for Tom I would of threw a Shadow Ball at them, but they had it coming.

Again Luna hanged out with me today, you couldn't tell that she was really Tom's pokemon, she has been jumping in my arms, laying on me and this is the third night she is staying with me, I don't know what has gotten into her, but the more I'm around her the more different I feel, I have no idea if it is a good feeling, maybe my pokemon side is getting annoyed with her, but I just hope I don't attack her.

-Sora

* * *

**Orange: All right here's a question of the chapter/contrest. What should the new title name be?**

**_A/N: Wow what a chapter, so many things happened._**

**_Sora had to deal with his fear in his dream, and Aeon was in control, scary stuff, hopefully Aeon learnt his lesson._**

**_Sora also had another change that changed his sense of smell and what he eats, he isn't going to be happy about that, as well as his hand gaining more fur, can you guess what's happening?_**

**_Luna is cuddling up to Sora once again, Sora doesn't know what's going on, but do you?_**

**_Next chapter we leave Pewter City behind, but as we do we also stuck tragedy as a new friend that Sora and Luna met awhile ago is under attack!_**


	15. Chapter 14 - A Hop, Skip And A Fling

**A/N: There are some questions I want you guys to answer at the end of this chapter, so if you could stay till then that would be great. Also thanks for the 7k views of this story, that means a lot.**

**Orange: *still talking through radio* AHHHHH! I fuppin hate this place! I thought I saw Slendertrucker like 3 times now... Skater can I push this button that says free hamburgers?**

**Skater: I wouldn't do that if I were you. Who knows, it could set off a bomb and blow you to smithereens...**

**Orange: but it says free hamburgers...**

**Skater: But-**

**Orange: FREE HAM-BUR-GERS!**

**Skater: Now I hope it is a bomb...**

**Orange: Yay! * pushes button*... is something supposed to happen...?**

**Skater:* three familiar figures walk out of the recently opened up portal* OH GOOD LORD IT CAN'T BE! It's Sora, Tom and Tabatha! I'm going to kill you Orange!**

**Sora: *starts kicking Skater in the shin multiple times* This is for the crap you put me through!**

**Tom: *Ties Skater to a chair and muffles him*.**

**Tabatha: * Using a sledgehammer breaks Orange's radio thus breaking his form of communication* Now we will take over reviewer corner.**

**Skater: MMMMppphhhhh uuuuummmmmmpppphhhh gurgle.**

**Foxyjosh: **I have a theory to stop the changes! I'll PM my thoughts so I don't give anything away.

**Sora: Tell me how to end this nightmare!**

**Tom: Someone knows? How?**

**Tabatha: Nice username. *everyone stares at her confused*What it's pretty cool...**

**Trherring:** Luna is defiantly hiding something it makes me wonder what is. I like how you have managed several characters and made them all very interesting. Sora will have plenty of times for battling in the future I am sure.

Keep up the awesome work

Trherring

**Sora: I don't like fighting, I only do it if to help train or protect someone.**

**Tom: I really want to know what Luna is hiding. I want to help her.**

**Tabatha: Sora use Shadow Ball!**

**Sora: Say that again and I'll bite you.**

**Tabatha:*sad face***

**Ultimate-Glaceon: **Listening to dubstep while reading this, interesting how the base drops combine with the plot of the story, as the dubstep gets lower the mood of the story changes to a sad tone. As the beat gets faster and more rythmatic, the tone changes to a much happier, and for that i am glad.

**Sora: Don't bring up the sad moments... I don't need to cry now.**

**Tom: Dubstep?**

**Tabatha: * reads chapter and smiles then frowns* yeah what do you know.**

**Orange: *Walks out of portal with a machete*, You all better run * thus they run for their lives back into the portal*. So it looks like I have to take Skater to the hospital which means I get to write next chapter yay for me not Skater.**

* * *

I opened my eyes to the darkness of the void, coming here seemed like a task which would never end. What I mean is I liked coming and talking to Aeon whenever I could, but after last night I fear what he would do. He was pretty much in control over this place and could do anything he wanted, like when he showed me my fear last time. And that put me in pain. Luckily, I couldn't feel it when I woke up, but I was still terrified.

"Aeon, what do you want?", I asked out to the void. I know I didn't want to come here, I had no need to talk to him about anything. Calling out his name, Aeon soon showed up, being created from thin air.

"Hey Sora, what's up?", he sounded quite cheery, and seemed happy about something.

"Aeon, I don't like that smile of yours. And what are you so happy about?".

"Just that we had a lovely lunch", Aeon licked his lips and wagged his tail. It seems like he enjoyed something I ate some time ago, but I didn't eat anything that would appeal to his taste. Besides, the only thing I ate was the sandwich that Tabatha brought in, and... Right, I forgot what was in it.

"You liked the pokemon food didn't you?", I asked.

"It was one of the most tasty things I have ever had!", Aeon exclaimed, he laid down and yawned, feeling nice and relaxed after the tasty meal.

"I knew you would like it", just the thought of eating it made me gag slightly, but remembering the tastiness of it made me stop.

"Sora, I know you liked it as well. You said so yourself when you were talking to Luna", he gave me a smile that made me feel embarrassed, I do forget that Aeon listens in on my conversations.

"Okay, I may have liked it, but I don't want to eat it", I crossed my arms feeling quite annoyed.

"Oh come on, it was so tasty! How can you not want to eat it?", Aeon said. I quickly snapped and defended myself.

"Because it would be another fight I will lose... I may have liked it, but I don't want to eat it... this new change may have made normal food taste differently and made pokemon food more to my liking, but I don't want to give in", I now sat down on the ground, thinking about everything that I have already lost, also feeling quite depressed about it. I have lost a number of things over the weeks.

"Sora, you can't ignore this, you will need to eat eventually and your human food isn't going to cut it, you either eat the pokemon food, or I will find a way to take over and hunt you something to eat", Aeon sounded serious, his eyes showed it. I don't know what he wanted from me, maybe he was just concerned with me keeping my strength up, or maybe it was because he liked the food so much that he wanted more, but if I didn't eat, he would find a way to take over and hunt me some food.

"What do you mean hunt...?", I asked.

"Whatever I can find, berries, nuts, pokemon. Anything that I can get my paws onto that's edible will do", what he said disturbed me. If I didn't eat, Aeon would take over and find something to eat, and he might find and kill another pokemon just so I could eat. I didn't want to be responsible for a death of a pokemon.

"You wouldn't...", I wanted to make sure he wasn't bluffing, I was somewhat shaking from the thought of what he would do, so that wasn't helping me stand strong against the matter.

"If you think I'm lying, then don't eat the food and see what will happen", Aeon and I had a small staring contest, I wanted to see if he was lying but he was serious. I gave up and let out a sigh.

"Fine... I will try the food. But remember, I won't enjoy it myself", Aeon regrew his smile, seemingly happy over my choice, while I on the other hand is annoyed with the idea.

"Good, but I'm pretty sure you will enjoy it just as much as me." I closed my eyes and sighed again. I hope I wouldn't enjoy it, but if I did, I might just start eating pokemon food, although I can't really eat the old food I used to eat. Thinking about this made me depressed yet again, but in this depressed state, I remembered something that I forgot to ask.

"Hey, Aeon?".

"Yes?'.

"I want to ask a question, but I don't know if you will know the answer to it".

"Sure... what is it?", Aeon sounded slightly confused cocking his head to the side. A question of mine that he might not know the answer to seemed somewhat different to him.

"I was wondering if... you know why I feel different around Luna?", this has been bothering me for a long time now and I wanted an answer for it, since Aeon knew a lot about everything that's going on. I hoped he knew.

"Luna! I... don't know...", Aeon seemed unsure if he should answer this; he had something to hide. When I brought her up, Aeon got up and started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going! You haven't answered my question yet!", I yelled out.

"I... gotta go... good luck...", Aeon started to run away disappearing as he ran off.

"Aeon stop! Oh what's the point", Aeon wasn't going to come back, he just tried to avoid my question.

I sat here for quite some time, waiting to wake up, thinking about why Aeon ran off like that.

"Maybe he doesn't like Luna, but she is so cute. How can you not like her?", it didn't make any sense. From what I can tell, Aeon doesn't like Luna. That's why I feel different around her, but I can also tell that my own feelings change around her even if Aeon is helping or not, "Maybe I was right, maybe Umbreons just don't like Eevees", I hope this wasn't true though, without Aeon's help I can't tell what this feeling really meant, but if we're both feeling it, then it must be something that has to do with being a Umbreon, it must be. A light started to shine in the distance of the void, "Finally!", I exclaimed as the light surrounded me.

I opened my eyes, the room was dark but clear to see. I thought about something for a moment before letting out a sigh of relief, I'm not feeling fear and distress like yesterday. I guess Aeon has learned his lesson, but I do still wonder if he would try again. I finally looked around the dark room. I saw in the corner there was a flickering of a light, I could tell Coal was there again, sleeping, since his tail is producing the light. Looking to the other side of the bed, Dash and Pulse could be found hugging up to each other under the warm blanket. One guess where Luna was, she was still under my arm up against me, staying warm and looking quite relaxed. Looking at these pokemon sleep seemed so peaceful, it always does make me wonder how living life as a pokemon would be. I know in the wild that it's harsh and deadly, and if you don't play your cards right, you will be next on the menu for something stronger and hungrier. Being in the care of a trainer that loves and cares for you is a much better option: you get to travel around the world, see new things, make new friends as well as getting stronger as you train. It seemed like a peaceful life to have and a fun one, thinking about it makes me want to do it more often, but I do know that deep down inside of me, I don't want this. I just want to be my old self again, but the more I change, the more feelings I have to everything around me makes me want to stay like this and change.

Upon thinking about this, I went on to think about my feelings and emotions, even the ones that weren't my own weeks ago.

'_I don't know what to think, I have stronger feelings to these pokemon now because of this change, they have really become like a family to me, but at the same time I feel like I'm losing my old family'_, I couldn't help but notice that my old feelings to Tom have changed slightly. I felt more inclined to hang out with the pokemon and do stuff with them rather than him, but I also know the brotherhood that we have grown together over the years was still there. And he was still my family. All these thoughts scared me, I didn't know what to truly feel about everyone anymore. I know that I feel different to others like Luna, but I still don't know what that meant. Thinking about this I moved my arms and placed my hands under my head trying to relax myself. It wasn't long before Luna felt like something was missing and slowly woke up, noticing that my arm, the warmth and protection it gave her was gone.

"Huh… Sora?", Luna got up and looked around for her protection, still half asleep, I looked over to her and saw that I woke her up.

"Oh sorry Luna", she looked at me and saw that I was awake once again. She started to look away from embarrassment.

"You're up… er… ", she didn't want to look at me, she did this often now and I couldn't figure out why.

"Luna, why are you acting like this?", I asked.

"Er… no reason", she gave me a soft smile, I couldn't tell if she was lying or not, so I just had to take her word for it, she walked up to me once again, jumping onto my chest and made herself comfortable.

"You know Luna, you never acted like this when we were at home... What changed?", I really wanted to know why she acted differently and maybe I can find out why I feel different around her, and Aeon as well, since everytime I'm around her I could feel my rings glow with a very faint light. She looked away from me, she didn't want to look me in the eyes and tell me anything, "Luna, I just want to know, as a friend".

"I'm… I'm not different, I'm the same… see", she looked back at me and smiled once again.

"Luna, you look the same, but you have been acting unlike yourself around me. I just want to know what's going on", I calmly said, hoping to get her to open up, but to no avail. She looked away once again, not answering me. I let out a sigh of annoyance, this is what others must feel like when I'm around.

"Sora?", Luna spoke up, I looked back at her, hoping that she had come around.

"I… I…", she tried to tell me, but she stopped and looked away once again, I smiled and got up, catching her as I did, and hugged her.

"It's okay, Luna. You will tell me in time, at least you tried", she smiled at me while also blushing slightly, I didn't even know she could blush, I chuckled at the sight and put her back on the bed, the laughing woke up Dash and Pulse, "Oops… sorry guys, didn't mean to wake you", I rubbed the back of my head, they were rubbing their eyes from sleepiness.

"Sora… why do you keep waking us?", Dash sounded groggy from just waking up.

"I didn't mean to, you can go back to sleep if you want, I will keep it down", I told them.

"There's no point, we're staying up now", Pulse decided, Dash soon nodded in agreement. I looked over to the clock on the wall and it said it was only six o'clock, too early to do anything but sleep.

"Why stay up? You don't need to be up for another two hours, there's nothing to do", I told them, but it seemed like they didn't really care.

"There's always something to do", Dash told me.

"Nothing we can do in here… actually, there might be something we could do outside", all three of them looked at me, wanting to know what I was thinking about, "You guys want to get stronger, how about we go and train a bit while we have time?".

"Yeah!", Dash and Pulse exclaimed, they were excited about this idea.

"Oh… what's going on now?", I turned around and saw Coal getting up from his sleep, Dash and Pulse must have woken him up.

"Well, I see they woke you up… Since you're up, you want to come train with us?", I offered him, Coal looked over to Dash and Pulse and saw their excited expressions, making him smile.

"Sure".

"Yay!", Dash and Pulse again exclaimed and jumped up and down on the bed. They were very excited about this, they didn't do much training and were eager to try some more. I looked over to Luna, she wasn't my pokemon, she was Tom's, so I should ask her if she wants to come.

"Luna, do you want to…".

"Yes!", she exclaimed, I didn't even get the chance to finish my question, but she knew what I was going to say. My smile kept up as I got off the bed, having Dash and Pulse jump onto me.

"Alright then, let's go!", I was also pumped for this showing it in my voice as I made my way out with the pokemon following me, but it wasn't easy as I had to adjust to the light of the hallway before we continued.

* * *

We found a small rocky park nearby which was perfect for the training battle, I moved Coal and Luna on one side and Dash and Pulse on the other.

"Okay, remember you guys. This is just training, no need to go all out. I will help Dash and Pulse, while Coal and Luna work together to fight us. You guys understand?", I told them and they all nodded as I got behind Dash and Pulse, who were ready to fight.

"Okay, we're going first. You ready?", I asked the two plusle. They turned back and nodded, focusing on the battle ahead, "Okay. Dash, Helping hand! Pulse, Thunder Wave!", Dash got closer to Pulse with his hand glowing with energy, placing it on Pulse as he got ready to release his attack.

"Okay let's go", Coal told Luna as he got ready to fight, Luna got into a battling position, Pulse released his powered up Thunder Wave at them, before it hit them they both jumped into the air, avoiding the attack, Luna charged up Hidden Power and fired it at Dash and Pulse.

"Pulse Protect!", he ran in front of Dash as he made a shield of energy appear around them, '_Luna's attack impacted the shield and did nothing, but they knew that Pulse knows Protect, her move wouldn't have done anything, they are up to something'_. As this thought passed my mind I saw a stream of fire being fired at Dash and Pulse in the distance, the worst part was that Pulse's shield was fading away.

"Ahh!", they both screamed as they saw the oncoming attack with no way out.

'_I need to think of something quickly, Dash and Pulse barely know any moves… hmm, maybe…'_, I came up with an idea, Dash and Pulse haven't been trained like this so I'm hoping they can pull it off.

"Okay now, Dash! Helping Hand and grab on. Pulse, Quick Attack!", they looked back at me wondering what I was on about, "Trust me", they looked at each other and nodded, the attack was almost upon them, Dash's hand glowed with energy as he grabbed onto Pulse, he got down and readied the Quick Attack, Pulse launched off at great speeds with Dash hanging on tight. Dash may have slowed him down, but his extra strength gave him the speed and power he needed.

"Jump now!", Pulse jumped up using the speed from the Quick Attack to get high. They were heading right for the Flamethrower, impacting it hard. With Dash's extra power they were able to equal the power of the attack, "Now, Dash! Jump up off Pulse and use Thunder Wave, while Pulse use Protect!", Dash charged up his attack and jumped off Pulse and over the Flamethrower, while at the same time Pulse lost the extra power he had and was starting to lose against the attack Coal was dealing. He quickly used Protect before he'd lose and shielded himself from the fire, while Dash released his attack towards Coal as he kept up his Flamethrower. Because of that, he was unable to move, so it seemed like it would hit. However, green balls of energy came from the group and knocked out the Thunder Wave. Before it hit, Dash fell back to the ground while Pulse was pushed back into position from Coal's attack. And as he landed, the attack let up, as Coal fell back to the ground. All four pokemon were back on the ground, uninjured but only slightly weakened from using attacks.

"Okay that's enough!", I called out, Dash and Pulse fell and sat on the ground to rest as Coal and Luna walked over to us. I ran over to the two plusle with a huge smile on my face, "You guys were awesome!"

"But we didn't hurt them, they blocked every one of our attacks", Pulse didn't sound very happy with the outcome of the battle, but this isn't why I was happy.

"You two pulled off those moves perfectly without any training, I'm so proud of you two!", after they heard me, they grew happy once again. They should be proud that they manage to do that without training and I know that we can make it better. I looked over to Coal and Luna, they were happy with Dash and Pulse's performance.

"And you two worked well together, great teamwork!", I told them, they looked at each other happy with themselves as well, "I'm impressed with all of you". While we were training, a number of people stopped and watched us. They were getting ready for the day but it seemed like we had distracted them.

"Ah… so we found you…", a voice came from behind me, the pokemon looked over and I could see that Dash, Pulse and Luna were backing off while Coal moved behind me ready to attack. I turned around and saw what they were reacting to, I also grew angry with my rings glowing bright just at the sight of them. It was two members of Team Rocket.

"What do you want!", I yelled, I had no patience with them, not after what they put me and the others through.

"We're here for you, now you can come along quietly or we can take you by force, your choice, but you won't like the hard way", the grunt told me, I have no intention in giving up to them.

"I will take the hard way, not after you guys broke Luna's leg and trapping us in the gym, I have no patience with you and your team. If you don't want to get hurt, then get out of here!", I got the information out to them, I wanted to warn them so if I do hurt them with my attacks I wouldn't feel bad about it.

"You wouldn't dare attack us, not if you value the life of others", when the grunt finished I could hear screams from people, as I turned to my side I saw that two more Team Rocket grunts gathered up some of the people that were watching us train before while others were freaked out at the sight.

"They have nothing to do with this, let them go!", I yelled, the grunt only laughed.

"You either come with us or they get hurt, your choice".

'_I can't let them hurt them... but I can't let them get me either',_ this was all too much, I can't let Team Rocket get me, who knows what they will do to learn what Team Horizon did to me, but I can't be the reason why other innocent people got hurt, "Fine... I'll come with you...", I dropped my head at the thought of giving up so easily, but they held all the cards.

"Sora you can't!", Coal cried out, I turned my head slightly to see the pokemon.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let innocent people get hurt", I didn't want to say anymore, I just started to walk slowly to the two grunts.

"Sora!", Dash and Pulse tried running after me but Coal stopped them.

'_I can't let them do this... I need a way to stop them... I need to...'_, my train of thought was cut when a new feeling traveled through my body, it was something I haven't felt before.

"Sora", a voice in my head said.

'_Aeon, what's happening?'_, I asked.

"Use this knowledge and help the people", Aeon explained poorly.

'_Aeon I don't understand, what knowledge?'_.

"I know many moves, everything you have been using now are my moves, you haven't learnt anything yet. This is Quick Attack, use it and other skills to help, I will not let Team Rocket take us", Aeon explained in more detail. What he said surprised me and relieved me: the fact that I have been using moves that Aeon knew was something that concerned me slightly, meaning that I don't know anything yet, this is why these moves were so easy to use right away, but now that I can run fast, I should be able to surprise them and take them down. I looked up at the two grunts I was walking to with a smile on my face. This made them lose theirs.

"Why are you smiling?", one of them asked, I didn't answer them, but showed them as I tapped into Aeons knowledge of Quick Attack and ran to my side at lighting speeds, the two grunts I was running to didn't see it coming as I rammed right into one sending him right into a tree knocking him out from the impact, I turned and faced the other one and ran at him using Tackle, ramming him and knocking him to the ground, he soon got up and ran to the others I was walking to before.

"Fine, if you want to play like that, then be my guest, go Zubat!", one of them released their pokemon, the other two joined in and released the same pokemon.

"You try and take me... you tried to hurt innocent people... and you still want to fight me!", I reached my boiling point, I couldn't take it anymore, I didn't care if I hurt them now as long as they pay, I raised both my arms into the air and charged up a Shadow Ball, I could hear gasps of fear from behind me as the group of people that were trapped by Team Rocket cower. I moved my raised arms back slightly and then forward with force, that attack I just released was one of the most powerful attacks I have done, as soon as I released it I fell to one knee trying to stay awake. The attack headed to them, they were all frozen with fear unable to move, the attack impacted the ground near them causing a small shock wave, it knocked me back slightly and I could see that my pokemon and the other people were pushed back as well, when the smoke and dust cleared there was a crater from the attack and all three of them including their pokemon were on the ground, knocked out from the explosion.

"Sora!", Dash called out as the four pokemon ran to me.

"Are you okay?", Coal asked I looked up to them and sat down resting up from what I just did.

"I'm fine... just need to rest".

"Are you sure?", Coal didn't sound convinced, I was tired from what I just did but I'm still in control.

"Really I'm fine", I gave them a warm smile, it sort of lighten the mood, but Luna brought it down again as she started to cry and jumped into me, I caught her and tried to calm her down by patting her, Dash and Pulse also jumped onto my shoulders, happy that I didn't go anywhere.

"It's okay Luna, I'm fine, I'm not going anywhere", I continued to pat her, trying to calm her down, I got up off the floor, ready to head back, as I looked around I saw many eyes on me, before they were watching us train now they see me holding a crying pokemon after I did something humans can't do.

"You... you're the kid off the news...", one of the adults said, I turned around and saw the group that had been captured by Team Rocket.

"Yeah I am, I'm sorry if this caused you any trouble, but I didn't expect them to go after people just to get me to come...", I told the group, they all looked at each other and some started to smile while others followed their lead.

"You saved us, you shouldn't be sorry", they said.

"But they were here for me, they were going to hurt you because of me, and because of that I am sorry", I bowed slightly, trying to get forgiveness from them, one of them walked up to me and stopped just short of me.

"You're not to blame. They are. You're just trying to live your life. Yesterday, Brock told the world about you on the news and things that has happened to you, I take you haven't seen it", I wasn't expecting to hear this, I had no idea what this person was talking about, I simply shook my head, "Oh, well, he told the world what happened to you, what you have done and been through to make sure you and your friends stay safe... He went on with this with an hour special".

"He... he did that for me?", the person nodded, "So... what do you guys think about me now...?", I heard whispers and small conversations between the group, as they did more and more people crowded around me to see me and inspect me, most of which saw the show I just put on, the group stopped whispering to each other and turned back to me.

"We think that you're a kind boy, you weren't hurting anyone and were just having fun with your pokemon, until they showed up. You also risked yourself to help us. We know from the news report last night that you have been through so much already, that taking you away from that fun should be a crime. We just wish that you can catch a break", what I heard moved me. These people that I haven't even met before say that I'm no threat, that I should be having fun than having to deal with this. I broke down in tears of happiness, Luna stopped her crying a little while ago and I started mine.

"Th... thank you...", I said under my soft crying, my rings were glowing on and off faintly from the feelings I was having over this, "I... I should head back...", I turned around and started to walk back to the pokemon center, the crowd of people moved out of the way to let me pass.

"Just remember, not all people are bad!", someone from the group shouted out. I would remember that for next time as I continued to walk. As I was leaving I saw police officers hand cuffing Team Rocket. People that were watching us fight talked to the police about what happened.

"Hey kid! Stop right there", I froze on the spot, I slowly turned around to the angry toned voice. Standing there was a woman with green hair and with the female version of police uniform. It had the essentials for enforcing the law, three pokeballs most likely containing the uniform pokemon police officers use, a taser incase a criminal gets physical, a small emergency canister of tear gas incase a crowd gets too rowdy, handcuffs, and the way to catch pokemon before the pokeball was invented - the net.

The officer continued,"I want to hear everyone's side of the story. And it looks like you're next, fuzzy". I couldn't believe what I just heard. One of the notorious officer Jenny's just called me fuzzy. My rings started to glow due to how annoyed I am now.

"Hey! Why did you call me fuzzy!", she replied with a grin.

"Cause you are", her tone didn't change, still sounding like one to piss me off.

At this point I was just fuming, rings glowing furiously. Luna distracted me from my fury by saying, "Sora, you don't want to do anything to her, she may be a jerk, but it's just your impulse wanting to reply. Impulse can be good, but not always".

I was surprised by this statement. Luna, who was barely older than Pulse and Dash, was giving quite insightful advice. But then again, Dash and Pulse gave me helpful advice in the past.

"Thanks Luna", my anger soon went away with my ring's glow slowly fading. Officer Jenny just stood there, dumbfounded by the fact that I just talked like an umbreon.

Her face went dumbfounded to one of complete joy. Now I was the one dumbfounded. "Umm... Sora, why is she so happy...?", Luna asked.

"I have no idea".

"I was just checking if you were the real thing. I assumed you would talk to your Eevee there if I pissed you off... or use a move to get me to go away...", the officers voice was kind and gentle, not like before, it made me relax slightly just hearing her talk, but what she said made me even more confused.

"Um... why would you do that?", I asked. She replied with a huge grin on her face before speaking.

"So I could get you to talk to my houndour named Cooper. You see, he's just been down lately, and I want to ask why, but can't for obvious reasons".

"Oh, I see. Almost everyone asks for something like that", I was slightly worried it would be something crazy like join the police force and help them chase after the Rockets, although chasing down Rockets sounded like a good idea.

So she released the houndour in question. He looked like an average black dog with a skull on his face and rib cages on his back. I flinched a bit due to his mean demeanor, but as soon as he got his eye on me, he just showed pure joy and happiness just at the sight of me.

"Um...hi", he jumped on top of me and started licking my face furiously. Luna, Dash and Pulse got knocked off and they landed on the ground as I got pushed over. "Yay, the person who would help me! What's your name? You smell like pokemon food. Why do you have fur? Have you ever eaten a purugly? Have you ever rolled on a dead pachirisu before?".

"Alright! One question at a time. I'm Sora, I don't want to talk about it, I'm part umbreon, No..., ewww", I answered the questions this crazy pokemon was asking.

"Yay, he understands me! Now I can tell you my problem. I had a girlfriend in our old home in Johto before being taken here. So I wanted to tell Jenny about her and then go back and get her", the dog pokemon's tone was one of sadness, he seemed to miss his girlfriend a lot, so much that he didn't feel like doing his duty as a police pokemon. I gave him a soft smile and rubbed his head the best I could trying to cheer him up, but also so he could get off me.

"I will tell her for you. But firstly, how about you get off me?".

"Oh thank you!", Cooper started to lick my face once again before walking off my chest and sitting down next Jenny. I got up and wiped my face from the licking before I continued to pick Luna back up and got up from the floor, Dash and Pulse jumped back onto me as I went.

"So what's wrong?", Jenny still sounded worried for her pokemon.

"Cooper seems to have a girlfriend back in Johto, and when he came here, he left her behind. He was wondering if he can go back for her", I told the officer. Jenny's expression turned from worry to relief as she wiped her forehead.

"Oh, I thought something was wrong", Jenny looked down at the pokemon before continuing to kneel down to his level, "Do you really have someone back there?", she asked Cooper, the pokemon nodded to confirm what I just said, "Well then, I guess we're going back to get her", Cooper grew a big smile as he started to lick Jenny, "Cooper, stop!", she ordered, and without question the houndour stopped and sat back down, Jenny was shocked that he listened to her, she got back up and looked to me, "Thank you for your help. Now Cooper will be happy and we can get back to work as soon as we get back this girlfriend of his. You should head back to the Pokemon Center, you will be safe there", Jenny told me as she walked away back to the other officers with Cooper following close behind. I stood there with a smile on my face before heading back, it felt great to help out other people with their pokemon.

"Um.. Sora?", Coal said.

"Yeah?".

"You do realize that Cooper was a dark-type right?", Coal explained, the smile from my face went away as I dropped my head and sighed.

"Lets... just get back...", the fact that I had a dark-type on me freaked me out a bit, but at least he was nice.

* * *

When we entered the pokemon center, there was a number of trainers up and about, they waved good morning to me as I walked by. After what happened yesterday, I was expecting them to look at me with disgust and fear, but they seemed calm and happy. We made it back to the room and entered. I placed Luna on the bed while Dash and Pulse jumped off my shoulders and landed next to her. Coal just took his position back in his corner, I walked back over to the door and closed it, leaning back on it and letting a sigh of relief.

"Well, this morning could have been better", I mumbled to myself, but not quiet enough since the pokemon heard me.

"Sora, were you going to leave us?", Dash asked, sounding rather sad.

"No. I just didn't want those people to get hurt, I didn't want to leave you guys, I never would", I walked over to them and placed my hand on their heads, "You're my family, and the last thing I want is for you guys to get sad, so cheer up", I continued with a smile on my face. After processing what I just said, Dash and Pulse soon got their smiles back and nodded.

"Okay!", Pulse happily exclaimed.

"How about some breakfast before we pack up, I know you guys must be starving after that training. I know I am", I got up and walked over to my bag, filling up two bowls of pokemon food and grabbing a cereal bar for me to eat. I placed a bowl on the bed for Dash, Pulse and Luna, while the other one went to Coal. I moved to the other end of the bed and got comfortable. I looked at the pokemon enjoying their food before taking a bite of mine, as soon as I started to chew I remembered that this stuff doesn't taste good anymore.

"Err...", I spat the food out, not bothering to even finish it, if it had some good flavours to it I might have tried to finish it, but the tasty food I liked to eat didn't seem appealing anymore. I placed the bar on the side table and grew depressed.

"Sora, what's wrong?", Luna said making her way over to me, she got the attention of the other pokemon.

"I'm... not hungry", I lied, the last thing I want them to know is that I can't eat this food anymore, even though Luna already knew.

"Yes you are...", Luna wasn't buying it, she walked back over to the bowl of food and grabbed the edge with her mouth, dragging it to me.

"What are you doing?", Pulse asked, looking annoyed that his food was being dragged off, I looked over to everyone else and they were quite confused with what she was doing, but I wasn't, she was trying to get me to eat. She stopped near me, placing the bowl next to my leg. She let go and sat down.

"Sora likes our food, he won't eat that because he doesn't like it anymore", Luna explained, I got strange looks from the rest of them, wanting an explanation.

"Okay, yes, I don't or rather can't eat my food anymore, I like pokemon food now, but I'm not eating that".

"Really?!", Dash exclaimed with confusion running up next to Luna, Pulse joined him while Coal walking up to my side of the bed.

"Yes, ever since yesterday, I find your food more appealing than that", I pointed to the partially eaten bar on the table.

"Then why not eat the food?", Coal asked.

"Because I refuse to start eating that and let this virus win again", I calmly explained, but I then remembered a promise Aeon made back in my dream.

"Come on Sora, it will be fine", Dash tried to get me to come around.

"It tastes great", Pulse added, Luna got up and moved the bowl closer to my hand before taking her seat again. Between their encouragement and Aeon's promise made me finally give up.

"Okay... I will eat, not because I want to, because I don't like the alternative Aeon offered me", again they seemed confused but they didn't need to know, I wish I could forget it myself. I slowly moved my hand over the bowl and grabbed one of the pellets, I opened my mouth and chucked it in chewing on the tasty treat before swallowing and enjoying the last of it's flavour, "Okay, I will admit it's tasty, but it doesn't mean it's right", I was still human after all, or as close as I could be right now and eating this just isn't natural, next time I'm not going to hold back the change, things like this happen too early. The pokemon seemed happy that I ate one and enjoyed it.

"Sora, it doesn't matter if it's right or not, you need to eat", Coal said, walking away back to his corner after eating the last of his food. I looked back down to the bowl next to me, the other three were eating again, I could see Luna gesturing me to have more. I sighed and gave up yet again as I continued to eat the food. A few minutes later Tom came into my room to see if I was up. After yesterday he just wanted to make sure I was fine, but what he found wasn't an unconscious brother, but one that was eating pokemon food.

"Sora?!", Tom's voice echoed through my head, making me feel like I did something wrong. I finished my mouth full of food and looked over to him feeling guilty.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry!", I quickly defended myself, as soon as I heard myself say that I felt stupid.

"What, you didn't do anything, it's just Tabatha was right".

"Right? Right about what?", I asked.

"That you eat pokemon food now", I felt embarrassed, I didn't want to eat this stuff, I only wanted to let the pokemon see me eat it. But now that Tom has seen, I felt like curling up into a ball and shielding myself from the world.

"It's not by choice!", I yelled back, defending my poor actions.

"It's okay Sora, it's fine. I'm not judging, I understand why", Tom put his arms up defensively, making me seem like I was going to attack him.

"I'm sorry Tom, I'm just not in the right mindset right now", Tom lowered his arms and came closer, relieved that I calmed down slightly, but was still concerned.

"Sora, about yesterday, it wasn't your fault that...".

"I know Tom, and I accepted that I wasn't responsible, but I do hate the fact that I took it that far, that I could hurt people if they provoke me, but this isn't something I want to talk about, so, can we drop it?", talking about past mistakes can take a toll on me, I already think about them enough that I don't need to verbally express my thoughts about them.

"Er... sure", Tom didn't seem to like the fact that I'm trying to avoid the subject, but there's nothing else he can do to get me to talk, "Tabatha is waiting for us, you ready?".

"Just need to pack this stuff up then I'm ready to go", I told him, I got up and started to pack my stuff that I have left around, my journal, the food bowls and some excess clothing that I left on the floor that I had yet to clean, once everything was done I recalled Coal, Dash and Pulse hopped onto my shoulders.

"I see Luna stayed with you again", Tom said, I turned around and stared at the smiling Eevee behind me.

"Yeah, she seems to like being around me, still don't know why, she won't talk about it", Luna looked away trying to break eye contact with me, her actions made me smile, "But she doesn't need to, she's welcome to sleep with me if she wants", I said turning back around and walking out of the room, Luna following close behind, Tom closed the door and joined up with me.

"Well she can, but I would still like to know why she's acting like this ever since we got into Pewter City".

"Tom, I tried asking her, she just doesn't want to talk about it. I say just drop the subject and let her be", Tom seemed like he wanted to protest but stopped himself, I don't know why, but I guess he thought I was right.

We walked to the front desk and booked out of the pokemon center, as I turned around I could see Tabatha talking to Sim. I also saw someone else there, it was Brock, I quickly ran over to them, after what those people said this morning I wanted to hear it from him. Tabatha noticed me running over and waved to me.

"Hey Sora, I see you're up", Tabatha cheerfully said, Sim and Brock turned around and saw me standing there, waving hello to me too.

"Brock I want to talk to you", I said, Tom and Luna joined us at this point.

"What about?", he asked.

"I heard from some people that you went on the news about me?".

"Right, I wanted to tell you before, but it slipped my mind", Tom explained, "You see Sora, after you left yesterday, Brock came and talked to me, he wanted to know more about you, I rejected at first but I soon told him the gist of what you've been though", Tom added.

"After I got the information, I went on live and talked about you. I'm just hoping people don't treat you like an outsider anymore", Brock continued on for Tom.

"Two things, one thank you. Two, what made you do this?", I was still mostly confused over everything they were talking about.

"As a gym leader, I have a voice that others will listen to, so when you came to my gym, I have kept an eye on how you acted and how the media portrays you. And what they said about you was incorrect, so I got what I could from Tom and went live to tell everyone the truth. I hope that was okay?", as soon as Brock was finished, my head dropped trying to hide the tears of joy. What Brock did for me was one of the best things that has happened to me ever since this started. He showed everyone that I'm no monster, that I'm just a kid trying to live out his life, a short life, but a life nonetheless. I wiped away the few tears that showed and looked back up to him.

"Thank you...", Brock's worried face turned to a smile at the sound of my gratitude.

"That's not all", he looked over to Tom, I followed his gaze.

"I got my badge!", Tom exclaimed, the news shocked me and Luna since we both went to bed super early.

"You what?!".

"Brock gave me the badge".

"But you didn't...", I was even more confused than I was before. Last I checked, Tom didn't finish his battle with Brock.

"I gave him the badge because Tom dropped everything to win the badge to help you, even when you insisted that you were fine and I asked if he wanted to continue, he turned me down and stayed with you, and besides he was about to deal the finishing blow", Brock explained, I didn't really know how to react to this,. I'm happy that Tom got his first badge, but the way he got it was something I didn't think Tom would accept.

"Tom, I'm happy and all, but is this the way you want to get the badge?", I asked him, it seemed like he was expecting this question as he answered straight away.

"I didn't want it, but Brock wouldn't take no as an answer", Tom put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a case, opening it. It contained the Boulder Badge.

"Wow, it does look good. Where did you get the case?".

"Since I didn't have one, Brock gave it to me with the badge".

"What else have you done for us?", I asked Brock, but Tom answered instead.

"As well as the badge and information, he showed me some stuff about looking after pokemon, and sharing some recipes for different kind of pokemon food!", Tom seem to have found this information very interesting, what he learnt from Brock yesterday must have helped him in some way. Tom was already quite good at cooking, so if he learnt new stuff about it, then Brock must be really good. However, with this came concern.

"Um... just to be clear... what kind of pokemon food...?".

"I thought you might ask something like that... Brock showed me how to make food for different types of pokemon, like Normal-Types, Bug and Fire-types. Also... Dark-types...", Tom backed off ever so slightly just so he was out of range of me.

"Oh aren't you lucky Sora, Tom is going to make you special food!", Tabatha found this quite entertaining, giggling over all this. I tried to make her stop by giving her an annoyed glare, but she just continued.

"Wait, so it's true! You like eating pokemon food now!?", Sim exclaimed sounding rather surprised. Figuring that I couldn't hide it any longer, I nodded in response.

"I knew it! What did you have for breakfast, pokemon food?", Tabatha asked not sounding like a question but more like something to tick me off.

"Actually yes, I'm not happy about it, but I must admit it was tasty", Tom and Sim both gave me a look of disgust thinking about eating it themselves, Tabatha however didn't seem phased by what I said, as the days went by, she became more and more difficult to read. I looked over to Brock with a big smile, "You have done so much for us, if there is anything we can do, please tell us", I bowed slightly showing my gratitude.

"All I want is that you keep me informed with what's happening, I might not be traveling with you, but I do care".

"Same here, you're my friends as well, I want to know what's happening, okay?", Sim added on.

"Don't worry, we will contact you when we can", Tom ensured them, they were happy that we wouldn't forget them, but how could I forget. Sim showed me how she battled, she made Aeon want to get in on the action and in turn got me wanting it as well, it was a good feeling and I can't wait for my first proper battle, though this did seem weird. Brock is a friend I couldn't forget about either, he has done so much for me and wanted little in return, he got a lot of people in Kanto to see me as a normal kid, as well as showing Tom new things that made him quite happy.

"We should be going", Tabatha said, picking her bag off the floor and putting it on, she walked out of the pokemon center with Tom and I behind her, we stopped and turned around to wave goodbye to our new friends.

"We will meet again!", Sim yelled out, waving goodbye, if she wasn't staying for a few more days she probably would have come with us, but she had her own things to do.

"I know we will, good luck with your gym battles!", Tom yelled.

"You too!", Sim replied. With that, we turned around and started our journey again, heading for Cerulean City.

"Hey, Sora. Guess what the pokemon are having for lunch", Tom said, I tried to think of something but one thing really only came to mind.

"Some of your new cooking?", I answered.

"Nope, I picked up the food mum made, they're going to enjoy that!", Tom sound quite happy that our new pokemon are going to try Marry's famous cooking.

"You know, Sora, you could eat that as well", Tabatha said with a sly smirk on her face.

"Sora, that might not be a bad idea, we did always say mum made the best pokemon food in Kanto, why not prove it".

"I'll think about it, because eating this stuff is still new to me and I don't enjoy it", I crossed my arms and looked away slightly. I wanted to get away from this conversation.

"It looked like you were enjoying it to me this morning", Tom now also has that annoying smirk on his face, these two just want to torture me. Tabatha's face brightened up at an idea she had. She turned her body slightly so she could reach her bag and pulled out a hand full of pokemon food and held out her hand in front of me.

"Tabatha, what are you doing?".

"I want to see for myself", her annoying smile was still on her face, it really just made me want to punch her.

"I'm not eating, stop trying to give me food", I tried to stay calm, but this was Tabatha and all she wanted to do was annoy me.

"Come on just eat, it won't take you a minute".

"No".

"How about one pellet?".

"Still no".

"Why not? You ate the same stuff this morning".

"I was hungry this morning, I'm not now".

"Probably filled up on too much pokemon food".

"Tabatha, do you really want to drag this out?".

"Just take it from me and I will leave you alone", I thought about it and grabbed the food in her hand, I could tell Tom was enjoying this a bit too much,Tabatha even more so. I looked down at the food that was now in my hand, I thought about eating it, it did look good, but my human side won and I split the food up into two hands and raised them to Dash and Pulse.

"Here you can have it", the two plusle quickly grabbed the food from my hand and ate some of it, Tabatha looked depressed that I didn't eat it myself.

"Oh no fair!", she pouted. I had a smile of victory on my face, I was happy that I won this that I didn't see the evil smiles that Dash and Pulse now have.

"I told you I wasn't going to eat...", I was stopped when pokemon pellets entered my mouth, being forced in by Dash and Pulse, from surprise I chewed them tasting the flavor they had. Everyone broke down into loud, annoying laughter, Dash and Pulse almost fell off me as they laughed, I finished eating the forced food and swallowed, "Tasty...", no one stopped there giggling for a while as we headed on our way.

* * *

Already an hour in into our slow paced journey, nothing has really happened, Tabatha called out Arthur when we left the city limits. Dash and Pulse were still smiling over what they did before telling me that the look I made was priceless, but not in so many words. Tom was concentrating on some of his own thoughts, I wish I knew what they were. Luna wasn't walking next to Tom now, soon after we left the city, she has slowly made her way to my side walking next to me. What she was doing was confusing me so much that I just made myself forget about it. After thinking long and hard, Tom decided that now would be the best time to do a little training.

"Tom, we just left Pewter City. Can't you wait till lunch?", I said, sitting down on a nearby log, my arm on my leg holding my head up.

"You never know what's going to be around the corner. So I'm going to train until we're strong enough to handle anything", Tom sounded like he was on a mission, I have no idea what brought this on.

"But, right now?", I continue to protest.

"What better time! The sun is out, we found this big open clearing, and besides I want to see what Tabatha can do".

"Fine, we will be here then", Dash and Pulse were next to me waiting for the battle to start. I know if I start watching, I'm going to find it amazing, that I want to join in, but I just really want to get away from Pewter City since Team Rocket is there.

"You ready, Tabatha?", Tom shouted to the other side of the clearing to where she was standing with Author.

"Yeah! We're good to go!", she shouted back, Author got into position ready to battle his opponent.

"Okay Luna, you ready to do some training?", he looked down to the small fox pokemon, which was already in her battle position, "I'll take that as a yes".

"You can have the first move!", Tabatha told Tom."You're going to regret that. Luna, Quick Attack!", Tom ordered, Luna started to run, picking up a lot of speed as she went.

"Arthur, Vacuum Wave!", Tabatha commanded her pokemon, Arthur flapped it's wings and created a green coloured wind before jumping up, raising its arm like blades.

"Jump up!", Luna jumped up into the air, with the speed she had, she flew high up, high enough to reach Arthur without any problems. Arthur raised it's arms high before slashing at the air, releasing the green air that surrounded him towards Luna. With no way of dodging out of the way, she impacted the attack and flew straight back to the ground, impacting hard with the solid rock, "Luna! Are you okay?".

"We might have overdone it, Arthur...", Tabatha told her pokemon that was still flying in the sky above her.

"Sorry little one!", I heard Arthur yell out to the dust cloud. We all waited for it to clear so we can see how Luna was doing. We didn't have to wait long as the dust started to settle, I could tell an outline of a pokemon. As it settled more, we all could see her, standing and ready to fight.

"Luna, do you want to go on?", Tom asked. He wanted to get stronger, but not at the cost of his pokemons health. She nodded, letting him know it's fine, but from what I can see, she was in quite some pain. The attack that was dealt did a number on her, but she wanted to push herself to get stronger, this is something I haven't seen Luna do before, "Okay then, in that case... Luna, use Hidden Power!", Luna got down closer to the ground, she looked like she was ready to pounce on something. Balls of green light started to form around her and spin, before Luna forced herself onto her hind legs and fired off the attack.

"Arthur, X-Scissor!", Tabatha continued with the battle. Arthur raised his two scythe arms, they glowed with blue energy as Luna's attack came closer. When it was close enough to him, he slashed the air with his own attack, which completely blocked Luna's oncoming attack.

"Arthur sure is strong!", Tom told Tabatha, he always admired strong opponents.

"Thanks, I do like...", I turned out to what everyone was saying, I felt something pulling me somewhere. I stood up and slowly looked around, trying to figure out what this feeling was. Dash and Pulse looked at me wondering what was going on, I was so zoned out that my eyes dilated, this feeling was one of pain and fear, but it wasn't my own.

"Luna, Quick Attack again!", Tom commanded, but Luna didn't listen to him, but instead, she ran over to me, wondering what I was doing, "Luna, where are you going?", Tom asked, he looked to where she was heading and saw me zoning out and looking around the empty clearing, "Sora?", he said, walking over to me. Tabatha saw what was happening and walked over as well.

"Sora?", Pulse tapped me on the leg, but I wasn't focused on them. I was still trying to figure out what this was. I turned around and looked into the forest that was there, as I looked this way I could hear silent cries of pain coming from deep within, as if instinct took over I ran into the trees and towards the cries of pain.

"Sora! Where are you going!? Not again", Tom ran off after me trying to track me down, everyone else soon followed him.

* * *

I ran without a purpose through the trees and bushes that were in my way, dodging any pokemon I came across. This feeling I was having was getting stronger as I ran, but I still didn't know what to make of it.

'_What am I doing? Why am I running?_'. I continued to run for another two minutes before I made it to a clearing with trees and rock scattered all over, but that wasn't the interesting part. What was happening in the clearing was what got my attention. On the other side, I could see four Beedrill surrounding something on the ground, poking it with their spear like stingers. As I looked closer at the object, it was yellow, with red all over it, this sight reminded me of something else.

"It can't be...", I ran to the group of Beedrill still trying to figure out what this all was, "Hey!", I shouted, the four pokemon turned around and backed off.

"Great, it's the trainer...", I could hear one of them say, when I heard this I knew that they were the same Beedrill from before. If that was the case then the yellow thing I saw on the ground must of been the other pokemon I met that day. I made it to the thing that was on the ground, I fell to my knees and picked up the bloodied pokemon.

"Fling...?", I hopped in my heart that this wasn't her, but this hope was soon shattered when she slowly opened her eyes and stared up, my rings glowing faintly from worry.

"I... you're... Sora...", she tried to talk, but I could hear from every sound she made that she was in tremendous pain.

"Fling... what happened...?", a few tears fell from my face without her even starting, her bloodied body was more than enough answer for me, but I needed to know something.

"I... took your advice... I stood up for... myself... it took a few days to work up... the courage... but I tried my best... they were still too strong for me...", every word she said was like a dagger in my heart, and what she said just crushed it.

"I'm... I'm the reason you're like this...?", I hope it wasn't true. I could feel her heartbeat slowing down as I held her, her movements slowing to a halt and she found it hard to keep her eyes open. I could hear sounds of running behind me, indicating that the others have found me.

"No... you're not... you helped me become stronger... helped me face my fears...".

"Fling... if I had known... then I wouldn't have told you anything...", my tears now running faster down my face, I could tell that she wasn't going to make it, her injuries were too extreme.

"Don't be like that... you're my friend... you only wanted to help... you had no idea... what would happen...", she sounded more distance, she was struggling to hold on.

"You can't die! You can't! You have to hang on!", I cried out, this sight reminded me of the dream I had with the Mightyena and Aeon, the fact I could feel the end was there, that my life was about to be cut short, but that was a dream, and this is really happening, Fling was going to die in my arms and there was nothing I could do.

"Sora... if you find my friends... tell them I'm sorry...", Fling found it hard to even speak anymore, but here relief of the pain finally came as she soon slipped away.

"Fling? Fling?", I shook her to try and wake her up but nothing happened, I couldn't feel her moving anymore, her breathing stopped, she was gone and it was my fault.

"Sora...?", I heard Tom slowly walk closer to me, they had no idea with what just happened, ever since they got here, they were looking at my back.

"The intruder is dead, the nest is safe, time to head back", I heard one of the Beedrill say, the four of them turned around and started to fly off into the forest. Hearing their voices made me lose it, they killed her just because she wanted to walk past to meet her friends, I slowly placed Flings body on the ground next to me. When I did, I could hear gasps coming from behind me.

"What the...?", I could hear Tom say under his breath, "Tabatha, the pokemon", Tom told her, I would guess that he wanted her to get them to look away from the lifeless body that was on the ground. I stood up, blood dripping off my hands from Fling.

"Where you going!", I yelled out to the Beedrill. They didn't listen, but continued on their way, "Stop!", I shouted, this time they stopped and turned around. They could hear the anger in my voice, "You think you can kill this innocent pokemon and just walk away! She was my friend and all she wanted to do was walk past your nest and meet her friends! Now you took all that away from her! You will pay!", I snapped and lost control over my emotions, they took a hold of me as I raised both my arms to the side and charged up a Shadow Ball in each hand before firing both of them at the pokemon, hitting two of them and pushing them into the trees.

"Retreat!", one of the last two Beedrill said turning around and running for it, soon joined by the other one.

"You're not getting away!", I yelled, going to chase them down, but I was stopped as someone grabbed my arm. I turned my head and saw Tom holding on, "Let go! They have to pay!", I resisted against him but Tom did his best to stop me.

"Sora, calm down! I can't understand you!", he cried out.

"Just let go!", I continued to yell, I completely lost control of myself, I found it hard to come back, I could feel myself feeling angry at Tom now since he wasn't going to let me go.

"Sora! Look at what you're causing!", Tom pulled me back and made me look over to the others. Tabatha was crowding around the pokemon hugging them and hiding them from the sight of the dead pokemon and what I was doing. I could hear their crying, it wasn't loud and Tabatha was calming them down, but I could hear their fear, their sobbing broke through to me. I shook my head and realized what I had been doing, I had lost myself to the emotions that I thought I had total control over. I fell to my knees and looked to the body of Fling that was laying next to me.

"I... I did this... I caused her death...", from sadness and anger I charged up another Shadow Ball and fired it into the the ground near by, creating a crater.

"Sora..", Tom thought I was losing it again, but I knew what I was doing, I picked up the lifeless body and walked over to the hole I just made, carefully placing her in it.

"I'm sorry Fling... I didn't want this to happen... I just tried to help you... but now... this is all my fault...", tears again streamed down my face. I let down a new friend, I was the one that got her killed. If I just saved her the other day and didn't give her any advice, then she would have been alive right now, taking the long way to Mt. Moon. I moved dirt over her, saying my final goodbyes before completely filling in the hole. I stayed there for some time, crying over her death, when a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Sora... what happened?", Tom asked.

"She was my friend... I got her killed...", I tried to explain, but all that came out was my Umbreon voice, Tom would never understand me.

"Sora... I don't know what you said, but you should get yourself cleaned up", he said. I looked at my arms and body seeing blood that had stained it, blood was also on my hands but that was mostly covered up by the dirt on them, "You don't want the pokemon to see you like this. Your bag is over there, we're going to head back to the clearing", Tom removed his hand and walked back to Tabatha, I looked back at him, seeing what he was doing.

"Tabatha, he needs to be alone for now, let's take the pokemon back", he told her, Tabatha looked over to me and saw the state I was in, she quickly nodded in agreement with Tom and quickly grabbed Dash and Pulse and headed back, making sure they couldn't see behind her. Arthur soon left as well, I didn't care anymore though. Tom also grabbed Luna at the same time, hiding her from the mess that this clearing showed. She tried her best to get a look, but Tom moved too quickly. I was soon left there to my own thoughts.

'_Fling died because of me, and I also let my emotions control me again and I hurt two pokemon that deserved it, but I didn't want that. I could've killed them myself if Tom hadn't stopped me_', I got up from my sitting position and took one last look at where I buried Fling, '_I'll never forgive myself_', I walked over to my bag and grabbed it.

I spent two hours cleaning myself up at a nearby stream, getting changed from the bloodied clothing into some clean ones, I placed the bloodied ones in a hole I dug and filled it in with dirt, I didn't want to keep these anymore, it would be a constant reminder of what happened today. Taking a seat next to the steam, I stared into the water, reflecting on what Fling said to me.

"I only wanted to help... I gave her some advice to not be afraid... and she died because of me, but... she didn't blame me... I blame myself, I know I'm the one that did this, maybe if I just asked her to join us till we got to Mt. Moon, this would all have been avoided... but I didn't", I was talking to myself, trying to deal with this. I haven't seen a pokemon die before, I know pokemon can be vicious, that they will do anything to protect their family, even kill. If Coal didn't follow me on my eleventh birthday when I got attacked by the pack of Mightyena, then I would've died. I owe Coal my life because of that, "I wasn't as strong as him... I couldn't figure out what that feeling meant in time, and because I took too long, Fling died". I moved my hand to my belt and grabbed Coal's ball from it, releasing him. Once the light was gone, Coal stood near me. He could feel the pain I'm going though, and he could also smell it.

"Sora... what happened?", Coal asked.

"I... I don't want to talk about it... I just need a friend...", I looked away from him, trying my best to hide the tears. Coal walked up and sat next to me, placing a claw on my leg.

"It's okay, Sora. It will be just like the times when we were at the pond", Coal tried to lighten the mood, but what he said saddened me even more. I looked over to him, giving him a fake smile and turned my attention onto the water.

"Yeah... but this time we have one more to remember...", I could tell Coal wanted to ask what I meant, but he didn't, and I wouldn't have told him anyway, I just wanted to sit here in peace.

* * *

Coal and I made our way back to the clearing after spending many hours at the stream. It did remind me of the times I went to the pond on my birthday, but this time it was different. As we walked passed the last few trees, we stepped into the clearing where Tom and Tabatha have already set up camp. They knew that we would be staying the night here. Tom saw me and Coal come closer to them.

"Sora... you feeling any better?", he asked. I didn't reply, I just really wanted to get something to eat and go to sleep. The sooner that this day was over, the better. I walked past him, grabbing some pokemon food that was nearby, and walked to my sleeping bag, which Tom or Tabatha kindly put out for me. I took a seat and started to eat. I could tell all eyes in the clearing were on me. I could tell that Dash, Pulse and even Luna wanted to run over to me and ask what happened, but Tom and Tabatha were keeping them back. They knew I just wanted to be left alone. I finished the food I took and opened my bag and pulled out my journal for it's entry, I didn't enjoy writing in it this time, but I hoped that it would remove some of the weight on my shoulders. When I was done, I got into my sleeping bag and got comfy. I didn't bother to change out of my clothes. the last thought that went through my head before sleep took me was '_Forgive me..._'.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm a monster, I hurt pokemon because I can't control my emotions, and I can hurt them by just saying a few words. Fling, the Pikachu I saved the other day... died because she took the encouragement I gave her and acted on it. She tried to get past the nest of Beedrill, and this time she made it, but not before the Beedrill chased her down and tried to kill her. I found her and she died in my arms... it was my fault, there were many things I could've done to help her before, but I chose to give her encouragement, and now... she's dead._

_She doesn't blame me, but I blame myself. One might think I'm overreacting, that I barely knew her and getting this upset over her death is pointless, and they might be right, but once I make a friend, we stay friends, and since I'm the one that got her killed, I feel terrible._

_Before she died, she asked me to tell her friends on Mt. Moon that she was sorry. I don't know why she has to be sorry though. I'm the one that should be, I'm going to have to tell them that they won't see her ever again because of me, that if she had a family, then they will never be with her again because of me... The one thing that I wish I could do now was saying sorry to Fling... I'm sorry..._

_~~Monster_

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was an interesting chapter, who knew pokemon could die. Also guys I want to know, would you like a "Ask the Cast" segment in future chapters, where you guys could ask the cast questions and they would answer it, how does that sound?**

**Sora is getting used to eating pokemon food, not because he wants to because he doesn't want Aeon to get angry, but could Aeon really take over and 'hunt' him some food?**

**We learn that Sora knows no attacks, it's all Aeons, but if that's the case can Sora learn any attacks of his own?**

**Brock told the world Sora's story. I didn't see this coming and Sora seems to be fine with this, I wonder what's going to happen because of it?**

**Sora's new friend Fling died, and Sora is torn up about it blaming himself, what would happen because of this? At least the kids didn't see the mess.**

**Next chapter Orange is writing and I'm hoping it will turn out well, if it doesn't he doesn't get his christmas bonus this year. I don't want to tell you guys about it but I will tell you this, Team Horizon show up and Aeon is the only one that can save Sora.**

_Credits:_

_Author: Skaterblog_

_Reviewer corner replyers: Skaterblog and Orangekirbyyoshi_

_Beta readers: Orangekirbyyoshi, Tigerclaw and GaiaMeloetta_


	16. Chapter 15 - Insanity's True Identity

**A/N: Hey guys Orange planned and written this chapter, and it is kind of all over the place, but this is what we like. You wouldn't believe how long it took him to finally finish this, since he did take so long I'm not giving him his Christmas bonus this year. Also thanks for the 8k views!**

**No review corner right now, It was getting to long and out of hand. So we are going to rethink how we want it.**

_Every writer has the ability to make the reader hate a character or love a character quite easily, but a good writer can get you to love and hate a character_

_~Orange_

* * *

I woke up, finding myself in the same dream world, but this time, something seemed wrong with the ground: there was some dark black grass growing everywhere.

"Aeon! Why am I here now and what's up with the grass?", I yelled out into the distance to get his attention. The umbreon walked out of the invisible fog with his unusually huge grin this time.

"Well, for two reasons. I want to say sorry and have a nice play session".

I looked at him with a confused expression. "Play session?", I could understand his repeated apologies, but not the play session.

"Well, I wanted to say sorry for all the things I caused and make it up the best way I could, by PLAYING!", at that he ran up to me and tagged me.

"Hahaha, you're it!", he ran, giggling all the way to the black forest... Wait, where did that come from? I soon realised I might lose to Aeon, which my pokêmon side wouldn't like at all. I ran into the forest and once, I turned around to look back at the field, only to see more trees.

"I am really sick of this now!".

"Well you will hate this place once I'm done with it", a deep voice said, "I recommend you run now".

I didn't recognise this voice right away. The tone of the voice... It was very obvious he was warning me to get out of here. As if something, that could endanger my life, was about to happen. But what the voice was saying didn't make sense to me. Once he's done with it? Was he the one who was planning to hurt me?  
At first, I thought it was a new trick that Aeon was playing on me. Changing voices was definitely something that I never saw from Aeon. However, the thought of him possibly making me face my fears, just like last time, irritated me to the core. So I ran for my life, assuming the same thing would happen again. I didn't believe him, despite the fact that he promised to me last time to never do such pranks again... Sadly, my running was greatly slowed down because of the immense density of weird black flora around me.  
In a moment of panic, I turned around to check out how much Aeon had caught up with me. However, when I turned around, I saw a familiar figure. Somebody, who was very dear to me. Somebody, who took care of me my entire childhood. Somebody, who had left me not a long time ago... It was my dad.

Joy overcame me the moment I saw my parent. He was in the same clothes as when he said his final goodbye to me before his trip.

"Dad...dad I-", I started to whimper at the sight of my dead father. But his reply surprised me a lot.

"Quiet you!", I just stared at him in complete shock. Even when he was mad, he would never say anything like that.

"Dad, what's wrong with you?", I desperately asked. I was lost about the sudden change of his attitude. This didn't sound like him. The next reply shocked me even more.  
"You are not my son, you're a beast, beasts are meant to be left in the woods to rot", he replied with a grimace.

I stared at him dumbfounded," D-d-dad...".

"I said don't talk to me, you monster!".

The way he talked to me... the word he so obviously chose... beast... A word that pierced my heart. I began to cry at these words.

"A pathetic beast. Go to where you belong!" I just became depressed at that statement, my tail started glowing due to that.

"Sora! Don't listen to that fake!", suddenly, an identical voiced exclaimed. But the voice wasn't coming from my 'dad'. I started looking around, searching for the source of the new voice.

"You were quicker than I thought", my dad said, his tone changed as he looked up to the sky to notice that the second voice was actually coming from there.

"Sora, it's not real! Don't listen to him!", the voice said again. I tried my best to figure out who this voice reminded me of, but when I tried to think about it, I came up blank.

"You're not supposed to interfere. Begone!", Dad exclaimed as a light flashed in the sky. A huge thunder was heard in the distance, and I heard no more of the second voice. _This must be my dad's doing_, I thought. My attention went back to my dad. I was fearing him, never before has he acted like this.

"Well, I guess we need to try something else...", dad raised his arms and shot dark fog towards me, I tried to get away but it was too quick as it surrounded me.

As the darkness lifted I found myself walking alone in a forest late at night, scary noises could be heard all around me. It remind me of when I was six when Tom and I went to play in the woods without Mark and Marry's permission, I got lost in the forest for two days before they found me. I was so scared that I wished someone would just come and save me.

I heard an angry growl come from around me in the darkness, I jumped from the sound of it and turned around, backing off slowly, "Hello? Who's there?", I asked to the dark woods but was only responded with another growl, which only made me back of faster, "Don't hurt me!", I exclaimed, the growling got louder and I turned around and legged it. I pushed passed bushes and tree branches, making my way through the unknown trying to get away from what was chasing me. I could hear the sounds of paws running through dirt behind me, it was still after me. I ran so much that I couldn't keep my balance anymore as I tumbled to the ground face planting the dirt, I quickly got up and turned around waiting for the end as I couldn't outrun it anymore. But nothing came.

"Sora", I heard a familiar voice behind me, as I turned around my dad was standing there, "I will protect you".

"But... you can't... you're dead...", I slowly muttered to him.

"If I was dead then how could I be here. I heard you got lost so I came to find you", Dad told me. What he said didn't make sense but my mind was clouded I didn't know what was going on. He raised his hand towards me and held it out, waiting for me to grab it, "Let me help".

"Dad...?", he sound like his normal self, his voice sounded warming and kind, but I felt like something was still wrong.

"It will be fine. Grab my hand and open your mind, and everything will be over", he said. I was speechless and didn't know what to do. He was my dad and I didn't want to make him angry, I slowly walked over to him and raised my hand ready to grab his, "Yes, just like that. Open your mind and be safe", he said as I continued to make my way over ready to grab it.

"Sora stop!", a voice yelled out, I instantly pulled my hand away from my dad, looking around for this mysterious voice.

"Not you again! Why don't you just stay back!", dad yelled out to the sky again.

"Who's there?!", I shouted as well, this voice sounded so familiar to me but I couldn't figure out who it was. Dad smiled at my comment.

"See he doesn't even know who you are, why don't you just leave him alone".

"That was your doing! You are clouding his mind! I will not let you do this!", the voice again spoke out, I looked over to my dad and backed off. I knew something was different and I still don't know what's going on, but I know that something's wrong.

"You have no power here", dad continue to scare me.

"Really? Well then let me prove you wrong", the voice in the sky said before a flash of light went over the sky and dad disappeared, it wasn't long before the light was back and it engulfed me.

* * *

I was watching my younger self while he was on a bike with training wheels on, the younger version of Tom was talking to the old me, I couldn't quite hear them so I walked a bit closer listen.

My father walked out and I flinched at the sight of him until I realised the old me ran up to him and started talking to him a mile a minute which I couldn't even understood.

"Alright you want to learn to ride without training wheels, you wanna learn right now?'.

"Yeah! I wanna be like Tom and ride without training wheels!", the old me said wit huge excitement lacing his voice.

Wait I remember this, I remember this, this is when dad taught me how to ride without training wheels.

"So let's get you up on that bike little man", he grabs the old me and places me on the bike and hold me tight, then I began to peddle, "Okay my son, I'm going to let go now", dad let go of my old self and I was still pedaling and keeping my balance.

"Dad I'm doing it", I exclaimed happily.

"Well done Sora", my old self stopped pedaling and got off the bike, running over to dad and hugged him.

I was very happy to see this memory, then I turned around and saw a dark portal was sucking me into of it.

When I came out of the portal I was in a much darker place, it looked as like I was stuck in a cage, then the lights flickered on and a scientist walked in with two grunts from Team Horizon we beat a while ago.

"Will you two grab our subject and bring him into the observation deck, I wish for him to see something", I looked at him curiously until the two grunts dragged me and carried me with them.

We came to a room with a huge glass wall looking over what looked like a stadium for holding pokemon battles.

"What's going on?", I asked trying to get some information out of them. They didn't say anything back to me but push me closer to the big window. The scientist pressed a button on the wall and I could see that two doors opened down below. I looked down and saw a number of Mightyena walk out from the left door, from what I could count it was about two of them. From the door on my right I saw a Charmeleon walk onto the battlefield, I knew straight away it was my pokemon, it was Coal. He looked around and saw the window that I was behind and had his eyes wide open as he saw me. Coal started to yell things at me but I couldn't hear him through the window.

The scientist pressed a button and the two mightyena began to attack Coal. I tried to break the glass and save him, but the glass seemed to thick.

"Hey cut that out kid we wanna see the action!", one of the grunts said, I looked back to see Coal Pinned down by one of the Mightyena struggling to get up, but it was all for naught. So second one came up near him and finished him off biting down hard on his neck before I watched them rip him apart and devouring him, I looked behind me to attack the evil people who did it to see the scientist looming over me.

"You think you can fight it, but just give up", and with that I was sucked into a black portal, "Not again!", I heard the scientist shout out before everything started to change.

* * *

I was standing near a bed in a small room, I knew what this room was, it was Tom's bedroom back home. The small room had light blue walls, metal framed single bed with black sheets with thin silver lines on it. It had a dark wooden desk in the corner where some paper was scattered over it and a window overlooking Pallet town, Two doors, one leading to the hallway and the other to the cupboard. His room was sort of like mine but with a different feel to it.

"Tom! Hurry up! It's almost time!", I heard a voice coming from down the hall, it sounded very familiar, it sounded like me.

'_That's me... but if I remember correctly then"_, My attention drew to the bed, I didn't notice it before when I was looking around but now it stands out like a sore thumb, it was a pokemon egg, not just any egg but the one Luna hatched from. The egg was glowing on and off for awhile now and the fact I didn't see it was amazing.

"Come on!", heard myself yell out again with the door to Tom's bedroom swinging wide open, with me and Tom running in stopping short of the bed looking at it glow. It was weird to see what I looked like three years ago, Tom as well. Shows me that I really didn't change my outfit the whole time.

"Wow, my very first pokemon", Tom sat on the bed next to the glowing egg looking at it with awe, my younger self was doing the same, but was standing up.

"When will Mum and Dad get home?", Tom asked my other self.

"Not for another hour, but it will-", my younger self was cut off as the egg started to glow constantly with it getting stronger.

"It's time!", Tom exclaimed, backing off from the egg slightly giving the new pokemon room. The glow got so intense that everyone had to shield their eyes, even I had to. When the glowing stopped we all opened our eyes and look to the bed. Where the egg once was laid a baby Eevee, the one that will be Luna.

"He's... so cute!", my younger self softly shouted, trying not to disturb the newly hatched pokemon.

"She", Tom added correcting what I just said.

"You can tell?", young me asked, looking rather wide eyed.

"I just know, she is my pokemon after all", Tom scooped up the small Eevee and cradle her in his arms, she opened her eyes with the movement, I had no idea if she could see anything yet but she was the cutest little furball I had ever seen. That was until she started to whine and cry, making a horrible racket.

"Ah! Can you make her stop?", my younger self asked, holding his ears to block out some of the noise.

"I don't know what she wants! This is why I wanted Mum and Dad here", Tom replied.

"Let's find out what it is before I go deaf!", I ran out of the room with Tom joining me holding the baby Eevee close. This was a good day, I remember we tried our best to figure out what she wanted and it took Marry to find out that she wanted some attention,testingCheatsenabledtrue to be scratched behind the ear. The day I met Luna was a great one, one of my best memories. Something I won't soon forget.

"Enough of this! Time for a change of scenery", I heard a dark strong voice echo in my head. The walls started to shake and turn to darkness. The room did the same and came down on me taking me from the memory and into another.

My head was in my arms, leaning on a bed, I was crying heavily. I feel like I was dying inside, that something was missing from my life. I raised my head and looked around. I was in Tom's room but something was different, the look was the same but the feel of the room was dark and saddening. This setting was too familiar to me as I looked to the bed to confirm my suspicions. I found Tom in his bed with a coolpack on his head trying to keep his temperature down. I knew what this was. When I was eight, Tom fell sick, no doctors could figure out what was wrong with him, he was like this for over two weeks and wasn't getting much better, I rarely left his room when I was home, I was forced to go to school.

"Tom...", I cried again, fearing that my brother is like this, but I felt like I been through this before, as I tried to think of that last time however I drew a blank, "Tom... please get better please", I begged for his health to return but nothing happend, after two weeks you start to lose hope, but Tom was strong, I knew he could make it, but I thought this on day one, and my belief was running short.

"Sora", a voice sounded behind me, I jumped from the sudden noise.

As I turned around, a saddened Marry behind me, probably from crying. She walked up to me. I knew what was coming next she would tell me that he might not get better, but I knew better. I didn't know how but I was slowly remembering how this will all turn out, like I lived this before. Then it hit me that this is just a dream, I knew how this will end. He would be just fine.

"Good job Sora, now keep positive!", then it all went to black.

* * *

I was warped again, but to a place that is completely different from the places in Kanto. Then I saw Luna sitting at a small little chair then looked at myself to find I'm full umbreon.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me...", I said in the pokemon tongue.

"Yeah I know, who would think waiters would take so long. This is one of the best restaurants that pokemon are permitted in Luminose city", Luna began speaking to me.

I just stared at her dumbfounded, I have heard of Luminose, but what are we doing here?

"Um... Sora you are staring at me again...", after that my cheeks went red and my rings glowed in embarrassment.

"Uhh...sorry", I looked away, an all too familiar feeling went through my body.

"Oh look, here comes the food!", I looked at the approaching ambipom wearing a waiter's uniform carrying two plates of food on his tails.

"Here you go. Two meals for the happy couple", and he put the plates on the table. The food smelled delicious and it looked like a form of bouillabaisse made with pokemon taste buds in mind, It had a small shellder stacked upon some magikarp meat, in an orange soupy form. Next to that was a poffin baguette with a side of vegatable and gogoat soup.

I dug in until Luna interrupted me.

"Sora... Thank you for taking me to this beautiful place known as Kalos, I love the food, the people and even the huge bustling cities", I stared at her and smiled and said, "You don't have to thank me-".

I was interrupted when she licked my furry face. It felt weird and relaxing, again I felt that feeling. But before I could figure it out I got sucked into the dark portal once more.

I came out into a cage once again but this one was different, it seem to looked like test tables to hold humans down to do horrible experiments and torturing them. I could see Team Horizon grunts carrying over Tom and Tabatha over to the table and strapping them in, I couldn't really see them on the table from my vantage point but I could still hear their screams of fear. A scientist walked over to me and began to talk.

"We're gonna give your friends over there the same thing you have. But faster, much faster", he said to me, I was shocked and scared about what would happen.

"No you can't!", I cried out but they weren't listening to me. '_How could they do this to them...'._

The scientist walked over to them and injected them with the purple liquid. I could hear their screams from the pain of bones and organs shifting, body parts appearing and disappearing. Their screams becoming hisses and howling until it all stopped.

The scientist began to speak, "Now would you like to see your friends", he said to me with an evil smirk. I wanted to see them, I wanted to tell them it will be alright that everything will be fine. The grunts unstrapped the my friends from the table, they hoped off the tables and came over to me. I could see what they were turned into, Tom was now an ekans and Tabatha a Absol.

"Tom! Tabatha! Are you okay?", but I barely got a response out of them, the only real thing I got was a hiss and a growl which wasn't like them, this made me fear the worse.

"Now will you two take care of this failure", the scientist opened the cage door and exposed me to my friends, they slowly approached me making noises and showing teeth, these weren't my friends anymore. They lunged at me ready to kill me without thinking, until I fell through the floor into a portal, saving me from that dream but taking me to another.

* * *

I looked around to find I was in a forest, I looked to find it was the scene when I first met Pulse and Dash. Then I was teleported to when I attacked Coal. I felt real bad about being here then I was rapidly transported again. This time when I had an okay birthday, which is incredibly rare. Then again to when team Horizon injected me with the virus.

It became so fast changing that I couldn't even tell what was going on, then even faster where I only saw a blur of colors until the dreamscape broke like glass to find I was in a black battlefield to find Aeon fighting a Hypno. It had a somewhat human shape appearance, but yellow with a snout. It was carrying a stone pendulum and had a white collar like fur on its neck. They looked like they were in a psychic battle.

"Aeon...?", I struggled to talk, I was holding my head from the strain I just went through, so many memories and visions can have it's toll. Aeon didn't respond to me, but was too focused on the other pokemon.

"You will not do anymore harm to his mind!", Aeon shouted to the Hypno, still battling it out, his rings on his body glowing bright and his eyes also have a faint glow.

"You can't beat me! You may be a Dark-type but I'm still too skilled to be ignored!", The Hypno responded. I was piecing everything together, this Hypno has been in my head showing me all these bad events, trying to weaken my will.

"Hey!", I shouted to the Hypno, I got up and slowly made my way to Aeons side, "You've been the one that's screwing with my mind!".

"Yes. It's been a load of fun. But it's time to finish what I started".

"Who are you!", I demanded.

"I would show you. But your friend here is blocking your mind. I'm part of Team Horizon, tasked to bring you back, and in two minutes I will break your friend, then you", Hypno snicked over his plan, but now that I know what's going on, I'm not going to let Team Horizon get to me.

"Aeon, how are you fairing?".

"To be honest... I've been better", Aeon sounded like he was in pain, under the strain of mental attacks, "I... can't keep this up much longer... he's too strong...", Aeon has done a great job in preventing the Hypno from breaking me, but he was reaching his peak.

"Aeon... how can I help?".

"You can't do anything. You're fighting a losing battle", Hypno commented, my anger was reaching its boiling point. I heard growls next to me, I looked down and I could see that Aeon was struggling to even keep on his four legs. I couldn't watch Aeon like this, we was using his own mind to help protect mine, this is where I snapped.

"That's enough!", I shouted, you could feel the void that we were in shake. I could feel new powers, although Aeon's mind is too preoccupied to help lend any knowledge, but this was my mind, this is my world, and I'm in control no matter how strong this Hypno was. My rings started to glow bright as well as my eye, I sort of looked like Aeon but less like a pokemon,"You're not welcome here! Leave now!", I felt this power flow through me, it was very unsettling but it felt powerful. A shock wave left me and headed to the Hypno before impacting him, "You can't hold both of us off".

"How... I scanned your mind... you didn't have this power before!", I could hear it in his voice that he was struggling to keep us back.

"A little warning for next time. Try this again and I won't just evict you from my mind, I will break yours. Now... go!", I shouted one last time at the weak Hypno before sending one last burst of power to him, knocking him out of my mind. I collapsed to the floor along with Aeon, both of us were breathing heavily. I took a look at Aeon, he was laying on the ground legs spread out like he is taking a break after running a marathon. I chuckled at the sight.

"You know Aeon, you really do look cute", I told in between breaths. He tried his best to look up at me, but struggled to even move his head.

"You're one to talk. You will look like me someday", he answered back, also talking between breaths. I chuckled again thinking about it.

"Yeah I guess that's true. At least I will be a cute pokemon", I replied, thinking about becoming a pokemon didn't really affect me that much anymore, I was actually starting to get used to the idea. I didn't know if this was good but I would only find out in time. I moved on from happy thoughts and comments and thought about what just happened, "Aeon. Thank you".

"For what?".

"For saving me. You thought back the Hypno to save me. You also showed me good memories to help ease the strain it was doing to my mind. Thank you", I moved my hand and patted Aeon on the head, the whole time I've known him I never actually sat down with him like this and just talked, or touch him, I had no idea if he liked it but I know I would.

"It was only because your mind was already strong that help keep you intact. I only helped relieve some of the strain", Aeon said between breaths and from the comfort and enjoyment he was getting from being patted.

"Let's agree that we both fended off the Hypno and leave it at that?", I asked.

"Sure", Aeon replied, I finally stopped patting Aeon, he seemed annoyed that I stopped but I had other concerns.

"So. When will I be getting up?", I was still asleep this much I knew, but after everything that happened how long will it be till I get up.

"Your mind took quite the beating, not to mention me. It will be sometime before you wake up".

"Well how long will it take?".

"I don't know, a week or two, maybe more. Hypno almost got to you, you know", I thought about it and my head was still pounding from everything that happened, but spending weeks asleep didn't sound good. But there was no choice in the matter.

"Wait. If I'm asleep for two or so weeks then that means-".

"Yeah, you're going to have one painful change when you get up", Aeon interrupted me and finished my thought. I knew this was going to happen as I let out a sigh.

"Well, what do we do in the meantime?", I asked the Umbreon next to me.

"Well, we could always talk".

"Yeah that's going to be a great conversation. No it's fine", I said turning myself around and lying down on the ground so me and Aeon where head level.

"Sora", Aeon said.

"Yeah?".

"You look cute also", I looked over to him and he had that certain smirk on his face. I chuckled from the sight.

"It's just things to come", I told him looking back up to the darkness above us, "Let's see what's next".

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Orange: Hey I hope you guys liked it. Sorry it was shorter than other chapters, mostly due to my procrastination. So maybe the next guest author would be Tiger.**

**Credits: Writers: Orangekirbyyoshi, Tiger's claws and Skaterblog**

**Beta readers: GaiaMeloetta, Tiger's Claws and Skaterblog**

**Ideas: Orangekirbyyoshi, Skaterblog and GaiaMeloetta**

**Note: The credits change every chapter due to our random setup.**


	17. Chapter 16 - Two Weeks Of Brothers Pain

Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello everyone, and I hope you enjoy the new name of this story, it was created by GuyroMaster, he came up with the name of Phases of Change, I think it does fit the story more than The slow pokemon change, so thank you!**

**Sorry still no review corner, don't know what's going to happen with this. I hope you enjoy this chapter since it's a special one, also a few reviews about the last one said it was rush, this was actually true, but I do think it fits that chapter, but anyway enjoy! Also Thanks for the 9K Views!**

* * *

"Tom, can I be your pokemon?", Sora asked me, the idea of becoming his trainer was something I didn't like, but Sora wanted it like that and I wouldn't let him down.

"Sure! We will be the best team! We can still be brothers. I will always be there to protect you", I told him.

"Promise?".

"Promise", Sora and I linked hands to hold this promise, that we would never break it, soon after we linked Sora was engulfed in some kind of dark void, his body shape was there but that was all. The void started to shift and shape changing Sora's body, the whole time I haven't let go of his hand. It wasn't like before it started to shrink and the darkness went away revealing a Umbreon in place of Sora, and where Sora's hand was now laid a black furry paw.

"Umbreon!", Sora spoke.

"See, I will be here to protect you. We will always be by each others sides", I smiled, I could also tell that Sora smiled as well.

"Breon", Sora again spoke, I wish I knew what he was saying but humans usually don't understand. But it was the way he talk that concerned me.

"What is it?", I asked, Sora was looking behind me and I followed his gaze. Behind me I could see six Beedrill fast approaching me, there spear like stingers out and ready to strike. I was frozen for fear that I didn't move out the way. I felt something knock me in the back and sent me out of the path of the Beedrill, I turned around and saw Sora now getting stabbed and poked at by the Beedrill, defenceless to do anything Sora fell to the ground barely moving.

"Sora!", I screamed out, I got back to my feet and ran to him, knocking past any pokemon that got in my away. When I finally made it to him, I picked him up and cradled him in my arms. He was bleeding quite badly with gashes all over and part of his tail and left ear missing. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to me.

"Um... bre... on...", Sora was in a lot of pain and could barely speak.

"Sora! Hang on! We will get help!", I said shooting off the ground and ran, hoping to find help from my dying brother in my arms. I held Sora close and I could feel his heartbeat getting weaker, and his breath slowing down. I skidded to a stop and fell to me knees, "Sora hold on!", I shouted out, but it was too late, I couldn't feel a heartbeat anymore and his eyes remained half open, "Sora? Sora? Sora!", I cried heavily over my brother wishing for him to come back, but nothing would happen, "...Sora...".

* * *

I shot up out of my sleeping bag, sweating over the nightmare I just had feeling relieved that it was just in my head.

"Not another one...", I mumbled to myself holding my head. I had nightmares like this alot lately, they have been getting worse ever since Sora asked me to be his trainer. But the one I just had was different, it must have come from what I saw yesterday with the dead pikachu.

"I need to get ahold of myself", I again mumbled to myself. These nightmares have been affecting me slightly and if they continue they will only get worse, I couldn't imagine what Sora has to go through in his dreams, but I guess Aeon would keep everything calm, at times anyway.

"Hypno...", I heard a pokemon softly say it's name, it startled me as I turned around and saw a Hypno standing over Sora. Behind this pokemon was two people, both wearing a red and silver uniform, it was Team Horizon. I shot up from my sleeping bag and ran closer to them.

"What are you doing here! What are you doing to Sora?!", they wouldn't have a pokemon out for the fun of it, and it was close to morning so they have been here awhile.

"Look, now they finally wake up", one of them told the other.

"They really sleep like a log don't they", The other one responded, I was losing my patience with these two.

"I said what have you done!", I shouted loudly, loud enough for everyone in the camp site to wake up, which luckily for me they did.

"Wha... Tom, what is it?", Tabatha said groggily waking up from her sleep.

"It's Team Horizon!", I replied, it was even a second and Tabatha was already standing up walking to my side. Dash and Pulse also woke up from the noise and looked up to see a Hypno, they screamed and ran over to us. Coal, Luna, Wing and Arron all came over to us from their sleeping spot nearby. All of them ready to fight.

"Get out of here! You can't beat all of us!", Tabatha yelled, but they only smirked at her comment.

"None of your pokemon can hold a candle to our Hypno", the one on the left said.

"We will see about that. Luna Hidden Power!", I commanded, Luna got down looking ready to pounce, three green balls of energy formed around her as jumped up making her two back hind legs hold her weight and fired them off, it was only three since I didn't want to hit Sora. THe attack flew at them but only stopped near them as the attack hit a shield that was surrounding them. They laughed at our attempt to attack them.

"Our Hypno is too strong for you", the grunt on the left said.

"Why don't you just give up-", the grunt on the right was interrupted by their Hypno

"Hypno!", it said flying back slightly and landing on the ground. The two grunts were surprised by this, and to be honest so was I.

"What's going on!?", the one on the right exclaimed.

"Now's our chance! Dash, Pulse and Luna Quick Attack!", all three of them started to run at them at high speeds impacting the two grunts and the Hypno, sending them back to the tree line, "I won't ask again. Leave!", I commanded them, they did as I asked without hesitation, recalling their Hypno and running off into the forest behind them. When they were out of sight I ran over to Sora, after all of that noise he hadden waken up and I was getting worried. I stopped and fell to my knees.

"Sora?", I said grabbing his arms, still no response, "Sora", I said again but this time shaking him, _'Oh please don't let my nightmare come true'_, I prayed to myself, the fact that Sora wasn't waking up was worrying.

"Tom, is he okay?", Tabatha asked.

"I... I don't know, he isn't waking up", I shook Sora again to make sure but still I got no response.

"What should we do?", I turned my head to see her, she was worried with what was going on, how could you not be. By her feet were the pokemon waiting to see if Sora was okay, but I had no idea myself. I thought about and could come up with only one answer.

"Tabatha pack up we're leaving".

"What?", she said sounded confused.

"I said pack up the campsite, we're going back to Pewter City to get help", Tabatha thought about it for a minute and nodded, making her way back to our stuff and started to pack it. I got Sora out of his sleeping bag and packed away all his stuff, at the same time I returned Coal, Wing and Arron to their pokeballs. When I was done I helped Tabatha with the rest of the stuff while Dash, Pulse and Luna stayed by Sora's side.

Once everything was packed we ran over to Sora and I gave my bag to Tabatha, I leaned down and Picked Sora up learning him on my back, my arms supporting his legs. Tabatha leaned down and picked up Das and Pulse.

"Are you fine being down there?", I asked Luna, she would have to run with us, no one could carry her. She nodded letting me know it's fine, my attention then drew to Tabatha.

"Let's go", she said, I nodded and ran as fast as I could out of the clearing, Tabatha and Luna close behind.

* * *

We ran as fast as we could as the early morning sun started to rise. Tabatha was barely holding on to Dash and Pulse at the speed we were running, Luna was following close behind me looking up at Sora. She was very worried about him, we all were. I was struggling to keep Sora on my back as I ran. If he wasn't so heavy, then this could have been easier, and it didn't help that his tail was hitting the back of my feet. It made me feel like I was going to trip any moment.

"Tom, where are we going to take him!?", Tabatha yelled out to me over her heavy breathing. I had no idea what she was on about, but we were going back to Pewter City so we could get help for Sora.

"What are you talking about!?".

"Well, where can we take him?! He is a human and a pokemon, so it's either the hospital or the pokemon center!", this thought didn't cross my mind. She was right that Sora is technically both, but wasn't at the same time. It was something confusing to think about. If Sora found out that we took him to the pokemon center instead of the hospital, he'd flip, but I don't even think the hospital will take him because of what he is.

"I... don't know!", I replied.

"You know what I think?! I think we should take him to the pokemon center. We already know that pokemon medicine works on him!".

"Tabatha, look at him! Do you see anything physically wrong with him!? They were doing something with his mind. That's why he isn't waking up!", I snapped at her, she did nothing wrong, but the situation had me freaking out. I had no idea what Team Horizon were doing, and the fact that Sora isn't moving was worrying.

"Tom. I know how you feel, but we need to stay calm for the pokemon", I did my best to look down at Luna, but with Sora on my back and running at this speed made it hard. However I was still able to see that she hadn't taken her eyes off him,.

"How are the others?!", I asked Tabatha.

"They're scared, but okay!", I wasn't able to turn around and see them, but I know that everyone here is worried.

'_Don't worry Sora, we will get help and you will feel better, I promise'_, I vowed to protect him. But the problem was... he might never be the same Sora I knew.

* * *

The rest of the trip was quiet besides the sound of our loud steps as we ran. The sun was out and we finally made it into Pewter City again. People were busy with their day to day lives, but as we sprinted through street after street, we gained a lot of attention: many people asked what happened, but we didn't answer. We just wanted to get Sora some help.

We finally made it to the pokemon center. As much as Sora will hate this, it's for his own good. We ran in with the doors opening for us, I could notice a number of trainers were startled with our sudden outburst.

"Nurse Joy!", we screamed out, hoping to get help as quickly as possible. As we got to the front desk, most of the trainers came up to us, asking what was wrong, but we didn't want to answer right now, "Nurse Joy!".

"I'm coming! I'm coming!", she yelled out down the hall. She didn't really sound like she was annoyed with our yelling, but more concerned with what we needed her for. As she turned the corner, she seemed to be shocked with what was going on, "What's all this?".

"Please! You got to help... it's Sora...", I looked over the body of my unconscious brother on my back. He still hadn't moved since we woke up.

"Come this way", Nurse Joy turned around and started to walk back down the hall. Tabatha, Luna and I quickly followed her, the group of trainers soon started to follow as well.

Nurse Joy lead us into a room, it seemed to really have a bed with standard blue sheets with two side tables, a painting of a flower on the wall and some medical devices standing around with a chair in the corner. There was also a window where people could peek into the room to check on their pokemon, but this time it was just Sora in the room. "Please lay him down here", she told me, I moved to a position where I could safely drop Sora onto the bed. Tabatha placed Dash and Pulse next to Luna and helped catch him as I let him go, she then helped me lay him down. The trainers that followed us were looking through the window wanting to know what was going on. "What happened?", Nurse Joy asked.

"I don't know. I woke up after a dream I had last night and found two members of Team Horizon and their Hypno. We fought them off but Sora hasn't woken up since", I told her.

"We think they were doing something in his mind, but we're still unsure", Tabatha added. Nurse Joy looked down at Sora, trying to think of the best way to help, if she could at all. The look on her face saddened me greatly, it seemed like she didn't know what to do.

"Can you help at all?", I finally asked, hopefully waiting for a nod from Nurse Joy. Hoping that he will be awake in no time. But the response I got back was not what I was hoping for.

"I don't know... We can measure his brain waves and see what's happening, but for the moment, I don't know how to treat him", with that, Nurse Joy left the room, most likely searching for the equipment she needed. As the door closed, I turned back to Sora. A few tears rolled down my face, fearing that I could lose my brother at this moment. I fell to my knees and placed my arms on the bed, grabbing his arm with my hands.

"Sora... everything will be fine... I promise you that we will make you better...", I was hoping in some way he could hear me, that he could at least subconsciously hear me, but it was a longshot at best. Luna joined me by jumping onto the bed and laying down next to him.

"Eevee eev?", she also tried to speak to him. Maybe she could get through to him, but this hope was slim.

"Tom... maybe we should rest, we can't help him with anything if we have no energy", Tabatha placed her hand on my shoulder, but I didn't react to her touch. I just continued to stare at my best friend, my beloved brother.

"Can you go and get the pokemon some breakfast... I'm going to stay here", I told her, still with tears rolling down my face.

"Um... okay, if that's what you want", Tabatha sounded like she was just as sad as I was, even though she hadn't known Sora for that long. She didn't like to see him in pain like this, no one did. Tabatha moved to pick up Dash and Pulse, they resisted a little, but gave up quite quickly. They didn't want to leave him, but they needed something to eat. Dash and Pulse jumped onto her shoulders as she went to pick up Luna. However once Luna felt the touch of Tabatha's hands on her fur, she jumped up and fought back, this action surprised me and Tabatha. Luna never acted that way to us before.

"Luna, you have to go and eat something, I will look after Sora while you're gone", I told her, hoping that she would calm down and let Tabatha take her, but she just shook her head and backed off over Sora and stopped on his other side, laying back down next to him. Tabatha and I both looked at each other feeling sorry for her, lately she has been around Sora a lot more than usual and didn't really want to leave him, since this has happened I doubt that she will move from his side, I can't blame her.

"It will be fine Tom, I will bring some food back for her, just let her be", Tabatha said before making her way out of the small medical room. As my eyes followed her out my attention drew to the group of people outside the window looking in.

'_My brother could be on his deathbed and these guys just wanna show!'_, my anger grew while looking at their soul wrenching eyes, but I soon calmed myself down, they just want to know what's going on, they don't wish harm onto any of us. I let out a sigh before turning my attention back to Sora and in turn to the pokemon laying next to him.

"Luna...", I softly said, she slowly raised her head and looked at me, but she barely took the effort to do anything, "I know you're sad about this... we're all are... but you need to relax and not take it out on others that are trying to help...".

"Eevee...", she tried to talked to me, but I wasn't Sora, I can't understand her unless I try and learn what she is saying. I lowered my eyelids and sighed, I might not have known what she said but I could take a good guess.

"I know Luna...", I looked back to Sora raising my eyelids with a few tears rolling down my face, "He will be fine, promise...".

It was a few more minutes until Nurse Joy made it back into the room rolling in some kind of medical device, "Here we are, this should help", she said as she wheeled it into place.

"And what is that supposed to do again?" I asked getting up from the floor, I could see much better from this height.

"This will measure his brain waves. You said they had a psychic-type trying to get into his mind?", she asked trying to get all the facts down, I nodded in response just waiting to see if she can help Sora at all. Luna was interested as well as she was sitting up on the bed waiting for her to continue, "And do you know if they succeeded?", this I didn't know so I just shook my head in disappointment, "Hmm... well it's extremely hard to get into a mind of a dark-type such as your friend here. They must of had a really powerful Psychic-type to even be able to do that, and if you cut them off then you might of damaged his mind", she told me, but now I wish I didn't know what was wrong with him.

"So... you mean that he might not be the same...?".

"Well there is only one way to find out", Nurse Joy started to set up the device, plugging it in and hooked it up to Sora, Luna jumped to my side of the bed since she was in the way. Joy placed some white circles on Sora's head most likely how the machine worked, "Done... now let's see what's going on". Nurse Joy turned on the machine and the screen came to life, I had no idea what it showed since I had no experience with medical stuff, "Oh...".

"What! Is something wrong?".

"It seems that there is barely any activity, maybe his mind is trying to repair itself or it means that his mind is beyond repair but I don't know for sure, your friend is... beyond my expertise", Nurse Joy told me, this was the last thing I wanted to hear, the fact that Sora could be like this forever is a reality I didn't want to think about, but could become real. I took my saddened eyes away from the Nurse and back on my brother, falling to my knees placing my hands on his arm once again.

"Sora...", I dropped my head on the bed and cried silently.

"I'm sorry, but all you can do is wait", I heard Joy say before hearing footsteps leaving the room, indicating that we were left alone, but I didn't care if she left are not, it wouldn't have changed the news that I just received, that I was crying on my brain dead brother, just the very thought of Sora never waking up again scared the daylights of me. Everything we been through, everything that we did was for nought. The life we had together to be ended like this, even as a pokemon Sora would of had some life, but now he is on his deathbed waiting to be put out of his misery. But I wouldn't do that, I know that Sora is alright, that he will come back, but I wasn't showing this belief, I was silently balling my eyes out.

The only sounds in the room was slow beeping from the machine Nurse Joy brought in, everything else was quiet, so quiet that it made me feel like I was in a graveyard, which would be my next stop if Sora doesn't get better. Over all the silence a sound was finally made, it was the soft crying coming from the only other thing in the room, I looked up to the noise my eyes red and sore, it made it somewhat hard to see, but I was able to see the pokemon that was crying on the other side of Sora. Luna was curled up next to him, crying as I was, if she was like this I didn't even want to see Dash and Pulse react to the news, or Coal, even Wing and Arron will find it hard to handle. I slowly got up and stumbled my way over to her, as I made it to her side of the bed I could see a large number of people and pokemon still looking through the window, but again I didn't pay them any attention, I knelt back down on the ground still trying my best to hold back the tears. I placed my hand on her back, I could feel her irregular breaths as she tried to give her body oxygen as she cried. Luna jerked her head to me slightly when I touched her, her fur was soaked from the tears, she didn't even bother to lift her head while looking at me. I never seen Luna like this, she never cried over anything, not until all this started with Sora weeks ago.

Just looking at her I couldn't hold my tears back as I let them go, scooping up Luna and holding her tight to me, hoping is someway that holding her close to me could calm us both down, I got up and walked to the the chair in the corner and sat down, I almost fell off since I couldn't tell what I was doing. As soon as I sat down Luna drew closer to me for comfort, I scratched her behind the ear to calm her down, but this time it had no effect, "Luna... it will be fine... it will be... it must be...", She curled up in my arms and slowed down her crying, I slowed mine as well, if this is how we acted thinking about losing him, I didn't want to know what happened if we did. These thoughts and the river of tears I just let out, combined with an early wake up call from a dream made me really tired, "Maybe we should sleep Luna... we won't leave his side... but we shouldn't lose sleep over it", I told her, but as I looked down to get her reaction, I found her already napping in my arms, ever her crying got to her, I soon joined her as I closed my eyes and thought about drifting off from this nightmare.

* * *

"Tom... can I be your pokemon?", Sora asked, standing in a big white empty void.

"Sure! We will be the strongest team ever! And we can still have fun like we used to!", I replied, we linked hands to hold this promise that we made, but soon after our hands locked Sora was engulfed by darkness, his body shape was still there but he wasn't. The shape started to morph, slowly shrinking and changing, the whole time I haven't let go of the hand, as the shadow disappeared it revealed a pokemon, an Umbreon in place of Sora. Where Sora's hand was now laid a paw.

"Umbreon!", he said, seeming quite happy.

"See even as a pokemon, I can still protect you and be your brother!", I held his paw tighter smiling that we can finally put the past behind us, smiled back.

"Umbreon!", he said again, but this time he yanked back his paw and returned to a standing position, Sora then turned around and started to run away.

"Sora where are you going?! Come back!", I yelled out to him, but he didn't stopped but sped up. I started to run after him, trying to catch my brother before anything happened to him. As we ran everything around us turned to darkness and started to get cold, before I knew it Sora disappeared and I lost where he went, I stopped and looked around hoping to find him in the darkness, "Sora! Where are you?!", I loudly exclaimed sounding worried over him.

"Tom", I heard a voice from behind me, as I turned around Sora was standing there, back in his human body, still with the changes.

"Sora... I thought I lost you...", I was happy that he was back and was alright, but he didn't look alright after my comment.

"Tom you said you would protect me... make sure that nothing ever happens to me... but you failed to do that. You said you will protect me as a pokemon but yet I'm not even one yet and I'm like this", Sora took on a cold tone, one that would strike fear and sadness into anyone, "When or if I am a pokemon, do you really think you can help me, protect me?"

"I tried to help... but I wasn't quick enough...", I tried to defend myself, trying to make myself feel better over the situation.

"Quick enough? They walked right into our campsite and destroyed my mind! I will never be your brother anymore because of that and it's all your fault!", Sora started to get angry and shouted at me, he was pissed at the poor job I did, that I didn't do enough to help save him.

"Sora... I did my best but-".

"Your best wasn't good enough! I will never be your friend again... your brother... I will never see my pokemon again, what will happen to Dash and Pulse, and what of Coal! Did you plan for any of this!", Sora interrupted me and made me even more upset over everything.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for any of that to happen! Now everything is gone! Your pokemon will never be the same, nor will mine... and I will never forgive myself for not being able to protect you like I said I would...", I broke down in tears, Sora knew that I failed him, I knew I did, I told him that I would always be there for him, that I wouldn't let Team Horizon or Rocket get him, and Team Horizon just walked right into our campsite and did what they wanted with Sora, if I didn't wake up whatever they were doing they might of succeeded and taken him away.

"Tom... I'm gone now and it's your fault... I just wanted to say goodbye...", Sora turned around and started to walk away, I wanted to chase him down, to tell him that I didn't give up on him, that I will fight for him if he can't, but I couldn't move, I was rooted in place and was unable to chase him down.

"Sora! Wait! Don't go! You can't leave... I need you!", I shouted but it was no good. Soon Sora disappeared and faded from existence, I was able to move again and fell to my knees, "We all need you...", I said before everything went silent and dark.

* * *

I launched out of the chair sweating over the nightmare I just had. As I regained my senses as to where I was, I found out that I left a nightmare and entered another. I had no idea how long I was asleep but I could tell that the crowd outside the window was gone and that Luna has left me and went back to her spot next to Sora, as well as a bowl of pokemon food, which means Tabatha must of came back at some point but didn't wake me up. Luna was sleeping still but next to Sora, Tabatha must've woken her up to get her to eat. Looking around I saw the machine Sora was hooked up to and saw that screen looked the same from when I went to sleep meaning that his condition hadden change. I soon looked at Sora and then thought back to my nightmare I had, with that I quickly made my way out of the room and closed the door behind me, and made my way outside of the pokemon center.

Even if Sora couldn't see and move, I didn't want him judging me for my actions, I already have too much to think about.

As I made my way outside I could tell that it was late at night or early morning, I was asleep for many, many hours. I found a seat nearby the pokemon center so I could sit and think about everything.

'_That dream... that wasn't Sora, that was just my mind playing tricks on me... but what if it was right, what if Sora didn't take me as a brother anymore for failing him? He wouldn't do that! We will always be brothers, but I know that I did fail him, that he is like this because of me'_, my mind went on with many questions about Sora, but I always came up short for answers. This was one of the many things I thought about since this all started, before this attack I dreamt a lot about Sora becoming my pokemon, I still do even with this happening, and something that Sora said in my dream that could be a connection.

'_I told him that if he becomes a pokemon that I would protect him, look after him, but I couldn't do that when he was still a human, more or less'_, this thought sort of crossed into my other dream, and what I have been thinking a lot about, _'Sora wants to be my pokemon, if he ever wakes up, I wouldn't be able to understand him, and as much as I hate it we can't do the same stuff as brothers when he changes'_, I thought about it for a long time, and I'm still not sure if what I came up with was the best way to deal with everything.

"Well then, if I can't protect Sora now, how can I protect him later... and still be brothers and have fun like we used to... I guess I have no choice...", I told myself, "I will just become like him, that way I could help him, protect him and have fun", I knew that this idea was stupid, that I shouldn't attempt to become like Sora, I didn't want to go through the pain he did, but I saw no other option, I couldn't protect him as a human, and having Sora as a pokemon wasn't ideal, so if I changed then I could be with him always, we would look after each other and still be a family.

This thought went in circles in my head, making me think if this was the right thing to do, but that train of thought soon left as I felt a soft blow to the head, "Ow!", I cried from the slight pain it caused, I turned around and saw Tabatha standing there, I looked to her side and Simolena was with her, they both looked quite pissed. I shot up from my seat and backed off slightly from the enraged looking ladies, "Tabatha! What's wrong!?".

"What's wrong? What's wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong! You think turning into what Sora is will solve all your problems!", She yelled into my face, I did my best to back off but she would get give up.

"You... you heard me?".

"You bet I did! Changing into a pokemon under one's will is the stupidest idea I have ever heard!", by this time I fell to the ground, losing my balance as Tabatha continued to walk into me, Sim had to hold her down to keep her from beating me up.

"And why is it such a bad idea! Sora is on that bed because of me! If I was like him then I could've helped him and saved him! And do you really think I can still be a brother to him if he is a pokemon? Be honest, it can't work!", I snapped back, getting up from the ground and stared her down, but she didn't let up her ground, instead she shook Sim away so she had full control again.

"You can still be brothers! And the last thing I need is someone else to turn into a pokemon! I have been through too much to lose someone else!", Tabatha yelled back, but what she said got to me, and made me confused.

"Someone else? Been through too much? What are you on about?", I asked, calming down from the fight we were having. Tabatha looked away thinking that she let too much out.

"Er... none of your business! You just can't go around saying those kind of things. What if Sora finds out what you're thinking?", her angry, pissed off tone of voice was still there, be she seemed more relaxed now.

"If I tell him. He doesn't need to know anything, not until I think this is the only way".

"And what about everyone else? Your family? The pokemon? You know Sora was counting on you to look after his pokemon when he changed", she said, and I forgotten that Sora needed me like I am now. He need me to look after him, and the pokemon that he was going to leave behind, although he will do his best to look after them himself, he needed me, like he needed me yesterday.

"Even so, he needed me yesterday and I failed him, I won't do that again!", I sounded determined, but the fact was I didn't know if I could continue to help. My eyes soon led to Sim that was still freaked out that we were at each others throats.

"Sim, you haven't left Pewter City yet?", I asked.

"Nope, I was staying for a few more days. When I heard about the human pokemon being carried to the pokemon center I rushed and ran into Tabatha, she told me what happened", Sim explained, I was happy that I had another friends here and sad that now another person is sad over Sora's condition.

"You're worried about him too... this is all my fault...", I dropped my head from the thought, but Tabatha acted quickly against my depression.

"Tom, you're not to blame, it's was Team Horizon that did this! And if you are blaming yourself, then you can blame me too! Since I also told him I would help", I didn't know what to say about this, I know that I was responsible for this, but Tabatha is also placing blame on herself.

"Tabatha... you can't blame your-".

"Well if I can't blame myself and I can't blame you, then I blame Team Horizon for starting this in the first place! Take your own advice and don't blame yourself when the real people to blame are them", I thought about it, and in a way she was right, Team Horizon was to blame for even starting this thing in the first place, but if I was more alert then Sora could've been safe.

"Listen to Tabatha Tom, your mind is clouded with these thoughts. You're not to blame for what happened", Sim added, and with that I agreed with them, I wouldn't blame myself, I do wish that I could've saved him from the pain he is now in, but the real monsters are Team Horizon.

"Fine you win. I won't blame myself, but instead the next Team Horizon grunt I see is going to pay", Tabatha and Sim looked relieved but were also concerned that they may of put me on the road to revenge.

"Tom just promise us that you won't go crazy with this pay back". Sim told me.

"It's fine, revenge isn't on the top of my list anyway", I reassured them, it wasn't on top of my list but it was sure high up.

"Now let's get back with you becoming like Sora", Tabatha butted in.

"It's fine, I was thinking out loud. But I would be lying if I didn't consider it as an option".

"Tom trust me on this. You don't want to go down that road, it will lead to nothing but sadness and grief to everyone, including yourself", Tabatha placed a hand on my shoulder sounding calm and collected, but again she had be confused.

"How can you know so much about this? I know that Sora has an affect on people but you can't know so much about this just by spending a couple weeks with him", Tabatha spoke like she knew a lot about this, how this can all turn out. Tabatha quickly took her hand away from and looked down to the ground before getting angry again.

"I said it's none of your business! It's my own problem! Just promise me that you won't go ahead and try to become like Sora!", she exclaimed. Tabatha was hiding something from me, from us that could maybe help us in the long run.

"Tell me the truth and then I promise you that I won't do it", I crossed my arms and stared into her eyes, keeping calm hoping that could break her. She just turned around and started to walk back to the pokemon center.

"I don't need to tell you anything. My past is my own problem. How about you think about the future and what this idea can lead to, then you come find me", she said as she walked down the path, soon leaving my sight.

"You know she's right. You have too much to lose if you try to go through with this", Sim commented.

"It's the best thing I've come up with. Maybe the main thing that drew me to this idea is that I won't be able to talk to Sora again", I made my way back to the bench which I was sitting on prior to Tabatha and Sim showing up and took a seat, Sim followed me and sat next to me.

"Well that's an easy fix", She said with a smile, she had an idea, anything that could help me I would listen to.

"What?".

"Just learn what Sora is talking about", Sim continued, "I learnt what what some of my pokemon are talking about".

"You have!?", I was confused, I had heard of people being with their pokemon long enough that they learnt what they could say, most of the time. Sim nodded and pulled out two pokeballs and released the pokemon inside. Once the light was gone I could see that on my left the Sneasel that she used during her Gym battle was there and on my right was a Zangoose.

"The Sneasel is Snowy and the Zangoose name is Fear. Once I learnt what they could say they wanted names like people, so I gave them some", as she talked my eyes was on Fear, he was quite scary looking and that put me off slightly, I know why he was called Fear.

"Zangoose Zan", Fear started to talk but I had no idea what he was talking about. He was looking up and Sim which my gaze followed.

"Tom wanted to know that I could understand you so I could help him", she replied, my jaw dropped knowing that she was speaking the truth, that she had learnt how to understand them. I looked over to Fear with my jaw still dropped and he gave me a cold stare that made me back off slightly and closed my mouth. Fear let out an annoyed puff of air before walking off to Sim and hitting his pokeball, being returned into it. My scared surprised look turned to confusion as I looked back at Sim.

"You see Fear doesn't like to be out unless it's for a battle", she said as she rubbed the back of her head. I let out a sigh and turned my attention to Snowy that was still standing there, once she saw that I was looking at her she started to speak.

"Sneasel", she said looking at back up to Sim before running and hitting her pokeball and was returned just like Fear. I was again confused with her pokemon actions as I looked back at her.

"And snowy gets a bit shy around other people", Sim continued to rub her head, which only lead to me shaking mine.

"What was the point of that?", I asked, her pokemon were barely out, and did more to confuse me than to make friends with me.

"I did that to show you that you can learn what they are saying. Since Sora can speak both languages, it should be much easier", Sim gave me another warm smile before continuing, "And who knows, you could even learn what the other pokemon are saying with Sora's help speeding it all up".

"I guess...", I didn't really know what to say, it would be cool to learn what everyone is talking about, even what Sora is saying right now would be awesome, but just how long does it take and how do I even start. Before I could ask Sim she got up and started to walk towards the pokemon center.

"Come on Tom. Let's go find Tabatha and get some breakfast", she said as she walked. I sat there for a little longer, thinking about my options.

'_I guess I could learn to understand pokemon, but that doesn't help with protecting anyone... I guess for now I will just drop the subject of becoming like Sora, but I won't forget about it'_. I thought before getting up and taking a look up to the sky which was slowly turning bright due to the sun rising, "From now on things will be different", I mumbled to myself before running to catch up with Sim.

* * *

Sim and I found Tabatha in the room Sora was in, she was sitting on the chair in the corner of the room watching Luna, Dash and Pulse while also looking after Sora. Sim and I walked in, my gaze was quickly directed to Tabatha, and her gaze at me.

"So you going to make that promise yet?", she asked, crossing her arms waiting for my answer.

"Yeah I will", I simply told her, I wasn't going to tell her my new plan of learning to understand Sora, but if she knew it wouldn't of mattered either way. Tabatha grew slightly happier with this.

"Good. Now then, breakfast", she got up and walked over to me, waiting for me to respond.

"I will catch up, I'm going to stay for a bit", I told her.

"Fine", Tabatha walked over to the bed and picked up Dash and Pulse, interrupting the conversation the three were having. She placed them on her shoulders before continuing on to pick up Luna, just like last time Luna started to growl and backed off, indicating that she wanted to stay, "Fine, stay here", Tabatha sort of snapped at her, she didn't like Luna acting like that towards her. Tabatha turned back around and headed towards the door before stopping near me.

"I don't know what's gotten into her but I'll bring back some food for her. Catch up when you can", Tabatha didn't even look at me when she talked, and just walked out of the room with Dash and Pulse on her shoulders.

"She seems to be taken things hard as well", I told Sim.

"Yeah, she doesn't like seeing friends like this, I asked why but she didn't want to say", Sim responded, before making her way out only to stop at the doorway, "You going to join us?".

"Yeah, like I said I will be there soon", I told her before she too made her way out, closing the door as she went, _'Tabatha, you're hiding something from us. When I find out what it is and if it's something that could hurt any of us... then look out'_, I had a dark thought, but it was mostly to protect everyone. She was hiding something from us and I wanted to know what, but one day we will find out.

I moved away from my thoughts and walked over to Luna, kneeling down so we could be looking face to face, "Luna something's up with you and Sora. Dash and Pulse care for him as well and you don't see them acting this way, what's wrong", I asked, forgetting the fact I couldn't understand her.

"Eev eevee", she responded, I had no idea what she just said, to me it was just her saying what she was over and over again.

I looked down to the floor, _'I don't see how I can learn what she's saying'_, I thought. I had no idea how Sim managed it, but if she could then anyone could if they had the patience, "Luna, I've been thinking", I said looking back up at her.

"Eev?", she responded.

"I... want to learn what your saying", Luna cocked her head to the side, "I know it sounds weird, but I want to be able to understand you. It will differently help in the future, and we could finally talk to each other properly. And it will help take our minds off Sora", I said looking over to him, this plan better work to help me forget about what happened. Luna did the same and dropped her ears a bit looking at him before looking back and nodding which made me very happy.

"Great! Er... I don't know how to start...", I said stupidly, Luna knew this as she shook her head. I wanted to learn but I didn't think about how I would even start.

"Eevee", Luna said, I looked at her, trying to figure out what she was saying, she was trying to get things started.

"Um...", I tried hard to to figure out, but nothing came to me.

"Eevee", she tried again. One would think after all this time I have spent with her this would be easier, it just sounded like eevee to me. I thought about it and took a shot in the dark with an easy answer.

"Are you saying Tom?", I asked, Luna looked happy and nodded, "Don't be so happy, I just guessed", Luna happy face went away as she shook her head once again. I leaned back and moved onto the wall behind me rubbing my eye, "This is harder than I thought...".

When I finished rubbing my eye I looked to my side and saw Sora's bag, it was unzipped and I could see his journal sitting inside, "I shouldn't, but... maybe one peak", I reached in and pulled it out, Luna saw what I was doing and quickly acted.

"Eevee Eev!", she shouted as she jumped off the bed and landed next to me, quite pissed.

"Woah! Easy Luna! I just wanted to see how he's been fairing with all this", Luna seemed to calm slightly, taking a seat next to me, even she wanted to know, "So you're fine with this?", I asked just to make sure, I didn't want her to bite me, when it came to Sora lately she would do anything. Luna nodded letting me let out a sigh of relief as I opened it up, this felt wrong but I wanted to know.

I read through a number of entries most of them detailing the main events of that day and how Sora felt about them. Reading them made me sad at what Sora put down, he didn't like the way we acted to his changes nor did he like it either, I could also see that he neglected to mention the time his emotions took over, maybe something he didn't want to remember, to be honest I didn't either. I told Luna about most of it, the parts I wanted her to know, she also wasn't happy.

I read on to when we were at Pewter City, in all of them he mentioned the way Luna was acting around him. I told Luna this and she looked away from me, embarrassed about it, it made me chuckle slightly, but the other thing he also written in it along with that made me pause. Sora had some strange feelings when around Luna, this must of been one of those things he didn't want to talk about to us. He doesn't really know what it is, but what he came up with is that Aeon feels the same way and thinks that Umbreons just don't like Eevees, I told Luna this and it almost made her cry, I helped her relax but hopefully it isn't true, I don't know how the future will look if Sora starts to hate Luna.

I then read the last entry in the book, this one gave me a better insight into what Sora felt when that pikachu died. Luna wanted to know what I was reading about, batting at the book with her paw, "Luna... you don't want to know about this", I told her, I put the book down and looked back to the bag, inside I also saw the doll Sora got when we were at Viridian City, _'He would want this with him'_, I thought, I grabbed the doll and got up, I walked to Sora and place the doll under the covers for him, _'There, now you will have Jirachi and your parents looking after you'_, I walked away from the bed and made my way to the door, "I'm going to get lunch, I will bring something back for you", I told her as I stopped at the door opening it slightly, I turned around and looked over to Luna, I left the page of the book open and she tried her best to read it, but she gave up swatting the book away and looking down at the floor.

'_I guess we all got our own problems...'_, I thought as I made my way out closing the door and heading to find the others.

* * *

Days went by and still no change in Sora. Luna has barely left the room, mostly keeping to Sora side, only moving to eat the food we bring in for her, and when we try again in our language lessons. Brock came by at some point to see Sora, we told him what happened and even the mighty Gym Leader got sad over Sora's condition.

Another day went by and we saw on the news that there was a story about Sora's condition, they say that they are deeply saddened by this event and hope for him to get better, but they just want ratings more than anything else. Along with that people came up with some flowers and get well soon card, these people we haven't even met before were wish him well. I guess Sora really did leave an impact on people. But after this day we keep a closer eye on Sora, since everyone knows where he is and that he is unconscious, we didn't want anyone to come after him.

About a week went by since we got Sora to the pokemon center and I'm still no closer in understanding what Luna is talking about.

"Eevee eev", Luna said again, she seemed to be getting impatient with me.

"Um... My name is Luna?", I responded for the sixth time now, Luna just shook her head again, "Er... You are Tom?", I tried again, Luna looked angry and hit me in the head with her paw, it wasn't hard as she would've lost her balance if she did try harder, but it still got the message across, "Yes I get it, I suck at this", I leaned back and moved to the wall.

"Eevee", Luna said laying down on the bed.

"I know I need to get better, it's just hard, really hard", I told her, she perked her ears up when I responded to her, "I only guessed what you said Luna, I still don't understand anything", Luna dropped her head onto the bed, she seemed pissed off, I would be as well.

I was about to tell her that we can try tomorrow when a new sound echoed through the room, it was only sounds of beeps but being in this room for a week made that missed placed. I looked around the room trying to find the source of that noise, Luna was also curious as she joined in as well. I got up and walked around trying to get a better view of the area, when the sound returned again, a sequence of three beeps sounded, I looked over to the corner and found something different, it was the machine that was hooked up to Sora, but it seemed different, the screen had something flashing on it and it made the three beep nose again. I walked close to see if I could find anything different with it, but I still didn't know what this machine showed me.

I looked over to the wall where a button was, Nurse Joy on the third day here told me if anything happened to press this button, and right now it seemed like a good time to. I pressed the button but nothing happened, I figured that it could be some kind of silent alarm and didn't dare in pressing it again in case I would piss off Nurse Joy.

I got away from the button and looked to Sora, I was hoping that he was awake, but he wasn't. Something was happening and I wanted to know what.

"Eevee?", Luna spoke up.

"I don't know what's going", I told her. The door opened up as Nurse Joy walked in followed by Tabatha and Sim, Dash and Pulse were on Tabatha shoulders, "Why are you here?".

"Nurse Joy ran into us on her way here and said that something was going on", Tabatha explained.

"So what's happening?", Joy asked, I pointed to the machine near me.

"I don't know how to read that. I was making different noises that I haven't heard it do before", I told her. Joy walked over and stared at the screen and what it showed, it wasn't long before she smiled and turned back to me and the others.

"It's saying that Sora's brain activity has increased slightly, which means his mind is repairing itself", Joy told us. My heart raced with the news.

"You mean he will wake up?!", I shouted acting all excited over the news.

"Well it was a slight increase, but yes he will. It will still be awhile maybe another week or more but he will wake up", this news I was receiving was the best thing I ever heard, even the time I was deadly sick when I was eight and I got the news I was going to make a full recovery didn't top this. Besides me I think Luna was the most happiest about this news, she walked up to Sora's head and poked it with her paw, while Dash and Pulse jumped off Tabatha and landed on the bed stand on Sora's side.

"Luna, he won't wake up yet. Please don't do that", I told her, she looked back at me still smiling as she laid down near his head, even being told off wouldn't have affected her mood, the only thing that would is if Joy told us that she made a mistake, but hopefully that won't happen, this is the happiest I have seen her.

I turned back around to Joy, "Thank you", I said. Joy smiled eyes closed.

"It's what I do. If you need anything let me know", she said as she walked back out the door, going back to what she was doing. Tabatha and Sim walked over to me, they were also cheerful of the news.

"See, everything is fine. You don't have to sulk in here everyday now", Tabatha told me, it sounded like she was back to her old self, trying to annoy other people for fun, but it wouldn't work, not now.

"Actually, I'm going to stay in here everyday until he wakes up", I answered back, taking a seat on the chair.

"Please don't tell me you still think you're responsible?".

"I am... but we all know whos to blame in the long run", I told them, I looked back to Sora and the pokemon on the bed, they were talking to each other, most likely excited for Sora to wake up, "But right now there's no time to think about things like that. We should enjoy this and hope Sora will be fine".

* * *

Nothing much happened as the days went by, I was still failing in trying to learn what Luna was saying, I didn't want to ask Sim for help as I wanted to do this on my own. Sora's activity increased as well, like Joy said it was slow but he was getting better. Another news report said that Sora was going to be alright and was going to make a full recovery, I didn't know where they were getting their information from, but I didn't care, we won't know if he is the same until he wakes up.

It has been a week since Sora began to get better, I didn't care how long it took, I just wanted him to be alright. I was having lunch with Tabatha and Sim, our pokemon were eating near us, besides Luna, she hasn't left Sora's side since day one and was still there.

"...Tom?", Sim called out to me waving a hand in front of my face snapping me out of my train of thought.

"What?".

"Were you listening to me?", she said, I shook my head, "Argh... I said what are your plans for the Cerulean Gym? Your pokemon aren't really the best for that battle", Sim repeated herself.

"Er... well I haven't really thought about it, I guess I could catch another pokemon, but I'm sure Luna and Wing could handle it", I told her.

"Well as good as they are, I doubt they could win a battle underwater", Sim said with a slight smirk on her face.

"Hey they could do it! Just a bit of special training is all that's needed".

"Ha!", Tabatha blurted out after swallowing her mouth full of food.

"What do you mean Ha!?".

"I mean, Wing isn't the best, if his wings got wet it will be hard to fly. And Luna won't be the best swimmer, I haven't even seen her near water. Actually on that note, have you even given her a bath?", Tabatha asked me giving me a suspicious eyes.

"No, I don't need to she does it herself".

"Oh Tom!", Sim and Tabatha exclaimed.

"What? Haven't you seen her lick her fur?".

"That doesn't mean that's she's clean! You have to do it. Sora does it with his pokemon", Tabatha told me, I chuckled at the comment about Sora.

"Sora can smell them that's why", I joked about his sense of smell, although this did remind me of his changes again, it the end it only made me sad.

"Tom! Go do it now! Or I will tell Sora about the little talk we had two weeks ago", Tabatha threatened me, she would tell Sora that I was thinking about coming like him, this would only make him depressed and concerned for me.

"No no! No need for that! I'll do it", I said quickly getting off my seat and started to walk back to get Luna, I could hear Tabatha and Sim giggling as I left, _'She's going to hang that over my head forever... but my main problem now is, how do I get Luna out of that room'_, Luna didn't even want to leave to eat, she really only left to do her business and thats about it, getting her out of that room to give her a bath would be a challenge.

I walked to the room trying to come up with the best way to trick her to get out, "Maybe I can tell her that there is trouble and I need her help... no she would just hate me after that, and bite me", I mumbled to myself, "Maybe I can get someone to use a Water Gun attack on her so she doesn't have to leave... no that would get Sora wet, not to mention the machine he's hooked up to", I couldn't figure out a way that didn't end up with something getting destroyed or me getting bitten.

I opened the door to the room, "Maybe I can get... Sora", I looked over to the bed and found my brother sitting up and hugging Luna, he stopped once I walked in.

"Sora...?", I was speechless, it's been two weeks and he is finally awake, I thought about what I would do when he got up, but when it came time to it I was frozen in place.

"Hey Tom, long time no see".

* * *

**A/N: That was a different chapter, seeing the world through Tom's eyes made it real different didn't it, and the fact that all our pokemon friends couldn't be understood was annoying.**

**Now you see what Tom has been thinking, he wants to become like Sora just so he could still be brothers and to protect him as much as he could, but will he go through with that plan?**

**Tom wants to learn how to understand their pokemon, and it doesn't seem to be working out too well, hopefully he will learn soon.**

**What do you guys think about this chapter, I would like to know since this was the first one that didn't involve our main character and I want to see if it was good or not.**

**Next chapter things get a bit touchy with Sora and a fellow friend, as Sora finally understands what an unknown feeling meant, but it all doesn't go well for our two brothers.**


	18. Chapter 17 - Love Or Flight

**A/N: Hey everybody just want to let everyone know that this chapter is coming out later than usually and will be the only chapter for this week since I got a bit too much to do. The will also apply to next week as well so make do with only two chapters in two weeks, but put it this way, some of you have been asking me to slow down take a break, so I'm going to do that.**

* * *

I was still sitting in this void with Aeon, it felt like an eternity waiting for the time to pass and it didn't help that there was nothing to do. Aeon and I felt stronger after the fight with that Hypno, but we were still weak, for Aeon still couldn't move from his spot and the only thing we could do to pass the time was to talk... And talking for hours on end does lead to some interesting conversation.

"How's the hand?", Aeon looked down at my left hand, the one that had all the fur over it.

"It's weird. I wouldn't have thought that it would feel different, but it does", I looked over my hand. It wasn't much of a shock to me anymore since I have sort of gotten used to the fur growing there, but it was just the fact that this was happening to me, the fact that someday I will no longer be myself bugged me. The strange thing is, I wasn't scared. "And the fur, it's so soft. I never thought it would feel like that", I wondered why I was suddenly thinking like that.

"You will get used to it...", Aeon looked at me and saw that I was deep in thought about what he said. He quickly tried to correct himself: "I mean we will find the cure. Don't worry about it. The fur will be gone in no time".

"Aeon", I stopped looking at my furry hand and looked him in the eyes, a worried expression on my face, "I-is it a bad thing that... I don't mind the changes...", looking into his eyes now, I could see what I just said worried him as well.

"What are you saying Sora?".

"I-I mean that... these changes... turning into a pokemon... I have this feeling... That I want this to happen, that this is a good thing...", I knew at that point that if Aeon could move and stand, he would be trying to comfort me. Surprisingly, he actually did try to move, but he was still too weak to muster enough power to approach me..

"Sora, you can't mean that. This whole time you have been searching for a cure, and now, you say that you want this to happen?".

"I know, it sounds weird. I don't really know myself. But in some way I want this. I think this will lead to something great", I started to stroke the fur on my hand, feeling the softness it had. It felt so comforting whenever I went over the fur my arm with my hand, it was like touching a very smooth carpet, made out of very smooth fur... Meanwhile, Aeon was still concerned.

"Sora. That's not you. It's not you who's talking. It's the virus, you should-"

"And what if it isn't?", I interrupted him mid-sentence, "What if I do want this? What if I do want to become a pokemon?" Speaking out loud about this really made me think it was a good idea. An idea of leaving my old life behind and becoming a pokemon.

"Sora. Do you really think so?", Aeon was unsure if I was speaking the truth. Although he was in my head, Aeon couldn't really read my thoughts that well and he had no idea how I really felt about this.

"I-I... I don't know", I looked up to the non existent sky and let a few tears roll down my cheek. I couldn't tell what my mind wanted, either to be human or a pokemon. I was confused. This whole time. This whole time I've been travelling with my friends, I have been looking for a way to stop this, to change back to what I was and live out the rest of my life. But I felt like that life... wasn't mine anymore. Going back to it seemed wrong, but I was still unsure about the path I wanted to take.

"Sora. If you're unsure about it, then it's best not to think about it right now", Aeon tried to calm my troubled mind, but he was doing a poor job.

"But what if it's true? That I want to be a pokemon. That I want to leave my life behind".

"You shouldn't think like that, Sora. You will only make yourself more depressed", I wasn't really listening, I was still pondering over my thoughts. Aeon sighed from annoyance. "Want to know what I think?", I managed to look away from the sky and turn my gaze towards Aeon. "If you find something worth staying as a pokemon, then maybe consider about letting the change happen. Until then, you keep looking for a cure", I was ready to protest, but I didn't. Aeon had a good point. Why change when I got nothing to change for? I have a family to go back to as a human. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I guess you're right... thanks". I smiled. I was glad Aeon was here to direct me back to the correct direction. How could I have forgotten about my family? I couldn't leave them behind!

"You're welcome", I turned away from Aeon and looked back to the dark sky above us. Aeon was right, and I was thinking too much about this. I had been feeling like this for awhile now, and I only just had my very first discussion about it. Hearing myself talk about it really made myself doubt what I really wanted, but Aeon knew how to calm me down.

Thinking about it, I never really thought about the memories that the Hypno and Aeon showed me. I completely forgot about some of them, but that was for a good reason. Some of those were bad memories that I wanted to forget since it's something that really saddened me. But, thankfully, because of Aeon I relived some of my good memories as well, like seeing Luna just as she hatched was a sight to see, but the days after that were not so calm and quiet. However it was still better than most of my other memories. Speaking of Luna, I thought about one of the memories that I never experienced before. I was sitting with Luna at a restaurant, and I was completely changed into an Umbreon. I had taken Luna out on a date and I was enjoying myself, we talked and she also licked my face. I have no idea how this memory came to be when it actually never happened.

"Aeon?", I decided to ask Aeon about it. Since he had helped me before, I was sure he could help me again.

"Yes?".

"When I was going through my memories before, when the Hypno was here, there was one that wasn't mine".

"Oh?".

"There was one with Luna and me... having a date together. Do you know anything about this?", as soon as I brought up Luna and date in one sentence Aeon started to blush and looked away from me.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about...", Aeon lied poorly.

"Aeon. Tell me what's going on. You can't run away this time", last time I brought up Luna Aeon ran away before answering my question. In a way what happened before was a good thing since it allowed me to get an answer out of him since he can't really move.

"Er... I-I-I... Sora, please...", Aeon begged that I didn't push for the information. I might of stopped then, but I also had that strange feeling again when I was in the dream, the same feeling that I feel when I'm around Luna when I'm awake and I want to know what it was.

"Sorry Aeon. But I need to know what's going on with Luna and these feelings", Aeon continued to say nothing but my burning gaze soon broke him as he let out a sigh.

"Okay... but you might not like it, and it could put our previous conversation to rest", Aeon didn't seem like his cheery self, it didn't seem like the information saddened him, but more likely to make me sad. And we were just talking about me becoming a pokemon for a good reason, what was Aeon going to say, "That thing with Luna is... um... we... um... er-"

"Come on! Spit it out!", I snapped.

"We love her!", Aeon blurted out.

"W-what?", I was shocked and stunned by what Aeon just said, _'Did he just say we love her? But how...'_, my mind was finding it hard to comprehend this information. It was still running on human morals and I was thinking that this shouldn't be happening.

"We love Luna. All those feelings you had was because of that".

"B-but... how didn't I see this before?", it was a fair question. I'm fifteen, I should know what love is.

"Your pokemon mind was so young, that it didn't know what to make of it, but if you gave it time, your mind would've figured it out".

"This... is all too much... how can I love a pokemon?", I was holding my head, trying to make sense out of all this.

"Well, to be honest, I had a crush on her the moment I laid my eyes on her... well, when you did", I stopped holding my head and looked to Aeon with a puzzled face. Aeon saw this and started to blush.

"Why didn't you tell me?".

"Because. At the time you dreaded becoming a pokemon and I didn't want to add my crush for Luna on your shoulders. But that crush soon turned to love and it was harder to tell you", Aeon was down because of this. For a long time now he has been hiding this from me, keeping this a secret.

"Aeon. I said before that you have a right to your feelings. If you love Luna, you should've told me".

"And now you love her too", Aeon still sounded saddened by all this, like it was his fault.

"Aeon... if I love Luna then I love her, there's no turning back from that. I never actually felt like this towards anyone else before... and it feels... good", I did have to admit once I finally found out what this feeling was, it all felt good. Like it was right, I know that I was stressing just before about it, but now it was all calm in my mind.

"Do you really mean that? My feelings made you feel like this, just like they did with becoming stronger and battling. I made you love her", this was why Aeon was sad about this, he didn't want to tell me because he didn't want me to be concerned with it. He didn't want me to know that he was the one that slowly made me feel like this.

"I don't care if you made me feel like this. Now that I do, I don't know what to do about it", now I was the one that was sad. Could I really love a pokemon, spend my life with one?

"You should tell Luna. She is the one we feel like this to. She should know that we love her", Aeon said.

"Luna... wait!" I had a sudden thought that was another concern I had, "Luna has been acting differently as well... does that mean-", my unfinished question was already answered by Aeon's nod, "She feels the same way...".

"Yes, I'm unsure why, but she has shown it lately. Probably too scared to tell you, just like I was", Did Luna really feel the same way? Did she have a crush? Or did she really love me?

"Why does everybody have to hide this? People and pokemon can talk about their feelings. I would listen to them!"

"I guess we're just afraid of what you might say", Aeon responded.

"Still, it can't be that-", I was interrupted with a sudden light forming in the sky above us, it seemed that I was finally waking up, "About time!", I exclaimed. I again looked down to Aeon, "Will you be fine without me?".

"Sure, I will. I need to rest longer... Keeping this world open to talk didn't help much for me".

"Wait, you kept this world... You know what, never mind. Thanks", Aeon smiled, happy that he was able to keep this world up the whole time so we could talk. He would have healed much faster if he hadn't, "Well. time to see what I've been missing".

"Sora, before you go...".

"Yeah?', I responded. I was puzzled about what urgent matter Aeon had that would stop me from waking up.

"About what we talked about before. Will this be the thing to keep you on this path to turning into a pokemon?" What we talked about before... Aeon said I should give up on the cure and change completely only if there is a reason to change, maybe this could be that reason. Before I could reply, the light got stronger and brighter, as it finally took me back to the waking world.

* * *

My eyes started to open. A small ray of light entered my vision, making it sting, but, thankfully, the place where I was lying wasn't brightly lit, so it didn't hurt that much. Whatever I was on felt comfortable and soft, and what I could tell by looking at the roof above me meant that I was indoors somewhere. However all this didn't tell me where I was.

I tried to get up and observe the place, but I couldn't move. Surprisingly, my body wasn't in any pain, but I found it really hard to move. It's as if my mind wasn't responding that well to movement. I found it easier to stay in the dream world, at least there I could move.

What I managed to get out of my body wasn't much, I was just able to raise my head to look around. What I saw didn't really help me figure out where I was. I was in a small room, not much bigger than my room back home. I was lying on a metal framed bed under some blue sheets, I remember seeing this all the time on T.V. in hospitals. Besides my bed were two side tables, both covered in flowers and "get-well" cards, these couldn't all be from Tom and Tabatha. Near the table on my left was a machine. It seemed to be hooked up to my head, but I had no idea what it was doing since I couldn't see the screen. There was a window on the wall to my right, that was covered by a blind, but I could still tell it was there. Maybe it showed the outside or it was one of those windows leading to a hallway, if it's one of those, who has been looking at me, it's a bit unsettling. Last thing I noticed was a chair in the left corner of the room at the end of the wall. A sleeping figure rested on that chair, and I soon recognised him.

"...Tom...", I tried to call out his name, but everything seemed to be very hard to accomplish... I was even struggling to keep my head up. My mind wasn't fully healed from the attack and was struggling to do what I wanted. I gave up on talking and looked at what was next to me. On my right Dash and Pulse were sleeping and to my left Luna was sleeping too.

"...Luna...", I again tried to talk, but I was still too weak. _'How long have they been there? I hope I didn't make them upset'_, I thought. if I was out for about two weeks then I would be scared for the person on the bed. This reminded me of Tom when he was six and in bed for weeks, it feels like something is out to get me everytime something happens.

I couldn't hold my head up any longer as I dropped it back onto the pillow, the strain was getting to me, maybe after a good rest I could finally move. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep, it wasn't easy since I have been in bed for so long, but I managed it as I feel to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes again, this time the room was brighter with the lights on and even more light coming in from the window on the right wall. The light entered my eyes making me flinch from the sudden pain it caused, my eyes have been closed for so long that this was much worse than the other times my eyes tried to adjust to the light. It took some time but it got better as I was able to keep my eyes open, but even with the extra light it didn't make this small room anymore appealing to the eyes.

I attempted to move so I could look around and see if anyone was around, this time my mind was stronger as it was quite easy to raise my head. Tom wasn't here anymore nor was Dash and Pulse, the only one that was still here was Luna, she was still to my left side, right next to me, but unlike when I saw her last time I woke up when she was just laying there sleeping she was on her back with her four legs in the air, relaxing or sleeping I couldn't figure out which.

"Luna?", I tried to wake her up, it was much easier to talk this time around, I don't know when I woke up before but it must have been a few days ago seeing how different I'm feeling. She didn't wake up when I called her name but instead moaned in her sleep. I moved to make myself to sit up on the bed, my muscles were in slight pain from trying to get me to move, this confirmed that I was out for some time. I moved my pillows against the wall behind me and sat up against them. Moving position after such a long time felt good.

As I moved I felt something next to me under the blanket. I reached in and pulled out what it was. It was Jin the jirachi doll I got back at Viridian City, knowing that I had this next to me this whole time felt comforting, I know Tom knew how much this doll meant to me, even if it wasn't the one that my dad gave me it still meant a lot to me in my mind and heart, "Thanks...", I softly said to myself, thanking Tom for leaving this with me. Looking at Jin gave me an idea, I looked over to Luna and smiled, I have to do this evil plan, I have been out for so long that I need a good laugh.

I moved Jin face just in front of Luna and I poked her with my other free hand, "Luuuna... Luuuna...", I continued to poke her, before she slowly opened her eyes.

"Wha...", she said sounding quite sleepy, but once she saw what she was in front of her she rolled to her side and fell of the bed yelling for fear and shock at the sight of Jin right in front of her, she was awake now, "Dash! Pulse! I said stop doing that!", she screamed out at the top of her lungs, it seems those two had the same idea as I did, we really were like brothers. I couldn't contain my laughter anymore as it burst out, filling the room with the noise. Luna hopped back up onto the bed and saw that it wasn't Dash and Pulse laughing but me, "S-Sora...!?". I tried to contain myself as I looked her in the eye.

"Hey Luna sorry about that I-", I couldn't finish my sentence as she jumps up onto my chest and started to lick my face.

"Sora! You're okay!", she was so happy that I was finally awake that she couldn't really contain herself.

"L-Luna! I missed you too...", I hugged her moving my head to the side of her's to try and stop her from licking me. As I was hugging her I felt the feeling again, but after I found out what it meant back in the dream world with Aeon, it felt good and I didn't want it to stop. I hugged her closer and rubbed my cheek against her fur, it did feel weird at first but it just made sense to do that, as well as that it was also warming and comforting. Luna felt the same way as she too rubbed her furry cheek against my skin.

"Luna", I said her name, I wanted to talk to her, but as I spoke she opened her eyes and realized what she was doing and jumped out of my arms, backing off slightly looking away, blushing as she did.

"Er... I... sorry", she slowly said to me. She has been doing this for a long time now and it doesn't fail to make me chuckled.

"Luna you really make me laugh, you know that", I chuckled a bit more before calming myself down slightly.

"I-I'm glad...", she smiled but still blushed. Now will be a good time to talk.

"Luna, I need to ask you something".

"W-what is it...?", she sounded nervous, and I guess she should be.

"I need to know...", I took a deep breath since this isn't easy for me either, "Do you... like me?", once I asked Luna was frozen stiff, she couldn't believe what I just said, but she untensed herself and relaxed.

"Y-y-you mean... as a friend...?", she responded, she wasn't sure if I caught on to what she has been doing. She needed to double to cheek before she completely froze over. I smiled and responded.

"No, Luna. I mean do you... love me?", Now that she finally knew what I was talking about, she almost fainted. She couldn't believe what I just said, and now that I thought about it it did sound weird. I asked a pokemon if they loved me, I know that I'm turning into a pokemon but it still felt wrong. Luna wasn't even moving anymore, she was just standing there frozen in place, maybe I broke her brain, "Luna?".

"I... I...", she could barely speak, she was too stunned to do anything. But judging the way she was acting and what Aeon told me, I already knew her answer. I let out a small chuckle.

"Luna. I already know your answer".

"Y-you do?".

"Yeah. I know you love me. It's plain to see", granted I didn't know until Aeon told me, but now that I know it's quite easy to tell.

"It is? Are you mad?", Luna didn't want to make me mad, she wanted to know if it's okay with her feelings. She reminded me quite a lot of Aeon.

"No Luna, I'm not mad. In fact, to tell you the truth, I feel the same way", I told her, I let her know how I felt, It still sounded weird, but I felt really good.

"You do?!", Luna sounded surprised that I also felt the same way, anyone would be surprised.

"Yeah. I only found out that I felt like this not too long".

"S-so... you love me too?".

"I know it sounds weird. I couldn't believe that I was in love with a pokemon. It felt unnatural. But now... it feels right", I patted her on the head smiling, "I felt like this before we came to Pewter City. But I want to know, why do you love me. I'm pretty much a freak, I'm not pokemon nor human. How can you love me?", over everything that is happening now, this question is what I wanted answered. How can someone love a freak, a beast like me. I wouldn't love me.

"Um... I... I don't care what you look like. I... like you because you're Sora. I known you for a long time now".

"What? You mean that you liked me even before all this?", did she really like me before all this. How could she, I was a human then.

"I... did have a crush on you. You were so kind to everyone you met. To me", Luna walked over to me and placed one of her paws on my leg, smiling.

"You liked me even though I was human? I... I don't know what to say".

"What's to say. I liked you for a long time. This happening to you is a-"

"A dream come true. Is that why you were crying so much? I was talking about finding a cure and you didn't want to lose me?", it made sense. She had a crush on me even before this, and now she loves me, if I go back to my old life, back to being human, I wouldn't be with Luna anymore and she would be heartbroken.

"I won't put it that way... but yes. I don't like watching you in so much pain, but with this happening it has given me a chance at love with someone I like".

"Luna... do you really love me that much? I mean... I'm not a pokemon".

"I don't care if you're not a pokemon!", she yelled. Luna jumped up onto her hind legs and and placed her two front paws on my chest and looked into my eyes, quite saddened, "I love you".

"Luna... I...", I didn't really know what to say, now that I got her to talk about this she is really passionate about this. She really loved me, and didn't care that I wasn't a pokemon. I didn't really know how to feel about this, it seemed like this shouldn't happen, but that could just be my human side telling me that you can't love a pokemon. But, that won't stop me. I smiled and brought Luna close to hug her, "I love you too".

We hugged for quite awhile, in our warming affection towards each other. This was interrupted with the door opening, and Tom walking in.

"Maybe I can get... Sora", Tom said, I quickly stopped hugging Luna and as she walk away from me, sitting down on my side, "Sora...?", Tom looked shocked that I was finally up.

"Hey Tom, long time no see", I jokingly said with a slight chuckle in my voice. Tom quickly stopped acting surprised and stunned and ran over to me, giving me a big long hug, "Sora... are you okay?", it sounded like Tom was about to cry as he finally stopped hugging me and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm fine, Tom".

"Are you sure?".

"Yes, Tom. I'm fine. That Hypno did do some damage, but thanks to Aeon, we won and my mind was able to heal", I explained.

"How did you know about the Hypno? You were asleep.", Tom was confused, but I don't see why. That Hypno was in my mind, I saw him.

"Tom, really? He was in my head. I saw him and fought him off with Aeon".

"Oh... well I'm just happy that you're fine... it was just when you...", Now Tom started to cry, he was finally letting his feelings known about what happened, "I-I failed you... I let them get to you and hurt you... if I was-", Tom was blaming himself, and I didn't want that so I interrupted him.

"Tom. You shouldn't be blaming yourself... you have nothing to be sorry about. You did your best and because of you and the others, I'm here now, and I thank you for that", Tom was still crying, but it wasn't for forgiveness... It was from joy and relief.

"Sora...", Tom hugged me yet again, I don't blame him, I have been out for so long that just hearing my voice would make him cry, after all this is Tom and he does care a lot about me.

"Tom, how long have I been out?", I asked, I think I already knew the answer, but I wanted to know. Tom stopped hugging me and sat on the bed on my right side.

"Um..", Tom wiped away a few tears and calmed himself down before continuing, "You were out for two weeks. That machine looked at your brain waves and it didn't display any signs of recovery from you... You didn't start to improve until a week after we got you here", I was right, well, Aeon was right that I would be out for about two weeks. Tom also brought up the machine that I was connected to, so I finally found out what it was. And guessing that it would be safe now to remove the things that were on my head, I took them and placed them on the table. I looked over to Tom to ask another question.

"Where are we?".

"We're back in Pewter City. When you didn't wake up, we ran back here to get help", Tom explained, but this raised another question.

"So I'm in the hospital?".

"Um... no. We didn't know where to take you so we took you to the... pokemon center...", Tom slightly raised his hands, waiting for me to get angry and attack him. But I wasn't angry.

"Okay, at least I know where I am".

"Wait... you're not angry you're here?".

"No, actually I was expecting it. I am a pokemon after all", I smiled. but Tom didn't seem happy with my answer.

"Part-pokemon, Sora...".

"R-right...", I forgot that I was only part-pokemon, being in love with a pokemon and being treated in a pokemon center made me forget that. Tom didn't like my answer and was worried again.

"Sora, are you sure you're-", Tom was interrupted with two more people walking into the room. It was Tabatha and Sim, who were also followed by Dash and Pulse.

"Tom, we wanted to make sure... Sora", they were all stunned to see me.

"I seem to have a new affect on people", I joked, chuckling again.

"Are you okay?", Tabatha asked, coming closer to the bed with Sim and the two plusle.

"I'm fine. Tom was just filling me in on everything", Tabatha let out a sigh of relief, hearing that I was fine. Dash and Pulse jumped onto the bed with huge smiles on their faces.

"Sora!", they both exclaimed jumping into my chest and hugged me, I hugged them back. I missed them so much.

"Hey guys! I missed you so much!", I told them hugging them close.

"Sora you had us worried...", Dash hugged harder.

"We thought you weren't going to wake up...", Pulse did the same. They missed me and I missed them, they were my brothers and I didn't want them to be sad.

"I'm fine, guys. Thanks to all of you. I'm proud that you guys took this nice and calm", I said, pulling them off me and moved them away from my chest so I could see them better. They were happy that I was my old self, that they continued their big smiles. Tom interrupted us.

"Sora, I should tell you that Luna hasn't left your side since we got here. When we tried to take her away she growled and got away from us", Tom said point to Luna, when I looked at her she looked down to the bed slightly feeling sorry for how she acted.

"I knew that would happen...", I told Tom, I looked at her and smiled, she noticed and did the same but I could still tell that she was sorry.

"What do you mean you knew?", Tabatha asked, I didn't look away from Luna as this involved her.

"Do you want to tell them?", I asked, I wasn't going to tell the others if Luna didn't want them to know. The others will only find it weird and unnatural. Luna thought about it carefully, deciding if she should potentially change my and her life. She soon nodded allowing me to tell everyone, to be honest I had butterflies in my stomach, I was nervous in telling them fearing that they will go crazy over all this, but they will find out sooner or later so it might as be now.

"Tell us what?", Dash sounding interested in what we wanted to say. I looked at the confused plusle and to the three people behind them.

"Tom. You wanted to know why Luna has been acting like this", Tom nodded, "Well it's because she... well, she loves me", I explained. everyone's expressions turned from interest to shock. Luna didn't like all the eyes that were now on her as she moved closer to me and hugged close, I wrapped my arm around her and held her close to me. Everyone, saw this and knew that I was speaking the truth, "And I love her too", I said, I wanted to get the attention away from her, which I easily did.

"You love her?!", Tom exclaimed loudly, "You can't love her! She's a pokemon!".

"Tom. I know it's hard to understand, but it's true", I said while rubbing Luna's belly with the arm wrapped around her. Tom started to chuckle.

"This is all a joke, right? You're joking around".

"No, Tom, I'm not kidding around. I have felt this for a long time, even before we got into Pewter City. Same thing with Luna, except she started feeling the same thing way before that. I'm sorry, but it's true", Tom's smile went away, he finally got it that I wasn't kidding. He looked away from me, deep in thought.

"Sora. Do you really mean that?", Sim asked.

"Yeah. When or if I change... I will have Luna here, and of course the rest of you", I looked back down to to Luna and got a soft smile from her.

"When? You planning on changing?", Sim asked again, I choose not to answer that question because I didn't know yet myself. This silence from me made the rest of the room also very quiet.

"Sora?", Pulse poked my leg.

"Yes?".

"Will Luna be our sister?", he continued with his question.

"What? What do you mean?", they were confusing me, why would Luna be their sister.

"We learnt from the T.V. that if your brother marries someone then they will become your sister", Luna and I started to blush, Luna knows what marry meant since she has watched T.V. before.

"That's it. No more T.V. for you two" I said avoiding their question, I didn't want to really answer that since that was another question I didn't know about.

"Sora...", Tom finally spoke up again but still looking at the ground.

"Yeah?".

"You do realise that Luna is still just a kid...", I forgot about her age, but I don't really understand how the pokemon world works, but Luna also felt the same feeling so she can't be that young. In this matter I have learnt something.

"Tom. I know that Pokemon act like kids when they are young and when they are in the first evolution", I explained. Tom reached into his pocket and rubbed something that was in it, I didn't know what it was.

"Right... evolution...", he muttered as he got off the bed and walked out of the room.

"Tom!?", I shouted out to him but he didn't stop only continued to walk. This was something that really made him sad and depressed. I don't know what he was thinking about, but it was most likely about my love for Luna. But what was going in his mind I will never know.

"Sora, I think he needs time. This is all a bit too much for us", Tabatha said.

"I know...".

"Sora, is Tom angry with me?", Luna asked, she didn't want to upset her friend and trainer, but I guess she sees him as a dad as well. Tom looked after her from when she was hatched from her egg. Just like a dad.

"No, Luna. He just needs to think", I said, "Once he thinks about it, he...", I stopped myself from speaking anymore, I felt something happening and if I was right I was going to need room, a lot of room. I pushed Luna off the bed and Dash and Pulse, they were startled by the sudden force, "Tabatha... Sim... Help... Ahhh!", I screamed from immense pain shooting through my body, it's much worse than the other times. I tensed my body to try and block out the pain but it didn't help.

"Sora!", Tabatha and Sim yelled out running over to me, but it's one of those times where no one can help. The pain continued to shoot through my body as it slowly focused on points on my body. As the pain slowly focused it also go more painful as it moved, making me flinch and twitch in pain, as well as softly screaming, I was trying my best to keep it down.

"Is there anything we can do to help?!", Sim asked Tabatha looking her.

"I don't know! I don't think we can do anything", she responded.

The pain stopped moving in my body as it found it's changing points. The immense pain stopped on my left arm and my head, which didn't help in keeping me awake. I felt my arm burn up like it was being placed in lava. My skin started to move and from my wrist, fur started to burst out from it burning up the spots it came out of. The fur quickly moved up my arm changing the skin into fur, it shot past my elbow and didn't slow down, my arm was twitching from the pain. It continued to go up all the way up to my shoulder, on it's way another yellow circle of fur appeared on my upper arm. That started to glow once it appeared, it was showing the pain I was in.

The pain soon faded from my arm once the fur stopped growing. But it didn't stop there for my poor arm, the pain then moved back down my arm and to my hand. I looked at it as I could start to hear and feel bone snap and reform, I could see the fur around my fingers move around as they change. My thumb began to move on it's own, the bone snapped and reformed as it started to get smaller and move. It continued to change shape as it moved to my wrist area, it finally shrink to a size to a point where it doesn't seem to have a function any more. It was so small that it was up against my fur on my wrist. I was terrified by what I was seeing. I could see my hand change before my very eyes, but it didn't just stop at my thumb.

The rest of my fingers started to move on there own. With my thumb gone I only had one four fingers left, the two now middle fingers started to merge together to form one finger, the one morphed together and it wasn't long before I only had three fingers left, but these too were going. My now three fingers began to shrink down, turning into three stubby fingers. It was getting harder to even move them now as they continued to shrink until they were just the same as those little fingers you would find on a paw. Claws started to form and grow from the tips of the paw as well as one from my former thumb. But it didn't stop there. The last of my extra skin that was on my palm and that was now under my small paw fingers. The skin started to blow up and push up, becoming tougher and stronger. This was that last that my hand, well my paw is going to go though, but I wish this was the end.

I felt sudden pain in my eyes as I moved my right hand over them, since my left one is kind of missing. I moved it away and looked up to the roof, I could see a red colour as it all changed again. My eyes were burning up while showing that red colour still. My mind was freaking out over this, I thought it was blood or something with all the pain and the red. The pain started to fade as it all finally stopped, I could still the pain surrounding my changes but most of it was gone.

"Sora...?", Tabatha spoke up after some time of silence. I hadn't seen my changes yet I was still reeling over the fact that it was so painful.

"I-I'm... fine...", I said, but the problem was it was in pokespeak, she had no idea what I said. I closed my eyes and calmed down trying my my best to gain control over my speak again, "I'm fine", I said again opening my eyes. When I opened them Tabatha backed off slightly from the sight of my new change, "What is it?".

"Er.. do you want to truth?", Sim sounded unsure, but I nodded since I needed to know what happened to me, "Well... it's your eyes... there... red", she said slowly. I didn't need a mirror to know what I look like. I would imagine that I don't have my human eyes anymore, it would be my black and red eye, just like an umbreon.

"And that's not all...", Tabatha added while pointing down to my left hand. I looked over and raised my former hand. I was shocked, stunned, scared, saddened all at once. My human hand was gone and in it's place was a umbreon paw. I now had three stubby paw fingers and what used to be my thumb was a small useless attachment on my wrist area that had a claw on it, I could also see three other claw on the tip of my paw, there was also that soft tough skin on the underside of my paw. The fur is no longer around my hand, but it has traveled up to my shoulder, creating a yellow ring of fur.

I was speechless and shaking slightly. I looked over my paw, turning it around and inspecting it.

"Sora? Are you okay?", Tabatha placed her hand on my shoulder, but I wasn't listening all my focus is on my new paw.

"Sora...?", Dash poked my leg again I didn't react. I was really out of it, that was until Luna got involved. Luna placed her paw against mine smiling at me, I looked over to her, my breathing slowing down as I was calming down. Looking at Luna just calmed me down. I pressed hard with my paw against hers. It felt weird using this new appendage but it felt familiar.

"T-thanks Luna", I moved my paw and moved it to her face and moved it down it, it wasn't the same as my hand but it still felt good. Trying to control the movement of something that so stubby was hard but I guess I had to get used to it. As I moved my paw down Luna closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against it, she enjoyed my touch, but this was just weirding everyone out.

"Sora... Um... can you please stop that", Tabatha removed her hand from my shoulder and gave me a weird look.

"Sorry", I said removing my paw from Luna's side and brought it back.

"Aw. Tabatha why did you do that! That was so adorable", Sim pouted.

"You liked watching that? That was just weird", Tabatha said. I knew how they felt about it. Tabatha didn't like how we were acting and Sim just loved how we looked together.

"Um, thanks Sim... I think", I said blushing. But there was still one person that I needed to get an answer from.

"Where's Tom?", I asked.

"He hasn't come back yet", Tabatha explained. I needed to see him, I needed to talk to him. I moved the blanket off me and tried to get off the bed, I knocked Dash and Pulse off the bed.

"Sora! What are you doing? You can't get up!", Sim tried to sit me back down but I won't let it happen.

"No. I will be fine", I said as tried to stand up but my legs felt like they didn't work as I fell down, but Sim caught me, "Thanks".

"Sora please lay back down", Tabatha pleaded but I wasn't going to listen, I was on a mission to talk to my brother. I pushed Sim away and stood up again just managing to keep my balance.

"I need to talk to Tom", I told them, walking over to my bag and picking it up.

"Sora you can't go-", SIm tried to stop me again but I wouldn't listen.

"I'm fine! Really", I took my bag and and slowly made my way out stopping at the door to turn my head back to them, "I will be back soon, can you guys stay here while I talk to him", I didn't wait for an answer as I walked off leaving them behind.

* * *

I found a restroom and got changed into clean clothes, and also looked into the mirror. My eyes were gone, the ones I knew anyway. It was just the black pupil now and the red sclera surrounding it. These aren't my eyes, these were one of a pokemon, but I didn't care anymore, this was going to happen anyway and now this stuff doesn't affect me anymore. What did affect me was my new arm and paw. All my skin was gone on my left arm, it was completely changed. It might not look like a pokemon leg but I guess that will change in time. That was ten minutes ago, since then I have been looking for Tom, he wasn't in the pokemon center anymore. I left and looked around and there he was, sitting on a bench nearby, I knew that seat, it was the one I was on last time we were in Pewter City. When I left the room I was staying in people were giving me looks, if I saw someone that was in a bed for two weeks get up and walk around I would be surprised to. It could also be because I haven't covered up my paw so it was next to me moving around.

I walked over to Tom, coming up behind of him, "Tom?", I said sitting next to him. He wasn't focusing on me but something that was in his hand.

"Sora...", Tom said, turning to look me in the eyes, "You changed".

"Yeah, it just happened it-", Tom quickly interrupted me.

"Sora. I'm not talking about that, although you do you look different", he said looking into my eyes, not noticing my new paw.

"What are you talking about?", I asked.

"You changed. You not yourself anymore", I chuckled slightly thinking that he was joking.

"What do you mean? I'm me", I said smiling, but Tom still didn't believe me.

"No Sora. You haven't acted like yourself for a long time now. I have watched you change and you're not the same brother I know", Tom explained. I didn't know how to react, Tom thinks I'm no longer the same person he knew, I was something different he didn't like. What I told him before back in the room when I told everyone that I loved Luna must of pushed him over the edge.

"Tom... you don't think it's me anymore? Why? I haven't changed, it's my body that has", I told him trying to change his mind.

"Sora I know that this is hard for you. But when this first started you we're on a mission to hide and find a cure... now you don't care that you're changing, you have pretty much accepted that you're going to turn into a pokemon", I could spot a few tears forming in his eyes, he didn't want to lose me.

"Tom", I placed my paw on his cheek making him notice it, "Look at what's happening to me".

"Sora... your hand...", I moved my paw from his cheek and held it out to show him.

"Tom this it what's happening to me. We can't stop this from happening. I've already lost too much to go back now", I explained moving my arm and paw around to show him what I meant.

"What about Luna? You say you... love her".

"I have felt that way for a long time. Way before we got to Pewter City, remember that strange feeling I couldn't figure out?", I said looking back into Tom's saddened eyes.

"So... you loved her for that long...", Tom looked away and back into what was in his hand.

"To be honest Luna has had a crush on me for a long time, for a year or two now", Tom looked back at me quickly with that is that true look, "I don't know why she did really. But when I got up we talked and I told her how I was feeling", I told him.

"But she's just a kid. She can't-", I interrupted Tom since I wasn't done.

"You want to know why Luna was crying when we were in Pewter City the first time?", Tom nodded since he sort of pushed for an answer about this before, but back then I didn't even know, "She was crying because I was talking about finding a cure. She saw this change as her chance at loving someone she liked".

"But... isn't that bit weird? I mean she is a pokemon and your... well and you're not", Tom said looking over me.

"Well I love her as well Tom... and if I change there is still something I want in my life, even if I change or not".

"What?", Tom was confused. What could I want that I can have as a human and a pokemon, there aren't many things but there is one thing.

"I want to love, Tom. Even as a pokemon I want to love... and you know... have a family", I told him. Tom is the first person I told about this, even if my old life is ruined because of this doesn't mean I should give up on living a new one.

"Sora... this is what I mean. You're not yourself anymore... but I guess I understand why... I might be the same...", I think I was getting to Tom, but he wasn't cheering up, only continued to rub something in his hand, I still couldn't figure out what it was since it was wrapped in a cloth.

"Tom, she doesn't like how you just left. She sees you as a dad figure and she doesn't want to make you upset".

"She does...", Tom didn't really seem surprised by this, he has looked after her since she was hatched, I guess it was really only natural, "So I'm her dad... so I guess I need to fill the father role".

"What do you mean?", Tom had me confused. What did he mean by fill the father role.

"I mean as her father I don't approve of this".

"W-what do you mean you don't approve?".

"You said Luna didn't want to make me upset. So she won't go into anymore of this love thing... I'm sorry Sora, but this isn't right. I won't have this happen, this will just push you back further and I'm not going to lose my brother", Tom clutched the item in his hand, "And Luna is just a kid".

I raised my left arm up and waved my paw in front of his face, "Tom look at what's happening to me! Are you really going to be like this and keep Luna and me from happening!", I yelled at him. During the time I have been talking to Tom a lot of people gather around us to listen in, but they were getting worried about everything we were talking about.

"Sora! This is unnatural! You love a pokemon and you're not even one! Luna is a kid and you think this can work!", Tom was still stuck in his way and not giving up. He didn't want to lose me as a brother. But I don't know what he was concerned about I'm not losing myself I was still me. He just doesn't see that. I was getting angry with Tom as I shot up from the bench and started to pace

"Tom I'm turning into a pokemon! And you are going to take away one of the things that will make me happy!?", I yelled still pacing. Tom also got up and moved a bit to the left before standing there.

"You are no longer yourself! You don't know what you are doing! I'm only trying to keep the Sora I know from slipping away!", Tom crossed his arms and yelled back.

"Guys?, a familiar voice said.

"Slipping away?! I'm still the same person I have always been! You only think I have changed!, we continued to argue, if we keep this up we could start fighting.

"Oh really?! Let's see here, You love a pokemon! You can use pokemon moves and you almost killed one of your pokemon and a few others you didn't know! You count those two plusle as your brothers and you barely know them! All because of this virus!", Tom came closer to my face.

"Guys", again the familiar voice sounded but we didn't care who it was, we were too busy in letting out our feelings which we have been bottling up for a long time.

"You knew the kind of person I was before all this! You knew the life I have had! You had to see all this coming!", I continued to pace, but now I was holding my head in slight pain.

"I know your life wasn't the best but changing into a pokemon won't fix anything!", Tom yelled. My head felt like it was going to burst. It was in pain but I also felt a power growing in me. I couldn't hold it back as my rings started to glow brightly and my eyes also glew with a powerful light. I stopped pacing and faced Tom, stones started to float around me.

"It won't fix anything if you keep denying this! I'm trying to make a better life for myself and you're keeping me from moving on!", the rocks got closer to Tom, ready to attack him. I had no idea how I was doing this but I was, it felt a lot like the power I had in my dream when I forget off that Hypno.

"Guys!", we finally started to listen and stopped arguing. We turned to look to the side and we saw Tabatha and Sim standing there between the crowd of people, with them is Dash, Pulse and Luna. Now that I think about it, it was Sim that was trying to get our attention, under her legs was Luna saddened and frightened by our argument. She heard a lot of what we were talking about and she didn't like it.

"Luna...", I said, calming down with the glow disappearing from my eyes as the rocks fell back to the ground. Luna quickly turned around and ran for it as fast as she could, trying to get away from everyone, as she ran I could hear her starting to cry, "Luna!", I shouted out trying to get her to stop, but this didn't happen. I turned and faced Tom, "Now look at what you've done! If you don't care how I feel, think about Luna! This affects her as well!", I yelled in his face before I started to chase her down.

"Sora...", Tom said as I ran. People moved out of my way as I went to find Luna.

* * *

I ran down the road, trying to track down Luna, it wasn't easy as she was small and fast, just as fast as me, but I could see in the distance a small furry pokemon running out of the city, it was Luna trying to get away. At this rate I wasn't going to catch up with her and the only way I could is using Quick Attack.

'_Aeon please... if you can hear me... I know you need to rest... but please I need your help..._', as soon as I finished my thought I could feel the power I needed to catch up with Luna, Aeon heard me. I started to run much quicker using Quick Attack to make up the difference in distance between us. A few minutes later I was quite close behind her now, we have cleared out of the city limits already as I started to yell out her name.

"Luna! Stop!", I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen. But she didn't need to, I caught up with her and grabbed her as I skid to a hult. She was crying heavily and tired from running so much.

"I-I'm... I'm sorry! It's all my fault!", she said sobbing in my arms.

"Luna nothing is your fault... it's all fine", I held her close and patted her, trying to calm her down.

"B-but it is! You and Tom started to fight! You hate each other because of me!", She continued to sob. She blames herself for the argument we had.

"Luna... you're not the cause for that. Tom and I were like that because he didn't think I was myself. Please don't blame yourself", I stopped patting her and scratched her behind the ear, this finally made her calm down.

"But... but...".

"Luna you're not to blame. Running away won't help, in fact it will just make us sad, really sad", I told her, tearing up over the idea, "Please come back...". We sat there on the ground for a long time, she was sitting in my arms calming down in silence.

"Sora...?", Luna finally spoke up.

"Yes Luna?".

"Thank you...", Luna said getting more comfortable in my arms.

"It's fine. Now let's head back", I got up still holding Luna close to me, I wasn't going to let her go. When I turned around though I found a familiar face staring back at me, and it was one I didn't want to see again.

"Well, You're finally up", the person said, crossing their arms.

"Darcy...", that cold voice sent shivers down my spine, "What do you want".

"Well last time we met you hurt my pokemon using a attack of your own. So I did a little research into you, it was easier than you think since the media like to keeps tabs on you", Darcy explained, and still his could toned voice didn't help calm my nerves around him, even Luna didn't like him as she tried to hid in my arms.

"What does that mean? What do you want from me!", I loudly exclaimed, Darcy chuckled slightly which made his cold tone sound warming compared to it.

"Once people found out I was digging into your story, I got offered a job to bring you in, you might know them as Team Horizon".

"What... you're working for them?", again Darcy chuckled.

"I don't work for those weaklings. No, they hired me, I'm a Pokemon Hunter and you will be coming with me", I was truly terrified, I knew what Darcy can do and he will win. Aeon was too weak to help me with anything anymore, and I didn't want to get Luna involved since she was badly injured last time we fought him.

"You're not taking anyone!", I yelled backing off.

"You will have no choice...", Darcy straighten his arm in front of him, on his was some weird device, it was silver and bulky, "Now... come a long", as soon as he finished his sentence small discs came from the device and flew to us, I knew this was going to end badly so I turned around and legged it.

"Sora! Let me fight!", Luna said trying to struggle out of my arms.

"No! He hurt you last time. I won't let that happen again!", I quickly answered as I ran. The small discs were catching up to us before the flew pass me and stopped me in my tracks, "Crap...", is all I got out as the six rings surrounded me and let out a bolt of electricity, striking me and Luna repeatedly, the the pain shot through my entire body as I fell to my knees. I could feel Luna stopped moving in my arms as I looked down to her, "...Lu...na...", the electricity was overloading my mind as I dropped Luna and fell face first in the dirt. My last moments of vision was of me looking at Luna passed out and beyond her was Darcy walking up to us smiling, after that darkness set in.

* * *

**Okay that was... different. Luna and Sora sitting in a tree anyone?**

**Sora finally figures out what that feeling was, and now doesn't know what to do with the changes that's happening to him, let it continue you still find the cure.**

**Luna also feels the same way which is interesting, she also had a crush on him when he was a human... I wonder where this will go.**

**Sora and Tom talk, and got into a fight. Tom doesn't want to lose the brother he knows and doesn't want this to happen while Sora is convinced that Tom doesn't want him to be happy with these changes and stopping him from feeling love. Will this break there brotherhood?**

**Darcy is back and this time he has Sora and Luna. Next chapter Sora will have to find a way to save him and Luna, we also find out more about Team Horizons history with this virus.**


	19. Chapter 18 - Broken Body, Scary Friends

**A/N: Hello everyone. This chapter isn't as long as the others but I'm still hoping that it's still good. And that it can live up to the previous chapters. **

**Still going to keep up with the one chapter a week thing. It's much easier for me and everyone else to follow this system. But when we finally catch up with chapter we can go back to the two chapters a week but until then, enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up from my forced slumber as the heat of the sun battered down on me. As I opened my eyes, ignoring the pain from the light, I found myself under a metal roof, but upon closer inspection of where I was, I realized that it was obvious why there was a metal roof above me. To my side I could see thick metal bars going vertically from the floor to the roof. From this I knew I was in a blasted cage.

"Agh... where am I?", I mumbled to myself as I tried to stand up, but was stopped by the metal roof of my small cage. I just sort of fit in, just enough room to move around. Only able to sit up, I took a look at my surroundings. Beyond the bars of my small prison was a small clearing in a forest, but I had no idea where I was. In the middle of the clearing was a burnt out campfire with a log laying near by it. But it was pretty bare, besides that and another cage near me. And in that one was a familiar face.

"Luna!", I exclaimed but she wasn't moving, but I could see that she was breathing at least she was alive, and I doubt Darcy would put her in a cage if she was dead. But upon thinking about Darcy I wondered where he was. Leaving me by myself is a stupid thing to do since I could break out.

"Okay... time to check out", but as soon as I was going to start to break my way out, that little annoying voice in my head was awake and rested.

"Sora don't!", Aeon loudly exclaimed, which didn't help with my already pounding headache.

'_Ow... don't do that!'_, I mentally yelled at him.

"Sorry Sora, but you need to think before doing reckless actions", Aeon spoke leaving me to think about it. What could he mean, I was going to bust out and save Luna so we can find our way back to Pewter City.

'_Aeon what are you talking about? We need to get out of here!'_, I explained if Aeon couldn't figure out our problem at hand.

"Sora if you payed attention. The bars are too thick to break down, besides there isn't enough room to do anything", Aeon told me.

"So I can't ram the bars... how about a Shadow Ball!", I raised my paw as high as I could without hitting the metal roof, before I could charge up the attack I felt a quick painful blow in my head, kind of like a mental attack.

"Sora! Don't be stupid!", Aeon again yelled at me, I guess that pain I felt before was his way of slapping me across the head.

'_Aeon we can't stay here! Who knows when Darcy will be back and Luna looks hurt! We need to get out!'_, I argued with him.

"I'm sorry Sora, but for the time being we can't do anything", I wanted to protest, I wanted to break free and help Luna, but if I continued to try and get out Aeon would stop me from hurting myself.

"Fine", I said out loud, no point in mentally speaking to him since no one is around but an unconscious Eevee to hear me.

"Who are you talking to?", a familiar voice was heard, and it was a voice I dread to hear.

"Darcy?! Where are you!?", I called out, looking around the area for the dark figure, but he wasn't to be found.

"Stop yelling", he said as he suddenly came into view, hopping off the top of my small cage, "I'm right here", Darcy walked off a few meters before turning around to face me.

"What are you going to do with us!?", I demanded. Darcy chuckled slightly and walked over to Luna's cage.

"What I want? I'm going to hand you over to Team Horizon so I can get paid. That's all I care about", Darcy unlocked Luna's cage and picked up her limp body.

"And what about Luna!? What are you doing with her!?", I moved forward and grabbed the bars of my small box. I didn't like Darcy holding Luna.

"Her? Well I could use a Eevee, they aren't easy to come by you know", Darcy held out Luna holding her by the main.

"Don't do that! If you hurt her I'll-".

"You'll what? You can't do anything. So I can do anything with my new pokemon", a evil smile grew on his face, "And treat them however I please", Darcy raise his arm, the one that he had holding Luna and, he quickly turned around and threw her at a nearby tree with all the force he could muster. Luna slammed into the tree and bounced off it hitting the floor after, not once making a sound.

"You monster!", I yelled clawing at him with my paw through the bars, unfortunately I couldn't reach him.

"Temper temper. Getting angry won't do anything. Besides, she didn't feel a thing. Those drones were powered up to take you down, so that Eevee took a blast much stronger than she could handle", Darcy explained to me, but instead of calming me down it made me even more pissed. Darcy is the reason Luna was like that, she was in pain and unconscious because of the darn drones. On top of that he threw her at a tree, he is going to regret capturing me.

"I'm going to make sure that you can't walk for a month once I'm done with you...", I told him my dark thought, but he only chuckled slightly when he heard me.

"Don't be stupid. You're stuck in a cage and no way of getting to me", he looked over to Luna and grew a evil smirk before turning his head to face me again, "You behave or...", Darcy reached and pulled one of the pokeballs that were hanging from a chain on his pants and released the pokemon within, it was a pokemon I have met before, it was Absol, "... Or Absol here will have fun with his new toy", that annoying grin was still on his face, how I wish to rip it off with my claws.

"You touch her again and you will regret it!" I shouted at him with a loud growl at the end, he might think I can't get him from my small cage, but ever since I started talking to him a power has been building inside of me, I wish I knew what it was, but what I was feeling made me think I can live up to my promise.

"I told you to behave... Absol, have fun", Darcy turned back and faced the down Eevee while Absol made his way to her. Darcy was going to go though it, hurting Luna just because he wants to torture me while I was in this cage. But I had enough and wanted to save her. The power that has been building up inside of me was too much and I finally blew my top off, literally. The roof of my small cage flew high into the air before crashing hard into the ground behind my cage. Darcy and Absol turned back around and saw me stepping out of the now destroyed cage, my rings and eyes glowing power.

"Well there was no information about this power... this might be bad...", Darcy mumbled to himself, but I could hear him perfectly well.

"I said don't touch her!", I yelled sending a wave of psychic energy towards Darcy, smashing into him and sending him right into a tree. This attack also hit Absol but he wasn't affected by this. Darcy quickly got up rubbing his head looking quite pissed.

"You know, Team Horizon didn't tell me what condition you had to be in when I delivered you. Absol Thunder", without warning the Absol jumped up and fired off a strong electrical attack at me. He was too fast and I was unable to get out of the way as the bolt of lightning struck me sending jolts of electricity through my body causing a great deal of pain.

"Umbreon!", I shouted as I fell to one knee, my vision blurred for a bit but it soon came back, Absol didn't repeatedly attack me unlike those drones. As the absol landed i got very angry again, I was letting my feelings and emotions drive me in this battle, but since it was to save me and Luna, I doubt even Aeon would stop me. I stood back up and changed at Absol using Quick Attack, ramming into him and making him skid across the ground before I jumped back with my paw in the air changing up a Shadow Ball. I threw it at Absol who was still getting up from the attack and was soon engulfed in a large explosion. As the dust and dirt settled it showed a knocked out Absol laying on the ground, my Shadow Balls were really powerful.

Darcy wasn't happy with this outcome as he returned his pokemon to it's ball, placing it back onto the chain hanging from his pants, "Fine. I will teach you to fight back", Darcy pulled a second pokeball from the chain on his pants and released the pokemon within. Now standing where the Absol was is now a big snake pokemon, it had a long slender purple body, frilling out at the neck to show red, yellow and black patterns, that lead to the head which had sharp fangs and a long hissing tongue. On T.V. they showed us pokemon that we should stay away from when traveling, this was one of those pokemon, it was an Arbok.

"Ssso masster, isss thisss my new meal?", it said staring at me, it gave me the creeps but this was no time to be scared.

"Arbok, Poison Fang", Darcy ordered and the snake pokemon quickly slithered its way over to me, it's mouth dripping with poison, I didn't have time to react as it made it to me, it opened it's poison dripping mouth and went for the bite. I raised my right arm to block it, but this wasn't the brightest idea against a pokemon ready to bite you. Arbok bit my arm and injected the poison into it, along with the poison the force of the the bite was so strong that I heard a number of snaps of bone in my forearm which caused excruciating pain to shoot up and down my arm.

"Breon! Um, umbreon!", I shouted at the Arbok telling it to let me go, but it just stayed there still injecting me with poison and biting even harder. I didn't know what to do, no clear planned formed in my head, I was too focused on keeping the pain from overwhelming me. At this point I felt weird, as though I was being dragged by my mind but not moving. My left arm raised without me doing anything, if I wasn't in control Aeon must be, I couldn't do anything, not with the pain I was in so he took over. The claws on the paw started to glow and extend with the power Aeon was pumping into it, before he slashed the Arbok across the face making it finally let go, my arm was bleeding badly with blood and the poison that the Arbok put in it. Aeon held the arm close to our chest to keep it from moving so much since it was broken. With the Arbok reeling from the cut Aeon dealt, Aeon drew our paw arm back and charged up a Shadow Ball while backing up to make some distance between us and the impending explosion.

Aeon threw the Shadow Ball at the Arbok as it soon slammed into it creating a small explosion just like with Absol. When the dust and dirt settled, again Darcy's pokemon was out of the count, I didn't know what made my attacks much more powerful than they should be, but at this point I wasn't going to complain. Again Darcy wasn't happy with the fall of his pokemon, and returned Arbok to it's ball, "This is getting tiresome, why won't-", Darcy was quickly interrupted as he was lifted off the ground, I felt my mind being infiltrated, like someone was in it, but I'm guessing that is just Aeon.

"Time to go", I heard Aeon talk with my voice, Aeon barely took over me but this is the first time I have heard him talk with my body. Aeon raised our paw and threw it to the side sending Darcy into a tree with a loud thud, Aeon did this five more times before letting go of Darcy with his mind powers as he fell to the ground unconscious. I felt myself being pulled back into control of my body as Aeon went back into my mind. When Aeon was in control I didn't feel much pain but now that I was back in control all the pain that Arbok caused is coming all at once.

"Agh! T-that... hurts...", I looked down to where the pain was coming from, my arm was still bleeding, and still poison was overflowing from the wounds. This poison was going to kick in soon, and I should get as far away as I can from here. But I was forgetting something, it was Luna, I turned to look at where she was laid when Darcy threw her.

"Luna!", I called as I ran over and fell on my knees to look at her closely. She didn't seem to be hurt but she was still unconscious, but unlike last time when I saw her in the cage, she was moving one of her hind legs like she was having a dream. I went to pick her up so we could get out of here, but I forgot that my only hand left is attached to a broken arm, I only had my paw left which wasn't great for picking things up, "Great... how am I going to do this?", I moved my paw under her and tried to lift her up, but she just slid off. _'How am I going to move her...'_, I thought.

"Sora", I head Aeon start to talk to me.

'_Aeon, I can't pick her up... how can you use this darn paw!'_, I was getting quite pissed with this newest addition to my body, but Aeon stayed calm.

"Sora, you're a pokemon, act like it", Aeon told me, which didn't help me figure out what I have to do.

'_I'm only part pokemon, and I don't see how being a pokemon can help me pick her up"_, I could hear Aeon sigh.

"Sora, as a Umbreon you don't have hands, so to pick up your young you have to use your mouth", I could of gaged, Aeon wanted me to pick her up with my mouth. I wasn't a pokemon yet and who knows the last time Tom bathed her.

'_Aeon. I'm not putting Luna in my mouth'_, I told him in a monotone voice trying to get my point across.

"If you don't then you will have to leave her here, and we both don't want that", it sounded like Aeon was threatening me, if I didn't do it who knows what Aeon would do, but he had me convinced with leaving Luna here. I didn't want to leave her behind, so I was going to do what Aeon wanted. I bend down trying to keep my broken arm from bending as I placed my face just above her main, "agh... good thing you want know any of this...", I whispered to her as I opened my mouth and bit down on her main, pulling her up off the ground. She was really heavy to just have hanging from my mouth, but this was apparently the only way of getting her out. I got up ignoring the pain from my arm and now my mouth as I started to sprint into the forest getting far away from Darcy.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could with the pain and extra weight. The poison was taking it's effect slowly as it made me slowly slow down my sprint. I dodged around trees and plants as I ran, only running into a few pokemon, mostly rattatas. After another ten minutes of sprinting I was pretty much out of energy and the poison was finally taken it's toll. I found a cave nearby which we could stay in, when I entered I didn't find any sign of another pokemon living in it so I walked in for a bit to get away from the entrance, so if Darcy or any members of Team Horizon come by they won't see us right away.

When I got deep enough inside the cave I walked up to a wall and fell to my knees, dropping Luna from my mouth as I did. The poison was getting too much for me to handle, I have started to breath heavily and irregularly, trying not to moan in pain, "I-I... I can't... handle this... anymore...", I slowly said to myself in great pain. I collapsed on the ground with my broken arm hitting the ground first which didn't help for the pain I was already in. I curled up around Luna, putting my left arm around her and dragging her close to keep her warm as I was about to pass out, "At least... she will... be alright...", I again told myself as my vision started to blur up as the poison forced me into a early slumber.

I found myself in the dream world, it was still all dark with nothing in it, except for the light underneath me acting like a floor. Aeon appeared shortly after being created out of thin air.

"Sora. How are you?", he asked walking over to me. My legs collapsed under my own weight as I fell to the ground landing on my backside, Aeon took a seat next to me not taking his eyes off me.

"How I feel? I feel weak... like my life is slowly slipping away", I told him, and I did feel this way. I knew I could use the move Healing Bell and fix this, but I'm too weak to do anything now.

"You will be fine Sora. You will live through this", Aeon tried to reassure me by placing his paw on my now spread out legs.

"How do you know this? The poison is too much...".

"Once Luna wakes up she will do everything she can to help you".

"But Luna isn't in any better shape than me", this was true. Luna was attacked by powerful bolts of electricity that were made to take me down, the fact I was holding her at the time was too much for her little body to handle.

"Luna is fine. And you will be also", Aeon laid down on the ground next to me, this reminds me of when we were just sitting in the dream world after that Hypno attack, but this time I could die.

"I don't want her to hurt herself... but I do hope she finds a way", I told him, I could still feel slight pain in my arm even in this dream, but at least it's not broken here, "I hope she does soon".

"Sora cheer up. You should be happy", Aeon said leaving me confused, what should I be happy about, I'm slowly dying.

"What are you on about?", I asked looking down to the lazy looking Umbreon.

"Because you learnt you first move", Aeon looked up to me and smiled, but I was still confused.

"What? I don't know anything. Everything I use is your knowledge".

"Not this one. You learnt this all by yourself", I used two new moves today in the battle with Darcy but which one was Aeon talking about.

"Okay Aeon... explain".

"Well back when we were fighting that Hypno you sort of forced learnt Psychic ", I knew the move Aeon was talking about, it was that one that allowed me to pick stuff up with my mind, it also allowed me to get of that Hypno but I thought that was from sheer force of will, I guess not.

"Um... I mean, I have it, but it doesn't mean I know how to use it", I told him. Aeon looked away humming while he thought.

"Yes... you don't know how. From what I saw you only really use it when you're angry".

"Well that's great. I know a move of my own and I can't even use it".

"You will in time, all moves need training to use them, and the fact that you forced learnt Psychic doesn't help", Aeon explained more.

"That wasn't my fault! I just wanted the Hypno gonef, he was gone", I laid down next to Aeon turning around so my head was near his so we could still talk, "But with this it's a new problem I have to deal with".

"You will get the hang of it Sora, just like every other pokemon, they have to go through the same thing".

"Aeon I'm not like every other pokemon. And you didn't have to learn any of your moves", Aeon knew all these moved before hand which was helpful at times but how did he know all of them.

"Like you said Sora, you're not a normal pokemon and I'm a part of you. I only know these because I was made to learn them from Team Horizon. I don't even have access to all of them yet", Aeon explained. So Team Horizon made him know the moves he has now, but why wouldn't he know all of his moves.

"Aeon, why don't you know all of your moves. I mean, nothing is stopping you".

"Well I can't use some moves because we're lacking the parts to do it, like Flash, we need the rest of our yellow rings to use that, and we used Cut today because we finally have a paw".

"Oh... well that's a good thing then right? You will be able to use all of your moves soon", I started to rub Aeon on the head which wasn't that easy since I was laying down next to him but I managed it, he enjoyed it, I could tell from his smile, but he soon pulled away and his smile was gone.

"But that means you will need to change Sora".

"I-I know...", why did Aeon need to bring that up, I was still confused with what I wanted. And now everything that has happened with me and Luna just makes it harder to choose.

"So have you found a reason to stay on this course and change?" Aeon asked bring up the question he asked me last time I was in the dream world.

"I... I don't know. Loving Luna is something that is pulling me to stay like this... but it isn't enough to completely change my mind".

"But what you said to Tom-", I quickly interrupted Aeon, I know what he was going to say and I need to correct him.

"I know what I said. But that was more or less in the moment kind of thing...", I sat back up and looked to the non existent sky, Aeon quickly joined me as he sat up and looked up to, "... I did mean a lot of what I said, but unlike what Tom thinks, I haven't given up on a cure, not yet".

"But you sound like you have given up Sora. Each time someone asks you about it you say you don't know and give them reasons in that tone of voice that makes them think that you have but don't want to tell anyone".

"I didn't mean it to be like that. Everyone can think what they want. I know that I haven't give up yet... yet", some small event could push me to stay but just loving Luna alone won't keep me from finding a cure. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, and I know she feels the same way about me but if I find a cure before that event then I will take it, Luna will just have to deal with it, as much as it will pain both of us.

"Yet. What will make you change your mind?", Aeon asked.

"I don't know... but I know it won't have to be big. I'm already on the fence about it".

"Is that decision really-", Aeon stopped himself when he saw me flinch, "Sora you okay?'.

"I... feel different... like I'm not dying anymore", I looked up to the sky as a bright light started to shine, "Luna...".

"See. She did come through for you", Aeon said as he got up and walked away. I didn't stop him but I just continued to look up at the light.

"Yeah... but how did she...", I answered Aeons question, but he wasn't around anymore to hear it. The light soon got brighter and expand as it soon engulfed me.

* * *

My eyes opened to reveal my surroundings, there was a light of a campfire next to me as I could feel the heat of it. I was still in the cave that I found before I passed out, although it was warmer from the fire. I tried to get up but I forgot about my broken arm as I moved it, it hurt like hell so I thought it best not to do that again, instead I used the wall next to me and used that to help me get up using my back to get me up, since my paw still has the lack of fingers.

As I used my back and my paw to lift me up into a sitting position without hurting my arm, I looked around more. By the fire sleeping was Luna, she seemed to be okay, but I haven't seen her awake yet. She must be sleeping near the fire to keep warm and not near me since I needed to rest. I finally got into a sitting position as I put my back against the wall and relaxed, but this was short lived.

"You're up", said a mysterious voice the echoed in the cave. It startled me as I looked around to find the source but couldn't see anything.

"Who's there!?", I shouted.

"I'm the one who saved you. The least you can do is say thanks", the voice echoed again, this time it sounded closer and more like a kid, so I know it was a young pokemon or at least a first evolution pokemon.

"Umm... thanks... who are you?", I asked it didn't take long but a pokemon appeared from behind the fire, I couldn't see past it since my eyes were too sensitive to look at it this close. As the pokemon came closer, I could see black and dark grey fur all over it's body, it was a four legged pokemon. Two ears sticking up with two large bottom canine teeth coming out of it's mouth and resting outside. I knew this pokemon really well and it scared the crap out of me, it was a Poochyena.

I was frozen with fear, a Poochyena was standing right in front of me, it's evolution is the Mightyena and it's also a dark-type, I didn't want to be around it, "What? No hug?", it said with a cheerful tone.

"I-I... your... er...", I was so scared that I couldn't speak right and my rings were glowing with fear. The Poochyena chuckled before coming closer and sitting down.

"So Luna was right. You are scared of little old me", it said, or rather she said, I could finally make out the pitch of the voice over my fear.

"L-Luna told y-you...?".

"Yep. But don't be frightened, I'm not who you think I am", she had me confused but continued before I could say anything, "Here, I got something for you", she said getting up and turning back around, walking beyond the fire.

'_Not who I think you are?'_, I thought, that was a weird thing to say to me. Who did I think she was. She came back from the other side of the fire with something in her mouth, she dropped it on the floor near me before backing off and sitting back where she was before.

"It's a sling. To help rest your arm", she explained, I looked at it and it looked familiar, I then realized that I wasn't wearing my jacket anymore.

"Please don't tell me that used to be my jacket...", I said moving my gaze to her, she gave me that cute guilty look.

"You know how hard it is to find stuff like that out here. I had to use something, and it wasn't easy getting that thing off you, even with Luna's help", I knew I was going to be doomed to be cold from now on, but the thing that really got me that this pokemon knew what a sling was. I moved my paw under the fabric and lifted it up.

"Thanks... um...", I still didn't know what her name was, she never told it to me.

"My name is... Kia", she told me. I placed the sling over my neck and careful place my broken arm in it, whatever Kia did she also managed to stop the bleeding. I used my paw to adjust the sling some my arm was in there comfortably. "I hope that knot lasts, you can't believe how hard it is to tie stuff with paws, I had to use sticks and everything", there Kia goes again with confusing me, she knew all these things that pokemon shouldn't even know. Kia saw my confused expression and chuckled.

"I know why you're looking at me like that", She got up and came closer to me, it freaked me out to have the Poochyena so close to me, "Come on, I know you want to ask me".

"A-ask you what...?", I nervously asked.

"Come on Sora. I you know you want to ask. Doesn't matter if it sounds weird to ask a pokemon", she kept pushing me for a question which I didn't know what she wanted. She was weird for a wild pokemon but beyond that one thing really popped into my mind, she hesitated with her name. Kia sighed and turned about around, I was taking too long for her liking.

"Who are you... really?", I finally asked her, she stopped in her tracks and turned back around taking a seat.

"I guess that's the best I'm going to get, so I'll work with it", she then continued to lay down before taking a deep breath, "I already told Luna about this so no need to wake her up".

"Told her what?", I asked, I was still a little nervous being around this dark-type.

"My name is Clare, I used to grow berries for local stores in Levender Town, that was about three years ago now", she started explaining. She wasn't a wild pokemon since she helped grow berries, but how can she help with growing berries, she wasn't a pokemon that could really help. I thought about it a little more I grew wide eyed and felt quite stupid for not seeing it before.

"Y-you used... to be... human?", this was the question she wanted me to ask before but I just didn't come to the conclusion until now.

"Yes. I was a victim just like you but I was changed much differently to you", She said. I was saddened that Team Horizon got to another person before me, and who knew how many more. I was getting angry with them, they are ruining other peoples lifes for their own gain, it was making me boil to a point where I couldn't contain my rage. I raised my paw and charged up a Shadow Ball and fired it to the cave entrance, creating an explosion when it exited the cave and hit a tree, the sound echoed loudly in the cave. I Startled Clare and woke up Luna.

"What was that!", Luna loudly exclaimed moving to Clare's side.

"Ask your boyfriend...", Clare responded looking at me. Luna look to me and saw me sitting up, she was filled with joy as she ran to me and jumped into my chest, which was where my broken arm was sitting in the sling.

"Ah! Luna... my arm...", she looked and saw my broken arm that she had just jumped on, she quickly got off and sat to my left side.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!", Luna kept repeating herself, she knew that she hurt me.

"Luna, it's fine. I'm just glad you're alright", I told her hugging her close to my side using my furry arm and paw to hold her close. Do this I finally process what Clare just said, "Wait. What do you mean boyfriend!?", I turned to her asking the question.

"Luna and I had a little chat", she smiled and continued, "I know what's going on between you two", she said that she just found out our little secret, which it was.

"She did", I looked down to the Eevee to my side, she didn't think she done anything wrong, to be honest I don't think she did either.

"Are you mad?", she asked, the way I was looking at her made her think I didn't like what she did, but that wasn't true. I smiled and rubbed her with my paw.

"No Luna, I'm not mad", I told her which made her grow a smile once again.

"Aww... I wish after all this time I could find someone...", Clare spoke up after seeing how Luna and I treated each other but she brought up another thing I wanted to know. I stopped patting Luna and drew my attention to Clare.

"Clare... how long have you been... like that?", I asked looking over her small pokemon body.

"About a year now... but if you count when they started this... about three years", she explained.

"Three years!?", Clare nodded.

"Yeah. I wasn't using the new and improved virus like you. It took them two years to completely change me... and... it wasn't pretty...", she looked towards the fire, she was sad about those events and something told me it wasn't a great experience, "Team Horizon took me from my home and about twenty others to do their experiments on, they said we were the first ones to try their V3 of their virus, from that I could take it they did this on others with previous versions of the virus", Clare closed her eyes and I could see a few tears go down her furry face, "And I saw some of their previous attempts...".

"Clare...", I didn't know what to say, she had been in their base for two years being forcibly changed into a pokemon, and she wasn't the only one.

"I'm fine... it's just not an easy image to forget", she look back to me shaking away a few of the tears on her face.

"Clare you don't need-", I was interrupted quickly by Clare.

"I have to. Team Horizon let us all go soon after we all changed. We can't tell anyone what happened that's why they let us go. Now that you're here we can finally talk", she explained, she had been wondering around in this new life unable to do anything about the people that made her like she is now.

"So you have been looking for me?", I asked.

"I heard rumors of a person that was a human and pokemon, I knew it was Team Horizon's doing so I went looking for you".

"So you can tell me what you wanted to world to know?", from what I was getting this is the reason she would track me down, but that raised another question, how did she even find me.

"Well that and... I need your help... I want to return to my family but like I am right now they would just send me away or not understand me", Clare got up and walked over to me taking a seat next to Luna.

"Oh... well, that I can do. I will get you back to your family", I said moving my arm to pat her.

"Are you sure? You will help me?".

"Of couse of will. Team Horizon took you away from your family and you should be with them again", Clare couldn't contain her excitement as she knocked Luna out of the way and jumped up trying to hug me, a few tears falling from her face.

"Thank you! Thank you!", she kept exclaiming loudly I moved to wrap my arm around her and hug her, it's been so long since she has seen her family and I didn't even want to think about what she has been though, I thought it best to give her some comfort, Luna agreed as she smiled.

"Clare, how did you find me? I don't even know where I am", Clare slowed down her tears of joy as she hopped off me, I help remove some of the tears with my paw.

"Um...", She finally calmed down as she continued, "I'm kind of lost as well. I was looking for food when I smelled something nice so I came looking for the smell and I found you and Luna in this cave, she was crying when I got here", Clare explained.

"You found me because you were hungry... you were going to eat me...", Clare backed off slightly with the tone of voice I was using, I wasn't angry more surprised than anything else.

"No! Well, yeah. But after I found out who you were I did everything I could to save you", I could see beyond Clare that Luna was sad.

"Luna?", I called her name, she snapped back to reality to see me and Clare staring at her.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help you", She muttered, when Clare found her she was crying, she couldn't help me because she didn't know what to do. I tried cheering her up with a smile.

"It's okay Luna, I'm sure you did the best you could", Luna grew slightly happier but I could still tell that she was saddened for not being able to do anything, but I can't help her with that. I looked the far off entrance of the cave, it was getting dark and I had no idea how long I was out, but I was still in no condition to walk anyway.

"Guys, maybe we should get some rest. Long day tomorrow", I told them looking at both of them.

"You don't want to talk anymore?", Clare asked, she has a lot of stuff that she has been keeping to herself this past year and has had no one to talk to. I could tell she could just stay here talking to me but we needed to get some sleep.

"We can talk more later, right now we should sleep", I got comfy in my sitting position as Luna walked over to me and curled up next to me. I placed my arm near her to keep her warm and safe. Clare walked over to the fire and laid down, ready to go to sleep.

"Clare, you know you can sleep over here too", I told her, that fire will go out during the night and she will get cold, but I'm guessing she was the one that started the fire so she could light another one if she needed.

"Um... no thanks, I'm used to sleeping by myself".

"Okay then, night", I said, Clare smiled and laid her head down and closed her eyes, Luna was already asleep as I closed my eyes and began to drift off back to the dream world.

* * *

**Okay not as long but stuff still happened.**

**Sora managed to get away from Darcy and saved himself and Luna, but his arm is broken now.**

**After a talk with Aeon, we found out Sora learnt Psychic after the fight with the Hypno. But he forced himself to learn it to save himself so how unstable can it really be?**

**Clare came in and saved Sora from the poison and helped make a sling for his arm, but she used to be human like him because of Team Horizon. What story does she have to share?**

**Tiger's Claws will be writing chapter 19 so he will be showing more of Clare and what she had to go through. I can't tell you what's going to happen since I don't know myself. Let's hope it's good.**


	20. Chapter 19 - Past Pain

**Hey everybody, long time no chapter? Sorry this took so long, I was taking a break and Tiger... well we distracted him to much for him to get it done. He did do it, but Google Drive lost the work he did and he now has real life problems and is quite sick, I took over and did the chapter, it feels so good to be back! But Tiger get better soon.**

**Not as long as the others seeing as Google Drive lost a lot of the work. But This is what I'm doing now. I will try for one chapter per week. But I can't promise how long they will be. could be 4k or it could be 13k, we will find out, I hope that is okay with everyone seeing as I can't just jam a chapter with stuff to make it longer... well I can but I really don't want to do it.**

**You can tell where Tiger ends and I take over. And you can see that Google lost a lot of work, but because of that, not much editing has be done on this one, sorry.**

**Thank you for waiting for so long and I hope you enjoy chapter 19!**

* * *

For the first time since I started changing into an Umbreon, I found myself lying on the forest floor instead of the pitch black floor that Aeon would generate every time we met. The touch of the grass on my back felt very comforting and cool, as if I was lying on a furry cushion bag, with small droplets of dew leaving a bit of a wet feeling. The nature's mattress was making me relax with ease and achieve a sense of drowsiness, even though I was sure that I fell asleep minutes ago.

The trees and the bushes surrounding me was also a sight for me to watch. The countless branches with twigs and leaves covered the whole skyline, only allowing the light enter through small gaps and holes. The clearing where I was lying was dimly lit up with these lights, enough to light the place and not hurt my eyes at all. Staring at the aged barks, I noticed a peculiar pattern in every tree. The nature's work on each tree was so marvelous and gorgeous, it made myself think that as if this was actually my home, and the grass covered ground was my bed.

It was some time while I was enjoying the beauty of the nature, when I suddenly regained my senses and sat up. And I started wondering. Was this some kind of joke that Aeon was playing on me? Where was he right now? Questions popped inside my head as I scratched it and pondered the situation I was in. It felt so... weird now that I woke up in a forest that I've never seen before. The blackness that greeted me every night... it felt so longing for some reason.

All of my thoughts were then suddenly interrupted by a sound, coming from the left side of the clearing. I jerked my head towards that direction, noticing a suspicious movement on the small shrubs, as if some creature was trying to get past this growth. Finally... I thought. It seemed a bit too weird for Aeon to generate a forest like this, and I was determined to find out what overcame my other self to make a place like this. However, the figure that popped out of the bush wasn't the pokemon that I was expecting.

Out from the bushes came out a familiar Poochyena, its fur on its whole body smeared in blood, its eyes red, as if they were begging me to feed the beast with more blood. And hanging on its jaws, lifeless and looking down, was Luna, an Eevee I knew too well.

"Oh no... Luna!" I screamed. The Poochyena seemed to be amused by my sudden outcry, as it threw the limp body of the Eevee onto the floor, and stared at me with a grin that revealed sharp fangs, covered in what appeared to be Eevee blood. Upon close inspection, I noticed that I saw this Poochyena some time ago, besides the campfire. I gasped. "Clare... Why would you do this?" Clare only growled at me, as if she couldn't reply to me with words. My eyes widened when the Poochyena started advancing towards me, licking her mouth as if she wanted to have a second meal. I started backing away in fear, trying to throw anything that I could find on the ground: rocks, twigs, grass... My mind was too freaked out to realize that I could have tried using some of my pokemon moves on her to get her off me. But I didn't and kept staring in fear as Clare trotted towards me, with the grin of a carnivore still stuck on her muzzle.

Soon, while I was backing away, I felt something hard bump with my head, probably a boulder or a tree. The sudden impact just made me freak out even more, as I didn't expect anything like this to happen right now. I shut my eyes sharply and scratched the back of my head, trying to ease that pain. However, while I was regaining my senses back, I haven't noticed the creeping shadow of a Poochyena, slowly closing up on me. And when I fully recovered and opened my eyes, I saw a familiar canine face, staring at me in the face, smiling evilly. And before I could do anything, Clare dug into my throat with her jaws, and in a mere second, I felt an immense amount of pain and then... nothing. And everything turned into blackness...

* * *

I suddenly woke up. I was breathing heavily from the nightmare I just experienced, drops of sweat visible on my forehead. I found myself glad that it was all over, and I was back in the campsite, the fire, surprisingly, still burning. The sun wasn't at its peak yet, so the blinding rays of light didn't hurt my Umbreon eyes. I sat up, rubbing my eyes to snap myself out of the sleepy trance, and yawned hard.

Although I was now awake, my mind kept going back to the dream I had. The fear I was feeling and the pain the Poochyena inflicted on me... I couldn't believe it was actually Clare that was inducing that in me. She was holding a dead Eevee in her mouth, and I knew enough to recognise it as a deformed figure of Luna. Just thinking about it made me gag. If anything was to befall on Luna... I wasn't sure if I'd be able to continue after that. That dream just felt too real, and I wanted to make sure that everything was okay. It might have seemed stupid, but I wanted to be sure.

"You're awake." I suddenly heard a voice from my left side. I turned towards the direction where it was coming from. What I saw had instantly shocked me to the bones. In front of me was a Poochyena, licking her lips, the fur on her body covered with some kind of red substance, which looked like blood to me. My eyes widened as I realized the nightmare I had came true. Clare just ate Luna!

"Stay away from me, you monster!" I cried. Then I cowered from the Poochyena, closing my eyes shut and covering myself with my hands. I was trembling from horror, I could hear my teeth clattering from being scared. But the painful blow or the menacing growl that I anticipated, didn't come. I slowly opened one of my eyes to look over Clare.

"Is something wrong, Sora?" I heard Clare ask me. She sounded very worried, and I could see from the corner of my open eye that she had tilted her head to the side, in confusion. Was she acting innocent puppy eyes on him?

"But you're covered in blood!" I cried, pointing towards the red coat of fur on Clare.

"What are you talking about? This is not- Oh. Well..." Clare suddenly looked away, as if she was embarrassed about something or she just didn't want to have any eye contact with me. I knew that she was hiding something! But something was a bit off... I could see that she was actually... blushing.

"Uh... I think it's the berries that I found awhile ago. Sorry, I was just very hungry, so I was only thinking about munching on those berries..." Clare said quietly. Now everything made sense to me. But if this was true, then where was Luna?

I looked over to my side to the spot where I saw Luna fall asleep yesterday. And, fortunately for me, she was still there. Unharmed and sleeping soundly in between my leg and arm. And it seemed like she was about to wake up too. I sighed from relief. And I thought that dream was real! I scratched the back of my head with my paw, laughing a bit nervously as I realized I made a huge mistake, judging Clare's messy appearance right away. I should have just first checked for Luna first. But instead, I blamed Clare on something that never happened...

"Sorry, Clare. I thought for a moment that you had eaten Luna or something..." I apologized. I was just too scared from the nightmare that I had during my sleep to think straight. I shouldn't have accused Clare like that right away. "And I'm very sorry for calling you a monster", I added. I facepalmed myself hard in the inside for insulting her like that.

"Oh, I see", Clare said quietly. "I didn't even notice you calling me a monster. I guess I got used to that already..." She suddenly looked down, distraught and sad. Even a flying by Pidgey or a crawling by Caterpie could easily notice a sad Poochyena in the middle of the clearing, not wagging her tail and looking solemnly down at the grass. I felt very sorry now for touching Clare's very sensitive side. It was unintentional, but I sure did.

"Clare, I'm sorry I said that... I didn't mean too..." I told her. I looked down, wanting her to forgive me. I could see from the corner of my eyes that she seemed... Pretty confused. However soon, she suddenly looked up, a smile seen on her canine face. I was surprised inside.

"It's okay, Sora." She said quietly. "Why don't we go check out the berry bush that I found out?" She suddenly exclaimed. I noticed right away that Luna reacted to Clare's words as she suddenly started moving after that.

"Berry? I'm so hungry..." I heard Luna say sadly. And for some reason, I found that to be cute. So cute, that I wanted to go there and hug her. I went down to her level, careful as to not hurt my arm, and brought her close to me.

"You're hungry?", I asked with a slight chuckle in my voice, "Then let's eat", I look back to the Poochyena known as Clare, she was secretly licking away the berry juices on her muzzle to hide her selfless act of feeding herself. But why would I be angry with her, she did save my life, "So Clare, lead the way".

The Poochyena took a quick glance this way and say both Luna and I staring at her. Clare quickly ran to the exit of the cave, licking what she could off her muzzle as she went, "It's this way. Come on!", she loudly exclaimed before rushing out of the cave. This left me and Luna sort of stunned by the way she acted just by being looked at. But we quickly shook this off as we got up and walked out of the cave, all the while my arm was still shooting in slight pain.

* * *

As stepped out of the cave I could smell the clean, fresh morning air. That you can only get deep in a forest. The light from the rising sun still hurting my Umbreon as I looked around the surrounding area. I found nothing but healthy looking trees and bushes. The moisture from the cold night was still lingering around on the grass and plants as a thin layer of mist covers the area. I could also spot Clare hanging around the long grass, brushing her muzzle against the wet blades trying to clean herself up, "Clare?", I quietly call out to her to get her attention.

"One second", is all I got from her as she wiped at her muzzle with one of her paws a few times before turning around smiling, "Okay, I'm good. Let's go!". Clare looked around the area a few times before carefully making her way back into the forest and away from the cave. Luna and I followed closely.

For someone that used to be human she sure doesn't act like it. To anyone else she would be any normal Poochyena you could find anywhere else. But to me, she is someone with a nad past and answers. But I can't get over the way she acts, she seems so happy to be as she is now. walking through the forest like she owns it and eating anything she can find, just like any other pokemon. With that I hope she isn't like every other pokemon, that kills others to survive. She knows better than to take others life for your own survival, She was human and she can think that way.

We followed Clare for a few minutes before we stumbled across a pond. All the plant life around here looks much healthier than what I saw at the cave, and that's saying something. The pond looked quite clean which was surprising seeing as it was in a unknown forest. Clare sat down and stared off into the distance in which I followed her gaze. Sitting near the pond was a few bushes all full of berries for someone to eat. I was about to rush over and pick them but I realized that I couldn't pick them. My only hand and arm is broken and the other one is sort of useless to pick things with. Clare finally looked up to me with a smile on her canine face.

"Well go on, go get them", She said, which only lead me to my question.

"How? My paw is useless to pick or carry anything and Luna... well Luna is too small to reach them", I explained, when I brought up Luna's size I got an evil glance from her. She never liked being so small. She was reminded of it all the time when she was around others, when it came to other pokemon she was sort of fine since the rest of them weren't much bigger than her. But when it came to humans she was scared by the fact we could just step on her and break a bone, "No offence Luna", I quickly added as she just pouted and looked back at Clare.

"Fine. I will show you how it's done", Clare told me with a sad sounding sigh in her sentence. She didn't seem happy with my question. Almost like she asked herself the same question some point in the past, which is more than likely. She turned around and faced the berries and started to charge at the bush.

"Clare!", I called out but she wasn't listening as she tackled right into the trunk of the tall tree like bush before falling on the her backside, shaking her head. Luna and I ran over to her to see if she was alright, but was greeted with a smiling Poochyena.

"Now just kick it and you will get lovely berries!", she happily exclaimed, wagging her tail back and forth waiting for a second helping of breakfast. I did as she asked and took a few steps closer to the berry bush and gave it a swift kick. In no time the ground around the bush was covered in berries. Clare and Luna wasted no time in finding a spot and made themselves comfy as the chowed down. But for me I had more problems to worry about.

How was I going to eat? like them, belly to the ground and eat with my mouth? No. I couldn't do that. I was still human, not a pokemon. Clare saw me just sitting there, staring at the berries. She was a quick one as she shot up and quickly made her way behind me. Luna stopped eating to observe what was happening, I too was interested with what Clare was doing, "Um, Clare? What are you-", my sentence was cut short when a strong blow hit my back, causing me to go face first into the pile of berries. I only managed to put my paw arm in front of me to stop my decent so I would squish all the berries and so I wouldn't hurt my broken arm.

"There we are. Much better, now eat", Clare said as she wandered past my bent down body and laid back down in her spot.

"What was that for!", I barked at her. The impact hurt slightly and she had no right to just randomly attack me. My sudden aggression to her made her small pointed ears to go back, she wasn't expecting this kind of attitude.

"I-I was just trying to help...", I heard her say, trembling slightly from my anger, "You... you didn't seem to know what to do. So I helped", she explained further. She could've at least warned me she was going to do that or tell me what to do. Instead of just straight out ramming into my back. But again I jumped the gun on Clare true action. She was only trying to help me but I yelled at her without even asking why she did that. Well I did but I was too aggressive. She doesn't need this, not after everything she has been though.

I let out a quick and apologetic sigh as I stared Clare in the eyes, "I'm sorry Clare, I didn't mean to snap at you like that". I used my paw to push myself back into a sitting position and away from the pile of berries.

Clare looked away towards the pond, I could notice a few tears forming on her fur, "It's... fine Sora. I'm used to being yelled at... I won't do it again", Clare sadly said, tears running down her fur now and hitting the grass under her. I did it now, I upset her, after everything that has happened to her she didn't need me to be mad at her. Clare was counting on me to help her back to her family, not to be yelled at by me for something nice she was trying to do.

I used my Paw and shifted myself next to her and placed my paw on her crying head and patted her slowly. It was a weird feeling. I knew she was human before and turned into this, would she like to be handled like this? Patted like any other pokemon? I guess she has been living like this for so long that she wouldn't care.

My thoughts of doubts about this were put to rest as she was slowly letting out soft purrs of enjoyment, I see she was no different to Luna. This raised another question, does she really enjoy this? I have seen her do stuff not like a human would. I mean she has done stuff like build and start a fire for the night which only a human would think of, at least I think only a human would. But she has done many things that a pokemon would do. I wonder how much of her human self actually remains? But I will save this question when she is feeling better.

Luna came and sat on Clare's left side. She looked up to me while I still patted her, showing a sly smile, "T-thanks...", she said before growing sad again and looking back at the pond, "No one has patted me like that since...", More tears rolled down her furry face as she remembered back, "Since Sky disappeared", Clare added. This Sky, he or she must of meant a great deal to her and she must of knew them after she changed judging by what she said. Before I can ask anything else she looks back up to me, stopping her crying, "I... I need to tell you my story... what I can at least".

"You mean now? Are you sure?", I asked her. I didn't want her to get all upset again. But I wasn't going to stop her from telling me what she was looking forward to telling me ever since she heard about me. Anyway, I want to know what Team Horizon were up to before me.

The poochyena nodded in response to my question as she looked back over the pond once more time before sighing, "It's a long story... and... a painful one for me", She explained. I guess she is just warning us if she stops in the middle of it, we understood. But she didn't need to remind us, "Okay, let's begin".

* * *

I was just out in the field one day, tending the row and row of berry bushes, I told you my family grow them right? Anyway it was just a lovely day, the sun was shining bright over the field. I could hear distant wild pokemon play in the field. They usually do that and eat some of the berries, we loved to have them around and let them eat, there was enough to go around. A day just like any other day turned out to be the worst thing that could ever happen to me.

I was just picking berries for the next shipment when two men jumped at me from nowhere and knocked me out. That was the last time I would ever see my home...

I woke up in a silent, poorly lite cell. I remember feeling cold and scared. I wanted my parents and the warm field I called home. I wanted to feel safe and in the warm hug of my mum and dad, but the voice that sounded though some speakers made sure I would never feel safe.

"Greetings. You may be wondering where you are. But you may never know where this place is. All you need to know is that you are part of an experiment to help free this world. You will help us develop this virus further but taking it. Welcome to the family Poochyena. Or should I say Kia".

This is all that was said to me. I called out to say my name was Clare and I demanded what was going on. But I got nothing but silence for about a day. After that the door to my cell opened and I think four people walked in. All of them wearing red and silver uniforms. Two of them grabbed me while I tried to struggle out of their hold. But it was for nothing as they pinned me to the wall, helpless to do anything.

One of them pulled out a large syringe filled with this... black looking goo. One of the men holding me moved my arm out and made sure I couldn't move it by holding tightly as the syringe got closer and closer. "Please! Let me go! Don't hurt me! I just want to see my family!", Is what I kept screaming out at them, but they didn't listen and just stuck the needle in my arm and and injected that goo into me. It felt very cold in my arm and when the men let me go I could feel it spread around in my body making me feel quite chilly. I rubbed the bleeding hole on my arm and looked up to them shouting, "What was that!? What are you doing to me!?". The one in the back just smiled and left as the others soon joined him as they shut the door and left me in my cell.

This continued for days. They enter my cell and pin me down. Every time I tried to struggle out of there hold but every time failing to do so, as the inject the same spot on my arm time and time again. It wasn't till after I think a week of injection that things started to happen. My arm... it grew small black and gray fur. It wasn't a lot and it was just around the area they injected the needle but it was enough to freak me out.

For a long time I sat in my cell thinking about what they were doing to me. Why I was growing this fur on my arm. I could've died of fright during all of this, and it might of been better if I did. But unfortunately here I sit. I couldn't keep track of time in that cell but I think it was about a month in when they decide to do something new. By then I already had more fur on my arm and I think my bone changed slightly as well, but I wasn't sure.

Three guard came and opened my cage, telling me to follow them. From what they were doing to me and they could probably kill me in one hit I didn't disobey them. I stepped out of my cage for the first time and saw the outside hall. It was just as dark and gloomy as my cell. But it didn't have the feel of you're going to die. I followed them for a short while looking around as I did. Passing many doors and other people. By the way they looked they seemed to me scientists. The few I did pass didn't look at me in the eyes instead they just looked at my right arm. This is where I had the fur growing. They were so interested in it. I tried to hide it but I'm guessing they know about it.

We arrived at some large heavy doors. They looked like they were there to keep anything from breaking through. Which judging by what they were doing to me is very likely. They opened the doors slightly and pushed me into the big open room before saying, "Enjoy your playmates", before closing the door.

I allowed my eyes to get adjusted to the sudden bright light of the room as I started to look around. It was a quite a open room, filled with some trees and bushes. with a pond in the middle of it. The roof was quite high up to allow large things to enter. But what could fit in here is beyond me at that time.

As I walked in I noticed movement around the trees and bushes. A lot of movement. I called out to who was there and I few shadows stepped out of the undergrowth. All people and all looking scared and terrified to be there. It wasn't long before I saw what has happened to them. They all were changing like me. Some of them had fur, others scales and a few more feathers. I covered my fur with my other hand to try and hid it from others but I soon let go thinking that there was no point in doing so.

We didn't talk we just stood and sat around looking at each other as the guards brought more and more people in, all with different looking changes. I guessed everyone in the room was aged between ten to twenty five. and I think I saw about twenty of us. I found it sad that these people would take people so young away from their families to do these tests on. I also guessed that we were here to get some exercise and talk to the others. But no one did that. I think an hour passed before guards came back to take everyone back to their cells. I was soon to follow.

This became a weekly thing. They would take us out and into that huge room. Every time the people looked different, more fur, more scales or feathers. And other bodily changes. We also started to talk to each other I think after the third trip. people talked and mingled while some just hanged back and did their own thing. But my eye was caught on one person inputicler.

I walked over to the lone man and sat next to him. He had white growing on his shoulder and over his neck. I asked him what his name was and it was Sky, a fourteen year old boy only a year older than me. He... he soon became my best friend in that place as we talked more and more and hanged out with each other each time we were in that room.

Months passed and I changed more. My right arm was almost gone, as well as my hand. All turned into a poochyena apenge. And they started on my legs. And this time when I went into that huge room to meet Sky. I found him hiding behind some trees. And what I saw a big black furry mane around his neck and fur going down his chest and up his face, when I tried to talk to him I was only greeted with, "Eevee vee", He... he couldn't speak human anymore. I knew what he was now but this saddened me greatly, I couldn't talk to my friend anymore. But this saddened him even more and I just sat next to him hugging him saying, "It will be alright... I'm here".

I think a year passes since they took me, and I have just giving up trying to resist the guards when they inject me and take me places. There wasn't any point in it since I changed so much already. By now my legs had backwards knees and paws for feet... my two arms were gone and my hands replaced with paws as well. I found it hard to walk for a while but I got used to it. But even now I couldn't understand Sky. I just didn't have the understanding needed for that. But we grew closer besides that fact. But this time on a different day that set something else up for us.

The guards took me to the big room but no one else was around but instead on the other side the doors opened and walked in one of the people I have met a few times. He looked just as confused as I was before we a voice sounded over the speakers, "Good morning", the voice sounded. It was the same voice I heard the first day I was here. I guessed it could be one of the higher ups or the boss, "You are here today to test your skills in battle. You will fight each other until we say otherwise, and failure to fight will revile... shocking punishment", that's all the man said before the guards strapped this small metal bands on us before walking out the door and closing it.

We just stood there, staring at each other. Both of us didn't want to fight, we didn't want to hurt each other, but they fixed that up by shocking him then me. The pain was... was... I don't want to talk about that day anymore... it still haunts me still...

Day after day. Week after week. Month after month. This nightmare never ended. They kept made us fight and meet each other in that room, until... the second year hit. They got everyone into the big room, it was even bigger this time seeing as I have fully changed, just like the others. I stood next to Sky, he was a white furred Eevee with a black mane and tail tip. I have never seen a Eevee like that before. But I didn't care, as long as I was with him I was happy.

As we all stood around the speakers went off again with that same voice, "You all did well in helping us with our tests, but it's time we let you go and let you be free in your pokemon world. I don't have to remind you that no one will be able to understand you and try to cause trouble for us we will find you and kill you. We got work to do now and I wish you all a happy sleep". We all looked at each other, trying to figure out what he meant. It wasn't long before gas entered the room and we all panicked. Pokemon running around trying to get out. Each one soon falling down, falling to sleep. I just hugged up with Sky during this time trying to hide from the panic everyone was causing, it wasn't long before we fell down and fell into a deep slumber... never to see that horrible place again.

I don't know how long I was out. It felt like days but I woke up in a clearing some where in a forest. And I was alone. I was finally out of that place after two years, but now I didn't know what to do. I was a pokemon in this world now and I have no idea how to survive or to live. I was sure I was going to die there.

But... out of nowhere Sky appeared, dragging a leaf with berries on it. He... he stayed and got us something to eat. He told me that they just dumped everyone here and they all left. He was waiting for me to wake up. He was my friend... my crush... my love? I didn't know... I still don't really know what we are. But I just wanted to be with him. We lived together for a number of months. That was until we ran into trouble... and... Sky told me to run... not to look back. I did what he asked and ran, I ran for so long that I was scared to be on my own. I turned back to find him and help. But when I did I couldn't find him anywhere. He was gone from my life... since then... I have been living on my own, trying to find him. And you...

* * *

Clare's story went on for most of the day. And when she finally finished she was balling her eyes out, and all I could do was pat her. The things she went though... it sounded like so much pain. I couldn't imagine what Team Horizon did to her and the others, "C-clare... I'm sorry...".

"Don't be!", she quickly snapped back, turning her head to look me in the eye, "They will pay! I know they will!". I can understand why Clare is so angry with them. They took her life away, only at age thirteen. And they are taking mine away... at age fifteen.

I could see this story has hit everyone pretty hard. Luna was silent and looking into the pond and Clare was trying to slow her tears, while I was trying to wrap my head around what Team Horizon was planning. They must have been doing this for a reason. Why change people if there is no purpose? But this question won't be answered now, maybe not ever. I just hope they don't touch another person again.

I carefully got up and looked to the forest, "We should head back to the cave and sleep there. We can head out tomorrow", I told them as I looked back down to them. All I got was tear filled eyes from both of them. I just smiled and walked back to the cave, "Come on. It's not far".

He walked for a short time before reaching the cave again. The place that has been my home for the last few days. I felt a feeling of relief wash over me when we got here, and I don't know why. But I shook off that feeling and walked inside. The saddened canin follow behind me. I found my spot from last night and carefully got down, getting comfy for the night ahead and the conversation I will have with Aeon during it. Luna got next to me as I wrapped my furry arm over her to keep her warm during the night. Clare got next to the burnt out fire again and made herself comfy, "Clare... you don't have to sleep there. Come over here", I told her. SHe just turned her back to me and tried to got to sleep. She wasn't in the mood to talk right now and I can't blame her. I followed her lead as I got myself comfy once again and closed my eyes. Waiting for the long night of conversation with Aeon to happen.

* * *

**Well well well. Wasn't that interesting?**

**Sora is getting paranoid by Clare, being scared that she is trying to hurt him and eating Luna. That could just be his fear talking.**

**Clare opened up with her past. It sounded like a painful one. Imagine being taken by Team Horizon for two years and changed into a pokemon? I'm surprised she is sane... or is she?**

**The white Eevee... sounds familiar, that's right I'm going to do the comic based on Sky! So more Clare stuff on that and we find out where he went.**

**Next chapter is a special one. It's the 20th chapter and I want it to be good. So a different POV this time... can't wait to write it!**


	21. Chapter 20 - Eevee's Day Of Confusion

**Hello everyone! Long time no chapter... um... yeah. Sorry I haven't been updating, I have been busy with real life, starting up my youtube channel again with Tiger and... rping... but I did finally get chapter 20 out! Yay... um... don't hurt me! Don't take my tail! I don't want to lose it! Eevee! I'm sorry for being late! Vee... Eevee's can't write fast you know... it sucks having paws.**

**Well... anyway, I want to let everyone know that this length of chapter is most likely going to be the norm from now on since I can't keep coming up with fillers to expand the chapters and make them long. And also with real life and with other things going on I can't update like I used to. But I'm still going to try for a chapter a week, that is my goal! But if I don't update every week, please don't be PMing me about hurry up and is the story dead. I will get around to getting the chapter out, don't worry, I have no intention in letting this story die.**

**Well... since I got that out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Waking up after a cold night never feels good. But waking up to find that your family isn't next to you to keep you warm feels even worse. I slowly opened my sleepy eyes to see my surroundings, something that I was used to seeing - short dirt walls of our small den. The only visible light in the cave was coming down the small tunnel that was leading to the surface. I let out a long yawn and got up to my four paws. I took one last look around to make sure no one was still asleep, then I made my way to the tunnel that led to the surface.

I stepped out of the tunnel. While I was making up the tunnel before I got my eyes adjusted to the light, so standing here now it doesn't hurt that much. I lowered myself and stretched my muscles and got them to wake up from their slumber. I looked up to the sky, seeing that the sun has just raised and warming everything up. A cool breeze blowing in the forest, going through my soft brown fur. The chilling wind making me even more cold in this morning but still bearable.

Our den is sitting near the shore line of a large lake deep in the forest. Far way from anything that may cause us harm. Playing near the lake were our two kits, enjoying a fun game of tag in this early morning.

I walked close to them and laid down on the soft, wet grass as I watch over them, making sure they don't get too rough and to make sure no other pokemon comes up and think we're dinner. I sat there for a good five minutes before I felt something move against my left side. I looked over and saw what I expected to see. It was a Umbreon, it was Sora. He laid down next to me and licked my cheek. His muzzle and paw smeared in blood.

"Good morning Luna. Sleep well?", He asked, licking my fur a bit more before backing off to give me room to breath and respond.

I showed a small smile on my muzzle, "Very good thank you. I take it we got breakfast?". We usually have berries to eat on most days. But every now and again we would crave some fresh meat to eat. We never liked killing other pokemon for our gain but we gave gotten used to it as time went on.

Sora crossed his eyes to looks the the blood that stained his fur around his muzzle, "Oh yeah. I found a sleeping rattata so it was a easy kill", he responded trying his hardest to lick the blood off his fur. This made me smile as I moved closer and started to help lick it off. Even Sora can't reach every spot.

As I groomed Sora, tasting the sweet blood of the pokemon he hunted. The only thing going through my head was to eat the rattata, the blood tasted so good that I couldn't hold myself back and I shot up and look towards our kits. Sora was fazed by my sudden action as I do this every time I taste blood, "Kids! Breakfast!", I called out to them. Almost instantly they perk up their ears and stared in my direction. Behind me and near the entrance to our den laid a dead, lifeless Rattata still slightly bleeding from the neck.

Our kit's quickly grew wide smiles as they raced over to it. They loved to fight with each other over everything. Which one get's to eat first, which one is the strongest, which one of them we loved the most. It was cute and it was just playful banter between them.

The kits made it to the dead pokemon and dug their teeth in, each one taking a different limb. The both tugged and pulled with all their might, trying to tear their piece of the Rattata off. With both of them pulling it wasn't long before two of the legs ripped off, blood pouring from the tears as the legs came off completely. The kits dragged there limb to where they were playing before started eating. They enjoyed it when we get meat to eat. They enjoyed it greatly, just like us and I couldn't hold myself back anymore.

I wandered to the ripped up corpse of the pokemon and laid down next to it, Sora joined me as he laid next to me. He smiled and tilted his head, indicating he wanted me to eat first, he was always kind like this and I didn't hesitate in eating as I can still taste the blood I licked off him before hand.

I stuck my teeth into the chest of the Rattata and blood ran down my muzzle and down my fur as some of the blood ran down my throat. The taste of the blood and fresh meat was divine, I wish I could eat it everyday but Sora wouldn't let us. He didn't want to fully be like a umbreon, but he would do anything for us.

As I was digging into this lovely breakfast, everythings started to melt all around me and disappear into nothing. This didn't distract me from my meal though as I continued to bite into it and chowed down on the meat, but it wasn't long before everything was engulfed in darkness and I was sent away from my world.

* * *

I suddenly woke up in the cave. And I just realized It was just in my dream before. I loved that dream, I had kits and Sora was with me as my mate. But unfortunately that was just a dream. It's not real life, but yet, I wish it was.

Think and laying there after waking up, I only just noticed the funny feeling I had in my mouth. I moved my tongue around it and it was fuzzy and warm. I looked down to see what it was and to my surprise I found Sora's furry arm in my mouth. I slowly backed my head away from it, removing his arm, before it was out and I gagged slightly as I coughed. I guess that dream affected me slightly as I seemed to be hungry after that.

Licking my own fur to get the taste of Sora's fun out of my mouth I heard faint sobbing echo in the cave. I must admit I could hear it before but I was too busy focusing on my dream and the fur in my mouth. I carefully got up from my spot against Sora and stepped over his arm. Moving away from that spot I suddenly felt cold as Sora was keeping me warm during the night. But if I feel cold now, he must be freezing trying to keep me warm during the night. He shouldn't do this, he should think about keeping himself warm and not worry about me. But... I'm not going to complain if he cares about me like that. I love his attention.

Moving away from my own thoughts again, I focused on the sobbing that was still echoing in the cave. I moved further into the cave where there was little light coming in from the entrance. I didn't want to go down here, anything could be lurking in the shadows but I wanted to find out who was making this noise. Thinking about it, I didn't see Clare when I got up, either she's gone for a walk, or she is the one crying.

I walked for some time, further and further into the cave system, every step I took was one further away from Sora and the outside. But I was still so curious about the crying. It could be someone that is hurt and needs help or it could for another reason, either way I must help.

There was a light up ahead in the dark cave, it was like a beacon in the darkness calling for me. I didn't want to be in this darkness for much longer and it seemed that the crying was coming from there anyway, so I bolted for the light like my life depended on it. Well... I guess my sanity depended on it. Spending time in the dark alone can affect you, even if you are in it for a short time.

I made it to the light, and find something that I wasn't expecting. It was a big underground cave, with a hole in the top to let in light from the sun and moon. Most of the cave floor was taken up by a lake. Not much room to to move or do anything, unless you want to swim. I could still hear the crying and it was louder than ever, and it sounded like it was right next to me, which it was. A few Eevee lengths away was Clare, laying down staring at the hole in the roof, crying her little eyes out.

I walked up to her and carefully laid down next to her, cuddling up to make me and her warm, and to also comfort her, "Clare... you okay?". The Poochyena kept staring up at the sky, not paying attention to me in the slightest, "Clare?", I asked again, this time she turned her to look at me. Her eyes look sore from all the crying, and her fur drenched.

"Lu-luna? What are you doing up?", she sadly asked. Her voice affected by all the crying she has been doing.

"I had a dream, then woke up. I heard someone crying so I came to see what was happening. What's wrong?".

Clare looked back up to the hole and to the stars above it, releasing another tear, "I um... it's just, remembering the past... it's not easy", she looked like she was about to cry again, just thinking about it for a few seconds.

"Hey... please don't cry. You're safe now", what I said didn't stop her from sobbing again as more tears rolled down her furry face. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, her life sounded lovely till she was taken. Being a pokemon is great. But being force to become one must be horrific, "Clare... here", I leaned in closer and started to lick her fur under her eyes, trying to clean it from all the crying she has been doing. This slowly got her to stop as I leaned back.

"I... I was so lost. With Team Horizon, they changed me... but they fed me and looked after me to an extent. But... after releasing us... I was just lost", Clare didn't tell Sora and I this yesterday, probably too busy trying to get through her story.

"But you had... um... Sky with you, you two would of been fine", I reassured her. But that is the question. Being human then changing into pokemon, you wouldn't know how to survive, it must of been hard to deal with. I was raised in a house with humans looking after me, but I do know how to look after myself if I was to defend for myself.

Clare looks down to the ground, still saddened, "We weren't... not at first anyway", She looks back up to stare me in the eye, "We had to change to survive... slowly but surely we were losing what we held on to... we dug a hole and lived in that. We... we killed... others... just to eat... it was horrible".

"I'm sure you-".

"Even looking at you now, I don't see a friend... just my next meal... this is how far I changed to live... I hate myself", Clare seemed like she was about to start crying again. She has changed so much just so she can live. She isn't human anymore but doesn't want to become more pokemon, this is saddening to listen to.

"Clare... I can't imagine how hard this has been for you. But we will get you back home to your family you can try to mend what's left of your life", I gave her a soft smile as I tilted my head. She needed to know that everything will be fine now.

Clare seemed to have gotten happier with this news, it was one of her goals to get back home. She found Sora for this reason, "I... I know. I thank you for that, really I do", Clare seemed to be getting happy thinking about seeing her family again, every second that goes by the happier she looks, "If I can just get back to them... then I will be happy again".

"It might take some time, but we will do it.". I sat up and looked up at the night sky, it was beautiful to look at, I don't think I've ever seen a gloomy night sky in my life. Clare followed my lead and sat up with me, looking at the sky also.

"I know. Family means alot to me, especially now, after all this", her sad, sobbing voice is gone, now replaced with a happy one. This is what I like to hear from friends. Clare soon had a smile on her muzzle as she turned her head slightly to look at me, "So... you and Sora. You two are a thing?".

This question took me by surprise. Clare and I talked about this slightly the day I met her, but I didn't tell her much, this was actually making me blush, "Well I...uh...we...I guess so".

"Couldn't wait until he changed huh? You kissed yet?", now Clare was giving me a taunting smile. She was finding this fun. I wanted to stop her, but I wanted her to cheer up, but she said left me frozen to do anything.

Kiss Sora? I never thought of it, and never planned on kissing him like she was thinking. I might have licked him on the cheek here and there, but not kissed, "I...I... it wouldn't be right...he isn't a pokemon".

"And? So what, you two love each other right?", Clare asked, I just nodded to answer, "Then why not? Sora might not have changed yet, but he will... there is no escaping it. So he will be your mate now and then".

If Sora does change then he will be my mate. But now... I love him... but I can't do those kind of things, It's not right. What if he wanted to do the same thing? No... Sora wouldn't, he is too scared to try that. I'm too scared as well.

"Well... Clare. I don't really... Sora and I just...", I tried to explain all this to Clare, but I just couldn't find the right words to say. Clare's smile started to grow as the time went by, she knew she was right and I couldn't really complain, "Clare... I would love to. But I just can't, Until Sora is a pokemon I will just be with him... unless he does it first".

"But... what if he finds a cure for this? And he goes back to his old life. You won't be mates anymore", Clare paused for a second to let out a sigh, "Luna, if you don't show him how you feel then he will just change back and he will never know".

Clares words echoed in my head, replying over and over again. What is she's right? What if Sora will find a cure and go back to being human, leaving me all alone... as much as I want Sora to be happy and change back, I don't. I want him to change completely, become a Umbreon so he can be my mate. To others it sounds mean to want him to change, and it is, but I liked Sora even before this, "Clare, if Sora finds a cure then I'll be happy for him. I will be sad but this isn't about me, is it?".

Clare smiling expression quickly washed away. I thought it weird that she was talking about this so much, pushing me to make a move on Sora, and now it seems that I'm catching onto Clare's little plan, "Well... of course it is! It's about you and-".

"No, I know about us...I know how things will go. But why are you pushing for this?", I interrupted her. My question was straightforward and simple.

"Well...I'm not...", Clare sighed in defeat, she knew that I already figured it out, "I just... want to Sora to find someone. I never got that chance, only with Sky and he disappeared.". Mentioning Sky made Clare fall depressed again, and I don't like seeing her like this. A sad Poochyena is something no one should see.

"Clare... I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sure Sky is out there somewhere. But that doesn't mean you try to bring Sora and me together. As much as I would like it to happen", I again started to lick fur under her eyes, she seems to cry so much that I wonder if her fur is ever dry.

It took a few minutes for Clare to calm down and stop crying and we sat there in silence looking at the sky for what seemed like hours. Long enough for the stars to slowly fade away from the rising sun. During this whole time I've been trying to think of what it would've been like to be Clare during all of that.

She must of been scared, being taken away from her family. I never knew my parents, I always saw Tom as my dad because he is my trainer and he has looked after me since I hatched, as well as Sora, but after awhile I grew to like Sora more. He looked after me like Tom, but Sora spent time with me and made me feel loved. But... with Clare she knew her parents, she had a life and it was taken away from her.

Our silence was interrupted with Clare getting up on her four paws, "Luna...thank you. Thanks for talking to me". Now Clare was smiling again, after all this she has a friend again that she can talk to. If I was her that is all I would want right now, besides trying to get home. I got up and smiled myself and made my way out of the cave we have been sitting in.

"What are friends for. Come on, we should head back before Sora wakes up", and with that I walked down the dark, echoing cave, being shortly joined by Clare.

* * *

As we made our way back, Clare and I chatted about what she used to do and how I act as a pokemon. She wanted to know more about being like us since she wasn't born like this. But she could only learn so much from someone that isn't the same as her. Since I lived in a house with human, I wasn't raised in the woods like a lot of other pokemon. Although I do have those urges of hunting and living like them.

Maybe if Sora changes completely and becomes my mate then we could go live in the woods. Raise out kits like every other pokemon and enjoy ourselves just like we are in my dream. I really wish that comes true.

We finally made it back to Sora who was still asleep, probably still talking to that voice in his head. I walked over and laid next to Sora, staring at him with concern. If he is talking to that Aeon voice, I wonder what they are talking about.

They could be talking about yesterday and Clare's story. I'm sure Aeon would be interested in it, seeing as he is sort of like Clare. Maybe hearing her story will make sure that Aeon doesn't turn against us, but I know he wouldn't, he has helped too much to do that now.

Clare took a seat near the entrance to the cave looking out the the outside, which was getting brighter and brighter as times goes on. We haven't known Clare for very long but I see her as a friend, a good friend. She has been through more than Sora and she is just kind. I hope that she sees me as a friend as well.

It wasn't long until Sora started to wake up, shivering from the cold morning air. I rubbed up against his leg trying in some way to warm him up, but seeing as I'm so small and I didn't want to hurt him by jumping up on him made this task difficult. But he didn't matter as he brought his paw and rubbed my head as he opened his eyes and stared at me, smiling. "Morning Luna, is there a reason why you're doing that?".

"It was cold and... I wanted to try and make you warm", I responded. This only made Sora's smile grow as he pushed me against his leg and rubbed my back with his paw.

"Well thanks Luna. I appreciate it". Sora slowly stopped looking at me and gazed at Clare who was still sitting at the entrance to the cave, "Is she alright?", Sora asked.

I nodded in response, "She will be fine, we talked for a while. Maybe don't bring up the past today", I told Sora, it will be a good idea for Clare just to have a happy, fun day. No need of worrying about the past.

Sora seemed to grow happy again, "Sure Luna. I won't bring it up today, but if she is feeling down then we can cheer her up", he told me, my ears perked up from hearing this plan and I really wanted to do this, Clare needed cheering up and we will help her. But I have no idea how to do that, "Well, in any case we have to leave this cave today and try to find our way back to Pewter City to find Tom and the others.

Sora get's up and pats himself with his paw to get rid of any dirt or dust from his clothing, I still don't understand why humans have those. I joined Sora as we both walked to the the cave's entrance to meet up with Clare, "Morning Clare. You ready to head out?", Sora asked. Clare turned her head around and gave Sora a small smile, telling him that she is ready as we set off back into the forest.

* * *

As we walked through the forest the local pokemon talked between themselves. The wind blowing around the trees making this morning a cold one. We stopped by those berry bushes from yesterday and got something quick to eat before setting off again.

All of us mostly remained quiet, Sora and I didn't want to say anything to Clare just in case we made her sad again.

I've been trying to think of a way to cheer her up like Sora wants, I'm sure he's thinking of the same thing. She misses her past but she can't go back. Sora wants the same but I have been trying to push him to stay like this, maybe I should do the same with Clare. I should have like this, see this as good, sure she has been living like this for a year now but from what she tells us she hates it. Maybe I should show her what fun she can have like she is now! We could play and have fun!

I ran up to Clare and nudge her side getting her attention, "Hey Clare! Let's play!", I exclaimed. I took a quick glance behind me to see Sora and he was confused with what I was doing, but he soon figured it out as he smiled and nodded.

I turned my head and faced Clare, we continued to walk as we stared at each other, with the tilting her head to the side in confusion, "Play? Luna... I'm not a kid. I don't play", she told me, but my mind was made up already and I was determined to get her to play, to cheer her up.

"Come on Clare! Lets have fun! Lets play!", I kept insisting, walking into her, bumping her slightly, trying to get her to play. She wasn't having any of it as she just side stepped away from me. This only made me get more playful as I started to run around her as she and Sora stopped walking to watch me, "Play! Play! You know you want to!", I kept shouting.

As I ran around her Clare tried to keep her eyes on me and this only made her dizzy, "Luna... whoa... stop that!", she exclaimed. I could see it on her face, she was getting confused and dizzy, this only made me giggle as I kept going around her, faster and faster, "Luna... you want to be like that...", Clare was about to lose it and this is want I wanted to happen.

As I came around her this time I stuck my tongue out at her in front of her face and ran off. Clare snapped and sprinted off after me, "Just wait until I get you!". It seems that I finally got her to start playing, but I hope it's the playing I want her to be doing. Chasing me to have fun not to eat me. I will find out soon enough.

We ran through the forest at high speed. Dodging around trees and rocks, also the local pokemon we happen to run across. I was giggling the whole time as Clare just continued to shout out at me, she really wanted to take me down. When I peeked behind me for a split second, I can see her close behind me, with a small grin on her muzzle, she was enjoying this. Behind her and keeping up was Sora, also smiling and enjoying this.

Running for a short time like this can tire someone out, but we made it to a small clearing in the forest, this is where we stop. I skid to a halt and turn around to see a leaping Poochyena coming straight for me, with not enough time to move she flies straight into me and sends both of us into a tumble.

When we finally stopped our role, Clare stood on top of me. She was growling and showing her fangs. I knew she wouldn't hurt me, but I still have that feeling of fear that she would attack just because she has the advantage, and also I pised her off.

Beyond Clare I could see Sora run from the tree line, his eyes were wide open as he saw what Clare was doing. I he was about to yell something out but a fit of laughter stopped him. I looked back up to the poochyena ontop of me and she was laughing, it seems she enjoyed herself after all.

"That was fun! Let's do that again!", she loudly exclaimed as she giggled. This was my goal, to get her happy like this, to get her mind off the past and to get her to look at the future. If she wanted to play more then I'm quite happy to help. I tucked in my to back paws and pressed them against Clare's underside and kicked up sending her over the top of me and land on the ground, this allowed me to get up and get in a position to pounce on her. Clare got back to her four paws and stared at me, again with that pissed off look, "Hey! What was that-", she cut herself off as she saw me flying through the air and land on her. Now she was on the ground and I'm standing on top of her.

"You want to play, then let's play!", I told her as I got off her and ran a few eevee lengths away, stopping to face her again, my tail wagging furiously. Clare finally got up she too had her tail wagging.

"Bring it Eevee!", is all she said as she ran right for me. I ran to the side to dodge her as started to do laps around the clearing, playing another game of tag.

* * *

We played for many hours. We were supposed to be looking for a way back into town, to find the others, but instead we played until lunch time as Sora came back with some berries for us to eat. Clare and I had enough for a while now and we just laid there with no energy left.

"Lunch is served!", Sora called out as he placed some berries on the ground in front. He has gotten used that paw of his really well. Since he can't use his hand anymore he used that sling of his to put the berries in so he could hold them. For a human he's smart, but that's what I expect from my future mate.

Clare and I didn't wait to eat as we stuck our faces into the pile of berries, I could eat five bowls of pokefood right now, but the berries are better anyway. As we ate I just thought about the fun I had playing with Clare. I didn't have another pokemon to play with like that back at home. I had Coal but he wasn't much of the playing type, nor could he keep up with me. Clare was really the only pokemon I had this much fun with.

I mean, after this all started happening and we made new friends like Dash and Pulse, I had so much fun playing! Even Coal joined in at time, though since he evolved he hasn't played with us but only watch us, either to make sure we don't hurt each other or to protect us from others. Dash and Pulse are younger than I am and they love to play and play pranks. I do find it silly that wear those weird clothes that Sora got them. Maybe they enjoy being like Sora or something I don't know.

But they don't come close to Clare. She is sort of like me only slightly taller, same energy, same speed. It's like I'm playing with another me. I can see that she enjoyed it too, Since she changed I doubt that she even played or had fun, only moping about the past. While she is with us I'm going to make sure she has all the fun she can get! I will treat her like a sister since I didn't have any with me when I grew up.

As we finished eating the berries we sat there a little while longer to talk, Sora was the one to break the ice, "So you two have fun?", he asked with a smirk on his face, he obviously enjoyed watching us play. If he changed already I'm sure he would've joined in, maybe he wanted to join in now but thought it best not to. If he did think this then I'm determined in the future to get him involved in some of our games before he changes.

Clare and I had big grins that pretty much answered his question, but I thought it best to answer anyway, "Yeah! It was great!", is what I said and Clare kindly added on for me.

"That was some of the most fun I've had since I changed!", she turned to look at me, smiling the whole time, "Thanks Luna". When she brought up that she changed I expected her to be sad again, but she didn't, not even the slight frown, instead she was thanking me for getting her to play. As she should, that tired me out big time.

"No problem! We can play more later!", I exclaimed, I look forward to the time where we can play more. It will be like two sisters playing. She might think that, but I do.

"I would love that!", she answered back. We're both now staring at Sora, and from both of us staring, it was making him nervous. He doesn't know if we're going to prank him or just talk. Either way the look on his face is hilarious.

"Um... why are you two staring at me?", he finally asked. To be honest I did have a reason why I was staring at him, it was from my thought before. Did he really want to join in on our game? I need to know so I can get him to join in next time.

If it wasn't weird enough that both Clare and I were staring at him, we both asked the same question, "Did you want to play as well?". Clare and I both quickly turned our heads to stare at eachother in shock. Did we really just say the same thing? "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?", again we both asked at the same time. Now this was getting weird and somewhat scary. I think she would make a great sister but I didn't want this, "Stop repeating me! Stop it! Stop! You're scaring me! Pokemon say what? Ahh!", now this was really starting to scare me, we kept saying the same thing. We couldn't stop and this is when Sora stepped in to stop it, but it wasn't from breaking it up with was from his loud laughter which broke our weird, scary talk.

We both turned to see Sora laughing his head off. I guess he didn't play like us so he still has a lot of energy and wanted fun, but do we need to be the reason? "You guys... please, say more!", he demanded which he wasn't going to get anymore from me, I'm scared as it is. Both clare and I looked away from him and each other, letting out a puff of frustration, "Aw, come on! Don't be like that.", Sora kept trying to get us to say the same thing again but I'm not going to do it, I had enough. Sora sighed and finally gave up on trying to make this happen, "Fine... I guess we should get going, it's going to get dark soon and I want to try and get to town before then", Sora stood up and dust himself off again before walking off into the forest, "Come on you two!", he called out.

Clare and I just stared at him going further and further into the forest before looking at each other again, "What we did should never be repeated, understand?", I told Clare.

"Understood. No more... scary double voice", she responded which only made me giggle, she joined in before suddenly stopping with a confused expression, "Wait, he didn't answer out question!", she blurted out suddenly.

Upon hearing this I realized it as well and frowned, "He didn't!", just like before we both got up at the same time and ran to where Sora went, both of us yelling out, "Sora! Stop! You're avoiding our question!".

* * *

It was getting dark now, the clouds getting harder to see and the stars coming back out. Sora never answered our question no matter how much we bugged him and the last few hours have been quiet, except for the times where me and Clare played with each other as we walked.

This time when Clare and I were running around Sora suddenly stopped walking and perked his ears up, this made me stop when I realized he wasn't next to us anymore, "Sora? What's is it?", I asked, this finally made Clare stop and she too stared at Sora with his blank expression.

Sora finally did something when he shook his head and got down to the ground, "You two be quiet now", he told us. This only led to more confusion and Clare and I looked at eachother then back at Sora, this finally made him speak up, "Team Horizon are nearby. So stay quiet and follow me". Sora slowly walked into the bushes as we followed him.

I don't know how Sora is able to sense these things. It was like that time when I was training and Sora run into the forest. That was the day that before he got sick from the two humans and that pokemon. With more and more that changes it seems like Sora is going to be a strong pokemon, that's good when you become a dad, but I shouldn't think about that now and I should focus on the danger now.

Sora finally led us to a rather large tree and he hugged up to it to hid behind it, Clare and I were small so we just stayed low near some bushes. Sora peeked around the tree and frowned at what he saw. His yellow rings on his body start to glow, "It's them...", he mumbled.

I wanted to see what was going so I peeked under the bush and stuck my face out a bit to see them. It was about six of them standing in a line with another one wearing a large cloak to hide his body and face. A seventh grunt ran out of the tree line and got in line with the others, once this happened the cloaked human spoke.

"It's been a few days now and still nothing! This kid managed to get away from that pokemon hunter but not us! Explain to me why you have found nothing?", He walked to stand in front of one of the grunts. I could see that they were shaking in fear. From the tone of that human's voice I could hear it was a male, but there was something different about it him, but I couldn't put my paw on it.

"W-well you see sir. The kid is part poke-", The grunt was suddenly cut short with the cloaked man bring his hand to the grunts neck and lifted him off the ground. This shocked me and I'm sure everyone else. I never thought they would hurt each other. But from what I could see his hand was different. It was more claw like than a hand, what was this human.

"He is part pokemon? Well...", the cloaked man dropped the grunt and let him get some air, but that was all for naught. Suddenly a blade rips through the cloak sleeve and he brings it and cuts the man's throat, he tried to cover it up with his hand but it didn't work as the red liquid spilled all over the ground. The other grunts backed off from the dying man and the human in the cloak, all shaking in fear.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A human dying before my eyes, it was dark but it was light enough to see what was going on, and I wish I wasn't watching. The blood spilled everywhere as the man fell face first into the dirt, twitching and gasping for air before finally it was over. The grunt laid dead in the clearing, the pool of blood still expanding. I think I could've hurled my lunch but I resisted since I didn't want to be next.

The human in the cloak brought the blade back in and looked around at the others, "Return to base! All of you! We will wait until he appears on the news to move in", he told them, and without hesitation they all ran back into the woods alone with the cloaked human behind them, laughing and letting out a slight noise which was, "...Grovyle...", I didn't know what that meant but all I know is that I want to never see him again.

I backed out of the bush and saw everyone else. Sora was sitting down on the floor stunned at the sight we just watched, and Clare wasn't really that fazed but still was saddened, I'm sure she's seen worse. I was trying to hold myself together, but this was a hard feat to do as my head started to feel light, "S-sora... I... don't feel so good...", I slowly mumbled out. Sora turned his head and saw me slowly walk side to said, trying to keep my balance as everything around me went dark and I collapsed.

I woke up in a bright white room which seemed to go on forever. Nothing was around me, just me and the colour white.

"H-hello!?", I called out, but got no answer, "Hello!? Anyone there!?", I tried again but this time I got a response, it wasn't someone calling back to me but just the sounds of giggling. This scared me and also intrigued me. I couldn't find the source of the giggling but it sounded like a kid, it wasn't long before the giggling stopped and a voice replaced it.

"Humans are strange, aren't they?", it asked me, the voice differently soundling like a kid.

"Who's there?!", I called out only to get more giggling in response.

"I'm not important in this little story of yours, not yet anyway", the told me. I haven't heard anyone like this before, am I dreaming? "Yes and no", The voice answered my question without me having to even say it. I was getting this new voice. It knows what I'm thinking and I still can't see it.

"Aww... don't be scared! I only want to talk".

"T-talk about what?", I asked while taking a seat, since there's nowhere to go and I doubt I could run from this voice anyway.

"Oh many things. I just wanted to meet you really. It's a shame with what's happening to that poor Eevee", it said, I still can't figure out if it's a boy or girl, but from the high pitch voice I'm just going to call it a her.

"What Eevee?", I asked. I'm the only eevee here and nothing is happening to me.

"Uh... that Sora. Poor Eevee been though to much already", this she just call Sora an Eevee? He's human turning into a Umbreon, not Eevee.

"Um... Sora isn't a Eevee, his human, turning into a Umbreon", I told the voice in the sky, I was responded with with more giggles.

"Aww... poor Luna. You will learn the truth in time", she responded. What does that mean? Learn in time? What will I learn? Something about Sora and a Eevee? That doesn't make much sense, but before I could ask a question she continued, "Humans think they can play Arceus. Change and mess with the pokemon world. They will soon learn, and that Eevee will make them pay".

"What Eevee!? What are you on about!?", I screamed out, but again just got giggles.

"I only wanted to meet you anyway. good luck Luna, and we will talk again", I couldn't ask anymore questions and scream out or move, my body felt limp and I fell to the ground with my eyes going heavy, it wasn't long before everything went dark and I went into a slumber.

* * *

**Not as long as I would like but it's what I can do right now.**

**So this Chapter was from Luna's point of view involving her and Clare more than her and Sora. I wanted to get Clare more involved with the story.**

**Who was that man in the cloak that killed that grunt. Weren't expecting that were you? I would like to hear what you think is going on.**

**Who was that voice talking to Luna in her sleep, and what was it on about. Many different things going on here.**

**Next chapter will... well, I don't really know. That's how much I'm falling behind because of other things. So please don't yell at me, I will get the chapters done, it will just take a while. Paws and keyboards don't mix.**


	22. Update

Hey! No not a chapter but I really thought I should let you guys know what's happening.

These past weeks I haven't had time to write the chapter as real life and small other hobbies are getting in the way but I assure you that the chapter is being typed up. You guys have been really patient with this and I thank you for not going on a rampage it really means a lot that you guys can wait as I get the chapters done. Really I'm having writers block and I'm finding it hard to write chapter 21, I know what I want but don't know how to get there, so I'm going to try my hardest to get it done this week, if not school ends next week for 2 weeks so I can get it done during my holiday break.

Again sorry for taking so long I just really wanted to tell you guys before bad things happen. In other news, Past chapters are being edited and posted on my deviantart account, go and check it out and support me there as I have done pictures and now getting the story up on there.

Thanks for understanding and I will see you guys when this chapter is out.

(This update will be deleted when chapter 21 is out)


End file.
